Lovers of A Miko
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Series of Xover oneshots with Kagome paired up with any male character from animes/mangas, including series never seen before. Sadly no Lemon or Limes. NOT TAKING REQUESTS! 'M' for language. Lemons posting elsewhere. Latest Pairing: Soul EaterInuyasha Xover. SteinKagome Pairing. REPOST and EDIT
1. ZukoKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners in Tokyo, Japan and Nickalodeon at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida.

AN: I started this when watching "The Cave of Two Lovers" in Avatar when Zuko's uncle ate the White Jade Flower and thought about making a one-shot out of something similar with his and Zuko's predicament, but this will take place far after Azula gathers her two girlfriends and tries to capture Iroh and Zuko, along with Aang. I really don't know, since I'm watching all these different episodes of Avatar and they're not exactly in order.

AN (1/28/12): For all who have always reminded me and kept telling me the true name of Zuko's mother, Believe me, I **know** Zuko's Mother's name is Ursa. This oneshot was written _before_ the creators gave out that information and I never went back to change it. This oneshot was posted in 2007 so it's an old oneshot. I appreciate all of you giving me this info on Ursa's name but it was never really needed.

xoxoxox

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Avatar: The Last Air Bender/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/tragedy… but it turns out better as it progresses.

Warning: There will be some major Azula bashing. Sorry Azula fans, but I just hate her and think she's nothing but a heartless bitch.

Pairing: Zuko/Kagome

Summary: After his uncle ate something that he shouldn't have, Zuko tries to set out in search of a village but ends up being found by a girl, his age, that was a healer of sorts. She takes him and his uncle in to treat his rashes and stomach pains. Despite the calm she emits, why does she seem so sad?

* * *

_**Most Scars Are Worse Than Burns**_

"Uncle! Not again!" Zuko exclaimed at his uncle. When they came across that Earth Bender village, they had started to live off the land in looking for edible plants and trying to catch fish that were big enough to fill you. But unfortunately, Zuko's uncle had yet to learn that most of the vegetation around them was either poisonous or he was allergic to.

This time, Iroh had eaten some berries that gave an effect that was similar to poison ivy. Not to mention that it gave the older man stomach problems. And currently, he was on the ground, moaning in pain while his skin had numerous rashes. The bad thing about it all was that they were nowhere near a village where they could get treatment.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I didn't think that those berries would have this kind of effect." Iroh said with a painful moan, clutching his stomach. The next time he and Zuko were going to travel the wilderness; Iroh was going get a guide on what's edible and what's not in the next village they come across.

Just as Zuko said that he was going to find help, a girl, no older than the banished prince came through the bushes with a bouquet of white flowers and a basket full of what looked like herbal leaves. She had long obsidian hair that was in a braided bun that was held back with a sapphire flower comb that matched her eyes. She also wore a deep blue dress that had dark gold trimming and sash. If Zuko hadn't known any better, he would've thought that she was from one of the water tribes if her skin tone wasn't light like his.

(I noticed that Waterbenders have a least some tanned skin and blue eyes. Well almost all water benders.)

Kagome was on her way back to her hut with a bouquet of white flowers that could make an ointment that could heal rashes and a basket of jasmine and mint tea leaves when she heard moans of pain and the sound of someone saying something about finding help. Deciding to offer her assistance, Kagome stepped through the brush to make her self, known to a man in his early sixties, late fifties (I don't know Iroh's age) and a boy who looked to be her age. The both of them wore the clothes of travelers and the boy's hair was short, like it was just cut recently and had a burn scar on his left eye.

And from the looks of their appearances and the feel of their auras, Kagome guest that they were refugees from the Fire Nation. It also looked as if the older man had eaten those berries she remembered grow around the area… from the looks of his rashes and him moaning while clutching his stomach.

Right now they were both staring at her in silence until the boy asked, "Excuse me, could you help us? My uncle ate some kind of berries and…" Kagome finished the rest of his sentence while offering, "You need some medical assistance. Just come with me and I'll make some ointment for his rashes and some tea to sooth his stomach pains."

Zuko and Iroh followed the girl with Iroh's arm draped over Zuko's shoulders for the young prince to help him stay upright long enough until they reached the girl's home. When they had reached it, they hadn't expected it to be a small slightly old looking hut with how she was dressed. There was a small herb garden off to the side that was slightly charred; a sure sign that the Fire Nation was here. And under a tree that was next to the hut was what looked like a grave that was just recently dug up with a toy top and toy snake resting on the soil.

"Please come in." The girl bid after raising the curtain of the doorway. Zuko led Iroh through the door and set him on the rise so that they could take their shoes off. After the girl was able to get a fire going, she had set a teakettle over it to make the tea she promised using the tealeaves that she in her basket and soon set to work in making the ointment she promised out of the leaves and petals of some of the flowers she had with her earlier.

Once the ointment for Iroh's rashes was done, she made a sound as if to ask someone to watch the tea but caught herself and sighed sadly before moving to Iroh's side to apply the ointment, asking the older man to shed off his shirt.

Doing as he was asked, Iroh saw the sad expression on the girl's face and could help but feel for the girl as she started to apply the ointment onto the rashes on his arms. He came to the conclusion that the grave under the tree outside had belong to someone dear to her and by the look of the toys that rested on the grave, the one who had died was no more than a child; probably a younger sibling.

Zuko came to this conclusion as well. He also had a feeling that it was the Fire Nation who came and took away her dearest person. The young prince couldn't help but feel horrible for the cause of the girl's sorrow. A mew brought him out of his thoughts and brought his attention to cat that just came in.

"Hey, Kirara. Welcome back." The girl greeted the feline with a soft but sad smile.

The cat was cute; he had to admit, with its large red orange eyes and light golden fur. The cat also had black ears and paws while it also had stripes on its… two tails? The cat almost looked like one of the legendary beasts from the Fire Nation's folklore; the Two-Tailed Western Fire Cat.

"That's quite an interesting feline you have, miss…" Iroh complimented while also trying to get the girl to open up a bit. She seemed like a sweet girl but she looked so sad. It practically tore at his heart to see a girl her age look so heartbroken and torn… like someone who had lost their lover or their child. He remembered that same look from Zuko when his mother died, three years before his father banished him from the Fire Nation.

"My name's Kagome. And thank you for the compliment on Kirara… she used to belong to a good friend of mine until she decided to retire from her occupation so she could start a family." Kagome answered to the older man as she moved her attention to the rashes on his other arm. She knew that he was trying to get her to cheer up… and she had to admit that it was working slightly. There was just something about the older man that reminded her of her grandfather when he had tried to cheer her up when her father had died.

"I see." Iroh smiled. Kagome was a very pretty name and he believed that it suited the girl perfectly.

The teakettle started to make that whistling noise signaling that the tea was ready. Kagome had set the ointment down after finishing with the last Iroh's rashes that were on his chest and back and started to pour the tea for Zuko and Iroh, as well herself. Thankfully, she had run into them just in time before the rashes started to spread further to his lower back.

"Well, my name is Iroh. And this is my nephew, Zuko. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Iroh introduced them.

Kagome softly smiled at his kindness.

As the night carried on, Zuko noticed that his uncle's rashes were fading and that the tea Kagome had made looked to be working for Iroh's stomach pains as well. He must admit that she was an excellent healer with how much care and ease she gave when tending to his uncle. But he still wanted to know why she was so sad and whose grave outside belonged to.

And as if she had read his mind, Kagome asked, "I'm guessing you're curious as to whom the grave outside belongs to." The air around them thickened as Zuko and Iroh stiffened, wondering if she could really read their minds. But she assured them, "It's okay. The uneasiness the two of you were giving off and how the two of you looked at the grave outside before stepping into my hut told me of the curiosity the two of you must of felt but you were too uncertain to ask me about it."

Unsure of how to word his question, Zuko tried asking as he ignored the look his uncle gave him but Kagome beat him to it by answering, "Fire Nation came by my hut, thinking that I was temporarily housing any refugees from their country. At the time, I didn't have any travelers come by looking for shelter for the night so the only ones who were here were Kirara, my son, and myself. Well… Kirara at the time was off hunting for her self."

Kagome paused for a moment to let them take this in before continuing, "the one who was leading the group of soldiers was a girl with her two girlfriends. She kept ordering me to tell her if I was housing any refugees. But every time I told her that I wasn't housing anyone, she would attack me using her fire bending to try and get the answer she wanted to hear out of me by force. I had suffered only second degree burns…" Kagome pulled up her sleeves to reveal the burns she had received on her arms and lifted her skirt to her knees to reveal that same burns that were similar to the ones on her arms. "But these were nothing compared to what she did next."

They could hear the pain and anger that was in her voice as she told them what had happened next. "My son, Shippó saw what she was doing to me and couldn't bear to stay back and watch… and decided to fight her using his own methods of fire bending. But unfortunately, the woman had managed to get behind and grab him by the back of his neck. You see… my son was small for his age; he was really ten years old but looked to have the body of a five-year-old. The woman threatened me that if I didn't tell her the truth then she would hurt him."

Tears started to cloud Kagome's visions as the memories of Shippó's death came flooding back to her, "despite that I kept telling her that Shippó, Kirara, and my self were the only ones inside the hut… she…" Her bangs covered her eyes from their view with her shoulders shaking, "she went ahead and… and… burned my son alive." She lit her tears fall, releasing a sob.

"Not being able to stand the painful cries of my son anymore I told her to check the hut for herself if she didn't believe me…" Kagome clenched her fists, continuing her story with gritted teeth, "she stopped burning him and then ordered two of her men to check. When they didn't find anyone… she just gave me a meaningless apology and just dropped Shippó. I ran to his side as they left… only to be greeted with the sight of my son… badly burned to the point where I hardly recognized him… suffering third degree burns and was unable to move. During that night… I did everything I could to heal his burns but… he had died in his sleep. I couldn't do anything to ease his suffering." Not able to hold back her pain, Kagome cried… releasing all her pain and sorrow in her tears while burying her face in her hands.

Iroh and Zuko were in shock and disbelief at her story. The two of them knew whom Kagome spoke of… Azula, Zuko's sister and Princess of the Fire Nation. Iroh knew that she was an evil little wench but _never_ thought that she would so coldheartedly take the life of a child… and in front of his own mother (Even if he was a bit shocked to find out that Kagome was a mother at such a young age). And Zuko… he couldn't believe that his sister would go to such extremes for something that she thought was a lie… when it wasn't.

As he laid his eyes on the young girl who brought him and his uncle in, Zuko could help but feel guilty for what his sister had done to Kagome… in taking away her only son.

Unable to stand her tears any longer, Zuko got up from his seat to move closer to Kagome only to kneel beside her and bring her into his arms, pulling her close to him, softly saying when she had a stopped crying momentarily, "It's okay. Just let it out."

And that's what she did… Kagome held on to him and cried. Her small hands clenched the semi-soft fabric of his shirt as she welcomed his warm and comforting embrace. As time passed into the late, Kagome's cries turned into sobs until her breathing evened out, signaling that she had cried her self to sleep.

After wiping away the last of her tears, Zuko sighed as he rested head on top of hers keeping his arms wrapped around her small form as he drifted off to sleep, himself.

Iroh was surprised at the display of affection his nephew showed toward the sleeping young girl. But his surprise faded as he saw… how right they had seemed when together. Iroh saw Zuko awaken momentarily to remove Kagome's comb, letting her braided hair fall from its confinement, reaching to mid-thigh in length. After that, Zuko went back to resting his eyes saying, "Uncle…"

"She can come with us, Zuko. But it's really her choice whether she wants to come with us or not." Iroh interrupted, already knowing what the banished prince was going to ask. But he became shocked at what the boy had confessed, "Uncle… I can't help but feel… guilty for what happened to her because Azula is my sister." Iroh stopped Zuko from saying anymore, "No, Zuko. Azula was the one who caused Kagome's suffering by taking her son's life. Not you. Just because Azula is your sister doesn't mean that you should be held responsible for her actions and misdeeds."

Silence passed between them as Zuko tucked a small stray lock of Kagome's hair behind her ear before pointing out, "I see the pain and suffering my country has caused because of this war that's lasted for a hundred years now …" Zuko then lifted his eyes to meet Iroh's, "I want to make it end, uncle. I want to stop my father from causing anymore suffering to all the nations."

"What about your honor and rightful place on the throne? And capturing the Avatar for all of that?"

"I don't care about that anymore. All of it is meaningless if it's in exchange of the lives of so many."

"What had changed?" Iroh was curious as to why his nephew was now acting this way before he heard his answer, "Someone from a dream told me, 'Honor that is received in return for the blood of innocence is nothing but an illusion.' She also told me that… if my father truly understood why I was against one of his generals and cared about me… he never would've banished me in the first place. And I believed her, uncle. Even if she was just someone from a dream, I took her words to heart." Zuko thought that his uncle would think him crazy for believing in the words of someone who wasn't real. He was surprised to see a look of proud understanding on his uncle's face.

Zuko first started to see the girl in his dreams when he had helped Aang out from his imprisonment when Admiral Zhao when he was dressed as The Blue Spirit… after he was knocked out by that arrow that was aim at his head. After he became unconscious, he saw her seemingly waiting for him… with his head resting on her lap and gently tracing his scar on his face. At first he was on edge about her and didn't trust her but as he got know her a bit…he began to see that she understood him more than he thought she could. She rarely visited him in his dreams now, but he knew that it was because her guidance was less needed than it used to be.

Iroh could see that his nephew was looking at things in a new light on the world. And it was all thanks to the story of the young girl who was currently sleeping soundly in his nephew's arms and the mysterious woman who spoke to him in his dreams. Giving an understanding smile, Iroh nodded at Zuko approvingly and said before turning in for the night, "You will become a greater ruler than your father Zuko. You're already taking the first steps you need in becoming just that: a greater and wiser ruler than your father, Ozai."

Not too long after that was said, Zuko lit a light smirk cross his face before falling asleep with a sleeping Kagome still in his arms, drifting off into a dreamless but peaceful sleep.

That had been about a month ago since Zuko and Iroh had met Kagome. The morning after she had lit them stay in her hut, before leaving, Zuko had asked her to come with them to travel. Kagome had seemed hesitant to leave her dwelling at first but after Zuko pointed out to her that there was nothing left for her but memories in her solitude. And Iroh pointed out that in a way, she wasn't leaving Shippó behind… but she would be taking him with her in spirit.

Kagome soon came to the decision that she, along with Kirara, would travel with the two to wherever they were going. It was soon after she had packed her medicinal herbs and other belongings, that Zuko and Iroh found out about Kirara's larger form and ability to fly.

Days turned into weeks as Kagome started to get over the death of Shippó with Zuko's help. But it wasn't too long after they started traveling together they had met up with Azula and her friends while the Avatar: Aang with Katara, and Sokka were present as well. They simply flew overhead on Kirara's back when they saw the Air Bender fighting alongside his friends against Azula's group.

Kagome could still feel the anger she had toward the female Fire Bender for taking away her Shippó but she didn't let it blind her like an amateur. Sesshoumaru, Sango, Kaede, and Miroku, as well as Iroh had taught her better than that. She also felt that Zuko wanted to go down there as well.

She had heard the prince's entire story from when he was banished from the Fire Nation to him trying to capture the Avatar so he could regain his honor and place at the Fire Nation's thrown and lastly to when he decided to give up going after the Avatar. And instead fight alongside him for the world's sake.

All fighting in the ground had come to a halt when they saw Kirara land not too far.

Azula smirked as she saw the familiar face of the woman she had met not to long ago… the mother of the son she had burned. She knew that the pathetic weakling wanted revenge and would gladly humor her. Azula's friends saw this as well but knew better by the look in the young woman's eyes. They held a fierceness and cold look in them that made them shiver in fright. She had an air about her that spoke of power and respect… the aura of a true warrior. The soldiers could clearly see this as well and had a feeling that Azula won't make it out of this fight in one piece. Hell, she'd be lucky if she made it out alive at all.

Kagome gave Zuko and Iroh the cue to tell the Avatar and his friends about their plans as she made her way to the spoiled Fire princess.

After Zuko told Aang and his friends a summed version of what was going on and what they had planned, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were confused as to why Zuko wanted to fight against his own nation and offer Aang to teach him how to bend fire with Iroh's help. But all questions and detailed explanations were held off when Iroh announced to them that Kagome and Azula's fight was about to start.

(I'm sorry everyone, I'm not too good at describing the movements and techniques of bending fire, water, earth, and air so I'm going to be vague on this fight scene)

As the fight carried on, it was clear who was going to win. Despite that Azula was the Fire Nation's prodigy Fire bender, there was no way she could win against Kagome when the priestess was using a bending technique that was unheard of, using whips of light that were manipulated from the tips of her fingers, attacking head on while her hands glowed with a pinkish lavender light, and able to evade any and all of Azula's fire attacks with what looked like a barrier.

The fight was over before it even began. Everyone saw this. Once Azula was down, out of breath and energy to bend fire as well as suffering from severe bruising, Kagome made her way to Azula before grabbing a hold of her neck and letting her energy flow to her palm letting the heat of the said energy burn the flesh of Azula's neck.

Azula cried out in pain, begging and pleading for Kagome to let her go. She had never felt such pain in her life… it made her fear for her life and cry out for her father.

Kagome then lit her go, letting her drop to the ground whimpering in pain as she clutched to her tender and light bleeding neck. The priestess then grabbed Azula's hair, yanking her head back and spoke in an even and emotionless voice, "Can you feel the pain from the burn I've given you? That's exactly the kind of pain you gave my son as you burned him alive and left him to die. But unlike how _you_ left my son to die, I'm going to let you live… so that every time you see this very scar on your neck, remember the face of the woman who gave it to you… and the reason _why_ she gave it to you. And I also want you to remember the pain you felt. Because that… is the same pain that not only my son had felt before he died… but it was also the same pain that your brother felt when he had to duel against your father before he was banished."

She then roughly lit the girl go before making her way to Zuko and the others while Azula made haste to her friends' side and order a retreat, not even bothering a promise of returning. Too frighten for her life to spend another second close to the former mother of her last victim.

Kagome stopped Azula in her tracks by saying for the last time, "And know this, _Princess_… some scars are far worse than burns… and I'm talking about the ones that you gave me when you took away my son." And with that, Azula ran never looking back while Kagome walked back to Zuko and Iroh's side.

Once things had calmed a bit Kagome was able to calmly explained Zuko's proposition of while joining them on their journey and goal to defeat his home nation, the prince would also- with the help of Iroh- teach Aang how to properly bend fire. After agreeing, with a new friendship forming, Kagome then answered Aang's questions about her form of bending which she had decided to call Chi Bending. She had also explained that rather than bending any of the elements around you, like Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, you were using your own life energy as a weapon and defense mechanism. There was no fancy arm or foot formations to use except concentration and patience.

All in all, everything was cleared out with plans being made to defeat the Fire Nation.

- Time Skip to Five Years Later -

Everything among the four nations was back to the way they were from before the start of the war: all of the nations living together in harmony. The fall of Lord Ozai's reign started when Aang had fully mastered all four elements… and when Zuko took the throne after his father's defeat.

With Zuko's leadership, things changed drastically for the better. New laws were written and treaties were made with the other nations while also helping rebuild the cities that Zuko's father practically destroyed. Trades were made with the other nations as well.

Sometime after taking the throne, Zuko allowed Aang and his friends to stay in the Fire Nation as long as they wished before they decided to go their separate ways. Once they were rested, Katara and Sokka decided to head home to the Southern Water Tribe while Aang decided to pay his respects to his old home at the Air Temple he was raised at before meeting up with Katara and Sokka in the south pole.

One day during the third year of the peaceful era of all the nations, Zuko had asked Kagome to marry him. During their Travels, Zuko came to realize just how much he loved her as he helped her move on from Shippó's loss. Everything about her from her fighting yet creative spirit to her smallest of flaws was what drew him to her. He then soon realized that life without her had an empty feeling to it… like it was meaningless.

It became clear that she agreed to become his wife and Lady of The Fire Nation. Kagome was so happy when Zuko asked her to marry him. She loved him so much, ever since he first comforted her and gave her a shoulder to cry on when she needed it the most. Kagome had also realized that the only reason why he was so hesitant in asking her was not only because he was afraid that she might reject him but also because of the scar in his face. She had surprised him when she had agreed to marry him, while kissing him deeply.

The wedding was small with only friends and family invited (Minus Azula and Ozai), nothing big… just simple but still nice. After the wedding, Katara and Aang announced that once the Avatar was sixteen, he and his Water Bending friend were going to marry themselves. They were currently engaged at the time.

And now, five years after the war and two years after being married, Zuko and Kagome were expecting their first child.

The new Fire Lord of the Fire Nation was now pacing back and forth in front of the room Kagome was to be delivering their first child. Zuko was a nervous wreck yet was happy that he was about to become a father. He promised himself that he'd give his child more love then his own father gave him. And if Kagome wanted to have more children, he would love them equally, no matter what their talents were.

"Zuko!" He heard Aang holler to him. The Avatar's voice changed from the childish twelve-year-old he was used to hearing to the masculine tenor tone. Zuko also noticed that the Air Bender had grown taller, reaching to be a little taller than Sokka.

The young lord turned to Aang to see that his newly wedded wife Katara and her brother, Sokka (who's still single) were also present. Over the course of their journey, they had come to understand each other and became close friends.

"Zuko, is Kagome okay?" Katara asked worriedly. She and Kagome had become as close as sisters during their travels and their bond was still strong to this day.

"Kagome just went into labor last night and the mid-wife said that she would be fine." Zuko answered her. Upon the water bender's concern for her sister-like friend, Zuko agreed to have a healer from the Northern Water Tribe to be the midwife incase something went wrong.

"And she also said that the baby should be born today." Iroh said, with a smile. He was confident that Kagome was going to be fine at delivering the baby.

Zuko looked toward Sokka as to why he wasn't talking any, only to see that he was too worried to form words. Sometime after their wedding, Kagome saw that Sokka had the dormant talent to bend his chi and asked the water tribe warrior if he would like for her to teach him how to master the art of manipulating his own life energy. After finding out he was to bend his energy like her, Sokka readily agreed for her to be his master. Ever since then, Sokka had looked up to her as an older sister of sorts.

Three hours later, a baby cry came from the room Kagome was in.

The midwife came out with a pink bundle in her arms and a satisfied smile on her face saying, "Congratulations, Lord Zuko. You have a beautiful baby girl." While setting the newborn in Zuko's arms, Zuko couldn't help be amazed at how much his newborn daughter look like her mother but with amber colored eyes.

Zuko made to ask about how Kagome was when the midwife said that she was fine and that it was all right for him to see her after they had changed the sheets of the bed and wash the Lady up for guests. The others took this time to see the new princess of the fire nation and took note that she completely took after her mother with the exception of her eyes that she completely got from her father.

Once Kagome was ready to have visitors, Aang and the others decided that they could wait until Kagome's had her rest and let Zuko visited her first. After a bit of cooing to the baby, Iroh led them to their respectful guest rooms so that they could get a fitful rest after the long journey they had.

Taking one last glance at his daughter in his arms, Zuko pushed open the door just in time to see Kagome helped by the other midwives back into bed. As he stepped up next to the bed, Zuko handed his daughter back to her mother before taking seat next to his wife against the pillows.

Kagome smiled as she looked up at her husband before resting her head on his shoulder after he had wrapped his arm around her own shoulders. The young priestess was afraid that something would go wrong in the pregnancy and had worded her worries to Zuko one night on her third month but… she guessed all her worrying was for nothing. The midwife Katara had recommended had said the birthing went smoothly and there was nothing wrong with the baby.

She then asked Zuko, "What should we name her?"

Zuko paused for a moment, until he smiled saying, "How about…Ursa? That was my mother's name."

(I'd really like to thank waikan for giving me the name of Zuko's mother^^)

Kagome couldn't agree with a better name. Baby Ursa couldn't help but love the name too with her happy baby sounds. 'Speaking of children…' she thought silently as her face become sober before turning to Zuko, asking, "Zuko… when Ursa is old enough… could we visit Shippó's grave?"

Zuko understood what she wanted to say. During the time she had traveled with him and Iroh, Kagome told them about her adopted son, Shippó and how he was very talented in "bending" fire and weaving illusions. It was obvious that she wanted to visit his grave so that way he could see his baby sister. Zuko agreed saying that once their daughter was at least about fourteen months old, then they could set out to the Earth Nation to visit Shippó's grave.

During that night, Zuko was able to sleep with his new family. Never had he felt so complete. He had regained his place on the throne as well as his honor, became a greater ruler than his father while gaining peace and forgiveness from the other nations, and lastly gained a beautiful wife and created an equally beautiful daughter. And he gained it all without capturing Aang.

And in his spirit form, Shippó watched over them- mostly his mother- with a smile while softly speaking, "Most scars _can_ be far worse than burns… but the pain of those scars become numb with time, and fade to when they are hardly noticeable." His new baby sister had opened her eyes and looked straight at him with curiosity as he promised her, "And don't you worry, Ursa-chan… I promise that I'll always watch over you, mama, and papa-Zuko."

And with that, baby Ursa went back to sleep. Shippó soon felt that it was almost time for him to leave, then the Kitsune kit kissed his mother on the forehead one last time before he started to fade.

Yes, his mother was finally happy at long last and he would always watch over her…or at least until she and his new father planned on having a son and he was given the chance to be reborn.

* * *

This is the first installment of my Inuyasha Crossover One-shot series. I hope you all like it, even thought it was kinda sad at the beginning. Hell, it brought tears to _my_ eyes as I was writing it. Also, I was able to do corrections on this one-shot. Please review and tell me what you thought of it^^

More will come soon along with the updates for my other stories^^


	2. SanzoKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators, Rumiko Takahashi and Kazuya Minekura.

AN: I've always loved the idea of Kagome and Sanzo being together, so I had decided to make one for myself and for one of my favorite Crossover girls, punkish furball… and since there hard any Saiyuki/Inuyasha Crossovers with this pairing.

I would also like to say that I'm sorry if I had somehow made Sanzo a bit OC for the one-shot. For me in ways, Sanzo is very hard to read. Hope you guys enjoy this…

Category: Crossover

Anime(s): Inuyasha/Saiyuki

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kagome/Sanzo

Summary: Five years after the battle with Naraku, Kagome was sent a thousand years back into the past to help the Sanzo Party with their journey to India and gains a new power next to her Purification powers. One night, Sanzo decides to take a walk around the village he and his companions decided to stay for the night to clear his mind and to get away from the others for a while. After his walk, he comes back to the inn to get some sleep only to find their newest traveling companion still up and waiting for him…

* * *

_**An Empath's Embrace**_

The night was cool with a light breeze when Sanzo had stepped out of the inn he and the other were staying at. He'll admit that he can tolerate them sometimes but he really needed time to his self that night.

The village was quiet and peaceful despite they had a demon attack only a week before Sanzo and the others came. Many of the villagers say that it's because they have such a strong group of priestesses. Since the group was formed, they haven't had a demon attack since the first.

Sanzo took a drag from his cigarette as he walked down the street, thinking of what had happened over the past three months.

When he and the others decided to seek shelter in the snowy mountains they were passing. They had managed to find cave that seemed to have a fire already lit and… had someone sleeping in comfy goose-down sleeping bag. Hakkai was going to wake the person but that was ruined when Goku a cry about stew that was over the fire and how good it smelt.

The person sleeping, who was also a young woman, woke up a bit startled mumbling that "she was up" and "who brought in the cavalry." Once Sanzo got a good look at her, he scared himself thinking of how beautiful the girl was despite how messed up her hair looked and how sleepy she appeared. Hakkai had apologized for Goku accidentally waking her but also asked if it was all right that they share her shelter until the storm lit up.

She gave her okay with a light yawn. But when Gojyo was about to sit next to her, she practically jumped to her feet startled and panicky saying, "I'm very sorry buddy. I don't mean to be rude but please sit a little farther from me." Before a confused Gojyo could ask what was wrong, the girl explained, "The thing is, is that I'm an **_Empath_**: someone who's able to feel the emotions of others. Happiness, sorrow, anger, hate, lust, you name it. I just came into this power a week ago so I'm very sensitive and can easily pick up the emotions of anyone and everyone around. And the lust you were feeling just hit me like a ton of bricks. I don't want to do something that will not only embarrass me but make me regret because of how weak my control is."

Sanzo had to hold back a laugh at the look on Gojyo's face while Hakkai chuckled politely while Goku gave a full-blown laugh. Gojyo complied with her request by sitting on the other side of the campfire from her.

After that, she had offered them some of the stew she was making which they all accepted greatly since they hadn't eaten since early that morning. During the meal, she told them her name was Higurashi Kagome and that she was a priestess from Japan. And, as strange as it may seem, she and Sanzo got along pretty well despite that they were like night and day with their attitudes and personalities.

Hell, Sanzo liked her so much that he offered her to travel with them. At first, the guys thought that he was crazy with Hakkai asking if he was sure that it was okay. Well, they didn't have to worry because after the snowstorm had passed, she was able to defeat a group of demons that were after the scripture without breaking a sweat by only using a one-of-a-kind Banishing Katana and simple purification techniques.

Since then, Kagome had traveled with them without any trouble. In some ways, she was like Hakkai; always smiling and seemed to know what to say but with her temper… I guess you could say that she was more deadly than Hakkai when angry and she was never afraid to show her wrath… much to Gojyo and Goku's fears. Then again… it be that she's been projecting HIS anger and had somehow combined it with her own. Although the combining part he doubted was possible.

She was like a mother/older sister to Goku with her being caring with a strict love at the same time. To Hakkai, Kagome is like a younger sister to his green-eyed companion. For Gojyo… like a close friend who tries to keep her perverted guy friend in line and keep him from doing anything stupid, what with her tactics of making him behave by force. His two most favorite of Kagome's tactics were one: slapping him so hard that he gets knocked unconscious when he tries to hit on her and two: her rosary beads of subjugation.

Sanzo smirked at the memory of when she first used those beads a week after Kagome had started traveling with them. It seemed that Gojyo hadn't bothered to remember that by projecting his lust, it had a powerful impact on Kagome's demeanor when that type of emotion comes at her unexpectedly.

They were at a restaurant when it all happened. It seemed that Kagome had no choice but to sit in-between Gojyo and Goku so that way there won't be any fights. Well, while they were eating Gojyo just had to start getting lusty for one of the many female patrons in the establishment, making Kagome almost choke on her food and lose control of her body's actions. No matter how much the little priestess begged or asked the half-breed to stop or at least control his lust, Gojyo wouldn't listen.

With controlled anger and irritation, Sanzo was about shoot Gojyo in the head until Kagome looked like she had enough. She abruptly stood up while pulling out a rosary and forcefully putting it around his neck. And before Gojyo could even utter a word in question, Kagome just shouted his nickname from Goku, "Ero-Kappa" and BAM! Gojyo was forcefully pulled to the floor, eating dirt.

Sanzo couldn't help but bust out laughing along with Goku and the rest of the patrons in the restaurant; even Hakkai had a hard time keeping his laughter in.

And the best thing about that was, since Sanzo's power was similar to Kagome's; he was able to trigger the subjugation spell just as easily as Kagome. It was when they had to walk through a rocky passage and Gojyo tried to flirt with Kagome once again and Sanzo just happen to mutter "damn ero-kappa" and down Gojyo went kissing Ms. Dirt and rock.

'Now I know how satisfying she feels after shouting out that nickname.' Sanzo thought as his smirked widened.

Anyways, as for how Sanzo felt about Kagome, yes he had come to admit if only to his self that he cared for Kagome despite that he vowed never to care for someone so much that he couldn't bare to lose them.

Well, as his master Komyou Sanzo once said, "some promises are meant to be broken." And you really can't make promises about anything you have no control over, like with your emotions.

Sanzo didn't know how it happened but he guessed it was from he first saw her barely waking up the day they had first met in that cave. Her soft looking hair that was as dark as shadows and her eyes… he could help but think how beautiful her eyes were and how they sparkled in the light of the fire. Her cheeks were a light pink due to the cold. And how much she expressed her emotions…

Kagome was also strong and knew exactly how to take care of herself. But the one thing that he couldn't stand was how much she always berated herself whenever someone gave a compliment about her how beautiful or how pretty she was.

At first he thought that she was just being modest whenever Gojyo gave a compliment about her looks and her skills in fighting but after a while, Sanzo came to realize that it had something to do about her past. When he had asked her about it, she reluctantly said that a hanyou she cared deeply about always told her things that striped her of her confidence and self-esteem bit by bit to the point where she actually believed his words. She had also clarified for Gojyo's sake that because of what her old hanyou acquaintance had told her, she didn't have anything against all half-breeds.

Every time she berated herself, Sanzo couldn't help but feel compelled to tell Kagome and make her see that she was far better than she gave herself credit for.

Sanzo snuffed out his cigarette before walking off, heading back to the inn. He didn't know what he felt toward the Empath priestess but… he knew that he was already too close to her. Even Hakkai had seen it and said that Sanzo was in love with Kagome. And that was the reason why he was always so protective of her when any male tried to get close to her or even touch her.

Outside the inn, Sanzo could see a light still on. He had a feeling that he knew who it was.

When opening the door, he found that he was right. It was Kagome, sitting on the windowsill looking out with Hakuryuu in her lap and the moonlight shining down on her like a halo and her eyes sparkling like a priceless pair of sapphire gems. And her skin… it practically glowed in the soft white light of the moon.

Kagome smiled softly with a soft voice so as not to wake the others, "You can sure hide your emotions physically but with the power that able to let you feel those emotions from others…" her smile turned into a smirk, "let's just say it's much better than reading one's eyes." She turned to Sanzo as her smirk soften before she stood with the little white dragon in her arms to set the cute winged creature in the basket Hakkai had set next to the bed on the floor.

"Why do you say that?" Sanzo asked in slight gruff. That's usually a bad thing whenever he's around Kagome because whenever he tries to act like he usually does 24/7, his voice always loses its gruff edge whenever he talks to her… not to mention when he's near her, he really can't hide anything from her and he can't seem to keep away from her for a long amount of time.

Kagome sighed, "I'm just thinking out loud. Anyways… you feel better after that walk?" She was worried when Sanzo had left her and the others in their four-bedded room without a word and she felt confusion, fear… and some other emotions that were too jumbled up to read clearly… and the fact that he seemed to have been in a slight hurry to get out of the room.

Hakkai had said that he probably just needed some time alone with Goku saying that he'll be back. Although… Gojyo didn't really ease her worries when he pointed out that he probably went somewhere to let off some "frustration." That easily got him a bop to the head from Hakkai and Goku with them saying that he should shut up or stop before he upset her more. Kagome knew better that Sanzo wouldn't do anything that Gojyo would do… but as the old saying goes: "Expect the Unexpected."

She'll admit that during her time with Sanzo and the others, she could help but feel like one of them when traveling with them. She had come to see Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai as brothers she never had. Goku was more like a younger brother to her more than Hakkai and Gojyo. Hakkai was like a wise and strangely annoying happy older brother where Gojyo is the perverted older brother… who tries to hit on her just for fun or go into bouts of lust for any other women just to tick her off… though she wonder if it was Sanzo's anger she was projecting.

And Sanzo… she had come to care for him deeply and fell in love with him.

He was like her opposite. Everything about him just called out to her and he was pretty good company once you got to know him a little. What she loved about him the most was his deep violet eyes that contrasted his golden blonde hair and whenever he had his robe off with just a pair of jeans and his black undershirt and arm warmers, he was all lean and slender with muscle. The emotions he always gave off were anger, guilt, frustration, and a deep-seated sorrow that she wanted badly wanted to know of but kept her nose out of his business because she knew better.

Kagome answered Sanzo's question, "Because you left so suddenly without a word. I got worried despite Goku and Hakkai's reassurance that you'd be back." She continued while interrupting Sanzo from what he was going to say, "and don't say that I didn't have to worry about you. I can't help but worry when you or one of the others are gone so suddenly without a word."

Sanzo knew it was in her nature to worry about those around her, especially those who she considered family, friends, and loved ones. She was everything he had always subconsciously wanted in a woman. Yes… the great Genjo Sanzo was in love with a foreign priestess who was also an Empath. In a way, he guessed it was because his power was drawn to hers… like the jewel she protected in her body and his scripture were drawn to each other.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, then. As for walking out without a word… there was something I had to think about." Sanzo spoke.

Before he left the room, he was watching Kagome play "**_Oicho-Kabu_**" with Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai. She was wearing a sleeping yukata with a towel around her shoulder and her hair wet from her shower earlier, then. The yukata was the same color as his eyes with blue Morning Glory blossoms that were embroidered on the edge of her sleeves and the hem of the yukata. Sanzo was far enough from her so that she wouldn't feel his emotions (Or so he thought) so he didn't have to worry about her sensing his conflict concerning his decision about the priestess.

During the three months that she had stayed and fought alongside them in order to stop Gyumaoh's revival, Sanzo came to realize just how much he loved her and how he could get when she's with a guy who's trying to talk to her or buy her a drink when they're at a restaurant. And seeing her playing a card game with a sleeping yukata that was showing her smooth softly tanned legs…

The point entirely is that he was making a decision of whether or not tell her of his feelings. He didn't want to break his promise that he had made when his master, Komyou Sanzo had died but he didn't want to lose Kagome because of that vow. And also, a part of him was, gods he didn't like using this word and himself in the same sentence… a part of him was "afraid" of rejection… that she didn't like him as more than a friend.

Kagome was surprised but not shocked that Sanzo had apologized. She knew that he had his times when he could apologize for things that he's wrong about and he could be polite when the time called for it… and when he wasn't lazy.

Pushing a stray hair behind her ear, Kagome asked, "Did you find your answer?"

Sanzo nodded. He thought that this was a good opportunity despite it being late. The guys weren't awake to hear him ask her about their feelings for each other. Before he could say something, Kagome beat him to the chance by asking, "Before you ask me anything, Sanzo… there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"What is it?"

Kagome motioned him to sit next to her on the empty bed of the room after she sat down herself. She had been wanting tell the high ranking priest that she loved him but was too scared to say anything to him. She also didn't want to get hurt again like Inuyasha had hurt her just so he could be with Kikyo. Kagome was just too scared to go through that kind of pain again even though she knew that Sanzo had lived his whole life single because he was raised at a temple; no female contacts.

She took a deep breath once he was seated and spoke in a nervous voice, "I know that I've only been with you and the other guys for three months. I just wanted to say… thank you for letting me travel with you despite the dangers and burdens you already had before you even met me. And I also wanted to that…" Kagome paused, thinking to herself 'why the three simple little words she wanted to tell him were so hard to say?'

Sanzo waited for Kagome to continue, wondering if what she was going to say was what he had been wanting to tell her. He also hoped that she felt the same way he did.

Kagome took another deep cleansing breath before she said while keeping her eyes downcast from Sanzo's, "I just wanted to say that… I love you… so much. And have loved you since the second month after I had started traveling with you." Kagome didn't hear any reply from Sanzo who was rendered speechless by her confession. The Empath-in-training thought his silence was a sign of rejection and added with a slightly cracked voice due to her holding back her tears and feeling of humiliation, "I-It's okay, if you don't feel the same. I mean… why would anyone like someone like me…?"

Sanzo couldn't believe what he was hearing from Kagome's own mouth. Oh, how he hated how she always belittled her self so much, believing that she was below average. Sanzo brought his hand up and rested a finger on her lips before she could say more. From her gasp, Sanzo could tell that she was bombard by his emotions now that she was in complete skin-on-skin contact with him.

By the look of realization and shock he could see in her eyes, he could tell that she understood what he felt for her; that he didn't have to speak any words to make her understand.

Before Kagome could ask him why he was letting her feel his emotions, Sanzo leaned in replacing his finger with his lips. The kiss was light and sweet but sent shivers up Kagome's spine. He smelt of cigarettes and another scent that was entirely his own. His lips were soft against hers felt exquisite.

Sanzo never thought that a simple kiss with her would feel this way… and her scent was simply mouthwatering containing the scent of vanilla and strawberries as well as a little mint chocolate. Not wanting to let her go, Sanzo wrapped his arms around her gently to pull her close to him with his left hand brushing through her hair, feeling its softness. He could feel her relax against him while wrapping her arms from under his arms and around his torso. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Sanzo started to coax her by nibbling and letting the tip of his tongue slide over her bottom lip.

As the kiss deepened with Kagome returning it fully and the both of them exploring each other's caverns, the high-ranking monk and Empath Miko were oblivious to the audience they had.

Gojyo woke up hearing Sanzo and Kagome's voices. Groggily but silently getting up from his sleep, he could vaguely see the forms of Sanzo and Kagome through his haze. But after a couple of blinks, his vision became clear enough for to see… Kagome and Sanzo in each other's arms KISSING. The red-haired half-breed almost voiced out his shock until Hakkai had managed to cover his mouth to keep him quiet. And from the look in the man's green eyes, Gojyo took that as a sign to keep quiet and leave them be and watch what would happen next.

Sanzo and Kagome then broke apart to breath but never lit each other out of their arms with the both Sanzo resting his forehead in Kagome's. It almost seemed like an eternity had passed when they had looked into each other's eyes before Sanzo brushed his thumb against Kagome's cheek and suggested, "We should get to sleep. We have to wake up early."

Nodding numbly, Kagome agreed while sighing as she unwrapped her arms from around Sanzo's so she could move to her own bed. But was stopped when Sanzo pulled her back down to the bed, silently telling her that it was okay for them to sleep together. Kagome blushed modestly. This would be the first time she shared a bed with one of the opposite sex- who was technically a full-grown man.

Sanzo saw her blush before moving to make room for her on the bed. Once she was comfortable, he pulled the covers on for both of them and held Kagome close so that her head could rest on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Soon their breathing evened out as they fell asleep one by one… still unaware of the audience they had.

Hakkai kept his hand over Gojyo's mouth a while longer before letting the half-breed go. He didn't want the moment to be ruined between Kagome and Sanzo because of Gojyo's shock. Hakkai knew that the Sanzo priest and Empath priestess had feelings for each other but the two of them were either too stubborn or too scared and uncertain to tell each other. But in time, he knew that they would tell each other of their feeling for each other.

Gojyo knew that there were signs and such about Kagome having an attraction towards the monk but he never knew that Sanzo felt the same way towards her with how he usually acted around her. But then again, he was always more protective of her than he and the others.

But… he guessed that… even a hard ass like Sanzo could like a tough cookie like Kagome. Gojyo had come to see Kagome as a little sister of sorts with how much he had liked to tease her by the simple little things that could make her blush. As long as she was happy with Sanzo and Sanzo didn't do anything to hurt her… he wasn't going to get between them. He knew that Hakkai felt the same way about the little miko, too.

Gojyo and Hakkai just looked at each other with grins and went back to sleep with the promise of a lot of teasing for the new couple in the morning.

* * *

Finish with the second installation for the One-shot series I apologize if it's not as long as my Zuko/Kagome pairing but that was all I could write for it;

Hope you guys, as well as punkish furball, enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it the next one-shot for sure will also be a Saiyuki/Inuyasha Xover but will be a Kagome/Hakkai pairing that was also requested by punkish furball.

Reviews will be very much appreciated and I'll try to install the next one-shot soon

**_Translations_:**

**_Empath_**: For any of you who had never heard or seen the new episodes of the series "Charmed," I'll explain what an Empath is. Like Kagome said, an Empath is someone who has the ability to feel the emotions of others. This power is Phoebe's allowing her to feel and understand what others around her are feeling. And for those who have seen this power of Phoebe's at work when she feels another's lust… picture Kagome's reaction to be very similar to Phoebe's.

**_Oicho-Kabu_**: A card game Similar to Blackjack except you win with the numbers 8, 18, or 28 (Oicho) or the even stronger 9, 19, or 29 (Kabu) as your goals. I played the game myself once and was pretty fun. Its rules are just like Blackjack just with different numbers to win with. This was mentioned in the first manga volume of Saiyuki.


	3. HakkaiKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Saiyuki, nor do I own any of the song(s) that may appear in the one-shot but I do own the plot.

Author's Note: The pairing to this one-shot was requested by punkish furball in a review after reading my Kougaiji/Kagome pairing that I had previously posted and my Zuko/Kagome pairing. She asked me if I could make a Hakkai/Kagome pairing for her, along with the Sanzo/Kagome pairing from before, so I decided to take her request because she's, not only a good friend but also one of my favorite Inuyasha Crossover Authors.

And also, maybe after this one-shot I'll continue to make other Saiyuki/Inuyasha Crossover One-shots, along with some other crossovers. I'd also like to say that I appreciate the support of my reviewers.

**_Reply to Requests:_**

yuki kitsune- I got your request and I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure if I'll be able to write a Goku/Kagome pairing for a Saiyuki/Inuyasha Xover, but I'll see what I can do. And also I'm very happy that you reviewed.

Dark Inuyoukai- Hey, Dark I'm glad that you reviewed, saying that you liked my Sanzo/Kagome pairing and I'll take your request on making a Gojyo/Kagome pairing since I was planning on making one sometime in the near future, probably after my Hakkai/Kagome one.

DeathNoteMaker- Hey girl, glad to hear from you and very happy that you liked my Sanzo/Kagome pairing I got your request about a Sasuke/Kagome pairing and I'm just gonna say that I do what I can to make one. I can't make promises. 

Five Tailed Demon Dog- I'm happy to hear from you and I'm happy that you liked my one-shots so far. As for request about Kagome being paired up with someone (preferably male) from Ranma ½, I'll be more than happy to make one but it will take me some time since it's been a long time since I've seen the anime of Ranma ½ and I haven't seen all of the series, along with me only able to read the first manga volume. Be patient with me and I'll be able to make one.

Kagome-Is-Kool- I'll do my best to make a Naruto/Inuyasha Xover with a Hidan/Kagome pairing for you, after I do enough research once I get the Internet back up. I've never seen Hidan in the Naruto series and I don't want to have him turn out OOC when I make the pairing.

As for everyone else, Thank you for your reviews and support. It made me very happy to read that so many had loved my work. For those who read my Sanzo/Kagome pairing but haven't seen or read Saiyuki before, I'd like say that ADV Films have them dubbed and available on DVD, YouTube has all full Episodes up and running, and TokyoPOP has all manga volumes available at a reasonable price and can be found at some bookstores like "Barnes and Noble" and "Borders Bookstore."

Hope you guys enjoy this…

Category: Crossover

Anime(s): Inuyasha/Saiyuki

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kagome/Hakkai

Summary: Due to a storm, The Sanzo Party decides to stay and a local tavern. The bar and dinning area of the tavern has there nightly special when someone from Hakkai's past takes the stage named Higurashi Kagome. Who is this young woman? And what's this? She was Hakkai's first before Kanan?

__

* * *

_**You Don't Need Eyes To See**_

Outside the tavern that the Sanzo Party was staying at it was raining. They had barely made it to the tavern right before it started to pour. Right after they ordered a four bedded room for as long as they could till the storm lit up, they went downstairs to the dining area to get something to eat.

The tables were small but they big enough to where they could still have all of Goku's choices on. Once the their waitress had come back with their orders, the innkeeper came up on the stage announcing, "Good evening, Ladies and gentlemen. Now for the moment you all have been waiting for. I present to you our most gifted and talented- not to mention beautiful, Higurashi Kagome." The patrons at their tables clapped to welcome her as Sanzo and the others watched her as she carefully made her way on stage.

The young woman looked to be maybe a year younger than Gojyo and Hakkai with sunglasses that had the same frame as Sanzo's reading glasses and a simple but beautiful Chinese dress with long sleeves and matching pants. The dress was a deep green with gold trimming and gold phoenix embroidering with her pants also being a burnt gold color as well as her sleeves. By her side, in her hand, was an old-fashioned guitar that had designs of gold vines with green leaves.

The young woman in appearance was very attractive with her long obsidian hair pulled back in a loose braid and her skin was a light tan.

She took a seat on the stool that was set on the stage in front of the microphone stand and had set her guitar in her lap, ready to play.

"Damn… that's a hot babe." Gojyo said with an approving smirk, not noticing Goku steal the last pot sticker off his plate. The crimson haired hanyou hoped that he could catch the singer and be able to sleep with her for the night. But with the way she had carried herself with modest pride and dignity, Gojyo doubted that he wouldn't even get a kiss from her at the most.

Sanzo had to admit the young woman was attractive but there was something about the way she moved around. Her steps were slow and careful yet precise. And the reason why she was wearing sunglasses indoors while at night… he guessed that they were either prescription or she was blind.

A silent gasp of surprise came from Hakkai, drawing the attention of his companions. The green-eyed young man was in shock and disbelief while staring at the woman on stage. "Hakkai?" Goku spoke but Hakkai didn't hear. Nor did he hear Gojyo ask him if he was okay. All he heard was the girl's voice as she began to welcome all the guests in the dining area.

He knew who Higurashi Kagome was. He had met her when he was still a child at the Christian orphanage. She was the only girl in the orphanage who had tolerated his ill attitude from when he was a boy and was the first person who was able to make him smile for the first time before he had left the said orphanage. But also, despite his outlook on everything around him as a child, Kagome was his first crush and his first love when he had reached his early and mid teens and before he had met Kanan.

While living at the orphanage, she had never ceased to amaze at how her words could sometimes speak wisdom beyond her years and yet she was as innocent as any other girl her age- one of the many things that he had liked about her. And as the years went by, she had matured from the cute girl with blue-grey eyes to a beautiful young lady with the deepest Sapphire eyes. The last time he saw her was when he was fifteen and she was fourteen before a married couple had adopted her.

Before she had left, all he was able to give her was his first smile to her. It was simple but it made her the happiest girl alive. Another reason why he liked was because the simplest and smallest of things pleased her.

His thoughts and trip down memory lane were stopped when Kagome began to speak…

Kagome started to tune up her instrument, tightening and testing the strings. She knew that her old friend Gono was in the Tavern. Despite that she had lost her eyesight when she was sixteen due to Naraku's poison, Kagome could recognize Gono's aura… even though it had a feel of a deep-seated sorrow.

The young time traveling miko was originally born in Shangri-la and was raised at the same orphanage that Hakkai was raised at. She grew up with the green-eyed boy. And soon after she was adopted, a demon had attacked her new mother and father and soon chased her into the forest that surrounded their small house until she had somehow feel down a well and was sent to the modern era in Japan.

Soon after her battle with Naraku and loosing her eyesight, she was sent back to Shangri-la. It took her a few months and a good teacher to help her adapt to handicap from training her other senses and teaching her to read brail. Her teacher was also a chi master and taught her how to sense everything around her and use her miko powers to feel out her surrounds while also teaching her how to use a sword in self-defense. In case a demon or ill intended human decided to attack her.

She had lived at the tavern for six years, working hard to earn her room and board. Even though the keeper of the tavern said that he was willing to pay her.

"Tonight, ladies and gentlemen I'm going to be singing one of my most favorite songs since I was a little girl. The song is called Looking Though Your Eyes, and this is for a friend of mine who is present tonight. He's someone who I haven't seen since we still lived at a Christian orphanage. I hope that he remembers it while I also hope you all will enjoy it." Kagome had spoke before playing the soft melodious tune of the song she was about to sing.

**_Look at the sky…  
Tell me what do you see.  
Just close your eyes  
and describe it to me._**

**_The Heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight.  
That's what I see  
through your eyes._**

Her voice was soft and light, singing with a gentleness that Hakkai had missed very dearly in his life. Yes he loved Kanan but, as the saying goes, "No matter how much time passed, you can never forget your first." And Kagome was his first love. He had missed her singing no matter how much her voice had changed.

_**I see the Heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles**_

_**And suddenly I know  
why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see  
through your eyes. **_

_**Here in the light,  
I see the sun.  
Here in the dark,**_

_**Our two hearts are one.**_

_**It's out of our hands,  
we can't stop what we  
have begun.**_

_**And love just took me  
by surprise  
Looking through your eyes**_

Hakkai remembered this song. He used to hear Kagome sing it when she did her chores and or had free time to herself. Art and music had always been her most favorite of things in the world, next to learning how to control her chi.

Back then, Hakkai remembered her voice was a very pretty light tone and pitch when she sang… but now… her voice just took his breath away with how smooth and sultry it sounded along with how it just seemed to flow right through him.

_**Look at myself  
and instead I see us.  
Whoever I am,  
now it feels like enough.**_

_**And I see a girl  
who is learning to trust.  
That's who I see  
through your eyes**_

_**Here in the light,  
I see the sun.  
Here in the dark,**_

_**Our two hearts are one.**_

_**It's out of our hands,  
we can't stop what we  
have begun.**_

_**And love just took me  
by surprise  
Looking through your eyes**_

"Wow, she's pretty good." Gojyo complimented, very impressed. Heck, Goku was so impressed that he stopped eating just to listen to the rest of the song. Sanzo was listening intently, taking a liking to how good Kagome could sing. The priest may not be the artistic type when it came to painting and music but he knew the quality and talent a singer could give through their voice. And Hakkai… he was just speechless. Completely beyond words of how his old flame had changed.

_**And there are some things  
we don't hold.  
Sometimes our hearts  
Just needs to call.**_

_**And there are so much  
love remembered.  
Underneath the open sky  
With you forever.**_

_**Here in the light,  
I see the sun.  
Here in the dark,**_

_**Our two hearts are one.**_

_**It's out of our hands,  
we can't stop what we  
have begun.**_

_**And love just took me  
by surprise  
Looking through your eyes**_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

(I'm sorry if I have the song written correctly. I don't have the Internet so I couldn't get the lyrics.)

The music faded before the entire dining area of the tavern started clapping and cheering. Sanzo was smirking at how well her performance was. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku were cheering her on with Goku clapping away and Gojyo doing the same with whistles.

Kagome smiled as she stepped off her stool and carefully made her way off the stage to the bar. Seeing that she was seated and looked like she wasn't going anywhere, Hakkai chose this time to excuse himself and try to talk to her knowing that she remembered him.

Gojyo saw this and thought that he'd never see the day where Hakkai would make the first move on a girl… and one that he had dibs on first. Goku was curious, as was Sanzo even though he didn't show it.

Kagome could feel Hakkai's aura coming closer to where she sat as the bartender, her boss, gave her a Virgin Bloody Mary (I think that's what you call a Non-alcoholic Bloody Mary). When he stood right behind her, Kagome smiled and spoke, "It's nice to hear from you again, Gono."

Hakkai smiled as he took a seat next Kagome. He forgot that she didn't know that he had changed his name. After ordering some sake, Hakkai answered, "Your memory is as sharp as ever. How've you been?"

"I've been just fine. I took up being a chi master, healer, and botanist. I've also become a master in the martial arts and kendo. And I did all of that without my eyesight." For proof, Kagome took off her sunglasses to reveal dull but still beautiful sapphire eyes that didn't see anything. The empty stare, like she was seeing right through him… it was clear to him that she was blind.

Hakkai was shocked when he heard her say that she was blind and to see her eyes current state as proof. Then again, the way she was so careful when she walked on and off stage should have been a give away.

Most of their night was basically catching up on what they had missed in each other's lives, like what had happened to Hakkai and why his name had changed and with Kagome, how she lost her eyesight due to a poison and of her training to help her adapt to her handicap.

(She neglected to tell him of her travels to the Sengoku Jidai and her stay in the present.)

Meanwhile, Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo watched them with Gojyo thinking that Kagome was a past fling of Hakkai's. Goku, next to eating his food, was thinking along the lines of them being childhood friends. And lastly Sanzo… well, he could care less about what his companion was doing but he could sense how strong the girl speaking with Hakkai was, not to mention how pure.

As the night carried on, it became late with Sanzo interrupting Kagome and Hakkai's conversation saying that they should turn in and that they're leaving early in the morning. Disappointed, Hakkai gave his deepest apologies while saying that he and his companions had to leave first thing in the morning.

Kagome just absently waved it off, "I understand, Hakkai. You and your companions are on a very important journey. You can't let anything or anyone stray you from the path that you had decided to take for the sake of the living. Not even an old friend." And her words were true. Sanzo and Hakkai could hear the wisdom in her words.

After a moment of silence, the two had bid her goodnight but not before Hakkai gave her a light but friendly peck on the cheek that made her smile a little wider before she made her way back to the stage to entertain the guests.

Once the Sanzo party was in their room for the night, the questions about Kagome from Goku and Gojyo were dropped on Hakkai.

"Come on, Hakkai. Spill. Who was that chick? And how did you know her?" Gojyo asked, eager to know about the girl his friend was with while Goku asked similar questions.

Hakkai just chuckled as he pulled his nightshirt over his head as he answered, "To answer you questions you two… her name is Higurashi Kagome and I knew her from when we were still kids at the Christian orphanage."

"Higurashi… she's Japanese?" Sanzo asked, mentally wondering why the name sounded familiar to him somehow. He was sure that he remembered his master, Komyou Sanzo mention that name before…

"Yes, she was born in Japan but her parents who were a priestess and a Martial Arts Master had traveled to Shangri-la to get away from the prejudice of the people in their land, wanting their daughter to grow up where she didn't have to judge anyone by their race or origins." Hakkai gave a pause as he started to pet Hakuryuu in his lap before continuing, "But unfortunately… upon Kagome's tenth birthday, demons attacked her home and killed her parents right in front of her and because of the trauma the sight had inflicted, Kagome suddenly just lost control of her powers and purified any and every demon that came near her.

"Sometime the next day, a traveling nun found her under a tree not too far from her old home covered in dirt and blood. Kagome had buried her parents under the very tree she was found. The nun then took Kagome with her and brought her to the orphanage. It took a about a year for her to overcome her depression until she was able to live like a normal child. During the time from before she was adopted at the age of thirteen, we had become good friends."

Now Sanzo remembered who Kagome was…

He remembered seeing and meeting her a couple of months before her tenth birthday at the Kinzan Temple when her parents came to see his master. She was a sweet girl with long raven colored hair and deep blue eyes who had helped him with a scrape he had gotten while doing his chores. Despite his protests of her helping him out she just went ahead did half of the chores that were assigned to him before he took her to where her parents were meeting with his master.

During the short amount of time they had together, they had become close friends and she was one of the only people Sanzo could tolerate.

When he heard about what had happened to her family, he thought that she hadn't survived and felt horrible about the loss of her.

Sanzo smirked while saying to him self, "She's changed a lot."

Hakkai heard him and remembered Kagome telling him about a blond haired, violet-eyed boy she had met when she and her parents went to the Kinzan Temple.

During this time, Goku asked, "Hakkai? How did she lose her eyesight?" Sanzo and Hakkai didn't expect Goku to ask a question like that while Gojyo was confused. Sanzo saw that his hunch about Kagome being blind when he saw how her eyes seemed to look right through Hakkai without her glasses on but he didn't expect Goku to catch on. Gojyo was confused and didn't understand what Goku meant by the Kagome girl being blind.

Before Hakkai could make a reply to that, he and others heard a crash downstairs and rushed to see what happened and with the demonic auras they sensed, they suspected that there were demons involved. As soon as they had reached the stairs that overlooked the bar and dinning areas of the Inn, The Sanzo Party didn't expect to see the sight they met.

Kagome was just thinking back on old memories she had made with Hakkai when he was still called Gonou until a small group of five demons barged into the Inn. And before anyone knew it, she started kicking every demon's ass that wanted to cause any harm to anyone in the tavern.

Hakkai never thought that Kagome was so good in the martial arts and chi manipulation, even in her blind state. She was fearless and strong against her enemy. The others thought this too.

When it was over with three of the demons dead and turned to dust and the last two running off for their lives, a couple of tables and their chairs were broken into pieces from the rumble and most of the patrons gone and others either hiding behind the bar, haven't moved, or huddled to one corner as a means to stay out of the way.

After a while, Hakkai came out of his daze and quickly made his way to Kagome's side to make sure she was all right. Subconsciously he knew that she could take care of herself, but he still couldn't help but worry.

For the others, it was pretty amusing to see their green-eyed companion worry sick over someone who was of the opposite sex. But they could understand his worry.

It took a bit of time before Kagome was to make Hakkai calm down and take her word about her being just fine and not injured. For the rest of the night, Hakkai wouldn't let her leave to go to her home alone and had her stay with them for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

All of that was about ten years ago. The day after, the rain had lit up and the Sanzo Party was able to start traveling again but not without Hakkai having a hesitance in leaving Kagome alone in the village she lived in. But with enough reassurance from Sanzo and Kagome herself, he stopped worrying so much so he could continue his journey with Sanzo and the others.

Their journey to the West came to a close when Kougaiji and his group had made an alliance with them after the demon prince found out that his mother, Rasetunyo was dead and that Gyokumen Koushu had been lying to him about their bargain. The Experiments were stopped and everything was set back to normal. And although the demons were all sane once again, it would take a long time before the humans could set aside their fears enough to trust their demon brethren.

Afterwards, they had headed back to the East… and to the same village Hakkai had met up with Kagome. The village was just the way they had left it with minor changes and Kagome was still blind but could also still take care of herself. During their stay with her while telling Kagome of what had happened and such, Hakkai had asked her to come with them to Chang-an to live with him and Gojyo.

Kagome had seemed a bit hesitant at first but after the village chief told her that it was all right for her to go with them. It seemed that the elder had overheard their conversation as he was taking his usual walk around the village. The blind priestess gave her utmost thanks to the chief before heading to the Tavern where she had met Hakkai and the others that one stormy night to tell her boss about her plans and moving to Chang-an.

The bartender and owner of the Tavern just smiled at her and told her that he understood while wishing her luck in living her life in Chang-an and paid her, her last paycheck.

It took about six months to get back to Chang-an without much hassle with any rogue demons that still wanted to overthrow the humans, thinking they were on top of the food chain (weaklings who thought they were all high and mighty). But they were able to make it there no problem.

Kagome had stayed with Hakkai and Gojyo for a while until she found a small but livable house to stay in. She visited Sanzo and Goku at the Temple of The Setting Sun whenever she had the chance, same with Hakkai and Gojyo.

About a year after Kagome had settled in Chang-an, Hakkai was able to let go of his past and started dating Kagome while also going steady with her.

Two years later, Hakkai had asked the little priestess to marry him. Kagome had been so happy that she had said yes without any regrets. Sanzo had agreed to be the one to wed them, but said he was doing it because Kagome asked him.

The wedding ceremony was simple but still nice with only close friends being invited (not that many people). No one invited their families since no one had any living relatives except Gojyo with his older brother, Dokugakuji. After the wedding party, they had gone straight on their honeymoon where they had spent at a relaxing resort.

And now, presently seven years after, Hakkai was helping Kagome make dinner before Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo came bringing the twins home. Yes, Kagome and Hakkai had a couple of kids. A pair of twins- one boy and one girl named Kokóro (means "mind" or "mentality") and Honóo (means "flame"). Their daughter, Honóo took after her father while inheriting her mother's deep blue eyes and Kokóro took after his mother while inheriting his father's green eyes. They were both very beautiful children with many great talents.

When they were born, their eyes and hair color were like Gojyo's since Kagome was human and Hakkai was technically a demon (since he had bathed in the blood of a thousand demons). For a while, they thought that their children would be treated badly because of their heritage but as time passed, their hair and eye color steadily changed to what they are now. It was really strange how they had changed; even Sanzo couldn't find an explanation. Gojyo had felt relieved that they didn't have to go through the same kind of treatment he did as a kid. They were good kids and he felt that they deserved a life without prejudice.

(For those of you who are curious, Kagome and Hakkai's kids are seven years old. The twins are honeymoon babies)

Anyways, the guys just came in through the kitchen door with Kokóro and Honóo in tow. The two children made their way to their parents to tell them what they had done with their uncles for the day.

All in all, Hakkai and Kagome couldn't have been happier than they were now.

* * *

DONE, FINALLY!!! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but I wanted to get it done and start another.

I hope you enjoyed this all the same, punkish furball as well as any other of my readers. The next one-shot will be another Saiyuki/Inuyasha Xover but will be a Gojyo/Kagome pairing requested by Dark Inuyoukai. As for anyone who wants a Goku/Kagome pairing for this kind of crossover, I'm sorry to say that there's a possibility that won't be able to make that pairing because for some reason, Goku always seemed like a kid compared to the others. That's my opinion anyway.

Well hope to hear from you guys next time. Reviews would be appreciated and requests are accepted. And now, it's late and I'm turning in.


	4. GojyoKagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Kazuya Minekura. I also don't own any of the songs that may be mentioned in this one-shot.

AN: This is in request of Dark Inuyoukai. I love reading her Crossover fics since they are very unique and are just awesome to read. Especially her new Saiyuki/Inuyasha Xover, "An Angel In Disguise" that's a Gojyo/Kagome/Sanzo pairing with hints of Kagome/Hakkai. For those who are interest, I'd recommend reading it. It's really good so far

And the first installment of punkish furball's one-shot collection, "Instant Rapture," that's also a Gojyo/Kagome pairing is VERY good. I'd recommend reading that too

Before you guys start reading this, I want to give you guys the heads up about this one-shot being a slightly Alternative Universe one-shot with the Saiyuki characters (they will be reborn in Kagome's era) but almost completely Canon Universe for Kagome's character.

At first, I wanted to make this a fic where Gojyo and the others find a village that hasn't been affected by the minus wave and has half-breeds, young and old, treated just as equally as any full-bred human and demon. But… that idea soon went down the drain when I started watching a rerun episode of my favorite series, "CSI: Miami."

If any procedures in the forensic science aren't done quite right, such as interrogation, autopsy, and DNA analysis, please inform me. I never took Criminal Justice in high school and I'm not in college to take Forensic Science, so let me know if I've done anything wrong. I _would_ ask my dad since he used to be on the police force but… I don't want him to think that I'm up to something that's no good.

Well, anyways I hope you guys enjoy this pairing, same with you Dark Inuyoukai I'm also sorry if this one-shot will seem shorter than my other ones.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s): Inuyasha/Saiyuki

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Pairing: Kagome/Gojyo, mentions of Kougaiji/Kagome

Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to go home for and finish high school. After graduating college with a Masters Degree in Criminal Justice, our priestess was able to get a job as a CSI agent. Gojyo, reborn in the twentieth century, has moved to Tokyo, Japan so as to start anew but somehow is a suspect in a murder of one of Kagome's friends. Will these two be able to find love in each other while also trying to find the real murderer of Kagome?

WARNING: This one-shot will be rated from upper "T" to "M" because of mature content you would usually see and hear on Forensic Science programs like the CSI series.

**_CSI: Tokyo_**

Everything was going just fine for Kagome when she was spending her day off with her son, Shippó (He had somehow snuck into her bag and was able to go to the future with her) before she got a call from her lieutenant, Genjo Sanzo about them having a case that needed her expertise.

(LOL, I couldn't help but make Sanzo a lieutenant for the crime lab Kagome's working at. He's always been the bossy type)

Three years ago, soon after Kagome was home for good with Shippó, the little miko was able to finish her schooling and started to attend college in forensic science and criminal science. After graduating college with a Masters Degree, she soon got a call from a crime lab in the Shinjuku district. There, Kagome was able to work with a team she greatly respected and was able to work easily with.

Her lieutenant, Genjo Sanzo was a bit of a hard ass at first but soon got along with him just fine. He was like very short-tempered Sesshoumaru who packed a gun rather than poisonous claws and the Toukijin. Her colleagues, Cho Hakkai, Usagi Yaone, and Sha Dokugakuji, she got along with like family. Despite her working with the dead and her being the only one who can see the spirits of the victims who've been murdered, Kagome like her job to be able to help those who have already passed from the living. Even if her mother, Kun-loon disliked that fact that her daughter was working a disgusting job (working with blood, autopsy, and everything that comes with forensic science).

Sometime after starting her new job, Kagome found someone who was able to understand her. His name was Ushímura Kougaiji and was a detective for the precinct she worked for. The two of them had hit it off and soon had an intimate relationship that lasted for a year (Kagome already had her first with Inuyasha before she had left the Sengoku Jidai for good). But… when second year came around, Kougaiji had begun to act… differently. Not the violent kind of different where he was starting to physically or mentally hurt her but… the kind where he hardly talked to Kagome and seemed to be avoiding her.

A week after that started, Kougaiji came clean saying that he couldn't take the guilt anymore while confessing that he was having an affair with someone else. Kagome, at first, was really not that shocked and knew the signs from the way he tried to avoid talking to her about his behavior and had calmly asked who he was seeing. But much to her shock and surprise, the former youkai prince confessed that he was having an affair with one of her co-workers.

Kagome thought that he was seeing Yaone at first but remembered that she was in a VERY honest relationship with Dokugakuji. Her answer soon became clear when her boss, Genjo Sanzo had stopped by. By how uneasy the blond was with Kougaiji staring at him for help, it was easy for Kagome to see that her lover was having an affair the violet-eyed male. For some reason though… Kagome wasn't completely hurt by the news but understood why Kougaiji hid it from her, thinking that if she didn't know then he couldn't hurt her and he didn't want to mess up the relationship he had with her. But while trying to keep his relationship with Kagome he was killing himself and Sanzo from the inside, in the process by lying to her.

Sanzo, that day, had thought that Kagome was out with her son for the day and had left Kougaiji was home alone. He knew that having an intimate relationship with the boyfriend of one of his favorite co-workers was just wrong but he couldn't help but feel connected to the youkai male. Like Kougaiji, Sanzo didn't want to keep the affair he had with him from Kagome any longer and thought that they would be able to figure out when would be a right time to come clean with her.

After finding the spare key, for the apartment they lived in together, under the welcoming matt, Sanzo had lit himself in while letting Kougaiji be aware of him being inside. He didn't expect to see Kagome standing in the living room with Kougaiji turning his attention to him for help. It became clear to the reincarnated monk-turned-CSI agent that his lover had told his co-worker of their relationship.

He had expected her to blow up at them saying how they could've kept this from her and ask why they did so but… surprisingly, she took it real well and seemed to understand while giving them her blessings.

Ever since then, Kagome had been single while going on harmless dates every now and then. And the guys became like protective older brothers to her while offering their assistance in anything outside work, like helping out in taking care of Shippó. The priestess didn't mind

Back to the present, after Kagome had dropped off her kit with Kougaiji's sister, Lirin and her boyfriend, Goku, the miko drove her hummer-wannabe (the hummers that are brand new and aren't military issued) up to the crime scene, that was a traditional Japanese house, to see Sanzo waiting for her, wearing slacks, white dress shirt, and jacket that matched the slacks while also wearing shades (much like what Haracio Cain from CSI: Miami wears). Once she had parked, Kagome stepped out of the vehicle with her forensics kit walked up to Sanzo saying, "So what do have, Sanzo?"

Sanzo was silent for a moment as he looked at Kagome, like he was deciding on whether to tell her or not. The victim they had on their hands now was someone Kagome knew. He couldn't call the crime lab's other weapons examiner because she was on maternal leave and was currently in the hospital. Sanzo didn't know whom else to call and had no choice but to have Kagome come and work on her day off… and for the case of one of her old friends.

Releasing a sigh, Sanzo answered, "Look's like a rape victim who had been brutally beaten. And Kagome… I want you to be aware that you won't like what you see."

Kagome didn't understand what he meant at first but after walking through the house and seeing an old photo of herself and Kagome's old friends from school and from the spirit she felt saw peeking around the corner of the hall wearing nothing… Kagome could tell that the house had belonged to one of her old friends from Junior High. Which one of her old friends, she didn't know but knew that she was going to find out.

Following close behind Sanzo, Kagome was lead upstairs to the bedroom of the victim. Upon entering the bedroom, Kagome couldn't help but turn away at the sight. The victim was one of her old friends, Eri. It was no wonder why Sanzo was concerned about her taking this case. She would've gotten emotional and driven to find the killer on her own with the possibility of making a mistake. But unlike those before her, Kagome wasn't going to let that happen. She would do her job like a professional and not let her emotions get in the way.

With an even voice, she had thanked Sanzo for his concern while asking Yaone, "Can you tell what was the cause of death, Yaone?"

The purple-haired, red orange-eyed woman looked at her and then turned her attention back to probing Eri's body a bit while answering, "Looks like it was blunt forced trauma… to the head. She has a few broken ribs and a broken nose, showing that she took quite a beating. And by the abrasions I've found on her ankles and wrists as well as the bruise on her neck, she was trying to fight back to get free while her killer was strangling her. And before you ask, time of death was sometime after midnight… approximately twelve-thirty after midnight."

"Who made the call?" Kagome asked as she opened her forensics kit and took out her elastic gloves to get to work.

It was Hakkai answered as he stood from where he was kneeling to take shots of the crime scene, "A young woman by the name of Takamura Ayumi but the ones who found the body was both her and her friend, Kagisara Yuka. The call from them was received an hour ago at eleven in the morning. They said that they didn't disrupt the crime scene."

Turning her attention from her green-eyed friend to her now dead friend on the bed, Kagome asked aloud as she moved a strand of Eri's hair out of the lifeless girl's face, "Who in Kami's name did this to you, Eri?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the crime lab, Kagome looked through the one-way mirror staring at the nervous and clearly distraught forms of Yuka and Ayumi. She didn't believe they were responsible for Eri's death, but one could never be sure even if the suspect was one of your friends.

The miko turned to Sanzo who had just walked in through the door as he asked, "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Kagome? 'Cause you can back out of this case, if you want."

She just smiled at his concern, turning back to where her school friends sat, saying, "I appreciate your concern, Sanzo but you don't have to worry. I'm fine with this. I know those two more than their own parents and I'll question them so that they won't have to be anymore nervous than they already are." And with that, Kagome walked out of the room and entered the interrogation room where Yuka and Ayumi sat.

When the girls saw her, they both stood talking at the same time asking if she heard about Eri's death and asked who could've killed her. But Kagome told them that she heard and asked them to take a seat, which they did. It was clear to Kagome that they didn't hear about her working as a CSI agent and was a bit relieved by this. Kagome didn't want them to be criticizing her about what she did for a profession in forensic science when she doesn't tell them her opinion about what they do.

(Let's say that Yuka is a chef of her uncle's restaurant and Ayumi is a secretary for Yuka's fiancé, who's a lawyer.)

Before Kagome could start asking her questions, Yuka had asked, "Kagome why are you here? Did they suspect you to be Eri's killer?"

Kagome just gave an exasperated and irritated sigh before answering, "No, Yuka. I work for the crime lab and I'm here to ask you and Ayumi some questions about Eri."

Eri looked as if she had been slapped in the face and was about to ask another question before Ayumi stopped her from saying anything and turned to Kagome, saying, "What kind of questions?"

"Questions like, when was the last time you two saw Eri alive?" Kagome asked calmly from her seat.

Ayumi was the one who was going to answer the question but Yuka stood abruptly, snapping, "Hold on, Kagome, don't we need our lawyers for this?! I can't believe you would think that one of _us_ would kill our friend!"

"Sit down, Yuka. Just because you were the ones who had found Eri's body first, doesn't mean that you have to snap at me and accuse me of thinking that you had killed her. And that attitude of yours is not making it any easier for you in making me believe that you didn't do it. Now sit down and answer my questions calmly." Kagome calmly but sternly spoke with a cold light frown on her face to the boy-cut haired girl. She knew that Yuka never liked the police because her father was wrongly accused of selling illegal drugs and Second Degree Murder. Her father was still doing his time in prison with the hope of good behavior he will be released on parole.

(Kagome usually visits the man on her days off to give the man her company and ask for advice since he used to be a part of a Yakuza clan.)

After Yuka took her seat again with an ugly look in her eye, Ayumi told her to calm down and let her say what she knew. Once Ayumi saw Yuka cooling down a bit, the wavy-haired Secretary answered, "The last time we saw Eri alive was last night, after we had called you about wanting to go clubbing. After you told us that you wanted to take a rain check on our invitation, the three of us went to this new club called Yue Yume (completely made up). We made it at the club at about eight-thirty in the evening and went to the bar to have a couple of drinks when this guy came up to Eri and asked if he could buy us a drink or two. Yuka and I politely declined while Eri took him up on the offer. When the time showed that it was about ten-thirty in the evening, I left because I had errands to run in the morning. I got back to my apartment at about eleven-thirty, took a shower, and went to bed. You can ask my roommate to confirm it since she was still up playing PS2 with her younger brothers at that time."

Kagome nodded her head in thanks to Ayumi before turning to Yuka, gently saying, "Please just cooperate with us, Yuka. I know that you hate the law officials because of them wrongly charging your father for crimes he didn't commit. But this case is not about your father. It's about Eri and trying finding out who had killed her and why. Just tell me your side of the story so that my people and I can find the killer."

After a while Yuka gave a sigh and answered with a bit of an angry edge, "Like Ayumi had said, after we had called you to invite you to come clubbing with us and declined, we went to Yue Yume at about eight-thirty. While we were at the bar, a guy came up to us offering us drinks with Ayumi and I declining and Eri taking the offer. At ten-thirty, Ayumi left saying that she had a lot to do in the morning. Since I saw that Eri was too busy flirting with the guy, I went off to the dance floor. A few songs later, close to eleven, I saw her leaving with the guy. She called my cell saying that she was going home with him and asked if I was going to be all right by myself and also asked if I needed I ride home. I told her that I'd be fine and that I'd call a cab. After she had hung up, I saw her walk out the door with him. I then left the club at about eleven-fifteen, took a cab and made home to about ten minutes past midnight. A neighbor of mine can confirm it since he was up late that night due to selective insomnia and was taking his dog for a late night stroll."

Softly saying her thanks to Yuka, Kagome turned to Ayumi asking, "Could you tell me what the guy Eri left with looked like, Ayumi? And if possible, maybe you could give me his name?"

Ayumi was deep in thought for a while before answering, "Yes. He had long crimson hair and eyes, had light tanned skin with a couple of scars on his left cheek. I have to admit he looked like a real lady killer, pun intended, standing at six feet tall. I think I heard him say that his name was Gojyo, I didn't hear him give a surname."

"Six foot tall male with crimson hair and eyes, tanned skin, and scars on his left cheek…" Kagome muttered to her self, remembering the description from Doku when he was tell her about his younger half brother. After realizing this, Kagome corrected, "Sha Gojyo."

Thanking the girls for their help (reluctant on Yuka's part), Kagome left the room before one of the officers came in saying that they could leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Gojyo was brought in after the girls had given their alibi to Kagome and found confirmation in both of their stories. The redhead was currently sitting in one of the interrogation rooms with his older brother, Dokugakuji keeping an eye on him.

Before this, Gojyo was at home getting ready to go out looking for a job until a violet-eyed blond man with a green-eyed brunette male came knocking on his door, saying that they work at Shinjuku district's crime lab and asked him to come with them to answer a few questions about Sawada Eri.

(Note that I don't know the last names of Kagome's high school friends)

Not wanting to cause any trouble, Gojyo went with them to answer their questions. After they had left him in one of the Interrogation rooms, he was surprised to see his brother come in with he had to admit one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was even more beautiful than the Eri girl he had met at that new night club the night before.

She had long raven hair that reached to the small of her back and was held back in a loose braid with her bangs and stray locks of her hair framing her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a deep blue with specks of teal, a small pert nose, and rosy pink lips. And she wore a pair of black slacks that hung at her hips with a white tank top that showed her navel. Yes, she was very beautiful. But too bad she was off limits, seeing as she worked at with the crime lab, evidence was the badge she wore that was hooked onto her belt.

Doku saw how his brother was looking at Kagome and didn't like it when the said brother was a suspect in a crime they were solving. Walking behind his brother while hitting him upside the head while mildly scolding, "Snap out of it, Gojyo. This is no time to try an pick up a date."

Kagome brought her attention from the autopsy results in her hand to the sight of her suspect rubbing the back of his head, same spot where Doku had hit him. Ayumi was right about Gojyo being, pun intended- a lady-killer. Despite that he looked like a playboy, he seemed like a sweet guy who knew how to treat a girl right. Too bad she was on duty and that he was a suspect in her friend's murder or she'd like to get to know him a bit better.

After taking a seat, Kagome had greeted, "Sha Gojyo-san? I'm Higurashi Kagome, Crime Scene Investigator and I'm sure you already know your brother, Dokugakuji. Would you answering a few questions for us?"

"Sure." Gojyo answered.

Reopening the folder she had with her, Kagome took out a photo of Eri from when she was alive (courtesy to Ayumi) and set it on the table before sliding it toward the redhead, asking, "Have you ever seen this woman, Gojyo-san?"

Gojyo took a look at the photo before answering, "Yeah, I saw her last night with a couple of her girlfriends at the new club, Yue Yume."

Doku then asked, "Gojyo, could you tell us what happened when and after you met her?"

Gojyo nodded before answering, "I went out to Yue Yume at about nine-thirty-five and met Eri and her friends at the bar at about nine-forty, offering them a few drinks. Eri took up my offer while her friends had declined. And before we know it, we began talking about anything and everything. From what I did to talking about you with Eri saying a lot of positive things about you and how she wanted to help you find the perfect guy. At ten-thirty, her friend Ayumi left to go home. A little later, her other friend, Yuka went to the dance floor, leaving us to talk alone. After her talking so much about you, Higurashi-san, I had asked her what you looked like and if she had a picture of you. Unfortunately, she said that she didn't have a picture of you with her but said that we could go to her place to look at her photo album from when you and she were still in Junior high."

Kagome groaned a bit at this but continued to listen to Gojyo's alibi, "The both of us soon left at about ten 'til eleven after Eri celled her friend so she wouldn't have to worry while asking if she need a ride home. When she was told she would call a cab, we left the club. We then made it to Eri's house at about eleven-forty and we talked some more while she showed photos from her album and Junior High yearbook. At about eleven-fifty, I thought it was best that I leave since the both of us were getting a bit tired. She had walked me to the door and we gave each other a friendly peck on the cheek before I left."

(Let's just say that, when Kagome declined her friends' offer of going clubbing, Eri took it upon herself to find Kagome a man and had found Gojyo to be a good candidate.)

Taking a look at the autopsy analysis for a sec. Kagome then asked, "Not to be nosy, Gojyo-san but did you perform any sexual activities with her?"

"NO! No, I didn't. I said that all we did was talk. That's all. Why?" Gojyo said abruptly but was curious as to why she would ask that.

Kagome then answered, "We had found semen on Eri's body during the autopsy performed by Doku's girlfriend, Usagi Yaone-san." She then took out a q-tip while saying; "I'd like to take a swab from you for DNA. And before you say anything, we're trying to eliminate you from the list and since you were that last person to see Eri alive…"

Gojyo understood so decided to cooperate in letting her take a swab from the inside of his cheek. After she was done she gave him her thanks and asked him to wait with his brother while they made a compare with his DNA and the semen they found.

An hour later, Kagome came back saying that Gojyo was clean and that he was free to go. But before Gojyo left, he offered one last thing before he left, "I'm not sure if Eri or her friends noticed but throughout the entire night, they had been watched by some guy. I remembered his face when Eri was showing a few group pictures and her saying that his name was Hobo or something." With that, Gojyo left with Dokugakuji showing him out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The lead that Gojyo gave Kagome gave her and her team a real break. It seemed that, without Kagome's knowledge, Hojo was quite the "bad boy" (to put it lightly) under the naivety and mama's little boy act he always put on. Charged with theft, sexual harassment, and violation of restraining order… Kagome would've laughed her ass off if she heard Hojo doing any of these things back in Junior High when he was still trying to ask her out. His info also said that because of his record in being accused of sexual offenses, he was stripped of his medical license.

He had restraining orders from Yuka, Ayumi, _and_ Eri as well as most of his former patients. The guy was practically stalker and was glad that she didn't tell any of her friends about what she had been doing for the past few years after high school, or else she would've had the sicko on her back.

Once they had found him, Sanzo and Doku took him in for questioning with Hakkai being the one to interrogate him this time. Sanzo knew that Kagome didn't want to be seen by her former admirer for the first time in so many years because of the chance that he would start stalking her and proving to be a danger to her family.

After a while, Hojo had confessed with the evidence of his DNA matching the semen found on Eri's body and was arrested with the chance of going to prison for a very long time.

When Hojo was taken away, Sanzo gave Kagome the rest of the day off and promised to ask the chief if he would pay her a little bit extra for going out of her way to work on her day off to help them with the case. Before driving off to pick Shippó up, Kagome decided to stop somewhere before then and called Lirin's cell to tell her so.

(Sorry for the Hojo bashing, people. I just don't like him and always thought that there was no way the guy like him could be that dense about one's reluctance of going out with him. He's just far too "innocent" for my taste)

After that was taken care of, Kagome took the familiar route to Eri's old house where she was murdered. Once she had parked, Kagome saw that Gojyo was standing outside staring at the building as if deep in thought. Stepping out of her hummer-wannabe, she stood beside the redhead as he spoke, "It's strange how ironic life can be. First you meet someone for the first time in your life, and the next thing you know it, the same person you had met is dead."

"It's called life. Only those in the heavens know when or where one will die and how." Kagome had answered before walking passed him to enter through the front door. As soon as she had stepped through the door, Eri's blurred but naked form faded into view. A thankful and relieved happy smile on her face as her voice whispered to her, "Thank you, Kagome. Thank you… Now I can finally rest in peace." Before fading from her view to pass on to the next world, Kagome faintly heard her say, "good luck…"

Kagome didn't have time to think about when she felt Gojyo wrap his arms around her shoulders and looked up to him to see him give her a soft and understanding smile. Knowing that he had saw her friend's spirit as well, Kagome relaxed in him arms taking in the comfort he was offering think it was ironic how her matchmaking friend was still doing what she could to make sure the miko was happy with someone she could trust.

Kagome was really lucky to have had a friend who cared so much about her, no matter how bossy or nosy she was in life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That was about a year ago and even though the pain of losing Eri was still there, Kagome understood that there was no way she could've prevented her death. As long as her murderer was behind bars for good, Kagome was happy.

A couple of months after the case, Gojyo and Kagome became friends and soon started to go steady- with Kougaiji and Sanzo's approval of course.

The two of them are still together with a strong relationship, much stronger than Kagome and Kougaiji's when they were still going out. Shippó practically looked up to Gojyo like a son would to a father and started calling him so within the first few weeks they started dating. And it was planned that Gojyo and Kagome would soon be married by next winter.

Even to this day, Kagome still found it ironic that the death on one of her best friends would lead her to the man she was going to marry. She owed Eri so much for leading her and Gojyo to each other… she doubted that she would ever be able to repay her but promised that when her time would come, Kagome was going to do everything in her power to repay Eri.

Gojyo had felt the same way as well. If he had never met Eri, he would've never heard of Kagome or know what she had looked like without the short-haired girl saying so many positive things. But the best he could do now to repay her was to always stay by Kagome's side through thick and thin and never hurt her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

YAY, it's done. Hope you guys enjoyed that even if the actual pairing seemed a bit vague. Work on this thing for an entire day with hardly any breaks (unless nature calls or hunger pains kick in).

Hope you guys review on this and requests I'm willing to take depending on the anime and pairing. I'll even take requests that are Inuyasha Xovers with any American shows or movies I know. Depending on the movie/show titles, of course. Same with the pairing you have in mind.

Anyways, the next one-shot will probably be either a Prince of Tennis/Inuyasha Xover with Kagome paired with any of the guys in the anime (although I'm think of making a Kaidoh/Kagome pairing); requested by sesshoumarukagomeforever23. Or it will be a Vampire Knight/Inuyasha Xover with a Zero/Kagome or Kagome/Kaname pairing, requested by Shiori The Lady Kazekage.


	5. KanameKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight. They belong to their rightful owners, Rumiko Takahashi and Matsuri Hino. I also don't own the song "Somewhere" by Within Temptation.

AN: This is in request of Shiori The Lady Kazekage of asking for a Vampire Knight/Inuyasha Xover with a Zero/Kagome or Kaname/Kagome pairing. But since I'm such a generous writer and I liked the ideas of both pairings, I'm going to make both pairings for her.

And also, this is in reply to a Maryanne Marsh, who had emailed me requesting a Kaname/Kagome pairing. And pairing was supported by waikan who is not only one of my favorite authors but is also an awesome reader of mine.

Hope you guys enjoy

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Vampire Knight

Genre: Romance/Horror (sorta)

Pairing: Kagome/Kaname

Summary: Sometime after coming home from the Final Battle with Naraku, Kagome had been transferred to a school called "Cross Academy" by her uncle who is also the headmaster of the said Academy and has learned a dark secret about her father. One night, two weeks after she started attending the day class, Kagome decided to take a night stroll. What will happen when she comes across a rogue and mad vampire trespassing on the campus grounds? What if the president of the Night Class, Kaname Kuran finds out about her father's secret… as well as hers?

* * *

**_ Not of Day… Yet Not of Night_**

Kagome sighed as she stared out her frosted dorm window to where many of the girls from the Day Class were gathered, dressed in warm coats, mittens scarves, and snow boots, waiting for the Night Class to make their way from the Moon Dorm to the school building. Honestly, she didn't know what was so special about them other than them being extremely beautiful and practically perfect and graceful in everything. Kagome had spent far too much time around demons to be effected by inhuman beauty.

She also knew that those of the night class weren't human; that they were really vampires. She could sense it and was told by her uncle when she had first come to Cross Academy. But… that wasn't the only thing she had found out…

Sometime after the final battle, Kagome was able to go home for good but had found out that she had been expelled from her old school and was transferring to her Uncle's school, Cross Academy. Kagome's uncle told her everything she needed to know about the Academy as well as the purpose of having the Day Class and The Night Class… and what the Night Class truly was. Headmaster Cross had also told Kagome something that her mother never even mentioned. He had told her that her father was a vampire, a pureblood… and one of the eldest and wisest at that. And after Kagome's father had met her mother, our favorite was born. And because of hunters, her father was chased away… leaving her and her mother, Kun-loon for their safety. Years had passed and Kun-loon met Kagome's stepfather and had Souta.

Kagome was shocked to hear that she was a half-breed vampire. At first she didn't want to believe it but then thought about the things she was able to do that normal humans weren't able to do, why her canines were a little sharper than the average human, and the times when the doctors at the hospital asked Kun-loon if they could run tests on Kagome, but had refused.

Her Uncle Cross had also said that he had heard everything from her mother about her travels to the past and her skills in self-defense. He offered that while provided her own dorm room and schooling supplies, she could help his adopted daughter, Yuki and her friend Zero with keeping the peace between the Night Class and the Day Class in the Disciplinary Committee. But unfortunately for him (and Zero, too), Kagome had decline in helping the Disciplinary Committee everyday but offered her services unless it was truly needed. Before she went to settle in her own dorm room, the headmaster made her promise to never reveal the Night Class' secret to the Day Class.

Her adoptive cousin, Yuki was a sweet girl who seemed to look at the glass half full and always seemed happy in helping her uncle. As for Zero… she didn't know what to say about him but that the boy always looked tortured and seemed to have a problem with vampires. Especially when he heard about her being half vampire… he changed from a nice guy to someone who looked like he wanted to kill her by the way he stared at her with so much hate.

It made her feel self conscious in thinking if she was really a monster he had thought her to be just because she

Ever since that night, meeting with her uncle and founding out what she was, Kagome had kept her word in never telling a living soul in the Day Class about the Night Class being a group of vampires… not that they'd believe her.

On her first day attending the academy, Kagome, because of her being human and vampire, was given the choice to either attend classes during the day or at night. Because Kagome was so used to schooling during the day, she had started to attend the day class and had her own private dorm in that Sun Dormitory. And with her attending the day class, she was given the day class uniform.

Kagome had never met any of the students from the Night Class but had heard many good things about them… even though they were words from the female population of the Day Class. She had only been at the academy for three weeks and has not even taken a glance at them.

Deciding to forget about it and mentally kicking herself for stooping to the other girls' level of thick headedness, Kagome got up from where she sat at the windowsill and went to her desk to finish up her essay for mythology class. After finishing her other assignments, she thought it would be refreshing to go for a night stroll.

Later that night, Kagome kept to her word and went for a walk despite that it was past curfew for the Day Class. So after putting on her snow boots, leather gloves, earmuffs, and scarf, the little vampire miko left the Sun Dorm while all the other Day Class students were asleep.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Night Class, Kaname Kuran was sitting at his seat reading a book that he found in the library about a jewel that was able to increase a demon's power a hundred fold and grant it's wielder a single wish. It was an interesting legend and he enjoyed it. He could only wish that the jewel were real so that he could make the wish he wanted so dearly: to become human for Yuki so he could be together with her.

But unfortunately, there was no jewel that could grant him such a wish. Especially when Yuki was no longer in love with him… but was in love with her childhood friend and partner in the Disciplinary Committee, Zero Kiryu. The president of the Night Class knew that it was only a matter of time before his precious girl started to have feelings for another, but that didn't help the pain he felt at the knowledge of knowing this information.

Kaname knew that if you truly loved someone, it was best to let him or her go. And he knew that because he was a pureblood vampire that he never would be able to stay with her.

Closing his book with a sigh, Kaname informed his teacher and the rest of the Night Class that he was going to be out for a walk and would be back in a while. Once he had draped around his shoulders, Kaname left the room with a curious Night Class in his wake.

----------------------------------------------

There was a light snow when Kagome strolled into the courtyard of the southern part of the school. All entrances to the school were locked and the Disciplinary Committee was patrolling the northern part of the school, so she didn't have worry about Zero glaring at her or anything like that while she was trying to enjoy the night in peace.

Kagome looked up to the sky as she lit the light snowflakes fall on her face while spreading her arms out with a serene smile on her face. She always loved snowy nights when there's no one around… just her, the snow, and her surroundings.

A tune that she remembered her mother used to sing started to play in her head. Sensing that no one was around to watch her or even hear her, Kagome began to sing…

**_Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?_**

Not too far from where our favorite miko was, Kaname was walking around until he found footprints in the snow and began to follow them, leading him to the southern courtyard. In the silent night, Kaname began to hear a very beautiful voice singing…

**_Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart_**

**_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_**

Kaname had never heard anything like the voice that was singing. Not even the girls from both the Day and Night Class could sing with so much heart and reflect the emotion their song was trying to make the listener feel. The closer Kaname made it to the southern courtyard, the louder and clearer the voice became. As he began to see the fountain of the courtyard, a girl from the Day Class was there, enjoying the night.

_**Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go**_

_**Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are **_

_**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul**_

The girl's voice began to pick up in volume and be filled with much more emotion as she continued to sing, unknowing that she had an audience who was also the president of the elite Night Class.

_**Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to know**_

_**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul**_

Once she was done singing, Kaname took this time to take in the girl's appearance. She wore the girls' Day Class uniform with long black socks that reached to her mid-thigh. Black and red snow boots that reached up to below her knee. Leather gloves adorned her hands while black earmuffs adorned her ears to keep from the night chill, same with the red scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

From her features, he could see that she was very petite, probably reaching up to five-foot-one in height. Her raven hair reached to her mid-thigh and was held back in a French braid that lit a few stray locks frame her face along with her bangs. Her face was pale with a light blush from the cold. He couldn't see what color her eyes were because she had them closed. But all in all, she was very beautiful. Kaname was surprised that there was someone with features like hers in the Day Class and wondered what her name was and why he never saw her with the rest of the girls from the Day Class at Twilight when the Night Class leave the Moon Dormitory.

In the middle of her singing, Kagome sensed her audience and from the feel of his aura, he was someone from the renowned Night Class. Who he was, she had no idea because she never paid any attention to the names… although there was one guy from the Moon Dorm who always sent her sweet love letters and flowers to her dorm room. Someone by the name of… Akatsuki Kain… or Hanabusa Aido? 'Yeah, I think that's his name… Aido-san.' Kagome thought to herself before bidding the male vampire to show himself.

Kaname was surprised at first when the girl called out to him but came out to reveal him self to her as she turned to face him.

His breath caught in his throat when he finally saw the color of her eyes. They were such a rare and beautiful color that he doubted that he would ever find another with the same deep sapphire eyes like hers in any other girl. They were just simply breathtaking.

For Kagome, despite that she knew that the boy in front of her was a vampire but still couldn't help herself from gasping at how handsome the said vampire was.

His hair was long, reaching to his shoulders and looked so soft as it almost covers his chestnut brown eyes. He looked to be about a couple years older than her self but Kagome couldn't be too sure because of him being a vampire. And his build… was tall and slim but had very lean muscles under the Boys' Night Class uniform. Her train of thought was cut off when he began to speak, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." He was very polite and sounded sweet… unlike most of the men Kagome had met in the Sengoku Jidai, like Inuyasha.

But Kagome smiled softly to him, all the same, saying, "It's alright. I didn't think anyone would be out this time of night." An uneasy pause was carried between them until Kaname spoke, "Where are my manners, I'm sorry. I'm Kuran… Kaname Kuran. And you are…?"

"Oh! I'm Higurashi… Kagome Higurashi." Kagome answered with a modest blush. She didn't understand why she was feeling all girly for a guy she didn't even know.

"Higurashi… ah, yes. You're Headmaster Cross's niece. How long ago did you start coming to the academy?" Kaname asked. He had heard of Cross's niece through Cross himself. But he never thought that she would be such a beauty in appearance or in personality.

"I… just started attending Cross Academy three weeks ago. My uncle thought that it would be better if I continued my studies here rather than at my last school where my attendance was… not exactly what you call good." Kagome answered, embarrassed with a sudden interest in the snow that surrounded her boot-clad feet.

Kaname had to admit that Kagome was cute but he was curious… "What are you doing out this late, Kagome-san? I'm pretty sure that it's past curfew for the Day Class." The pureblooded vampire took a few steps forward to be a little closer to her, her natural scent of tiger lilies and sweet vanilla flowed on the gentle nightly winter breeze. A sweet and lovely scent that made him wonder what her blood smelt like… if it smelt sweeter than Yuki's; a thought that he mentally kicked himself for even thinking such a thought.

Kagome fidgeted a bit from at the question while nibbling her bottom lip out of habit from when she's nervous. She didn't think that he would ask that question and never planned on how to answer. With a sigh and her eyes cast down to the snow around her feet, Kagome replied, "I had a hard time sleeping… selective insomnia. And when I saw how nice and quiet it was out here, I just decided to take a little night stroll."

Little did the two of them know that a certain Yuki Cross was watching the interaction from afar with a smile on her face. Yuki knew how much Kaname loved her and knew how crushed he was when he found out about her and Zero being together. When Kagome came to the academy and Yuki heard about what she had been through, a light bulb went off in her head. Yuki thought, maybe there's a chance that she could Kagome and Kaname together?

It was Yuki's idea with her adopted father, the Headmaster's support to let Kagome walk freely after the Day Class's curfew. Since Kagome being both human and vampire… she really abides by the rules from both Day Class _and_ the Night Class. It was only a matter of time before they met and see if they hit it off well.

And from what Yuki was seeing now, she could help but smile at the sight of Kaname interested in Kagome and Kagome being the same with Kaname.

Zero came up to see his girlfriend lurking at a corner, watching the two he had come to respect. True, he didn't like Kagome when he heard about her being half vampire but as time passed, he saw that her thirst for blood was still dormant and that she wasn't really that bad to be around as well as good company to be around. Zero looked around the corner Yuki was looking around to see Kaname and Kagome talking… and seem to be getting along just fine.

Zero had heard about Yuki's plan on getting Kagome and Kaname together and thought that it would never work. Guess he owed the headmaster that shoulder massage. He shivered at the thought but decided not to think any further about it and just watch and see if the vampiric couple will hit it off completely.

With Kagome and Kaname, the two were laughing and talking like they had known each other for a long time. But seeing as it was getting late and the Day Class's time to start class at seven-thirty in the morning, Kagome had to cut their evening short but couldn't decline Kaname's offer in meeting again the next evening.

Every night since they first met, the two had been meeting just to talk about anything and everything. Kagome had come to like Kaname very much with how kind he was but how deadly he could towards those around him.

Like during one of their nights together, a week after they had met, a rogue vampire had trespass on campus and had attacked Kagome while biting her in the neck. And when Kagome thought that she was going to die, the vampire had stopped looked as if he was choking… like he was poisoned. In the time he was slowly dying, Kagome was watch out of confusion as she held the wound on her neck. She didn't get to think about it further when Kaname came and finished the vampire off.

In the hospital wing of the academy, Headmaster Cross found them and had asked Kagome about what had happened. When she told him everything with Kaname there, Headmaster Cross had told Kagome because of her rare mixture in blood, her blood acted like a poison to non-pureblooded vampires.

Kaname then cut in asking what they were talking about. They knew that he was confused as to what they were talking about. And when Kagome hesitantly told him that she was half human, half pureblood vampire… at first he was a bit speechless and shocked, wondering why she never told him before but then he understood why she never told him.

The reason she never told him because she was afraid of he might think of her. Instead of degrading her because of her mix of breed, Kaname just smiled at her and said, "the body is just a shell to house the soul… remember?"

By him saying that, Kagome felt relieved that he accepted her for who and what she was.

Kagome also worded her thanks as Headmaster Cross left the room to let the two of them talk alone.

It was after that incident that Headmaster Cross had transferred her to the Night Class, much to the rest of the girls, from the Day Class, surprise. Same with most of the girls from the Night Class like Ruka.

Despite Ruka always trying to get her down just because Kaname seemed to pay more attention to her, Kagome felt a sense of belonging in the Moon Dorm with the Night Class. She had also become much closer to Kaname than she had before. The half-vampire Miko could even say that she had grown to love him even if he seemed to only like her as a friend.

Sometime when White Day came around… Kagome was surprised when Kaname had given her a White Day gift. It wasn't anything expensive, just simple but beautiful. It was a simple white ribbon chocker that had an ice blue stone dangling from the center.

Yes, it was simple but very beautiful. He had also mentioned that it was an heirloom from him line and used to belong to his mother. Kaname had also said that it was a sign of his love for her.

Kagome had been so happy to hear him say that he loved her and couldn't help but almost tackle him into a hug and daringly kiss him passionately. Not that Kaname complained. He just savored her taste and scent.

The both of them knew that they would never be parted, even after everything around them turned old and gray.

* * *

Finished. I'm sorry if it didn't seem like much but doing this pairing was more challenging than I thought. But I hope you guys still enjoyed it. 

As for what the next pairing should be? I'm not too sure myself. I have all these requests and other one-shots that I've been working on. I guess, in a sense, the next one will be a Mystery Pairing. If the next one isn't what you expected, then I apologize. For now, I'd like your patience in waiting for what will come next.

The next pairing will be whatever I have completed first. I can still take requests but don't get your hopes up in me to work on them straight away.

Until next time…


	6. LKagome Part 2 of Love is Blind

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Inuyasha; they belong to their rightful creators. And the plot belongs to Death By Squishy and me.

**AN: To know what's going on now, first read Part One in ****Death By Squishy****'s one-shot series, "Kagome Loves." I repeat. To know what's going on now, first read Part One in ****Death By Squishy****'s one-shot series, "Kagome Loves." **

**This is Part two. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Death Note/Inuyasha

Genre: Suspense/Romance/…. Maybe a little horror and comedy

Pairing: L/Kagome

Summary/**Important Note:** **Read part one in ****Death By Squishy's**** One-shot series, "Kagome Loves". It's the 14th one-shot in the series. And you can find her name under my Favorite Authors.**

* * *

_**Love is Blind**_

_**Part Two**_

It was late with Light being up. He couldn't help but be wonder about what Misa had said about Kagome. It confused and bothered him greatly.

"_When I saw her name, her lifespan was not there." _That had kept repeating itself in his head. How could she not have a lifespan? Her name was correct, but she didn't have a lifespan? That just couldn't be right. Was she immortal?

Light mentally snorted at the thought. There was no such thing as immortality, especially when Kagome Higurashi was human. She _is_ human, right? Damn, this was giving him a headache. He'd been thinking about the situation ever since his lunch with Misa. Despite that the girl was a bit childish and was in love with him, she wasn't stupid when it came to her Shinigami eyes. Especially after what Ryuk told him about them.

Light took a glance at the Shinigami that lay on his bed while eating an apple. He had to ask Ryuk why this was with Kagome not having a lifespan. It was now or never. He turned his chair half way to the Shinigami and spoke, "She doesn't have a life counter, you know." It was more of a statement than a question. "I thought everyone did. Do you think she has a note?" If she indeed had a Death Note with her… gods, he didn't know what could happen. There's a chance that she could kill him if she found out he was Kira.

Ryuk just shook his head with a chuckle as he popped the last of the apple he was eating in his mouth. After swallowing the tasty morsel, he answered to Light, "I didn't see any other Shinigami with her." Oh, if the boy only knew who he was messing with. He had a feeling that this was going to be fun, from here on.

"Then how come she doesn't have a Lifespan? Is she a Shinigami as well?" Light wondered if it was possible for a Shinigami to have a human form…

When Ryuk shook his head once again with a grin, Light smirked. The damned Shinigami was hiding something… he just knew it. There was something about Kagome Higurashi that he was protecting and Light wanted to know what it is. With a knowing gleam in his eyes and the same smirk on his face, Light asked, "You know something, don't you? What aren't you telling me Ryuk?"

The said Shinigami on the bed paused for a moment. Damn, if there was one thing he hated about Light was that the boy was far too sharp for his age and far too observant. Ryuk didn't want to spill on who Kagome truly was, especially when it was forbidden to speak of it to mortals like Light. For those like Kagome, it was fine if they weren't in denial about there gifts… but mortals like Light and Misa? Uh-uh! Big No-no.

With a slight gulp that was unnoticeable, Ryuk turned to the clock on Light's wall and spoke with a nervous and hurried edge, "Will you look at the time?! I have an Apple Convention to be at!"

Not wasting any time, even when Light told him to stop, Ryuk was out of the window and off. Leaving Light in the dark about what was going on as well as confused about his behavior.

This wasn't good. Ryuk barely escaped that time, he doubted that Light was going to let the subject slide. To his left, he could see Rem heading in the same direction he was going. He had to guess that Misa girl asked about Kagome too.

There was no other choice then to go straight to Kagome and tell her what's going on. She did have the right to know as someone who was ranked higher than he and Rem.

----------------------------------------------

At the hotel with Kagome, the former miko of the Shikon stood with a stretch as she picked up her pack of cigarettes and left to the balcony. Her Uncle Aizawa had gone out to get snacks at the nearby convenient store with Watari. Chief Yagami went home to see his family and have dinner with them for tonight.

As for the others in their team… they went out for a walk to stretch their legs out a bit leaving her and L alone at the hotel room. The secretive detective who was much like her in behavior was currently in the bathroom.

It amazed her in how adorable L could be. She had to admit that she got along with him very much, what with his sweet tooth and habits that were very much like hers in a few ways.

With one last sigh, Kagome opened the balcony slide door only to hear the voices of two certain Shinigami calling out her name as if in a panic and just swooped down in front of her, nearly scaring the crap out her and almost making her throw the last of her cigarettes over the side of the rail of the balcony.

After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she glared at the two as she scolded them with a hushed voice so L couldn't hear her, "Guys, don't _do_ that! You know how jumpy I am when you pop out of nowhere like that. And I nearly lost the last of my sticks of tobacco, at that!" She thanked god that she didn't scream in her surprise. Lord knows that L would've run out to see what was wrong.

Ryuk and Rem apologized for almost scaring the girl half to death. They didn't mean to scare her like that but they really needed to talk to her about what was going on with Light and Misa being on to her.

After Kagome calmed down a bit, she asked the two what so important that they had to see her in the middle of the night. The two Shinigami then told of what was going on with the humans who held their death notes. Ryuk said that Light had his suspicions about her having a Death Note in her possession and didn't believe the Shinigami when he said that she didn't have one. The same went with Misa. Although Rem had to admit, despite her childish behavior even when it came to Light, she could be a pretty smart girl when she wanted to be.

Kagome gave a sigh in irritation as she stuck a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. Really, if those two brats wanted to believe that she was in possession of a Death Note, then let them. They have no proof. Oh, sure she can see the spirits of the Deceased but that's nothing. She's had that gift since she was born and had only known about it until she was fourteen when her sight awakened from its dormancy.

Ryuk then mentioned, "Light also has some suspicions of you being a Shinigami in human form, since Misa didn't see you have a lifespan."

Kagme nearly choked on the smoke she inhaled at what Ryuk said. Her? A Shinigami? HA! Yeah, right. Maybe when she's passed on, she'd be one. But presently she wasn't. The miko just gave a small laugh with a couple of coughs. The accusation of her being a Shinigami was just too funny _not_ to laugh at. Even if she was of a higher rank than Ryuk and Rem, it didn't mean that she was a Shinigami.

Unknown to her and the two she was with, L was listening in on what was going on. He had heard Kagome speak with a scolding hiss to someone about scaring her when he had silently exited the bathroom but as he looked outside, there was no one there. He watched as she choked and laughed at nothing, his ears straining to hear the near silent words.

"I should expect that you have told them nothing." Kagome murmured. "If they press the matter, tell them that it's a matter that's forbidden to be uttered to mortals."

L's eyebrows furrowed as he caught the last words. Mortals? Was she insinuating that she wasn't?

He watched as she tossed the cigarette butt over the balcony and pointed a finger at the air. "I'm not expecting you to lie to your retainers… yes, yes, I know they're not your retainers, but should they press the matter, then that's what you'll tell them." She turned her eyes to the sky and rolled her eyes as she walked back in. "Stupid Shinigami."

L frowned at this. If she was speaking of Shinigami, then she could either see the apparitions that she claimed… or she was in league with Kira. He hoped that it wasn't the later. She was far too interesting and talented to be in league with such a killer. He also couldn't help but feel horrible if she was working for Kira.

He had to confirm his suspicion about Kagome and her sixth sense. He needed proof that she was helping him and their team, not Kira.

L made sure to be silent as he walked up behind her, so as not to alert her only to have her turn as he came close, "I can feel your energy, L. Why are you trying to sneak up on me?"

L just shrugged, "Just wanted to ask you something."

"I don't really see the need for sneaking if that was your intention. I'm listening." Kagome replied. She had a feeling that he had suspicions about her and her ability to see the supernatural. And she couldn't really blame him.

L sighed. There's no use beating around the bush. He may as well ask her straight. "Who do you suspect Kira to be?"

"Light Yagami." Kagome answered without hesitation. Her face was blank, showing that she was serious.

"Why?" L was very curious now. Sure, he had suspected Light to be Kira for a while but what were Kagome's reasons to suspect the boy?

His answer was given to his as Kagome shrugged with a lazy smile as she spoke, "Because he tries to hard to act innocent."

L nodded at the answer. He had felt the same way too. The innocent act just didn't seem to suit Light somehow with how calculated his eyes always seem to be. But there was one thing that bothered him, if she had suspected Light to be Kira…

"Then why did you accept his offer to dinner?"

A sly look then crept onto Kagome's face as she answered, "Because I don't like being played and that's exactly what he was trying to do. What better way to gather information on my prime suspect than to act like putty in his hands?"

Her logic was fool proof, and she had a very good point. So good that he couldn't help but chuckle. God's this woman was amazing. Truly one that deserved the reputation she had gained in two years. She had insight on both the dead and the living. L was also relieved too. He could see no lies in her eyes as she answered his questions. For that he was grateful.

With a sigh, L wrapped his arms around Kagome, bringing her closer to him as he murmured how relieved he was that she was not working for Kira.

Oh, how wonderful it felt to have Kagome in his arms. She seemed to fit against him perfectly and her scent was just mouthwatering, reminding him of peppermint tea mixed with vanilla chocolate. The scent of cigarettes wasn't on her even after she had just smoked. And her raven hair felt soft against his cheek, like silk.

L didn't understand what he was feeling but didn't want to let it go as he felt Kagome's arms wrap around his torso, returning his embrace.

Kagome thought that it was strange for L to act like this towards her, especially after suspecting her to be working for Kira. But she felt that it was just a part of who he is, to be worried about who worked with him. So she gave him what reassurance she could by returning his hug… although she couldn't help but like the scent of sweet pastries that seemed to cling to him in a nice way.

----------------------------------------------

Two months later, after L and Kagome's talk about who Kira is Kagome and Light were taking a walk in the park that was near the hotel.

Light had asked if Kagome could take a walk with him because he had something to ask her. Of course, Kagome agreed with L's permission to take a short break.

She smirked to herself, knowing full well that Watari had been trailing them since they left the hotel. She gave a small laugh at something that Light said, wondering all the while how someone so smart could be so stupid. Did he honestly think that she was infatuated with him? All it took was a few well-placed blushes, a giggle here and there and he thought that he was the one playing the game. How much fun it would be to watch his well-placed dominos topple!

'Men truly are the weaker sex' She mused, gripping his arm tighter.

They soon made they're way to a fountain that was in the middle of the park. Its craftsmanship was truly a sight with there being a statue of an angel holding a vase over her shoulder to pour water into the fountain. The detail in the wings caught her eye with how much precision and effort the sculptor must've put into the piece of stone art.

She could also see Ryuk sitting next to the angel but paid him no mind. She knew that he was there to see what Light was going to do. And she could feel Watari not too far from where she and Light stood.

Light took her hand and led her to the fountain's edge. Guiding her onto the cold stone he looked her in the eyes and smiled disarmingly. "You have no idea how much I admire you Kagome, you're smart, beautiful and have made yourself known in a male dominated career."

Kagome blushed gentle and ignored the laughter coming from Ryuk. "Thank you Light, that really means a lot coming from you. I mean… I admire you too. Your power of deduction, your intelligence...your innocent nature. You are truly one in a million."

"Can I ask you something Kagome?" Light said, breaking the eye contact.

Kagome nodded. "You can ask me anything."

He hesitated for a moment. "Would it be too much of me to ask how you came about your power?"

Kagome sighed and looked at her lap. "That is something I would rather not talk about. The memory is something I wish I could suppress."

He used their intertwined hands to pull her to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe one day you will be okay to tell me about it." He said with a sigh. "But until then, let's just enjoy the day."

Ryuk couldn't believe how much of a corny actor Light was when trying to act all lovey-dovey with Kagome. It cracked him up so much that he lost his balance from where he was sitting to watch the show and fell into the fountain. I mean, he knew that Kagome could take care of herself, especially with how well she could play and act the part of the naïve but innocent ideal woman of every man's dream.

Oh, he only wished that Rem were there to see the show. He knew that the other Shinigami would have found this as amusing as he did.

Light and Kagome turned to where they heard a splash at the fountain. Kagome was kept her surprised expression in place while deep down; she was busting her gut at the sight of Ryuk being soaked to the bone. Oh if only she had a camera that was able to take pictures of Shinigami.

As for Light, he did kind of found it funny to see the Shinigami soaking wet but didn't want to laugh since he'd think that Kagome would find him crazy.

After turning her attention to the younger male with her, Kagome assured him that it was just a spirit that resided there, even though she knew that he knew it was Ryuk who made the splash. Once Light had "taken" her word for it, they continued on their way through the park, leaving a laughing Shinigami in their wake.

Unknown to Light, Watari had recorded the entire scene of Light flattering Aizawa's niece. Oh, he could only wonder what the rest of the team was thinking about the footage they were currently seeing live at the hotel room as he continued to follow them with an amused smile on his face.

----------------------------------------------

Back at the hotel room, you could see Matsuda cracking up a bit saying that what they were seeing seemed too much like a sissy soup opera while also recording the entire thing on a blank tape.

Aizawa looked ready to tear Light a new one as he came awfully close to feeling up his niece in the park. Chief Yagami blushed a deep crimson and muttered things about teaching Light a few lessons in respecting a woman's personal space and L… well, L was chewing threw rock candy like it was gum at an alarming speed.

They all soon started to laugh when Kagome sent a discreet wink to Watari while Light was distracted. It was obvious that Kagome was just playing the role of the innocent little girl.

----------------------------------------------

Back with Light and Kagome, the two of them continued their walk along the outside perimeter of the park with Watari still following them and Ryuk flying over them.

Their surroundings looked awfully familiar to Kagome and soon knew why when they came across a certain Italian restaurant.

It was the same restaurant that her Uncle Aizawa took her to as a late fourteenth birthday lunch. It was also the same restaurant where she first realized she had the gift of sight.

The pause in her step caught Light's attention. After asking what was wrong, he followed her line of view to the Italian restaurant that was across the street. It made him wonder why she stopped. It was just a normal restaurant.

Kagome then answered his question from earlier about her first paranormal experience, saying, "That Italian restaurant was where I first came upon my power to see spirits." She then started explaining what had happened, saying dramatically with some fake tears that would look too real for the untrained eye and saying that the memory was still too painful for her to think about.

Even though she was quite used to it and was very fond of the memory, despite how grotesque her first ghost appeared to her. He was a middle-aged man with a clean-cut Italian suit but what made her so frightened at first about him was his face. It looked as if someone had blown it to bits, leaving his left eye, nose, and mouth the only parts of his face that seemed undamaged.

She practically went pale when he started talking to her, saying that he had died in the very restaurant by a mobbing, being shot in front of his wife who was sitting exactly where she was sitting. After he told her of what had happened when he was killed, he asked in a pleading way if he was free to pass on.

Her uncle, Aizawa asked her if she was okay only for her to rush to the ladies' room and regurgitate the food she was eating. While washing out her mouth, Kagome came face to face with the ghost again. He told her that she had the sight to see the ghosts and apparitions and that she shouldn't be afraid.

Kagome's fears subsided when she began to understand what was going on. After he had asked again if it was all right for him to pass on, she smiled at him, no longer afraid and held his ghostly hand saying that he was free to move on. And with her word, he soon faded with a faint glow and his face changing healing up to how it was before he was shot. With one last thankful and blissful smile, he disappeared with final thank you.

That last part she didn't tell Light but hey, he didn't have to know.

A few more tears escaped Kagome's eyes and she turned to Light. "I was thirteen at the time. I didn't understand what was happening to me and never told my family. I was so scared." She then began to sob while burying her face in her hands. If there was one thing she learned about being around men was that no matter how cold of a killer a guy could be, NO MALE can resist a woman's tears.

Light had a feeling that she was only telling him the surface of her power. But he wasn't going to push her into telling him in great detail. Not when he wanted as much information about her. He wondered if her power to see the souls of the departed was the reason why she didn't have a lifespan. He asked Ryuk but the Shinigami just said that there were some matters that Shinigami were forbidden to utter to humans. He had no choice but to figure it out him self.

To keep up his act, he brought Kagome into his arms and let her cry into his jacket. As he felt that she had calmed down a bit, he heard Misa calling out to him. Light turned to where the blond girl was coming from. Seeing a scowl on her face, he knew that it was because she found him holding Kagome in his arms.

Seeing Misa, Kagome moved back a bit to get out of his embrace. She smiled at Misa and gave a small bow to Light. "Thank you for the day Light, but I must be heading home to feed my cat."

Light nodded; slightly annoyed that Misa had interrupted what could have been a productive day. "That's okay Kagome, I'll see you in class on Tuesday."

He watched her walk off and turned to Misa. "You couldn't have come at a worse time, I had a feeling she was going to tell me more about herself."

Misa pouted. "Sorry Light, I didn't mean to. But while I'm here, want to go for ice cream with me?"

Kagome walked back into headquarters with a grin on her face. "Good afternoon all, did you enjoy the show?"

Aizawa pulled her into a hug, apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't think that it was anything but the seafood that caused you to be sick!"

Kagome pulled herself away from him. "It's okay uncle, it is nothing but a memory now." She placed herself down next to L and nudged him. "Why did you have Watari follow me?"

L shrugged. "Because Light is still my prime suspect, and I don't want to loose another because of that." Kagome rolled her eyes and snatched away the donut that was making it's way to his mouth. "Although I appreciate your concern, I am a lot harder to kill."

"Kagome have you ever considered an acting career?" Matsuda asked. "I could really believe that what you were feeling."

Kagome smiled and began to wipe away nonexistent tears. "I'd like to thank the academy..." After the others stopped their chuckling, Kagome noticed that L was pouting over the chocolate glazed donut she snatched from him and pointed out, "You know this is payback for drinking my coffee that night."

L, at first, couldn't remember what she was talking about then remember the night she had come back from Light's place. The night when she offered her own coffee that tasted so sweet. But he didn't care. What she just snatched from him was the last chocolate glazed donut!

He stared at her before pouncing. "This means war." And tried to steal the donut back and making Kagome fall to the floor with a yelp. This then resulted to a wrestling match that had the team shocked. Close to the end of the small match L had Kagome pinned to the floor with her arms over her head. L had to admit that she looked cute when she was struggling to get free with half of the donut in her mouth.

He reached down, trying to take his prize, but she moved her head at the last moment. They stared each other down for a moment before he made another attempt. Another failure. Narrowing his eyes in frustration, L feigned to the left, her head moved to the right, a small smirk crossed his face as he leaned down once more and caught the donut between his teeth. He smiled around his victory and got up.

Kagome gave a growl. With a small battle cry, she launched herself at his back as he made his way back to the sofa. L stumbled a little, but regained his balance when Kagome's hands came around his neck and reached for the donut in his mouth. She pulled the small piece left out, but unfortunately, he was quicker and took it back, stuffing it into his mouth. With a dissatisfied look, Kagome got off of his back and sat on the sofa, her legs and arms crossed in a very 'ten-year-old-can-have-their-way' fashion and poked her tongue out at him.

Chief Yagami and the others were shocked by this but could help but chuckle at the way Kagome was acting. For Aizawa, it had been a long time since he'd seen his sweet niece so happy. And he had a feeling that she liked L for some reason and probably was attracted to him in some way.

Hell, he could also tell that L was attracted to his niece in some way too. He hoped that if all goes well with this case, those two would be able to get officially together.

During her pouting, Kagome noticed a bit of chocolate glaze from the donut was still on the corner of his mouth. Feeling rather bold and daring, Kagome stood up and made her way to where L sat once more. With smirk on her face, she bent down to L's level and licked away the chocolate donut glaze that he forgot to wipe off from the corner of his mouth.

L and the others were frozen speechless of Kagome's move. Heck, even Aizawa thought that it was unlike Kagome to act so bold. The well-known detective looked toward the young woman that he had become fond of with wide eyes and a light shade of red on his cheeks as he digested the fact the Kagome _licked_ him.

Kagome's smile widened as she saw the look on L's face as she said softly in victory, "I win. You still had some chocolate donut glaze on side." Then she left the room say she was going to take a shower, leaving a group of very shocked and very quite men.

----------------------------------------------

(For those of you who haven't gone very far in the series of Death Note, this is going to be a spoiler, even if it's slightly AU.)

Kagome started to walk back into the room after having a smoke on the balcony. Recently, they had arrested Misa for being suspected as the second Kira. L and Watari had tied and blindfolded the blond model and had her questioned about if she really knew the real Kira and who Kira was.

It had been three days since Watari started interrogating her and she hasn't talked yet. Kagome could only imagine the pain and suffering she must feel. And Rem… Kagome knew Rem cared for the girl very much. Just like Jealous…

Watari's voice brought her out of her musings when he said that Misa had said something. While L and the others hurried to the TV set, Kagome kept her pace and took her place standing next to where L sat.

In the screen, she could see, like everyone else, Misa tied up like she was a patient from an asylum with a metal blindfold over her eyes. But what the others couldn't see was that Rem was standing next to her. Misa looked like she had been through hell.

L turned the microphone on and asked if she was the second Kira. But before any of them knew it, Misa started to beg Rem to kill her. Kagome could hear their exchange of words with Rem trying to say that he wanted to save her with Misa refusing.

"You're willing to go so far for Light Yagami?"

Kagome lidded her eyes halfway. It was now official that Light Yagami, Chief Yagami's son was Kira. And the down side of it was that she was the only one who clearly heard.

It didn't surprise her that Misa would go so far as to kill herself to keep the true identity of Kira a secret by biting her tongue. It was a good thing that L ordered Watari to gag her so she wouldn't harm herself.

L then muttered to himself, "Surely, she's not being manipulated by Kira before she dies?"

She wasn't being manipulated. If she were, Kagome would've seen bits of the Death Note's energy wrapped around her and controlling her like a puppet. But no, she was refusing to tell them anything by her own will.

After a while, Rem asked Misa to hang on a while longer before he left for somewhere.

At this time, Kagome gave a tired sigh before asking L, "Let me talk to her… please?" The only way to get to Misa was to tell her that she knew and that the best way was to just give up.

L and the others looked at her in curiosity before noticing the tired yet numb expression she held. L felt that this was taking its toll on her… seeing someone broken or in pain.

He handed Kagome the microphone and waited to see what she would do. There could be a chance that she could convince Misa Amane to confess anything she had on Kira.

Bringing the microphone close to her lips and spoke after asking Watari to remove the cloth from the girl's mouth, "Misa…"

"Hai…?" The younger girl sound so torn, like she had given up on herself. It practically broke her heart to see the energetic model be reduced to this…

"This is Kagome Higurashi. You remember me?"

"Hai… Light-kun and Hideki-kun's Criminal Justice teacher."

"Yes, it's me. I'm also known as an International paranormal detective… and I'm taking part of the Kira case."

There was a long pause between them before Misa asked, "What is it you want?"

"… I want you to give up." Kagome said softly but with an edge that gave no room for argument. She had heard Misa gasp and clarified what she meant, "I know everything, Misa. How the criminals were killed… Shinigami… Death Note… I even know about you possessing Shinigami eyes. And I also know that it's thanks to those same eyes that you were able to kill those people at the TV station. The easiest way for you to get out of this with your mentality still intact is to give up and tell us Kira's true identity."

"If you can see and hear Rem, then you already know who he is!"

"I can hear and see Rem but L and the others can't. They can't see or hear what I can. So I'm the only one who knows but for L and the others to believe me is if you confirm what I heard."

"NO! I won't tell you! I WON'T!" Misa yelled before threatening to bite off her tongue again. Thankfully, Watari was ready to stop her before she could try it again.

Kagome closed her eyes with her brows furrowed. It was no use. The girl already made her choice… and there was no way Kagome was going to be able to change her mind. Just by her outburst in refusing to tell them anything clearly gave them confirmation about her being the second Kira.

Bringing the microphone to her lips again, Kagome asked, "This is what you've chosen, Misa? You're willing to sacrifice yourself for Kira?"

She saw Misa nod her head as she began to sob.

Kagome turned off the microphone and handed it back to L. It was settled. Misa wasn't going to tell them anything; even with how much pain she's been put through to break her.

Her bangs covered her eyes as she left for the balcony again. She needed some time alone for a while before she could continue watching.

The others saw this change in Kagome. A tear fell, followed by another and another. Sometimes, Kagome felt her sight was a curse, more specifically, the empathy attached to it. Misa's heart was breaking along with her spirit, and Kagome could feel it all. She hated not being able to help Misa. She hated the fact that knowing by not being able to help her, she was unable to save her...

L followed Kagome out to the balcony only to see Kagome in tears. For some reason… seeing her in tears just tore at his heart. Unlike the tears she shed when she had her walk in the park with Light, these tears were real. She looked so helpless and fragile… that it only seemed to add to her beauty.

Unable to stop himself, he walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders… offering what comfort he could. Despite that he's never kind of physical contact like a hug or a kiss, L felt comfortable when he was close to Kagome. When Kagome's tears subsided, she gave him a soft smile in thanks before the both of them went back inside. It was going to rain that night so it was better to stay inside.

The both of them sat on the couch to continue to watch for any kind of development, even though Kagome doubted there would be any.

Later that night, when Chief Yagami, her uncle, and Matsuda went to bed and Kagome and L stayed up, Kagome saw Rem return to Misa's side saying, "I told Light Yagami everything… and we came to this conclusion to save you."

Misa lifted her head to signal that she was listening, since she could speak with the cloth in her mouth. Rem then continued, "You have to forfeit ownership of your Death Note. If you do that, all the memories you have of it will completely disappear." There was a pause between them before Rem clarified, "Misa, this means that you'll forget everything you know about Shinigami."

Misa shook her head. Kagome understood that she didn't want to forget. She also knew that she didn't want to forget about Light. But Rem gave her some reassurance, "It's okay. The human you love is Light Yagami. Those feelings alone will remain."

The girl seemed to be thinking about this as Rem spoke again, "That is why you should give up ownership of your Death Note and entrust everything to Light Yagami."

The young model then nodded her head, agreeing to forfeit her ownership of her Death Note before passing out with a few tears trailing from her covered eyes.

Rem then lifted his large but bony hand to brush back a lock of Misa's golden hair, not caring if L saw the action even if he couldn't see the Shinigami make it. After the affectionate action, Kagome saw Rem dissolve through the walls leaving Misa without any memory of him and everything concerning the Death Note.

Kagome couldn't help but let a few small tears lose from what she just witnessed. She knew that Rem loved Misa, even though she was in love with Light. The Shinigami cared greatly about her happiness… that alone satisfied him. The miko knew how Rem felt, for she had been down that road when it came to Inuyasha.

L thought that he was seeing things when he saw a lock of Misa's hair being brushed back by nothing. He turned to Kagome who sat beside him only to find her in tears again. But they weren't as bad as they were earlier that day. Taking out a tissue from his pocket, L wiped away the tears he could see while gaining the paranormal detective's attention.

"What did you see?" He asked gently. After everything that's happened and how truthful Kagome was when it came to what she could see… he was ready to believe in what she would say about what had just happened that he couldn't see.

She looked at him, eyes so full of sadness his heart broke just looking at them. "She's innocent. She won't remember a thing when she wakes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do something." He watched her walk to the bathroom and sighed as he heard her cry.

He looked at Watari, who was at the corner of the room. "You heard Kagome. Misa Amane is hereby cleared of any charges."

----------------------------------------------

The next morning, Chief Yagami and the others were shocked hear that L had lit Misa go, free of charges of being involve with Kira. L had let Kagome explain the situation from what they had seen the night before. While also explaining that what happened to Misa was a result of what happens to those who forfeit ownership of their Death Notes.

"So… those who give up ownership of their death notes… lose all memory they have of it?" Matsuda asked.

Kagome nodded, looking exhausted. It had been a long time since she had cried so much. She never remembered crying that much even when she was still traveling to the past. Well, there was that one time when after Inuyasha confessed to Kikyo and she ran home to get away for a while.

Come to think of it, that was when she first met Ryuk and Rem and heard that she was of higher rank than the average Shinigami because she was not only a miko but was able to see the souls of the departed. In a way, she worked hand in hand with Shinigami but made sure that the killings concerning Death Notes were kept to a minimum while guarding the human realm.

Anyway, back to the present. Kagome nodded while explaining more thoroughly, "Yes. Once one has forfeit ownership of a Death Note, all memories of it and concerning it will disappear completely. In Misa's case… not only did she forget about her Death Note, the people she had killed, and who Kira really is… she lost her Shinigami eyes as well. I know I had already explained to you about what those could do."

Defenses lowered, she sighed and leaned against L. "I sleep now…" was all she uttered before passing out against the blushing detective.

It had been an hour and Kagome had not moved from her position against L, much to everyone's amusement. L looked at her in worry as her figure began to tremble. He tried to shake her away, but a sob escaped her throat and in an instant, he found himself pushed to the other side of the couch. L looked at Aizawa, the one who had pushed him. Aizawa shot him an apologetic look. "I am sorry for pushing you, but when she's having a nightmare like this, she needs family to comfort her."

L nodded, accepting the answer given and watched in despair as strangled words came from her.

"Please...move on...don't make...why...Sango..."

She woke up with a start, shaking hard and eyes wide in fear. Her eyes were focused on the wall, her breath coming out in pants. She looked up at Aizawa, his aura calming her to an extent, and smiled. "Thank you." She straightened herself out and reached for her coffee and some of the chewy lychee candies that she adored to get her blood sugar back up. It was then that she noticed all the eyes on her. "Sorry you all had to see that, now, how is Misa doing? Has she come too?"

Knowing about Kagome not wanting to worry them, Aizawa spoke, "Yes. Just before you woke up…"

Kagome then got up with a small smile and made her way to the TV where she could see Misa still tied up like she came from an asylum. It also looked like Watari had removed the cloth from her mouth when she was. After sitting in usual dog-like position, Kagome reached for the microphone but was stopped by Chief Yagami as he asked, "Kagome… what about the evidence? Everything we had collected from her home still leads her to be the second Kira. Even with the evidence and her obvious confession, you and Ryuuzaki still want to let her go?"

The young paranormal detective/miko sighed and looked at the Chief with exasperated eyes as she answered, "Despite the evidence, what's the point of keeping Misa locked up when she has no memory of the Death Note or the people she had killed? Even with my eyes, I can see no traces of the Death Note's energy on her. It's safe to say that she'll be of no threat from now on."

Kagome could feel that Rem was in the room and looked in the corner he was in. Giving him a soft smile, she softly said to him, not minding the others, "She'll be okay… she'll be safe, from now on." Rem's aura seemed to have relaxed at hearing Kagome's reassurance. Having Misa give up her Death Note really was a good choice… even if it had sacrificed Misa's memory of him.

Rem owed Kagome a lot for this, despite Light's plan. And so, decided that he would keep L's true name a secret from Light Yagami, a.k.a. Kira. It was the least he could do to repay the miko who was about to talk to the human girl he had come to care for. With a deep bow to the woman who could see him, Rem left the hotel room to return to the Shinigami World. He vowed to only watch over Misa… and never get involved with Light or his plans again.

L and the others were curious as to whom Kagome was talking to… but considered that it was probably a spirit that they couldn't see to begin with.

And with one last smile, Kagome turned to the microphone so she could tell Misa what's going on and that she was free to go. She could see what Rem was thinking through his body language and his eyes. He wasn't going to get involved any further so he could keep Misa safe.

----------------------------------------------

Now it's been close to three months since they had let Misa go free of charges of being suspected of being the second Kira, despite the evidence. But Kagome had come up with the report that Misa was innocent and was being framed by Kira.

Kagome had just walked into the door with Light trailing behind her. She had agreed that since Light's cell was turned off, Kagome would go to pick him up at his house. Unknown to the others of the Investigation team, Rem and Ryuk had followed the two.

Light didn't know what was going on. He didn't understand the reason why Kagome suddenly came by his house saying that she and he were needed for a meeting. What got him more curious was why Rem was with them too… and seemed to be hovering closer to Kagome. Whatever was going on, he could tell that it wasn't good… like a calm before the storm.

Today was the day that Kagome was going to reveal Kira's true Identity. And Rem was going to help her with that. Her fist clenched around a small piece of paper in her pocket...a piece of Rem's death note. If she could get all of those in the investigation team to touch the paper, then maybe...just maybe...Rem could tell them what he knew…

If he couldn't then she had a piece of Ryuk's Death Note as well. Just in case.

Light looked at Kagome. "So, why was this meeting called?"

Kagome gave him a beaming smile. "We've captured someone on grounds of suspicious activity linking to Kira." She took his hand and they both stopped in the middle of the room. "I think we may have done it Light, I think we've finally captured Kira."

L knew that Kagome was just acting but that still didn't mean that he was suppose like the fact that she had to touch Light like they were very close. Hell, he didn't even like how close the boy was to Kagome during that time when the two had that walk.

Kagome then led Light to a seat that was in front of a TV screen that showed a man who appeared to be in his twenties with a scruffy goth/emo look about him that said "I could kill you right now". The man was laughing like a maniac, yelling, "Yes! That's right! I'm Kira! I killed all those bastard criminals and I can do it again!" Chained and blindfolded to a chair, he was also yelling that all he needed was his Death Note and he'd serve Justice that the police and god were too soft to deliver.

Frankly Light was very insulted. This nut had the gull to claim that he was the real Kira? Basically, many would do anything to become a legend from someone else's work. Light was so focused on the screen with controlled and masked anger that he didn't notice Kagome, Ryuk, and Rem walk into another room with the others.

After shutting the door behind her quietly, Kagome locked the door so that Light wouldn't barge in on them when they were discussing. Turning to the men she had come to enjoy working with, Kagome spoke, "I want to thank you all for this chance to let my suspicions about who Kira is be known and to let you meet someone who could back it up."

"Kagome… you also suspect my son? What proof do you have that is different from what Ryuuzaki has?" Chief Yagami had hoped during this case that at least one of the strange detectives he was working with wouldn't suspect his only son. He just couldn't see how Light could be a murderer.

Kagome then took out the piece of paper that was from Rem's Death Note, along with another that came from Ryuk's and instructed, "After passing these around, I want you all to be very quiet for what you are about to see."

As the papers neared Matsuda, Kagome took her place by his side. She was right in doing so, for as soon as the papers reached his hands, her hand slapped across his mouth, preventing the bloodcurdling scream that made its way up his throat. She shook her head softly at him before addressing the investigators. "This is Ryuk and Rem. They are the Shinigami attached to the death notes that were in the possession of the second Kira, Misa Amane and Kira… Light Yagami."

Chief Yagami was on his feet. "Where is the proof that my son is Kira?"

Ryuk took a step toward the man who was now terrified. "I am the owner of Light's Death Note and I can prove that your son is Kira." He took out the note that he had snuck from Lights room not long after he had left with Kagome and threw it at his feet.

"If you look in that note, you'll see the names and causes of death of all of the people that Kira has killed."

Chief Yagami looked through the book, his eyes widening with every page he turned. His face set into a grim look and he turned to Kagome and L. "Let me be the one to arrest him...please."

Kagome turned to L in asking. It was really his choice to whether or not to let Chief Yagami do this since he was the one leading the investigation. Of course, Kagome felt sorry for the man. It's not easy for a parent to accept that their child would be a murderer.

Aizawa and Matsuda were in shock of what was happening. With what was right in from of them, they could now why Kagome was the best when it came to the paranormal. But when working with L… it was like looking at the best team in the world.

There was a long pause as L looked at Kagome and then to Chief Yagami. After a soft sigh as he stood from where he sat, L spoke, "That will be fine, Yagami-san. But please… whether he's you son or not… don't let your emotions get the best of you in this." L was surprised when Kagome had told him that she knew of a way to get solid evidence about Light Yagami being Kira. But he was even more surprised when she was able to reveal the Shinigami that were attached to the Death Notes of the first and second Kira. He guessed that he shouldn't have expected anything less from Kagome.

Chief Yagami was thoroughly thankful of L letting him at least do this small task, no matter how heavy the burden was on him. Yes, it was hard for him to believe that his own flesh and blood was Kira… but it was much harder on his to arrest his own son because of the solid evidence that was right in his hands and what was right in front of him.

A thought soon struck him before turning to the two Shinigami as he asked, "Why help us?"

It was Rem who answered the Chief's question, "For me, I owe Kagome-sama for keeping Misa safe and letting her go free after she had forfeit her ownership of her Death Note… but for Ryuk and myself, Kagome-sama is our superior."

Seeing the looks of confusion, Ryuk took over and answered for Kagome, "The reason why Kagome-sama is our superior is because for a mortal to have any kind of supernatural gift, like being able to see the dead and paranormal, while also having something that makes them stronger than the average human, like Kagome-sama's powers in Purification, they are then considered stronger than the average Shinigami, almost sharing an equal status to that of the Shinigami King."

The guys' reactions to this were very different. L, although he didn't show it he was internally yelling, "I knew it!" From the way he always heard her talking to something he couldn't see, Kagome's voice always held some level of authority.

Matsuda was practically trembling with excitement. Right in front of him was a woman who had a higher rank from over the Shinigami, no matter how creepy that seemed.

Chief Yagami didn't know how to react to this and Aizawa was in complete shock to hear that his own niece, his very own sweet and beautiful niece held a superior rank over the two Shinigami that stood on either side of her. As strange as it seemed, Aizawa couldn't help but feel proud of Kagome.

After a while of the staring, Kagome advise that they head to the other room to get Light as she walked to the door and unlocked it while Rem and Ryuk just walked right through it, much to Matsuda's surprise.

Light had heard the door open with his father, L, and the others walking out of the other room. He wondered what they were talking about that he couldn't listen in on. But Light just stood with a smile saying that the man they had caught seemed to fit the description of being Kira, despite that deep down he was very insulted to the fact that the man was acting like he was the true Kira. Light then noticed the expressions on their faces all somber looking.

Chief Yagami walked up to his only son with a somber expression. He gave him a final hug and sighed when he let him go. "Light Yagami, we have substantial evidence to prove that you are Kira. You are under arrest on suspicion of being the mass murderer Kira." He put the handcuffs on him and looked at Matsuda. "Take him to the station, we have to write him up." Once Light was escorted from the room he slumped to his knees. "Where did I go wrong?"

It soon hit Light as he and Matsuda slowly walked out after seeing Kagome walk over to a fruits basket that was on the table to pick up a deep red apple, only to throw it to Ryuk who caught it and everyone on the investigation team didn't seem to notice. He then realized that they all could see Ryuk and Rem. How? How was that possible? They didn't even touch his or Misa's Death Notes. Unless…

He looked to Kagome with wide eyes as she stared back at him with an emotionless mask. Light then realized that, ever since the beginning Kagome didn't need a death note to see Ryuk. Her sight enabled her to see Shinigami without one. Light started to struggle out of Matsuda's hold and started yelling and demanding Kagome how she knew. After she had answered him saying that he was not only a lousy actor, it wasn't hard for her to read his intentions, Light then started yelling out to Ryuk that he forfeit his ownership of his Death Note.

After a while with Light still having his memories of the Death Note and everything concerning it, Ryuk chuckled sheepishly, "Hehe… Sorry Light. No can do." The Shinigami had to admit that he can be stupid and absentminded at times but he wasn't that stupid as to go against Kagome's orders when she could purify his skinny ass to Kingdom Come.

Seeing the angry confusion on his face, Kagome answered Light's silent question as she walked to Chief Yagami's side, "The reason why you still have your memories concerning your Death Note, Light… is because I gave Ryuk strict orders to keep the Death Note bound to you until your trial is over or until you had served the Death Penalty."

And with that, Light was taken away without much of a struggle as Matsuda took him away with Aizawa's help. Only leaving Chief Yagami, L, and Kagome left in the room along with the two Shinigami. Kagome kept hearing the Chief asking himself where he went wrong and how could this have happened. Knowing his pain, being a parent herself with Shippó being her adoptive child, Kagome kneeled beside him trying to reassure the older man that he didn't do anything and the path that Light chose was his choice.

Once Chief Yagami had calmed down, he left the room go home and tell his family the bad news, now leaving L and Kagome with Rem and Ryuk. Rem felt the tension in the room and gave Ryuk the silent word that they should leave to give the two well-known detectives to themselves.

Kagome raised a brow at the two Shinigami as to while they were leaving but when she saw the toothy grins they gave her while waving a goodbye in a sort of mocking way… Damn, she was going to make those two pay with or without the Shinigami King's permission. Sure she liked L and all and he was really sweet but… okay she didn't any reason_not_ to like him but…

Ah, Hell! Who was she kidding? She practically fell for him soon after she had started to get to know him and his habits.

L didn't know what was going on, especially with the way the Shinigami were grinning before leaving Kagome… alone… with…

L's eyes widen as his cheeks started to turn a light pink when the situation started to sink in.

This is the first time he had ever been truly alone with a girl, especially one as pretty as Kagome. He silently gulped. L didn't know what to say or what to do. Watari had never told him anything about what to do when in a situation like this… I guess he had himself to blame for not asking. L took a glance at Kagome only to see her doing the same but there attention to each other was broken when they both heard the actor they hired started getting carried away with his acting.

With a chuckle that was a accompanied with a light blush, Kagome walk over to the microphone to inform the actor that it was over.

"Uh...you can go home now. Just ask Watari to pay you." She said into the microphone.

The guy stopped laughing immediately and smiled at the camera. "Thank you for allowing me to help with capturing Kira." He gave a small bow before walking out of the room.

Kagome began to turn off all of the television sets and microphones so they could be packed up in the morning. With a sigh, she switched off the last set and collapsed into the plush sofa she had spent the last few months sitting on. Feeling the sofa dip beside her, she turned and gave a lazy smile at L. "This was a long ass case huh?"

L nodded and relaxed back into the cushions beside her. All was silent in the room before Kagome spoke again. "It's kind of funny, you know. One stray Death Note and a normally docile boy became a mass murderer. It makes you wonder...what was it that caused him to snap?"

L shrugged, too exhausted to do much else. "It could be any number of things." He said after a few moments of silence. "It's not my job to psychoanalyze them, I just catch them."

Kagome gave a small nod. "I have to do both. Sometimes when a spirit is too distraught to move on, I have to talk them through the problems that they suffered in life. It is especially hard when speaking with the spirits of children that fell victim to things like botched robberies or parental abuse."

She sighed. "I take one look into the eyes of a small child and I just want to cry. They ask me things like 'what did I do bad?' or 'Why does mummy cry at night? Daddy said what he was doing was for the best.' It is times like those that make me with I had never been given this godforsaken gift."

L placed a comforting hand on hers. "Sometimes, good things can come of tragedies."

She looked at him, eyes reflecting her inner anguish. "Tell me one good thing that came from this L, and I might be able to believe you."

He reached out to touch her cheek. "I found you." His eyes became lidded, his breathe slowed. He took one more glance into her eyes before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

The kiss was very sweet but seemed to have lasted for an eternity. When they had broke apart, the both of them couldn't help but blush.

Now that the Kira Case was over, L didn't know what to do now. Although, he really wanted to spend with Kagome… wait… they had the room for one more night, so why not make the most of it. Remembering a little something from Watari in the room's fridge, L got up from his place on the sofa to get it.

Kagome gave his back a curious glance before he brought out what looked like…

'Watari's Special Extra Chocolate Milk!' Kagome's lit up at the sight of the bottle. It had been so long since she had drink of Watari's chocolate milk.

L saw think light in her eyes before standing to say with one of his rarest of smiles, "Tonight, we celebrate."

Kagome gave a soft laugh and couldn't help but agree.

The two of them spent the entire night together every last drop of the chocolaty substance until Kagome's eyes began to droop a bit and then started to use L's shoulder as a pillow once again. Only this time, her dreams were more pleasant than they were before she took the Kira Case.

Unlike the last time Kagome had used him as a pillow, this time L didn't bother to move her but soon followed into a sleep filled with very good dreams.

* * *

**Phew! Finished! I know I told many of you guys that I would be giving a mystery pairing but this couldn't be helped when ****Death by Squishy**** and I thought of the idea of making a Two-shot together of Death Note/Inuyasha Xover. **

**Like I said at the beginning, to understand how this all started you MUST read PART 1 in ****Death by Squishy****'s One-shot series "Kagome Loves". It should be the 14th installment there. **

**Hope You guys enjoyed. **

**Please review. It would really be appreciated. **


	7. LamiaKagome

**Disclaimer: I do not own BetterMan or Inuyasha. Both animes belong to there rightful owners. I also don't own the song "Good Enough" by Evanescence. **

**AN: This idea came to me when I started watching the Betterman series on YouTube. This pairing and combination of Animes has never been done before besides ****Angel's Feather-Devil's Flame**** with her BetterMan/Inuyasha Xover called, "Lullaby Of The Lady In Blue." It's a pretty good so far, so please check it out. If not for me, then please Read and Review it for ****Angel's Feather-Devil's Flame**** because the story hasn't been getting many reviews. **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Dedicated to: ****Beautiful Phantom**** (a.k.a. Angel's Feather-Devil's Flame)**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): Betterman/Inuyasha (There will be mentions and performances of Waterbending from Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery **

**Pairing: BetterMan (Lamia)/Kagome, mentions of a one-sided Kagome/Yanagi Shou**

**Summary: Sometime after going home from the Sengoku Jidai for good, a woman by the name of Miyako Asami with a man by the name of Yanagi Shou came by her family's shrine in search for her, saying that they needed her help. What would happen if Kagome meets the very being that the Akamatsu calls "BetterMan"?**

* * *

**_Rain's Solace_**

Kagome sighed as she stepped out of the trailer that she shared with Hinoki and Kaede, intent of going for short walk. Shou and Kaede (from Betterman, not old lady Kaede from Inuyasha) were currently inside and didn't even notice her presence when they started making out. Not being able to stand the sight of them together when they didn't her in the same room, Kagome left without interrupting them.

It had been close to a year since Kagome joined the Akamatsu Industry to help stop somethig called Algernon. From what Kagome could sense from it, Algernon was basically a microscopic demon bent on destroying humanity. She didn't tell the rest of the team because they would think her crazy after being raised at a shrine most of her life. Plus, they believed that Algernon was a disease, like an incurable virus. When she first came to the Akamatsu, she didn't know anything about the technology that they used and the gifts most of them possessed, like Telepathy.

How Kagome came to be with them is like this…

After two years of traveling to the Sengoku Jida and after Naraku's defeat, Kagome was able to go home for good to her family. A half year later while she was sweeping and scrubbing the steps of the shrine, Kagome decided to experiment her new power of controlling water with the water she was using to scrub the steps when no one was looking (for those who've seen Avatar: The Last Airbender, think of how Katara waterbends before training under Pakku). Unfortunately, someone did see her… a slender but handsome man with green hair and blue eyes and a woman with darker green hair and lighter blue eyes with glasses. From her shock, she dropped the water she was controlling in her hands and accidentally slipped when she took a step back only to have the man catch her before she could hurt her self.

Once they had reassured her that she didn't have to be afraid and that they were looking for her, Kagome invited them in to her home. Her mother was still home, along with her grandfather but Souta was still at school. Kagome was expelled because of her many absences and no other school wanted to enroll her because of her attendance record despite how hard she worked to keep up.

It seems that it was because of this that Asami, the dark green hair woman with glasses had sought her out so she could offer a job to her in working as her assistant. Although… all of that changed when she had witnessed her controlling the soapy water.

Kagome's mother, Kun-loon thought it would be good for Kagome to work for the Akamatsu because she would still be able to help people rather than staying cooped up at the shrine.

Her grandfather agreed as well, saying that this could be a good opportunity to make a living… even though she was far behind on technology. Once Souta got home, he thought that it would be cool for her to work with robots and such.

Having nothing else to do and thinking that she wouldn't have to be so bored, Kagome agreed to work for the Akamatsu team, much to Asami's and Shou's, the man Asami appeared with, delight. Once she had packed her belongings, Kagome was soon taken to headquarters where she meets the rest of the Akamatsu team.

The first person she met was Sai Hinoki, a red-eyed girl with tri-colored bangs of brown, green, and red. She didn't seem so bad, despite that she always called herself an idiot because of some things she didn't understand. That girl could really kill your mood at times… even to the point where Kagome was close to hitting her in the head and scolding her degrading herself so much.

The second was Hinoki's childhood friend and partner, Aono Keita, a boy who was deeply into military technology and other things that were advanced. Kagome had to admit that he was pretty funny and his enthusiasm reminded her of Shippó whenever she brought something electronic to the Sengoku Jidai with her, like her mp3 player. Kagome could also see that Keita really like Hinoki more than a friend.

Kagome had heard that Hinoki and Keita worked together to pilot the Kakuseijin No.1 when they have to go to investigate something.

Next, she met Kurenai Kaede and Sakura. Kaede was a very beautiful woman with long dark blue hair and brown eyes who looked to be a year or two older than Kagome, her self. And Sakura was a pretty fifteen-year-old girl with long sugar pink hair and light blue eyes. Kagome got along fine with the both of them, even though she saw Sakura as a little sister of sorts, despite how creepy she sounds when she talks while in the Controller Unit Manage Booth.

Kagome then met Sakura's father who was the boss of the Akamatsu team and his repair team. They were very humorous at times.

During the time she stayed with Akamatsu, she started to develop feelings for Yanagi Shou; the same man whom she met at her shrine when Asmai came to see her. Kagome had to admit that he was very handsome with very lean muscles and had a very sweet personality. But unfortunately for her… he was in love with Kaede and saw her as a little sister.

It was especially hard for her to keep herself composed when she's partnered with him on any excavations for the Algernon. She didn't have to worry about that much because it was rare. Kagome was only a temporary Dual Kind for him and Keita whenever Hinoki or Kaede were unable to control the Kakuseijin or the Tyran. Despite the excitement she felt when working with Shou, she knew that she couldn't work the Tyran to its full potential because the bond between her and Shou wasn't as strong as the one he shared with Kaede.

Look back in the trailer to see Shou and Kaede still kissing, Kagome lit out a silent pained sigh before shutting the door with its noisy metal clang. She had no doubt that the sound brought them out of their own sweet little world that allowed the both of them to think they were the only ones that mattered.

Kagome looked to the sky to see dark clouds looming over. A sure sign that it was about to rain soon, even though she was still unaware that her own sadness and tears are what trigger the rain to come falling in the first place. Kagome only hoped that it rained hard so that it could wash away the pain she felt.

She heard the trailer door open again and heard that oh, so gentle and familiar voice she had come to love call out her name, asking if she was okay.

Yanagi Shou knew that it was a mistake to lead their newest member to think that there could be something between them. But how was he supposed to know that Kagome's attraction toward him would evolve into a deep love. Yes, Shou loved Kagome but only as a brother would to his younger sister. But the love that Kagome felt for him was just like the way Kaede loved him. He thought that it was nothing but a crush that she would grow out of soon.

From what he had heard from Sakura when Kagome fell asleep, the raven-haired girl had suffered from heartbreak before she met them… he only hoped that she wouldn't suffer again because of him. Through Sakura and the profile that Asami made for Kagome, she was a young woman of eighteen year who knew what love was… not the child he believed her to be who still felt puppy love and had crushes.

He and Kaede didn't know that Kagome was in the same trailer, considering how quiet she was most of the time and hardly talked unless it was necessary. And Kaede didn't sense her through her Dousing Ability. Realizing what he had done, Shou went to look for Kagome only to find her standing outside, looking to the sky with her back turned to him.

It soon started to rain after he called out her name. When she turned toward him… her eyes were filled with so much sadness that he thought that he would choke just by her looking at him.

The rain soon soaked her from head to toe… giving her a type of beauty that he had only seen painting when the maiden, the painter portrays, is standing in the rain in hopes that the rain would cleanse away her sorrows. But Kagome had the natural Japanese accent in her features… like a lonely priestess.

Kagome then smiled at him, trying to mask the hurt she was feeling just by Shou's presence alone, and asked if there was something he needed.

"Kagome… what happened in there… I'm sorry that you had to see that. Especially after healing so much from- "Shou was cut off by Kagome saying with a forced smile, "It's okay. It can't be helped." Turning her back to him once more, she continued, "You love Kaede. And Kaede loves you. What reason do I have of getting in the way of that bond? Especially when the one I love… doesn't have those type of feelings toward me…"

The last part was whispered but Shou heard it very clearly. As he tried to take a step forward, his feet could move. Looking down, he saw the reason why. Both of his feet were frozen in place… Kagome used her waterbending skills to freeze the rainwater on and around his feet. After his struggle, Shou looked up to see Kagome staring with a blank face as her tears fell, mixing with the rain. He then heard her request, "Please Shou… if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while. So don't follow me…" and with that, she walked off with Shou trying to break free from the ice.

It was ten minutes later when the ice had melted into rainwater again in the blink of an eye that Shou was able to break free and run towards the direction Kagome walk off to only to realize that he couldn't find her in the thicket of plant life.

Shou never noticed the presences that were watching him before they took off in the same direction Kagome took after Shou went back to camp to set up a search party.

Kagome stood on a large rock that looked over a huge lake. If it wasn't raining and the moon was out, Kagome would've found it beautiful and calming in a cleansing way but it was the middle of the day and with the rain still coming down, it just made it look like one giant and deep puddle. The young Dual Kind miko had calmed down a bit after yelling to the heavens, asking why she couldn't just live a normal life… why did she always fall for the ones who were out of her reach while also asking the heavens if they really thought her pain and suffering to be amusing and entertaining and after all that she had done and sacrificed, she deserved a little happiness, at the least.

No she was tired and worn from crying so much. Not to mention that she was certain she was going to catch a cold after being in the rain for so long. Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts and heartbreak that she didn't feel the presence of someone watching her from the trees.

Red eyes with pale lavender pupils watch the young woman as she continued to stand in the rain, staring at nothing. Despite that she seemed so sad, she still had that underlying beauty that seemed otherworldly.

Lamia had been watching her since some time after she officially became a part of the Akatsuki. At first she seemed like an ordinary nineteen-year-old young woman who found a job with the Akatsuki by luck. But when he saw her controlling the water that was in her canteen and using the said water like a whip, Lamia became interested in what else she could do.

He saw more of her skills and abilities as time went by and Lamia's interest soon became an infatuation that soon turned into an undeniable attraction. Not just physically but also spiritually. Her long obsidian hair and deep sapphire eyes with her pale skin made her look like a uniquely made porcelain doll… but the way she took care of her body that didn't have an ounce of fat and nothing but nicely toned muscles made her look like a true fighter. And the way she looked at the world with an open mind, accepting each and every thing without hesitance made her seem too good to be real.

Even her name seemed to add to her beauty, no matter how simple it seemed.

The only thing that got in his way of confronting her was that fact that she was in love with Yanagi Shou who only saw her as a younger sister. Lamia bid his time, watching over Kagome and waiting for the right to time to confront her personally. Each day, he couldn't help but feel torn at how mach she made herself suffer by waiting for Yanagai Shou to love her the way he did Kurenai Kaede.

Despite her sadness, Lamia didn't expect to hear her voice carry out in a beautiful tune that felt strong but had an underlying sorrow, on the rain that had let up a little.

**_When you get caught in the rain  
With nowhere to run  
When you're distraught  
And in pain without anyone_**

**_And you feel so far away  
And you just can't find you way home  
you can get there alone  
it's okay  
once you say_**

**_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain_**

**_And if you keep falling down  
Don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound  
So keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
Once you say_**

**_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain_**

**_And when the wind blows  
And shadows grow close  
Don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you  
You'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate  
Stand tall and say  
Yeah yeah yeahhhh_**

**_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain_**

**_I can make it through the rain  
Can stand up once again  
And I'll live one more day, and I  
I can make it through the rain  
Oh yes, you can  
You're gonna make it through the rain._**

Her voice sounded so sweet yet lonely but as the song progressed, her voice reflected her inner strength returning to her after giving herself a good cry. That what Lamia come to love about her… no matter how much pain she had to endure, she always came back stronger then ever in due time.

Not being able to stand the sight of Kagome looking so lonely, Lamia slowly made his way to her side once she was finished singing, hoping that his appearance won't startle her.

Feeling a presence coming closer but was too upset to sense it clearly and thinking that Shou had found her, Kagome spoke with an angry edge in her voice, "I thought I told you not to follow me, Shou." And with a quick weaving of her hands, Kagome controlled the water to splash the man with enough force that pushed him back against a tree and next made a few icicles pin him to the tree.

After realizing that it wasn't Shou but someone else, started spouting off apologies while making the ice melt with a single thought before hurrying over to the man to make sure he was okay.

Lamia was very surprised when she used her water ability to push him to tree… only to have her throw icicles at him to pin him to the said tree. Kagome's aim and precision were precise… and deadly.

After apologies from Kagome, which Lamia found really cute in an amusing way, and her getting Lamia down from where she pinned him, Lamia had assured her that it was fine.

Kagome was surprised when she didn't see his mouth move but soon remembered from Asami that it was how the Limpet Channel was suppose to work; telepathically communicating.

When she had heard his name, Kagome was surprised to meet him in person. What, with all the times she was only able to see him in battle. And she had to admit that, despite he wasn't human… he was very handsome. He was slightly taller than Shou with long lavender hair and his bangs being like Hinoki's with them being tri-colored. And his eyes… they were red with white irises and pupils.

(For those who want to see what Lamia looks like, go to my Profile and look for his name in my favorite pairings. Or just ask me to send you a picture. For me to send you a picture, you MUST have a usable email address)

The two of them had spent an hour or two together just talking about the little things like Kagome's waterbending ability and Lamia's desire to protect those in the Akamatsu Industry. When Lamia asked her on what had happened between her and Shou… Kagome just went silent before telling him what happened.

Once she was done explaining with the rain coming down in a normal shower, Lamia held Kagome close to him, letting her cry into his already wet shirt, offering what comfort he could.

After her sobs lessened and her breathing evened out, Lamia knew that she was asleep. And knowing that she had already been in the rain too long, he thought it would be best to return her to where the Akamatsu had set camp. Once he had carefully held her in his arms as to not stir her, Lamia stood and started to walk back the way she came with his friend and assistant Seeme following close by.

------------------------------------------------------------

Back where the Akamatsu were camped, everyone including the staff had gathered in the middle of their camping ground dressed in raincoats and the girls holding umbrellas. After Sakura began speaking about Kagome's thoughts in what she felt for Shou and rambling about someone's heart breaking and asking why someone couldn't live a normal life with someone to love her for her… they all knew that she was picking up Kagome's thoughts.

All of that was confirmed when Shou came in and had told them that Kagome had run off. Soon everyone set out to look for her, including Sakura, who looked up to Kagome like an older sister. The pink-haired teen had formed a strong bond with the older woman during the times she spent with her when she had to be hooked up to the Controller Unit Manage Booth, and when felt Kagome's emotions through her Limpet Channel, she began to get very worried.

After close to three and a half hours of searching and they found no sign of Kagome. Sakura was nearly in tears, while the others didn't know what to do to search for Kagome and were starting to think the worst of what could've happened to her.

As Keita was about to yell at Shou for what happened with Kagome, Sakura felt Lamia coming close to their camp. Her gasp caught everyone's attention before they looked toward the forest to see Lamia… with a sleeping Kagome in his arms.

Shou was about to come up and take her but after one glare from Lamia, he had stopped in his tracks only to see Lamia walk up to Akamatsu so he could give Kagome to him.

Once Akamatsu had Kagome comfortable in his arms, Lamia looked at her sleeping face with a softness in his eyes as he brushed his hand through Kagome's wet bangs before leaning down to kiss her forehead. And then he was gone just as fast as he came.

Everyone was speechless as to what had happened. And Asami became very curious because when Lamia had kissed Kagome, the he his lips touched and around it seemed to sparkle. She'd have to look into it more when Kagome decided to wake up, but for now, she was going to let her sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had somehow slept into the next day. During the night, Shou had checked on her to find that she had a slight fever and had helped to take care of it.

It didn't take long for her fever to break and Shou was relieved about that. He felt horrible for chasing her away because of his love for Kaede but… he can't help how he feels for someone else. But he felt that he was responsible for letting Kagome run away, Shou wanted to do everything he could to help her through the heartbreak he caused.

When Kagome awoke the next day, she seemed… different somehow. In appearance… and how she carried herself. Everyone soon found out why when Hinoki had asked if she was okay.

Kagome turned toward them to ask what they were talking about… and they saw… that her eyes were just like Lamia's!

They were red with the pupils and irises being white! And what made the Akamatsu team even more surprised was that she was using the Limpet Channel to speak with them… and they doubt she was aware of her not speaking to them verbally.

After Asami had asked her to look in the mirror… oh, boy. Poor Kagome got surprised out of her wits. Everyone thought that she would be scared of her appearance, but strangely, she wasn't.

Kagome somehow knew that the change in her eyes and the way she speaks was something that was going to happen. She could sense it from Lamia. It was his way of showing another of his deep feelings… like how demons court a human, asking them to be their mate.

This was the same thing. But unlike a demon, Lamia was originated from a human and was a much more advanced breed of human. He only sped up her evolution, somehow… showing that he wanted her to be with him.

Sure, what happened with Shou was only recently but strangely… it didn't as much as it did. And she could feel something growing when she thought about Lamia.

Kagome was moving a bit quickly but she didn't mind. She could sense Lamia near by through the Limpet Channel and found it comforting in knowing that he'd always be there for her… and accept her for who she is.

* * *

**FINALLY! It's done! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but I really wanted to get this posted. Well… I wanted to post SOMETHING and this one was almost finished. I'm also sorry that this one may seem shorter than my previous one-shots and that it may seem a bit rushed. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it, despite many of you probably don't know of the Anime, BetterMan. If you guys want to learn more about it, you can either read Beautiful Phantom's Xover, "Lullaby of The Lady in Blue", you can find the BetterMan episodes (most of them) on YouTube, or you can try to find them a SunCoast Movie store or buy them online.**

**I assure EVERYONE that it's an awesome series of 26 episodes.**

**Next pairing is uncertain, so you guys will have to wait for it to be posted.**

**Until then, Ja Ne**


	8. ConradKagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

AN: This is in request of Numberman123 of him/her wanting a Kyo Kara Maoh/Inuyasha Xover with Kagome being pairing with Wolfram, Conrad, or Gunter. But since Wolfram is already with Yuuri and I can't quite get a good idea for a Gunter/Kagome pairing, I had decided, with Death By Squishy's word, to make a Conrad/Kagome pairing. Also this one-shot is slightly AU.

Hope you guys enjoy.

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s): Inuyasha/Kyo Kara Maoh**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Conrad **

**Summary: Soon after Kagome was through with the Shikon, Kagome was sent to Cabalcade in the Demon World and is told that she's the Reincarnation of their Former Queen. Her new Advisors request her to go to the New Makoku to declare peace through a diplomatic marriage. What will happen if Kagome meets Conrad and falls in love with him? What will Yuri do especially when he's already engaged to Wolfram?**

* * *

**_Diplomacy _**

How Kagome's life took an unexpected turn, she had no idea but one thing was for sure… she didn't like it one iota. After defeating Naraku and completing the Shikon, Midoriko had sent her to the Demon World. Once arriving in the Human Kingdom, Cabalcade of the Demon World, she's taken to the castle immediately because of her black hair and dark eyes.

But when one of the advisors of the kingdom got a good look at her, they then say that she's the reincarnation of their former queen. And not even a month later, they say that she has to go to the Demon city, New Makoku to declare peace through a diplomatic marriage that was arranged by the said Advisors.

"Damn old geezers. They never even _asked_ if I agreed to this stupid marriage." Kagome muttered as she stared at the fire with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Concerned with her safety, two of her wisest Advisors volunteered to escort her to the Demon Kingdom of New Makoku, along with a couple of their best guards and Kagome's servant girl and her younger sister soon after they had received word from the Maoh that they await for her arrival.

Kagome's servant girl, Freda and her little sister, Alexis were very nice and Kagome made friends with them quickly. Freda was a girl about her age with long dark blue hair and burgundy eyes while her little sister, Alexis had light blue hair and sugar pink eyes and was about eight years old in age. The little girl was such a sweetheart that Kagome took to her immediately and Alexis always followed her like a little hatchling following it's mother.

(Hehe, like Kisa always follows Tohru from Fruits Basket)

Freda had said that it was her way of showing just how much her little sister admired her. She had also said that she had always dreamed of meeting the queen of Cabalcade.

Anyways, Kagome was currently sitting in front of their campfire with Alexis resting her head on her lap with Freda sleeping beside her. Her two advisors were already asleep and one of their guards was taking the night watch.

During her first month in Cabalcade, she had already had her military men's graces and loyalty due to her leadership and knowledge in battle tactics and such (thanks to Sesshoumaru's teachings) so the guards who volunteered to didn't mind that she stay up.

The Maoh she was supposed to marry… she wondered what he was like. Her advisors said that he was a kind lord to his people. They had also said she wouldn't be able to get out of the marriage since it was for the sake of peace between her Kingdom and his. It didn't matter to her anymore. She would find a way around it, no matter what they say.

"Your Majesty… it's getting late and we'll be arriving in New Makoku by noon tomorrow. So it's best to get as much sleep as you can, milady." The guard said before switching places with another guard who just woke up for his watch.

Nodding her head, Kagome answered, "Alright. Thank you." And with that, Kagome laid her self down, without stirring Alexis from her slumber, to let herself be dozed to sleep with a warm blanket wrapped around her to ward of the chilling early winter breeze.

(for those of you who are wondering, Kagome had stayed in the Human Kingdom for a month and she and her current group have traveled for about close to a month)

------------------------------------------------------------

Back in New Makoku, Yuri was still awake when Gunter and Conrad went to check on him. When they had all received the letter from the Advisors of Cabalcade about making peace through a diplomatic marriage with their future Queen. They knew that Yuri had enough on his hands with being engaged to Wolfram.

Not to mention the same blond boy practically blew his top when he heard the news and proposition. And with the fact that they didn't know what the future human queen was like. They had said that she had remarkable beauty and was extremely kind. And then again, most would exaggerate for things like this.

Thinking that his majesty was worrying more than he should about the matter, Gunter walked up to Yuri's side and said, "Don't worry, your Highness. All will be well. It is only a diplomatic wedding, after all. It's not unheard of for a king to take a mistress… or in your case, Lord Wolfram can still be your lover while you are still married to the future queen of Cabalcade."

Yuri looked at Gunter like he was nuts and spoke, "How can I marry a girl I don't even know! And even if I _were_ to marry her, it would go against me to be with Wolfram while still married to her! A real man should ALWAYS be honest and true to his spouse."

"Calm down, Yuri. We'll work something out. She will be arriving at noon tomorrow and I'm certain that she probably feels the same way as well about the marriage. The two of you can talk it out and see what else you can do to make peace between us and the humans; to prevent a war from happening." Conrad laid his two cents on his thoughts. He himself never was a fan of diplomatic marriages since they always seemed so empty without any emotional love.

At Conrad's words, Yuri could only hope that was the case. Sure, before he had said that if he were to marry someone, he'd prefer a girl but after spending so much time with Wolfram, Yuri became accustomed to hearing and knowing that he was engaged. And was also used to the idea of being engaged to a boy.

He also hoped that the girl he was meeting was nice…

------------------------------------------------------------

By noon the next day, the first snowfall had reached to a reasonable level and made New Makoku look amazing when Kagome and her group had entered the gates to the Castle town of New Makoku. She was amazed the town's splendor when covered in snow but not as amazed how beautiful the castle was.

"Just ahead is Blood Pledge Castle, home of the current Maoh of New Makoku… your future husband." Her oldest of her advisors (who's about ninety years old) said, making Kagome's brow tick at the accusation of the Maoh being her future husband. I mean, they act as if that's the only way the humans and demons will be able to have peace.

Alexis, who was riding on the same horse as Kagome made a light frown, sharing her majesty's thoughts. Despite her age and her being mute, she was really smart and observant. And she only wanted the best for her majesty, which she also looked to as another sister.

Freda and Kagome's second advisor (who's in his twenties) also thought the same thing as well as the guards that came with them.

Once they had reached the castle, a lavender-haired man with purple eyes was waiting for them.

Gunter had volunteered to meet Cabalcade's future queen. When he saw the group, he was in awe at how beautiful the queen was with hair the same color as Yuri's but with eyes that were a deep sapphire color with specks of light gray. Her face was pale but in a healthy way and her body was well fit with finely toned muscles, under the disguising clothing that consisted of a dark hood and cloak with what looked like a violet Chinese ankle-length dress with slits that reached her hips while wearing a pair of black shorts that reached above mid-thigh. The trimming of the dress was a delicate blue. She wore pads on her knees and violet arm-warmers that reached a little above her bicep and wrapped around her delicate middle fingers (think of Genjo Sanzo's arm-warmers from Saiyuki). And lastly, she wore combat boots that reached the edge of her kneepads.

The outfit gave her a strong rebellious yet graceful look. It was an unusual outfit to wear in the winter, he thought until he noticed the bandages that had covered the skin of her shoulders and legs to keep from the cold. Her lithe but strong build made him wonder if she was a fighter or if she was skilled in some sort of fighting.

(Yes, for those of you who've read my Kougaiji/Kagome or my Gaara/Kagome pairing, the outfit Kagome is wearing is very similar to what she wears in those one-shots)

Coming out of his daze when the new human queen had stepped down from her horse with a light blue haired, sugar pink eyed child, Gunter greeted, "Ah, your Majesty, welcome to New Makoku. We have been awaiting your arrival."

After straightening Alexis's coat, Kagome looked up and smiled at Gunter and politely replied, "I thank you, kind sir. I apologize if we had made you wait too long."

Gunter was a bit shocked to hear that the woman before him was very polite and seemed kind with how she cared for the child that rode with her.

At the most, he was expecting someone who was rude, spoiled, and just downright bitchy. But here was a complete opposite of his expectations. And for that, he was glad since his king didn't need someone who wanted to marry him for the glory.

'Thank god she's not a total bitch' He thought. The woman giggled and he looked at her. "May I ask what amuses you my lady?" Kagome smiled. "I am only grateful that I am not a total bitch."

Gunter blushed. "Ah, my apologies for my not so internal monologue."

Kagome just softly giggled with Alexis and Freda while the three guards and two advisors with them just grumbled or frowned at the (what they thought) insult. But if their queen didn't feel like she was insulted there was no reason to bother.

After proper introductions, Gunter offered his hand to Kagome and said that he would lead her and her company to the Maoh. Setting her hand in his, Kagome thanked him as she let him lead the way while Alexis held her other hand with the rest of her company following and Freda following the closest.

Once they were inside, out of the cold, three maids came and collected their coats and cloaks before they continued their way to the Maoh.

Every maid and male servant they passed had stopped for a moment when they saw her, practically in awe at how beautiful she looked in her graceful yet regal way. When they finally reached the throne room, Gunter announced with ever-present smile, "Your Excellency, may I present the future Queen of Cabalcade, Lady Kagome."

Yuri, who sat haphazardly on his throne, looked to her and froze. He suddenly leapt from his seat, startling all of the advisors and friends who sat scattered around the room. He ran straight toward her, meeting her in the middle with a hug and the two began to chatter inanely, trying to cram ten years worth of memories into as many minutes.

To all that observed, it sounded like a couple of chirping monkeys, but Kagome and Yuri managed to make sense of all and they stood there in each others' embrace.

Gunter cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "May I enquire as to why you are embracing upon first meeting?"

Yuri reluctantly released her and grinned at Gunter. "Kagome and I have been friends for years, but it had been many since we've actually spoken."

Gunter clasped his hands together. "Ah, so it was destined to be true love!"

Kagome and Yuri snorted in laughter before the ever so possessive Wolfram forced the two of them apart and started spouting, "No touching Yuri so familiarly!" But before he could say that Yuri was his fiancé, his mother Cherri came up to introduce herself while giving good compliments on Kagome's clothes and how adorable Alexis was.

Wolfram was furious. There was no way he was going to let this wimpy looking skank of a queen wed Yuri. Especially when Yuri was engaged to him!

Cherri noticed the jealous look in her youngest son's eyes and smirked. "So Kagome, how long have you known King Yuri for?" Kagome tapped her chin in thought. "Probably about twelve years now, but we've been apart for the past five. Yuri and I were inseparable as kids."

"Really?" Cherri gushed.

Yuri then spoke, "Heh, yeah. Kagome was one of my first female friends."

Gunter decided to interrupt the reunion and suggested that Kagome was probably tired from her long travel and would probably want to freshen up and rest. Kagome's advisors fully agreed and Yuri saying that he and Conrad would come along to catch up for a bit.

Just as Wolfram was about to throw a bitch fit, Gwendal rolled his eyes and told Wolfram, "You're not the only person in his Excellency's life and his memories don't start with you." Wolfram just continued his bitchy nagging before Gwendal walked passed him saying, "Get over your self, Wolfram. I'm going to join his Excellency and the others. The Lady Kagome seems interesting if she knows our king." As he left Wolfram to stomp like a child that didn't get any candy.

With everyone else, Kagome had just finished explaining how Cabalcade had made her their queen because they had believed her to be the reincarnation of their former queen after Gunter had left her advisors and the guards to their rooms. Gwendal soon caught up with them just as Kagome told Gunter that it was all right for Freda and Alexis to stay in the same room as her.

Before leaving Kagome to rest, Yuri said that he'd see her at dinner and gave her a hug.

Once her door was closed, Conrad released an unnoticeable sigh. He had to admit that she was beautiful. And while he was listening to Yuri and Kagome talking about how their families were doing, Kagome seemed like a very nice person especially with how the little girl clinging to her looked at her with such admiration.

Her hair, that was held up in a high ponytail, was the same color as Yuri but had a blue tint to it and her eyes were sapphire with specks of gray. He also wondered what her hair would look like

Gwendal noticed Conrad's sigh and could tell that he seemed to have an attraction to the Lady Kagome. Although, he had to admit she was pretty and seemed like a nice person and looked like she was great with children.

But there was a reason she traveled here and it was to talk about her and Yuri's situation about marrying for the peace between the humans and Mazoku. If there wasn't a way for them to go around the marriage, then his brother didn't have a chance with her.

But one thing was for sure with all of them… they all (minus Wolfram) couldn't wait to get to know her better.

With Kagome in her room, Freda was going through Kagome's clothing for something she could wear at dinner while Kagome was unwrapping the bandages on her legs and shoulders that helped ward of the cold with Alexis's help. Kagome was very happy to see Yuri again after so many years and he looked really well.

While taking off her travel clothes to change into a more comfortable silken nightdress, she had to admit that she was surprised to know that he was the current Maoh of New Makoku. But… it also got her down a bit knowing that he was the one she was "supposed" to marry for the peace between humans and Mazoku.

Kagome knew she had to speak with Yuri about these matters. Julian, her eldest Advisor who came with her, took her for a naïve girl who doesn't understand the politics and such of the Noble and Royal. Thanks to Sesshoumaru when she helped him take care of Rin, Kagome was able to learn all she could about the politics and government among Nobles and Royalty.

Julian thought that just because she was new and inexperienced about being a queen, she didn't know that there were other ways to gain peace between races.

Kagome also had a feeling that Yuri would be in agreement with her about the matter.

It was decided, as she laid down with Alexis resting her head on her stomach for a pillow and Freda draping a simple but pretty dress over the vanity chair. At dinner she would discuss the so-called wedding plans between them.

And with that, as well as Freda saying that she was going to talk to Sinclair, Kagome' second and youngest advisor, Kagome lit her self doze off into a light sleep.

(For this next part, all credit goes to Death By Squishy because she helped out in writing this part)

She woke to the sound of something smashing and was instantly alert with Alexis startled a bit. Pulling a silken robe around her form, she walked out into the hallway and ducked as a vase made it's way toward her head. "Alright FREEZE!" She yelled making the two people in the hall froze up at the tone of authority.

She looked from Yuri to Wolfram (who was now holding a decorative china plate), and pointed at Wolfram. "You! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Wolfram sneered in indignation. "ME?! You're the one throwing yourself over my fiancée like a... a… WELL BRED HUSSY!"

A malicious glint took residence in Kagome's eyes. "Hussy huh? Not only have I known Yuri much, _much_ longer than you, I was also his first real girlfriend!"

Wolfram looked at Yuri with harsh eyes. "Is this true?" Yuri nodded slowly.

Wolfram let out a high pitched cry and threw the plate at his head, narrowly missing. "We were eight!" Yuri yelled in defense. "All we ever did was hold hands and share our lunches at school!"

Conrad was taking a nice stroll through the castle when he heard a crash. Running toward the noise he saw Yuri and Wolfram fighting and Kagome watching with barely contained anger from the side. He took a place next to her and idly spoke. "I see little Lord Brat has a bee in his bonnet about something."

Kagome looked at his briefly. "Yes, he was rather upset over the fact that I was Yuri's first girlfriend."

"Ah, what did he say when he first found out?" Conrad asked.

Kagome gave a small laugh. "It was more of a cry."

Yuri looked to Conrad and grinned as he moved in time to miss Gunter's favorite glass ornament. "I think you need to have a few words with your brother Conrad, he was particularly rude to Kagome."

Conrad looked at the girl. "Care to share?"

Kagome shrugged. "According to Wolfram, I am nothing more than a well bred hussy. It doesn't bother me much, as he is A VERY FEMININE LITTLE BRAT!" She yelled the last part so that Wolfram could hear her. Smirking in satisfaction when he turned on her, she pulled a small ofuda from her sleeve. As soon as he got close, she pasted it on his head and laughed at his immobilized form.

"You will be paralyzed for the next five minutes so listen and listen well. I am not here to steal Yuri from you, in fact I would like nothing more that to be your friend. If you continue to harass me, you will only gain a powerful enemy." She scowled. "Now, I would like you to think about this while I go and change for dinner." With that she gracefully stalked back into her room.

(Like I said, with what you just read, all credit goes to Death By Squishy)

Conrad and Yuri tried to hold in their laughter but alas they couldn't. Wolfram just looked too funny with frozen still with a piece of paper on his forehead. Once the paralyses wore off, it looked like Wolfram was going to give Kagome a piece of his mind until Conrad grabbed the back of his shirt and told him that he should get ready for dinner as well before dragging him off with Yuri following beside him.

When Kagome was finished sliding on the dress that Freda had left out for her with Alexis helping out in tying her anklet. The dress was a dark midnight blue color with a slit on one side that reached below mid-thigh and was halter styled. It very pretty dress that was simple yet appealing.

(You decide what shoes she wears. I picture her with simple short heels that match the dress)

Just as Kagome was finished with her hair and lip-gloss, a knock came to the door with Alexis gone to answer it. It seemed that Yuri decided be her escort to dinner. When he gave a playful bow, Kagome couldn't help but laugh before telling Alexis that she would return soon as she left.

On their way to the dinning hall, Kagome and Yuri joked a bit about this and that but right when they came into the dining hall, Kagome burst out in laughter when Yuri told about him being dressed in maids' clothing that were pink.

"Are You Serious?" Kagome asked when she was able to catch her breath. She knew that she was getting weird looks from everyone but she couldn't help it. The image of her best friend Yuri dressed in pink that were also of maids' clothing was just too funny not to laugh at.

"Oh, shut it! I had good reason for wearing those clothes in order to escape from Stoffel." Yuri spoke in defense. He knew that he shouldn't have told her about that. But then again, he could never hide anything from Kagome.

With a giggle, Kagome answered with mirth clearly shining from her eyes and a catty grin, "Right. Like the time when you heard about my first pet goldfish dying and you decided to dress up in a-" Kagome didn't get the chance to finish when Yuri hastily covered her mouth.

"Kagome, don't you dare utter a word about that." Yuri hissed threateningly. But despite threatening he tried to be, Kagome still had that mirthful expression on her face.

"Okay." She nodded. "I promise not to say a word."

"Freda?" Kagome beckoned her lady at arms over, who was standing at the doorway. She whispered something in her ear and Freda left the room, a muffled giggle following her. When she returned, she was carrying a rectangular object. She handed it to Kagome who smiled. "Thank you Freda." She said and handed the picture to Cherri. "I'll give you one guess who this sugarplum fairy is."

"KAGOME, NO!" Yuri cried out when Cherri had gasped in surprise.

"You made me promise not to utter a word, Yuri. You never made me promise not to _show_ what I was trying to talk about." Kagome smirked.

"Oh, Your Majesty, you looked so adorable!" Cherri gushed at the adorable image of a ten year old Yuri dressed in a pink tutu. She had never seen such a cute image before.

When Yuri tried to take the picture away, Cherri had handed it to Gwendal… knowing that her eldest son just _loved _cute things. Seeing the photo in Gwendal's hand made Yuri stop in his tracks, just waiting for the raven-haired commander to say something… _do_ something.

It started as a quiet rumble, and progressed into what sounded like a chuckle. For the first time in years, the tall near silent man laughed. It wasn't a 'haha that's kinda funny' laugh it was a 'oh my god I think I'm going to wet myself' laugh completed with teary eyes and clutched sides. The room was suddenly silent except for the laughter of the commander.

Breaking the silence among them, Conrad spoke, "Gwendal, it can't be that funny… can it?" But oh, was Conrad wrong. When he had finally laid his eyes on the photo of a young Yuri dressed in a pink tutu and was giving a ballet pose, he himself couldn't help burst out laughing like Gwendal.

Heck, even Gunter couldn't stop gushing at how cute Yuri looked. As for Wolfram…

He just stared dumbly at his oldest brother who by now had calmed down a bit from his laughter. When he himself was finally able to see this 'funny' picture of Yuri… Wolfram couldn't help laugh a little and ask Kagome, "Can you get Yuri to dress like this again?" He decided that he would like to start over with this girl. She seemed nice… and plus, it became clear to him that the relationship between the two was like a bond siblings shared… despite that the two had a very close relationship together when they were children.

"Maybe, someday." Kagome grinned.

"NO! I _refuse_! Come on, Kagome. Let's eat." Yuri grumbled, red as a cherry, wanting to change the subject as he pulled up a seat for himself.

Agreeing that she was getting hungry and that she would relent for embarrassing Yuri any longer, Kagome took a seat between her childhood friend and Cherri. Only for Conrad to stand to he could pull out the chair for her.

Other than that, dinner was pretty peaceful with light chatter in Yuri and Kagome sharing most of their memories. Conrad was amazed kind Kagome was… not to mention she had a very beautiful smile.

But as dinner came to a close, Kagome sense Julian coming towards them as the servants gathered the dishes to make way for the dessert. She turned to Yuri, "You remember that so called marriage we have to go through if we wanted to make the peace between Humans and Mazoku official…"

Hearing the serious tone in her voice, Yuri became serious, saying, "Yeah. It will be difficult since I'm already engaged… and it would feel kind of wrong to marry someone who's like a sibling to you." At this, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Kagome raised a brow as she said, "So you don't want to go through with it, do you?"

"Nope. You?" Yuri spoke shortly.

"Not in the least. Julian may think I don't know it but there are other ways to gaining peace other than through diplomatic marriages." By this time, old man Julian had already walked in and heard what Kagome had said. She may not have been able to see it but the others saw his reaction and thought that he was to have an aneurysm with how he had froze in the doorway at his queen's words.

Yuri's face took on a lighter look. "Is there really a way around this?"

Kagome nodded. "Oh yes, there are many other options; a peace treaty, we could have a castle built on each others lands, or I could always hope to fall in love with someone from New Makoku and then we could marry."

Gwendal notice the light blush on his brother's cheeks. It was obvious of what Conrad was thinking. Then again… he may not be an expert in matchmaking, but Kagome and Conrad did look good together.

Julian then took this time to make him self known by speaking, "Milady! I assure you that the only way for this peace to be official is if you marry the Maoh and no one else. There is no other way!"

Everyone then knew that he was up to something. Probably trying to use Kagome as a figurehead while he was ruling for his own personal gain. All of their thoughts were cut short as they saw Kagome stand and walk toward the window that was next to Conrad. After a long pause, Kagome spoke, "Julian… please know that I may be new to being a queen and all but I am not some naïve little girl who doesn't know the working of politics among Nobility."

Julian faltered before Kagome continued, "I had an older demon brother who was a very wise and noble lord of his lands and he had taught me everything that I needed to know about government, politics, and battle tactics." She then turned to Julian's direction, "I know that you only have my best interests in mind and you want me to marry someone who will most likely take good care of me. You don't have to worry about anything like that…"

Julian bit his tongue. "Yes my Lady, I will discuss this matter with the elders but I doubt that they will approve." Kagome smiled softly. "They can say all they like, at the end of the day I am Queen and I will have final say in what happens in my life."

By the time it was already time for them to turn in for the night, Conrad couldn't get the image of Kagome out if his mind. The way she stood at the window with the moonlight shining down on her, giving her an ethereal glow. She was very beautiful, yes… and she held a high authority that rivaled any nobleman's. She was truly a kind queen.

With a sigh, Conrad turned in his bed and tried to get some sleep… not knowing that the very woman he was thinking of would plague his dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------

While Conrad was thinking of Kagome, our favorite queen miko was taking an evening stroll with Alexis following close behind. For some reason she and the little girl couldn't sleep. So after changing into a set of warm training clothing with her long sword (which is about six feet long for the blade) in hand and Alexis dressed up in her own warm attire, the two had set out to look for a place Kagome could practice her sword.

Down one hall, the two of them kept hearing a clicking sound. Thinking that it was something cute or pretty like a fairy, Alexis took Kagome's hand before leading her to where she heard the sound the most. Kagome didn't know where the little girl was taking her.

The route they were taking looked like it was taking them to the library. The clicking got louder the deeper the two girls went into the library. Upon reaching the sound of the clicking, Kagome gasped. "Gwendal, what are you doing?"

The clicking then stopped with Gwendal looking at Kagome and Alexis with wide eyes. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of her… was a full grown male Mazoku who was _knitting_. And from the looks of the few yarn-made stuffed animals around him and on the shelves close to him… Kagome could only conclude that Gwendal was the one who made them.

But strangely enough, Kagome found Gwendal knitting kinda cute. It wasn't everyday that you found a skilled soldier like him be so skilled in such a feminine activity.

This wasn't good… not only did Gunter find out about his "cleaning method", but for the queen, Lady Kagome to find out about it too? For some women, he was sure that it was degrading to see a full-grown man knitting but…

Putting away his knitting needles hastily, Gwendal stood. "Lady Kagome! W-what are you doing up so late? I-is there something you need?"

"Um… Alexis and I couldn't sleep and just heard a clicking sound when we were looking for someplace where I could do a little nightly training. We didn't know that it was you knitting." As Kagome said this, Alexis went over to one of the shelves that had a pink bear with white angel wings.

Gwendal saw the light blue haired girl set her eyes on the stuffed toy so he picked it up from its place and kneeled to hand it to her. Alexis just hugged the stuffed bear before wrapping her arms around Gwendal's neck in thanks. The action itself made the raven-haired commander blush slightly at how cute Alexis was before he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her small form.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at this. Sometimes, Kagome had a thing for big strong guys who liked cute things. It just showed her that they could be really big softies, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

By looking at the stuffed animals, Kagome could tell that Gwendal had been making them for quite some time. He was really skilled in knitting. And it made her wonder…

"Gwendal…?"

The said man looked up, asking, "Yes, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled gently as she picked up a stuffed tabby kitten, "I must admit, you are quite skilled in knitting… far more skilled than any of the artisans and craftsman back in Cabalcade." Her compliment made Gwendal blush in modesty. "And well… I'm wondering… could you make something for me?"

"And what would that be?" No one had ever asked Gwendal to make something.

"Maybe… perhaps a black Pegasus? White ones are so common and a black one seems cuter." Kagome asked. It's true that back home on earth, she had never seen a stuffed Black Pegasus. In every toy store she went to, they were always white or pink and looked like they were mixed unicorn features. Not once had she seen a black one.

With a barely noticeable smile, Gwendal said that he would make one for her when had the chance just before she made her trip back to Cabalcade.

With a nod of thanks, Kagome decided that it was about time that she and Alexis took their leave. But before leaving, Kagome asked Gwendal where she could train a little. He had answered while pointing out the window that the courtyard outside would be best for her to train without disturbing anyone.

Giving her thanks once again, Kagome noticed that Alexis wanted to stay in the library… probably wanting to learn how to knit herself. Gwendal noticed this too and said that he'd keep an eye on her and probably teach her how to knit before taking her back to her room when she was falling asleep.

After giving another thank you, Kagome left for the courtyard leaving Alexis alone with Gwendal.

With a smirk on his face, Gwendal motioned for Alexis to follow him to the window. The thing is… Gwendal lied about the courtyard being where it wouldn't disturb anyone when the courtyard was really outside Conrad's window. Not to mention the brunette was a light sleeper.

------------------------------------------------------------

Conrad soon heard the sound of someone practicing with a sword. Getting up from bed while wrapping a warm robe around himself, he looked out the window to see a woman handling a sword. The said sword was unlike he any weapon he had seen with it looking about six feet in length with the blade alone. And it's style; the way it was forged… it looked like a Japanese sword from earth.

Stepping away from the window, Conrad went to change into is uniform and sword then left his room to investigate. When he made it to the courtyard, he was in awe at what was before him.

The Lady Kagome was the one who was practicing her sword and she was very skilled. She truly looked like a warrior of the night with the light of the full moon shining down on her, giving her the same glow he had seen about her at dinner. And the light snow that was falling around her only added to her already ethereal beauty. Her hair soon became loose from the ribbon that held it, creating an obsidian veil as she turned while making a fell swoop with her blade. And with the way her robes (which were her warmest training clothes) seem to float every time she maneuvered her sword and switched stances, it was like she was dancing an elegant but strong dance.

And if he looked closely, he could see that with every stroke of her blade Kagome was really slicing certain snowflakes right down the center… all with deadly precision.

Kagome then stopped her sword strokes when she felt someone watching her. She smirked to herself when she realized it was Conrad. 'If he wanted to watch,' She thought, 'He could have asked.'

Spinning her sword around once, she 'dropped'. A pained cry erupted from her lips as the tip landed on her foot. 'Three, two, one...' "Kagome!" Conrad yelled as he came running across the yard. 'Bingo.' She thought.

"Kagome are you okay?" Conrad said as he reached her side. "Come on, we have to get you to a healer!" Kagome turned to him with a smirk. She picked up the sword and re-sheathed it. "That always works… mind telling me why you felt the need to spy? I would have let you watch."

Conrad blinked, his jaw slack. Anger bubbled inside him as he realized that she had tricked him. "You- you." He said enraged, his finger pointed at her. That was until he noticed the playful twinkle in her eye. Slowly shaking his head, he gave off a relieved chuckle. "You are a sadistic slip of a thing you know that?"

Kagome nodded. "So I've been told."

"I will admit, that move would bring any male general to his knees. Very clever." He smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome replied with a cute smile before adding, "I've got my brother to thank for that. Now, will you answer my question as to why you felt the need to spy on me?"

"I had heard someone training here in the courtyard. I did not know that it was you." Conrad answered. When he remembered what she had said at dinner about her brother being a demon, he asked, "What else did he teach you?"

Kagome's smile became gentle before she turned and walked toward a snow-covered bench and said as she sat down with her sword in her lap, "Like I had said at dinner, he taught me everything that I needed to know about being a noblewoman and to be a skilled warrior. He also taught me to be quite the actress."

This made Conrad chuckle a bit.

Her brother was quite a teacher; he'd give her that. He complimented that her brother must've been very good man which she had answered, "Yes… he was a very good man."

With that, they soon hit it off. Conrad asked her many questions while Kagome had patiently answered them and Conrad answered her questions as well. While they were talking about training methods, Kagome asked if Conrad would like to witness her training her three guards in the morning and also witness her and Yuri Training.

When Conrad gave a confused yet curious expression when she invited him to watch her and Yuri train, Kagome asked with a smirk, "Yuri never told you that he was forced to learn about Kendo when he was a child?" Her answer came as Conrad shaking his head no. Kagome then elaborated, "During when Yuri and I were still able to see each other, my father taught the both of us kendo when he was still alive. Even though I had willingly taken his class, Yuri just took his class on a whim despite that his passion was baseball. His brother had said something about him not being cut out in learn how to handle a sword and that it must be embarrassing to have a girl be better than him in something that was mainly a male art of fighting."

"So Yuri took your father's classes to prove him wrong." Conrad concluded.

"Yeah. And with his determination to prove his brother wrong, Yuri was able to pass my dad's classes within half a year as an expert." Kagome said with a proud face. But even though Yuri passed long before her, Kagome was now a lot stronger with Sesshoumaru's harsh training and near death experiences. Her father, when he was alive, was a little strict but he didn't teach so that she and his other students could fight for their lives. She couldn't wait to fight Yuri, just to see how much he had rusted during the time they've been apart.

Conrad didn't know that Yuri knew how to use a sword what with how his match with Wolfram went when they had first met. Yuri didn't even unsheathe his sword during that time. He asked Kagome if he already knew how to fight with a sword, why didn't he fight properly during that time, Kagome said that Yuri only knew how to use Japanese swords and fight in the Japanese way. He didn't know how to fight the way people fight in this world.

With a new understanding, Conrad accepted her invitation to witness her train her guards and fighting Yuri but also asked if he could bring Gunter, Wolfram, Gwendal, and his mother could come and watch as well.

With Kagome's approval, they went their separate ways to their rooms to rest up for the morning. But before they were more than a few feet away from each other, Kagome asked, "Conrad… how did you hear me here in the courtyard?"

And with a smile, Conrad answered, "This courtyard is right outside my bedroom window."

Unknown to both of them as they left with a final goodnight, Gwendal watched with a smiling sleepy Alexis who still held the pink bear with white angel wings in her arms. The dark haired commander saw and heard the entire interaction and was pleased that they had hit it off so well.

Picking Alexis up in his arms, he walked toward the door to leave the library to put the little girl to bed. He could wait for morning to come to see the lady Kagome training with her guards and Yuri. He also wondered how she and Conrad would fair against each other.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke bright and early with her guards waiting for her in the courtyard where she and Conrad spoke the night before. And with her guards was Yuri, stretching for his morning run with Conrad.

The said brunette soldier said that he would be running laps with Yuri before he watches her soldiers train. Kagome only smirked when she said that her and her soldiers were going to be running laps first anyway.

After her guards were done stretching, Kagome ordered them to line up, one behind the other to get ready for their laps. As Yuri gave the word to start, they were off.

Just as they had set off, Gwendal with Gunter, Wolfram, Cherri and Anissina came along with Freda and Alexis (who still kept the bear that Gwendal gave her). They had heard from Gwendal what had happened last night and wanted to see the fight between Kagome and Yuri that was supposed to come after her training with her guards.

At first they thought that Yuri wouldn't be able to win because hey thought that his skills with a sword were poor but when Gwendal told them that Yuri was skilled in swords (just the different kind) they all decided to wait until the time came.

With Kagome, Yuri, and Conrad during their running, one of Kagome's guards started to lag behind due to it being to cold for him to run. Kagome noticed this and told the others to keep going while they would be right behind them.

Conrad could see that she cared a lot for her men and believed that none should be left behind. She was a leader at heart who treated her men equally.

True to her word, Kagome and the guard who fell behind came just as they stopped in the courtyard. After giving the said guard some water, Kagome started her men off with their swordplay. From everyone who was watching, they could tell that she was a very patient and firm when training her men. With each of her guards she fought one on one with, she was able to find and rectify any errors her men had.

Conrad was thoroughly impressed by her skill. As for the others, they all thought that she was a female version of Conrad when it came to teaching his men and training them.

When the training of her men finished, Kagome then asked Yuri to fight her for old times sake. Much to everyone's surprise, Yuri had wholeheartedly agreed to fight. Once Freda had handed him two swords of different lengths (a long sword and a short sword. Standard samurai swords), Yuri made his way to where Kagome stood.

With smirks on each of their faces, Kagome and Yuri started their match. Everyone who knew Yuri well was amazed at his skill and how fierce he seemed. But his skills were a bit below Kagome's.

By the time they had crossed swords for the last time, it looked like Yuri was about to win when he had drawn his short sword. But Kagome gave a grin before trusting her knee up and hit Yuri at the corner of his mouth, making him almost fall back with a bleeding lip but he and Kagome jumped away from each other with expressions that clearly said they were having fun.

------------------------------------------------------------

These kinds of fights happened every morning for at least three months. And every now and then, Conrad would fight Kagome too but whether Conrad lost to Kagome every time or not nobody knew for sure.

Everyone then gradually notice that Conrad was always trying to find a way to speak with her or at least be in her company for any amount of time.

They could clearly tell that he was head over heels for the new Queen of Cabalcade. And Kagome herself, they knew that she was getting very attached to the half-breed to the point of being very attracted to him.

By the second month of Kagome's stay Blood Pledge Castle in New Makoku, the treaty for peace between Kagome's kingdom and Yuri's was officially signed and a huge celebration was held a week after the signing. It seemed that the rest of Kagome's advisors couldn't fool their queen in telling her that marriage solves many things. Kagome never had as much fun as she did during the celebration. With all her training and with her quest on collecting jewel shards, it was all work and no play.

And during her stay in New Makoku, Conrad had been very sweet and a complete gentleman.

On the last week of the third month, Kagome's stay soon came to an end when she had to return to Cabalcade… much to everyone's disappointment. During her stay, everyone came to like her and she had become good friends with everyone.

Kagome and those who had accompanied her were getting their things tied to their horses and prepare to leave. Yuri had already given his goodbyes, same with Wolfram, Anissina, and Cherri. Gwendal, along with Conrad behind him came up to Kagome just as she had helped Alexis onto her horse.

When she had turned to them, Gwendal was holding out a dark blue bag. He soon answered her curious silent question, "What you had requested… with something extra." A light blush was on his cheeks as his head was turned slightly.

Upon opening the bag, Kagome's eyes met a pair of dark blue buttons that were sewn for the eyes. And they belonged to the stuffed black Pegasus that Kagome asked Gwendal to make. And with the stuffed toy was a beanie that had black fox ears with white tips! (It looks a lot like the hats that Gwendal gave Yuri and Wolfram when they had gone to Big Shimaron. But instead of bear ears, they're fox ears)

Kagome couldn't help but tackle Gwendal in a huge hug with so many thanks. As soon as she had lit go of him, Kagome put on the beanie with a happy grin.

Conrad couldn't help but blush and smile at how cute Kagome looked in the beanie while cuddling his brother's latest creation knitted from yarn. He was a little saddened that she had to return to her kingdom that resided in human territory but knew that she had no other choice since she was the current ruler of that kingdom.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome was standing in front of him with a small smile as she said, "Even with you blushing and smiling, I can still see the sadness and longing in your eyes."

With small chuckle, he answered, "I'm sorry. It's just that with you here, it's been so lively with his majesty. And now that you're leaving…"

"I'll come back. Someday. Or if you want, you could come with Yuri if he ever receives an invitation for anything. Even for a visit."

One of Kagome's guards walked up and spoke, "Milady, we must be going."

With a nod to the guard, Kagome turned her attention back to Conrad. He then held her hand in his to lay a kiss on it before handing her a necklace that had a beautiful dragon medallion with a beautiful gem that reminded her of a blue opal.

Kagome was speechless as she lit Conrad tie it around her neck. She also couldn't help but hug him like she had hugged Gwendal, but unlike with Gwendal, Kagome gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips earning a strawberry red expression from him.

But before she could pull away, Conrad gave her a kiss of his own upon her lips. The kiss itself at first wasn't returned due to Kagome being surprised until she gave in with as much passion as he. Conrad soon deepened the kiss, not wanting to let Kagome go. Queen or not, he will admit that during the three months that she had stayed at Blood Pledge Castle that he had fallen for Kagome. Everything about her was just so unique… everything he could've asked for in a woman and he didn't want to let her go as he wrapped his arms around her, even if it meant neglecting her duty as a queen of her kingdom.

Conrad's lips felt so soft against Kagome's… and the passion she felt from them… it was enough to make her feel like she was melting and weak in the knees. Thinking that she was going to fall, even with Conrad's arms around her, Kagome wrapped hers around her his neck. Yes, she too didn't want to leave. She wanted to be with him but she knew that as a queen, she couldn't neglect her duties. But she promised that she come back if only to see him.

With much urgency from her advisors, Kagome and Conrad released each other from their embrace. Both a bit flushed and out of breathe from their kiss. Once their breathing was calmed, Kagome had stepped up onto her horse with Conrad's help and with one last look into each other's gaze with their hands clasped in each others' grasp, Kagome rode off as soon as Conrad had lit go of her hand.

Conrad watched as she rode off with the hope of being able to see her again.

------------------------------------------------------------

Five years later, in Cabalcade the sound of a baby crying sounded throughout the Cabalcade Castle as Yuri and his group made there way down the halls to meet Conrad who stood outside the room where the crying was coming from.

(Those who went with Yuri were Gwendal, Gunter, Wolfram, and Cherri."

Conrad had been writing to Kagome with every chance he had and she did the same. And by the second year with one of Kagome's many visits to New Makoku, the brunette commander of New Makoku had proposed to the young former miko. The wedding was just gorgeous even though Kagome thought it was a bit too much when the entire Kingdom of Cabalcade and New Makoku were invited. After the honeymoon, Yuri told Conrad that he should go to Cabalcade to be with his new wife, which everyone agreed was the best option.

With her having a new daughter-in-law, it was something Cherri just had to celebrate for. All that she had to do now was marry off Gwendal and she would be able to have plenty of grandbabies to spoil.

And speaking of Grandbabies… Kagome and Conrad just had their first newborn child. At first, Conrad was so nervous about being a father but after some reassurance from his mother and some others who resided within Cabalcade Castle, he was able to calm down a bit about him thinking that he might be a bad father.

Yuri came up to Conrad and asked, "How's Kagome doing?"

Conrad just smiled and answered, "She's fine. Along with the baby."

Everyone was happy to hear the news. Because on the night that Kagome went into labor, they had received a message from Conrad about it. The news caused them to travel all night to get to Cabalcade. And since the only way they could get to the human kingdom was by ship, they haven't been able to sleep a wink because they were all so worried.

When the midwife told them they were free to enter, they were met with a sight of Kagome holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. The said baby had Conrad's brown hair with her mother's blue eyes but they knew her hair would darken, as she grew older. When Conrad was able to hold his daughter in his arms, they had never seen him so happy.

Seeing as they were all tired, Kagome suggested that it was probably best that they rest for a bit from their trip with an assurance that the baby wasn't going anywhere. Yuri and the others decided that it was best too since they were practically falling asleep themselves and said that they would see them and the baby soon after they had rested up, following Freda to their rooms.

Before leaving out the door, Gwendal came up to them and pulled out a hat that was very similar to the one he had given Kagome five years ago (which she still kept for winters) and helped put it on the baby while apologizing for if it didn't fit. Kagome giggled at how cute her daughter looked with a perfect fit while Conrad chuckled. They both thanked their older brother/brother-in-law for the gift before he had left with Alexis leading him to his own room.

Once he was gone, Conrad had laid their now sleeping daughter in Kagome's arms before taking off his boots to climb into bed next to his wife.

When he was settled, Kagome asked him what they should name their daughter. After thinking while wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Conrad answered, "How about Hotaru? A name from earth…"

"Hotaru… Firefly… That's a beautiful name." Kagome then snuggled into his embrace before falling into a fitful sleep, which Conrad soon followed.

* * *

DONE! I'm sorry of the last part seemed rushed. I really wanted to get this up while my muse for Kyo Kara Maoh was still in. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it- even you Numberman123. 

I don't know what the next one-shot will be but please be patient with me. And I hope you guys review, It would really be appreciated.


	9. HitsugayaKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Inuyasha, or any of the characters.

AN: This idea came to me as I was chatting with my friend, Death by Squishy and I just couldn't help but think how cute it would be to make this kind of pairing with a cute one-sided love. The events in this shot were thought over by Death by Squishy and myself. And I'm sorry if this one-shot will come out seemingly rushed and short.

Hope you all enjoy this

OH! And also for a recent request, this pairing will also be for Shawny.

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): Bleach/Inuyasha**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hitsugaya**

**Warning: There may be some OOC-ness in this.**

**Summary: Every time she was in his line of vision, he could help but feel as if he couldn't move… couldn't breathe… his heart pounding in his chest… but strangely he didn't care. Only problem was… she was not only taller than him and older than him… she didn't know of his feelings for her. He loved her, this he knew, but how can he compete when he thought he was just a child in her eyes?**

* * *

_**Age and Size Ain't Nothing But Meaningless Boundaries**_

Hair as dark as a raven's feather, eyes a much deeper shade of blue than his… yes she was very beautiful, in a very innocent but un-naive way. Appearing weak but was very strong, physically and spiritually. She was always smiling, unless she was in battle, and was kind to everyone around her- including the ruthless, strong, fierce, and frightening Zaraki Kenpachi.

Yes. Like the childish vice-captain of the Eleventh Squad, Kusajika Yachiru, she wasn't afraid of Kenpachi at all but was rather aloof and happy around him- completely relaxed.

It amazed him how she was around even the craziest of their Captains… although he was sure that she didn't like Kurotshuchi Mayuri, Captain of the Twelfth Squad. She was always on edge around him and always made sure she was never alone with him. Not that he'd blame her even with the amount of reiatsu she held within her body and her being one of the new replacements for Captain.

Her full title: Higurashi Kagome-Taichou of the Ninth Squad.

And is also Hisagi Shuuhei-Fukutaichou's commanding officer.

She started out as a rookie in the Shinigami Academy soon after Aizen's betrayel, as well as Tousen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin's, passing all her classes with flying colors, was able to graduate earlier than her peers. Many always said that she was… an older, dark haired female version of him… a prodigy.

Kagome was a genius in creating her own Kidou spells and using her reiatsu in various ways for battles and healing. She was talented and strong as well as beautiful and smart. Almost everything rolled into one.

Hitsugaya sighed to himself. He truly was hopeless when it came to the new captain of the ninth squad. He didn't know when or how it happened but when he first laid his eyes in her smiling face when she was being introduced to the rest of the squad captains… everything just seemed to… slow down until all he could see was her soft but polite smile.

He practically made a fool of himself when she introduced herself him with a polite and formal greeting as well as a slight but respectful bow. Hitsugaya couldn't speak… he vaguely wondered when angels were allowed to come into Soul Society, but slapped himself mentally and responded with a stiff bow.

He could faintly hear Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of the Eighth Squad, snicker with Ukitake Jyuushiro, Captain of the Thirteenth Squad silently telling him to be quiet. Hitsugaya was sure that everyone else was amused at this… gods he never felt embarrassed. Then again… it was less embarrassing than seeing his Vice-Captain, Matsumoto Rangiku spouting off, intoxicated from Sake. Hitsugaya could feel his face warm slightly at the memory.

After Kagome was introduced to them, Hisagi Shuuhei came to escort her to where her Squad resided. Once she was out of hearing range, the other captains had voiced their opinions on her to Yamamoto, their General-Captain.

Their responses were all similar in them saying that she seemed like she would lead the Ninth Squad well. Hell, even the emotionless Kuchiki-Taicho of the Sixth Squad seemed to take a liking to her. Same with Zaraki Kenpachi… although he thinks it's because of how strong she was and thought she would give him a good challenge, if they were able to spar each other.

About a week after Kagome was assigned as captain of the Ninth Squad, Hitsugaya noticed that many of the other male Shinigami were always sending her small gifts and such while also trying to win her affections. For some reason, that never boded well with him.

At first he had pushed it aside and thought that it was a phase he was going through. But after much teasing from his Vice-Captain… it hit him like a ton of bricks that he was in love with the new Squad Captain.

Hitsugaya had thought of ways to tell her but she would either be speaking with one of the other captains or she would be too busy for guests. And whenever he thought that this will be the day he'd tell he as she was spending time with him… he'd end up getting stiff all over, he couldn't trust his voice in fear of stuttering or worse… say something embarrassing. A thought soon occurred to him about what Kagome thought about him. What if she thought he was just a child in her eyes… like a younger brother?

His plans of telling her of his feelings were soon thrown out the window, thinking that it would spare him the feeling of rejection and decided to keep his mouth shut about it.

Throughout her visits with him he'd always stay silent but he was content in just listening to her speak. She had a very beautiful voice. It made him wonder if she was good at singing…

After a few odd number of weeks… Kagome had stopped coming to visit him for some reason. This confused him and made him a bit upset. Kagome had always been the light in his days when she came by to talk. He then thought about visiting Ukitake, if he was in good condition to have visitors.

At where the Thirteenth Squad stayed, Hitsugaya made his way to the older White haired man's quarters he began to hear not only Ukitake's voice but…

Hitsugaya walked silently but more quickly to his destination… and was met with the sight of Kagome and Ukitake speaking.

It made him feel put out that she was spending time with someone other than him… even though he trusted Ukitake very much. Then he began to wonder what they were talking and started to inch a little closer to hear them.

"… I don't think he likes me, Ukitake-san. No matter how hard I try, it's the same thing everyday… like he doesn't want me there." He heard Kagome say sadly. Who was she talking about? Was it someone she was interested in?

Hitsugaya felt jealous but hurt that Kagome liked some else who was probably much older than him.

He guessed that he should've known that Kagome would see him as nothing more than a child and that he would never be able to tell her how much he liked her.

With a silent dejected sigh, Hitsugaya left the two older captains to their conversation and left to head back to his office in the Tenth Squad's sector.

Meanwhile, back with Kagome and Ukitake. The older white haired captain contemplated over what Kagome had said. He knew that Hitsugaya cared for the new Taicho of the Ninth Division, that much was plain and clear to see. He was also aware of how hard Kagome tries to get Hitsugaya to talk to her.

It was obvious to him and most of the other captains that the two liked each other but they were too unsure of whether or not to let the other know of how they feel.

An idea soon popped into his head in how to get the two captains to confess.

Putting a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder, Ukitake suggested, "Why don't you show Hitsugaya-Taicho how much it hurts when he ignores you? Give him a taste of his own medicine, so to speak." Ukitake mentally chuckled at the thought. He could only imagine how confused "Shiro-chan" would act when his love interest was ignoring him.

Kagome thought about what he suggested and couldn't help feel like it was a good idea, despite how mean it was. Making up her mind, Kagome agreed to Ukitake's suggestion before leaving to meet up with a team from her squad to help out in their new training routine.

Once the next day had started, Hitsugaya knew that something was off… more than when Kagome had stopped coming to see him. He also couldn't stop thinking about what she had told Ukitake… about the guy she might be interested in.

The only way he was ever going to find out was to ask her himself. But how was he going to do _that_ when she was blatantly ignoring him whenever he tried to talk to her.

This had gone on for an entire two weeks and Hitsugaya was getting impatient and confused as to why Kagome wasn't even sparing him a glance, let alone a word. Unsure and confused as to why she was acting like this towards him and none of the other Shinigami, the youngest taicho of the Thirteen Protection Squads made his way to Ukitake's to get answers as to what was wrong with Kagome.

On his way to the Thirteenth Squad's sector, Hitugaya found the older white haired captain walking out of a teashop with a happy grin on his face and was chuckling. The man looked like he had won a billion yen in the material world and looked at healthy as a horse- much healthier than he usually is.

When Ukitake finally noticed him, Hitsugaya decided to get straight to the point, saying, "Ukitake, I know that you had spoken with Kagome a couple of weeks ago. Do you know why she's been ignoring me?"

Ukitake's face soon turned blank as he asked, "How does it feel to get the same treatment you've been giving her?"

"But I've never ignored her! I've always listened to her every word!" Histugaya yelled in a fit, stomping his foot and acting like his physical age: thirteen.

By this time, the third and fifth seat of Zaraki's squad, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika were walking by and looking at Hitsugaya as if he grew second head. Once they thought that they were out of the Tenth Captain's hearing range, the two just busted out laughing… even though they didn't know Hitsugaya could hear them.

Ukitake had to admit that seeing Hitsugaya blushing was kinda funny but he kept his blank poker face. He had predicted that the younger captain would come to him asking why Kagome was ignoring him. Hitsugaya just liked Kagome too much to understand what he was doing. Ukitake could feel Kagome hiding behind the corner nearby, just as he had asked her to.

He had planned to make Hitsugaya fess up and say that he liked Kagome rather than hate her. And Kagome would be close by to hear every word that Hitsugaya said.

Remembering the task at hand, Ukitake said, "Then why do I hear that every time she comes to see you, you never utter a single word in your conversations with her?"

Damn, he caught him there, Hitsugaya gulped. He always tried, he really did try to talk to her but he could never get a syllable out when with her in fear of messing up what he had to say. The younger white haired captain looked to the ground while answering hesitantly, "… I… I try to talk to her, Ukitake, I really do. But…" He felt like pulling his hair out I frustration…

"But?" Ukitake asked.

As for Kagome, she wondered what Hitsugaya would say next.

"But I find myself mute... it's like every time she looks at me, my voice decides to pack up and leave." Hitsugaya sighed and run a hand over his face. "Like I subconsciously refuse to make an ass of myself in front of her."

Ukitake smirked. It was just made official that Hitsugaya liked Kagome. But he also knew that there was something else that was holding him back from telling Kagome how he felt. So Ukitake said, "But there's also something else holding you back. Isn't there?"

Hitsugaya released a sigh. He knew what Uktake was asking about. So he confirmed, "Yeah… Kagome's other admires hold me back."

"Why's that?"

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment before he answered, "Well, Kagome's so perfect and I'm so..."

Ukitake smirked. "Short? Arrogant? Stubborn? Short? Pedantic? Let me know when I hit something."

Hitsugaya growled at him. "EVERYTHING ALRIGHT! I'm every one of those things and more! I know that she thinks I'm snobbish and standoff-ish and rude. And I know that when she looks at me she sees a kid!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Ukitake. "And you said Short twice!"

Ukitake chuckled. "So I did."

Kagome furrowed her brows. Every time she was with Hitsugaya, she never once thought of his as a child. And she NEVER saw a kid when she looked at him. She always saw a young man trapped in a boy's body. Kagome sighed at Hitsugaya's accusation of her thinking any of those things. She never judged anyone by their appearance and she knew her mother raised her to know that age is nothing but a number and that size should never matter.

Yes, Kagome had come to care a lot about Hitsugaya… even to the point where she was starting to fall in love with him. Yeah, everything that Ukitake pointed out about the younger Taicho was a little true but that's what Kagome liked about Hitsugaya and she KNEW that he was a good person and knew he was someone who knew is own limits and never gave up.

After calming down a bit, Hitsugaya spoke, "Anyways… I just know that there's no way I can compete against her other admirers when it comes to size and age appearance. She's probably better off with Kuchiki-Taicho or even her own Vice-Captain."

Before Ukitake could say anything, Kagome took this time to come out of her hiding place walked up to them silently. Once she was at Ukitake's side and in front of Hitsugaya, she spoke, "And what makes you think that I'd want to be with them in the way you're implying?"

Hitsugaya's head snapped up to see the very girl he and Ukitake's conversation was about. Where did she come from? Did she overhear them talking? Did she overhear what he thought about her?! Gods, he hoped that she didn't… he didn't want to feel humiliated in front of her and have her laugh in his face.

All these thoughts came to a halt when she continued, "Last I checked, Hitsugaya Toushiro," Damn, she was angry with him, despite how calm her voice sounded. She only called him by his full name when she was angry with him. "_I'm_ the one who gets to decide who _I_ want to be with. And the one who I want to be with…" Here it comes… she wants to be with someone else other than him.

Kagome's voice softened as she said with a smile "…is you, Toushiro-kun."

'Great. She wants to be with me and not- WHAT?!' Hitsugaya thought that he didn't hear her right but when he saw her beautiful soft smile and Ukitake smiling like an idiot, he really knew that he heard right. Kagome wanted to be with him rather than someone older looking and taller. Inside, he was practically jumping up and down for joy but all of that came to a stop when he asked calmly, "Why?"

Kagome just gave a rueful smirk, answering, "Because…" bending over slightly to meet his teal gaze (Kagome's 5'1" and Hitsugaya is about 4'4"… maybe a head shorter than her.), she continued, "Age and size ain't nothing but meaningless boundaries." And with that, Kagome gave the smaller Taicho a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before walking passed him to head over to her sector.

Hitsugaya stood stock still even after Kagome was out of sight. She kissed him… she really KISSED him. And he had to admit that despite the shock, he really liked it. Her lips were so soft… and he wondered if they tasted as sweet as they looked…

His thoughts were broken when he heard Ukitake trying to contain his mirth. Hitsugaya narrowed his gaze at the older man as he stated, "_You_ planned this all along."

Ukitake just answered, smugly, "Yes. And what are you going to do about it?"

Hitsugaya just gave a relaxed composure as he answered, "Nothing really." But as he walked passed Ukitake, Hitsugaya added with a light smirk, "But thank you."

After Hitsugaya was out of sight, the captain of the Thirteenth Squad smiled smugly to him self as he thought, 'It's nice to help out a potential couple in moving things along.'

* * *

YES! FINISHED, Finally! I had this on hold for a while. I know it's short but I still hope you guys like it. I for one think it's really cute. 

**Please review. It would be appreciated. And Requests are still welcome, depending on the anime and pairing.**


	10. DKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners. And also, the song "I Love This Bar" belongs to Toby Keith.

AN: I got some inspiration to do this rare pairing while I was watching Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. This pairing is also for Beautiful Phantom when she had requested it.

Also, Death By Squishy helped out in how D and Kagome meet.

Hope you all enjoy.

Category: Crossover

Genre: Romance

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Vampire Hunter D

Pairing: D/Kagome

Warning: Mentions of Nudity. 

Summary: She had a bounty on her head. A noble he had been sent for, a blood traitor they said. But the one his had mistaken her for was really a half-breed, more human than vampire but a kindred spirit and D couldn't help but find his person leaning away from duty and toward the desires of his heart.

* * *

**_Love Eternal _**

The night was quiet as D sat in a chair within the room he had booked for the night, watching the full moonshine down on him from the starless sky. The shadows that the moon made covered his naked form from the waist down, as he was deep in thought. A soft feminine moan sounded before he turned to the bed where his lover slept.

She looked to be about twenty years of age with her healthily pale skin glowing in the moonlight while her raven hair was tousled amongst the cotton white pillows. The sheets of the bed slid off her lithe form sometime during the night, leaving her bare to see her in all her wondrous glory, laying on her side facing him with her right arm covering her breasts and her right leg covered her most private of places.

Not wanting her to catch a cold, D stood from where he sat and made his way to the bed, unashamed nor embarrassed by his current state of dress (Or lack of). Once he had reached the bed, D covered his sleeping lover with the sheet and unfolded the comforter that was at the foot of the bed, covering her with that as well. Taking a look at her sleeping face, D pushed a stray strand of her dark hair back with a small but handsome ghost of a smile.

He didn't know how or when it happened but D never wanted to change it. The events that had transpired some hours ago… were something that he never wanted to change ever. The way her body seemed to fit against his… the way she was so responsive to his ministrations, and he to hers even with her lack of experience…

As he continued to watch over her, D thought back to the first day he had met her… seven years ago.

He was riding through the cool but not freezing late afternoon when he had made it to the town his current client lived. They said that there was a noble named Countess Kikyo had been terrorizing them and taking young men and children to satisfy her hunger. The town offered D the price of thirty million dollars for the job to be done.

After the client, who was also the mayor of the town, provided him a room to stay in at the local tavern, the parasite in the palm of D's left hand was ecstatic about the price and wouldn't shut up unless D fisted his left hand to force it to be silent. Rather than staying in his room to rest, D had set out to look around the town, hoping that the Countess would be out looking for her next victim.

From what the mayor had said among most of the townspeople, The Countess had long black hair with eyes that could make you lose all reason and thought. They also said that she would be well dressed, simple but never showing that she was of nobility and would sometimes ride into town on a cybernetic steed of silvery blue, silken to look at, yet cold to the touch.

"Heh, nice description for a horse." The parasite demon said for only D to hear. Even though there was no one around late in the evening, it didn't hurt to be cautious.

D soon heard the sounds of hooves clinking and clacking on the stone road up ahead. In the distance, he could see the outline of a woman riding a pale colored horse. As the rider came closer, he could see that the horse was exactly how the townspeople described Kikyo's horse. As for the rider, from what he could see, was a woman with long raven hair and was well dressed in simple riders clothes and a cloak of midnight blue.

The rider, as soon as she was close to him, stopped for a moment. She looked at him curiously as D chose this moment to take a good look at her to see if she was the one he was suppose to hunt. To make sure, he took out a photo of Kikyo that the mayor provided and made a comparison to the girl in front of him.

He put the photograph away and sighed. It would be a shame to do away with such a beauty. Yes, he had to admit, even if his target was a vampire, she was very beautiful. The parasite in his hand then began to wonder when his host began to appreciate vampiric beauty…

Before D was able to draw his long sword, a scream was heard from down the way. "NOOO! MY BABY! KIKYO, SHE'S GOT MY BABY!" The cry of a baby then sounded, alerting D and the girl he thought was Kikyo.

Quicker than he, the female rider took off to where the cry was coming from.

Kagome was just riding through town, in search of the Countess who had killed her father and grandfather so long ago. She had heard rumors that she was in this town, terrorizing its people. It was already late when Kagome had entered the town and it was eerily quiet with only the sound of her horse's hooves lightly beating on the smooth stone road.

Ahead of her, close to the local in, she could see the outline of a man standing. Curious, she rode on and stopped only when she was close enough to him to where she could get a good look at him.

She had to admit that he was tall, maybe close to seven feet tall. His hair a dark chocolate brown that reached close to the small of his back. His eyes were a beautiful ice blue color that reflected his mysterious yet sad and lonely soul. His facial features were beautiful in a manly way. And his skin was deathly pale, just like her father's from the way she remembered. Also, his black durable clothes clung to him like a second skin, it with the black armor while long black cloak gold linen on the inside reached down to his ankles. That's when she realized that, like her father, this man was also a Dhampire; half vampire, half human, not only in appearance but also from his conflicting aura that she could see.

(Basically, the way D's clothes look in "Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust")

Kagome then saw him take out a photo and started to study her and the picture as making a comparison. Her brows furrowed unnoticeably when she heard him sigh as he put the back in the folds of his clothes.

It was then that Kagome hear a woman screaming about Kikyo stealing her baby. Forgetting about the man she was with, Kagome steered her horse to back where she came from not took long ago. Not knowing that the man in black was following close behind.

Sprinting down the street, Kagome picked up speed as the cries became louder. Growling slightly, she came to a stop, pulling the reigns of her horse to stop. "Kikyo." She said with malice as she stared down her doppelganger.

Kikyo smirked at her, babe in arms. "Kagome, how lovely to see you again."

"Give me the child Kikyo, you had no right to take him from his mother." She said. "And you know it."

"How long has it been since we had last seen each other?" Kikyo asked, ignoring what Kagome said about the baby. "Five hundred years? A thousand?"

D had caught up when Kikyo asked the girl, Kagome he heard, those questions.

"To live that long… do you think she's a Dhampire as well?" Left Hand asked D.

(That's the name of The parasite in D's left hand from I picked up on the character names of "Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust")

D just fisted his hand lightly to silence the parasite so he could listen.

Kagome just gave an unladylike snort before answering, "Five thousand and four hundred and ninety years. The last time we met was when I was only ten years old… and when you killed my father just for being a Dhampire offspring of one of your fledglings. You killed him right before my eyes."

"Oh, yes. That's right. He went down so easily too." She smirked. "Just a shame I didn't kill you too."

"But the fact is that you didn't. Now, I'll say this one last time. Hand over the child." Kagome was getting really sick of Kikyo's games. Quicker than Kikyo could see with her vampiric eyesight, Kagome threw one of her senbon needles at the older woman's eye.

As a result, Kikyo cried out in pain and dropped the still crying baby. The world seemed to move in slow motion. As Kagome threw the senbon, Kikyo brought both hands to her eye where the sharp needle protruded. The baby dropped D's eyes widened, he knew the baby could be seriously hurt, if not die, if he didn't move quickly. Running, D grabbed the baby as it descended to the ground.

Once the baby was secured in his arms, he had kicked Kikyo in the stomach and made her skid a few feet back before she continued to cry in agony over the long needle embedded in her eye. By this time, Kagome had already dismounted from her horse and made her way to where D stood with the baby in his arms.

"Nice save." Left hand muttered in praise… despite the major stink bomb that was right in front of its face, within the kid's diaper.

Taking one look toward Kikyo to see her eye starting to burn and melt slightly, a sign that the needle was coated with Garlic juice, D tried to hand the baby to Kagome saying that he had to finish the Countess off. Kagome's eyes then became slit like a cat's while she hissed at him that Kikyo was hers to kill.

She never saw it coming. One moment Kikyo's hands were clutched to her eye, the next moment she was on her back with her doppelganger straddling her waist. Kikyo screamed at Kagome "What are you doing you crazy bitch!?"

Kagome smiled and pulled something from her pocket. Tapping the needle twice, she grinned sadistically before plunging it into Kikyo's jugular. "Essence of garlic straight to your bloodstream. I give you, oh about fifteen seconds of agony before you turn to ash."

D's eyes strayed to his hand momentarily as a chuckle rang out. "Sadistic little wench isn't she?" D nodded, knowing the parasite could see it. "Imagine what she'd be like in bed."

At this, D fisted his left hand again to make the parasite shut up. Really, this wasn't the time or place to be thinking things like that… especially when the said woman straddling the vampire's waist was about kill your target.

But within the blink of an eye, Kikyo seemed to have disappeared from right under Kagome only to appear behind her with her nails turning into claws, ready to strike with the senbon still in her Jugualr and her eye. And just as quick, somehow, D had sliced off her head with his long sword and the baby still in his left arm and with Kagome impaling the countess in the heart with a sword of her own that seemed to have come from nowhere.

And as a long pause was carried out, Kikyo's body had turned into a pile of pale grey ashes and Kagome's senbon lying within them.

Once the baby had been returned to its mother, D had returned to where the mayor was at with Kagome following close behind with her horse in tow. And in D's right hand, a bag filled with Kikyo's ashes and Kagome's senbon back in her possession.

At first, when the mayor saw Kagome, he nearly freaked until D said that she wasn't Kikyo. D had told him what had happened and said that both he and Kagome had slain Kikyo. And even though, the mayor said that he'd pay both him and Kagome, the raven-haired woman refused the money before leaving the mayor's office.

Later that night, D found her at the same tavern he was staying in for the night. The innkeeper was just telling her that he given his last room to the Hunter the town hired. With a shrug to the Innkeeper's apology, Kagome said that it was all right and that she was fine sleeping in the barn.

Remembering that his room had two beds, D grabbed her arm to get her attention, saying, "My room has two beds… you can stay with me."

Kagome thought about his offer for a bit before taking him up on the offer but said if he touched her, she'd castrate him.

"Oooh, she's feisty. I'm already beginning to like her more." Left Hand muttered low enough for D's ears to hear but D ignored him while nodding to Kagome and leading her to the room.

After asking which bed was his, Kagome took the bed that was closest to the window and started to undo her cloak and the buckles that held her blades (which D just noticed now).

The sky outside was clear with a bright full moon out, giving D a view that looked ethereal. Without her cloak, he could see her figure much clearer. Her lithe form clad in a comfortable dark blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt that looked almost too big for her but looked very appealing under a dark blue corset tied with black ribbons as she stretched her tired muscles from both her traveling and the ordeal with Kikyo. And her long raven hair, he noticed, framed her face in a… dare he thought it, in a very sexy way.

(For Kagome's outfit, it's sort of similar to Anna Valerious' outfit but more simple and different in colors.)

Kagome then turned to him, noticing that he was staring. She couldn't help but grin playfully as she said, "You like what you see, Dhampire-san?"

D stiffened unnoticeably as his eyes connected to hers. He didn't mean to stare but he couldn't help himself. He never dwelled himself into carnal desires when it came to the opposite sex, not to mention that because of him being a Dhampire and the parasite in his left hand… let's just say that he didn't want to regret what may happen if he had lost control over his vampiric side. Not to mention that he believed there wasn't someone out there for him…

Her laughter carried on the air to his ears like soft ringing bells as she lit her raised arms fall to her sides before she gracefully walked to D's side, saying in a gentle tone, "I'm just playing with you, D-san. No need to be all stiff or embarrassed." With that, she walked passed him to answer the door when someone knocked- that someone being the Innkeeper's wife who worked in the Bar/tavern.

Later that night, D and Kagome met up downstairs for a late supper. It was spent in silence… that was until Kagome couldn't take the horrible singing of one of the women who entertained the men in the Tavern. Without a word, she had stood while receiving a questioning glance from D before she made her way to the stage.

After a bit of a cat fight between Kagome and the entertainer, the horrible singer challenged Kagome in asking if she could do any better. With her shoulders squared, Kagome stepped up on stage while grabbing a hold on one of the vacant guitars. This a sure sign that Kagome accepted the challenge.

"Oh, this ought to be good." Left Hand muttered for D to hear. And he was right. This would be interesting.

After pulling up a stool for her to sit on, Kagome tuned her instrument before playing something that sounded laidback. The band soon started to get the hang of how she was playing and started to accompany her with their own instruments as she started singing.

_**We got winners, we got losers  
Chain smokers and boozers  
And we got yuppies, we got bikers  
We got thirsty hitchhikers  
And the girls next door dress up like movie stars**_

_**Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, I love this bar.**_

_**We got cowboys, we got truckers  
Broken-hearted fools and suckers  
And we got hustlers, we got fighters  
Early birds and all-nighters  
And the veterans talk about their battle scars**_

_**Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, I love this bar.**_

With every type of person Kagome sang, the guys hollered with pride.

**_[Chorus:  
I love this bar  
It's my kind of place  
Just walkin' through the front door  
Puts a big smile on my face  
It ain't too far, come as you are  
Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, I love this bar._**

**_I've seen short skirts, we got high-techs  
Blue-collar boys and rednecks  
And we got lovers, lots of lookers  
And I've even seen dancing girls and hookers  
And we like to drink our beer from a mason jar_**

At that last line, all the men raised their beer mugs, bottles, and mason jars of beer with another holler of pride.

**_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, I love this bar._**

**_Yes I do_**

D was clearly impressed even though he didn't show it. Her singing was indeed better than the girl who challenged her and there were many in the bar that agreed. Even the innkeeper and his wife liked it.

(The words in parenthesis are what everyone in the bar/tavern repeating what Kagome sang)

**_I like my truck (I like my truck)  
I like my girlfriend (I like my girlfriend)  
I like to take her out to dinner  
I like a movie now and then_**

**_But I love this bar  
It's my kind of place  
Just trollin' around the dance floor  
Puts a big smile on my face  
No cover charge, come as you are_**

**_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, I love this bar.  
Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, I love this bar._**

There was a huge applause from all the men and most of the women in the tavern. And D himself couldn't help but clap with a small barely noticeable smile.

About a year after they had parted from the morning after, D had met up with Kagome again as they were heading in the same direction to the Far Shore. They soon started to enjoy each other's company and started to travel together and take on jobs in slaying vampires and werewolves. Along the way, D had learned that Kagome was one-fourth vampire and three-fourths a human but still had certain characteristics of a vampire yet was still more human.

She had told him about her father who was a Dhampire like himself and her grandfather was one of Kikyo's fledglings. Her life before Kikyo killed her father to her years in searching for the Countess after her mother passed away when she was in her twenties in human years.

And now, seven years after their first meeting… the two were now inseparable. Even after finding out about the parasite n his left hand, she stayed with him saying that she didn't care about it.

And that night… was the first time they had been together intimately. They relished in each other's company and over the years, D had come to greatly care for Kagome's well being and wanted to always keep her safe. But what he never expected was to fall in love with her.

It couldn't be helped. He loved everything about her and she always managed to lighten his mood with her presence and her smiles alone.

A moan brought him out of his trip down memory lane to see Kagome sleepily open her deep blue eyes, smiling at him with contentment as she gave a sigh. D couldn't help but smile back at her while caressing her cheek with his right hand.

"Did Lefty fall asleep?" She asked making D chuckle. Over the years they had traveled together, Kagome had started calling the parasite in his left hand "Lefty" since the said parasite had no given name. Not that the demon minded.

To answer her question, D replied, "Yes. You remember what he said once." He then started to climb into bed with her, joining her under the covers. "He said the combination of testosterones and female estrogen makes a potent sedative to him. He'd have little choice but to sleep."

(That line, I got from jemstone5's Eighth book of her Vampire Hunter D stories. Kudos to her)

Kagome just gave a rueful chuckle as she laid a hand across his broad chest as she moved to rest her head over his heart. She gave a soft pleasured purr as D combed his fingers through her hair.

She had to admit that ever since after she had parted from D after she had first met him, Kagome couldn't get him out of her mind. Everything about him… from his smooth angular face, his tall slender body, nice sculpted muscles… Damn, he was so alluring beautiful that she even saw him in her sleep.

And it wasn't because he was a Dhampire like her father. D was very different from him in appearance but was slightly similar to her father in personality - strong and quiet but very caring and gentle. When she had met up with him again after two years, she was so excited in seeing him again that she had to stop herself from tackling him in a hug.

For the first time, close to a millennia, D and Kagome finally found happiness in the world that was covered in darkness and fear that was cause by what was also a part of their heritage.

'But I wouldn't trade it for the world…' D thought as he watched Kagome fall asleep once again after giving a soft kiss on his chest. Which he returned on top of her head before relaxing enough to fall asleep himself, following his lover in wonderful dreams to come.

* * *

Finished! And within THREE days too! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it

**Please review. It would be appreciated. And Requests are still welcome, depending on the anime and pairing.**


	11. MugenKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Samurai Champloo. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: I decided to make a Samurai Champloo/Inuyasha Crossover out of boredom… and since there's very little of this crossover out there, let alone the pairing.

This is also dedicated to Chaotic Rei, since it's her birthday

Hope you guys enjoy it

Category: Crossover

Genre: Romance/comedy

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Samurai Champloo

Pairing: Mugen/Kagome

Warning: there may be some OOC-ness with Mugen.

Summary: After narrowly escaping an incident that almost cost them their hides, and Mugen's life, Fuu and Jin carry him to a village not far from the town they escaped from and search for a healer only to find a priestess who looks awfully familiar to Jin. She just happens to be Jin's sister, who he hadn't seen for years. Kagome didn't expect to see her big brother again... nor did she expect the handsome man she was to treat who came with him.

* * *

**_He's Not That Hurt_**

"You didn't have to be so reckless back there, Mugen. You really could've gotten killed!" Fuu lightly scolded as she helped Jin carry the tanned skinned man.

She, Jin, and Mugen had gotten into some trouble that started out with the two guys fighting. But as law enforcements came to arrest them, Mugen ended up being trashed with Jin gaining a few light cuts that were still bleeding but not a lot.

After Mugen had groaned a reply, Jin spotted a small village up ahead and suggested they find a healer for Mugen. In agreement, they asked the first villager, an elderly woman if she could show them where the village healer lived.

"Ah, yes. Just follow me and I'll take you to our village priestess. I was just on my way there to pick up some more medicine for my husband." Came the woman's reply as she led them to where there priestess.

It seemed that the priestess didn't live too far from the village and had quite a nice hut with an herbal garden in the front.

With a knock, the old woman called out, "Kagome-sama. Are you home? I'm here to pick up my husband's medicine and brought three travels in need of your assistance."

'Kagome… Could it be?' Jin thought, knowing that the name sounded familiar. Then the face of a young raven haired girl with deep blue eyes who was about ten years old, smiling at him.

The shoji door then opened to reveal young priestess dressed in the traditional red and white clothes of a shrine maiden. She looked about Jin's age or younger but still older than Fuu. Her long raven hair reached to her knees while it was help in a high ponytail and had beautiful deep sapphire eyes with a gentle smile on her face.

In many ways, she was very beautiful. Even Mugen, in his semiconscious state could see that when, at first, he was expecting an old graying woman with wrinkles and all.

Fuu, at the priestess's appearance, felt a little jealousy because her looks didn't come even close to comparison with the shrine maiden in front of her.

For Jin though, he felt that he really had seen her from somewhere before. It was just something… about her eyes… that brought back memories of his childhood. Before he was accepted into the dojo to master his swordsmanship.

Kagome just smile at the old woman while handing over a small bag with contained the husband's medicine, saying, "Yes. Thank you for leading them here. And I hope your husband gets well soon." And with a bow of thanks, the old woman left with a smile.

"Please, come on in and I'll treat your injuries." She invited them in and helped them place Mugen on a futon.

While cleaning Mugen's wounds, Kagome noticed that the samurai with glasses looked really familiar to her and she couldn't help but think of a boy from her childhood with eyes like hers but with longer bangs.

Shaking her head lightly when he had turned to her, Kagome went to work on the second male's injuries. And although he was injured and bloody, Kagome couldn't help but think he was kinda cute in a rough and rowdy way. His skin tanned skin told her that he came the coastal parts of Japan and the blue rings around his ankles and wrists told her that he came from the island that had kept criminals.

But by his aura said that despite his appearance and where he came from, he wasn't such a bad guy.

After asking them what had happened, with Mugen answering smugly that he and Four eyes (Jin) had gotten into a fight that led to more than they had bargained for, Kagome asked them for their names as she started stitching a deep wound on Mugen's stomach.

Fuu answered for all of them, "Oh, my name's Fuu. Mugen is the one you're tending to. And sitting next to me is Jin."

Kagome paused when she just finished stitching the wound before looking to Jin. A look of recognition then showed on their faces. It was no wonder he had looked familiar. This man is…

"Hey, miko lady. I'm still injured here." Mugen said, while also coping a feel from Kagome.

As Jin was about to draw his sword so that he could hurt Mugen a little more for the action, Kagome's eye twitched before she fisted her left hand and hit Mugen in the forehead, unintentionally knocking him out. She then just looked at his unconscious body with a deadpanned look saying, even though he may not hear it, "You can't be that hurt if you have enough energy to cope up a feel."

Fuu just gave a nervous laugh while Jin just gave a small barely noticeable smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by Fuu.

Later that night, Mugen finally woke up with a slight headache. When he had touched his forehead, he could feel a slight bump on his forehead. Wincing at the slight pain when he touched it, he heard a feminine chuckle and looked up to see… Jin resting his head on the Priestess's lap while the Priestess was combing her fingers through his loose hair.

Even though Mugen was never one to get jealous, he couldn't help but be green with envy. All of that was put to a halt when she spoke, "Sorry about hitting you. It was out of reflex."

"No problem." Mugen answered, unable to keep his envy hidden.

Kagome just smirk at this. "Before you ask… there's nothing intimate between Jin and myself."

"Oh?" Mugen asked with a raised brow as he sat got up to sit next to her.

Once he had taken a seat next to her, Kagome leaned over to him without stirring Jin and answered, "Jin is my older twin brother." Kagome's smirk broadened when she saw Mugen's face changed to surprised and couldn't help laugh a little. But not load enough to wake Fuu and Jin.

The rest of the night was just spent with the two of them talking… even if it was with Mugen trying to flirt with her or touch her intimately while not trying to wake Jin.

Somewhere during their conversation, Mugen noticed something that was tattooed around the base of her neck. He lightly touched it with the tips of his fingers and asked, "Where'd you get this?"

Moving the collar of her white haori a bit to let Mugen get a better look, Kagome revealed what looked like a blue violet tattoo-like necklace with small crescent moons all around it and answered, "Same place where you came from."

She then continued when he got curious, "Law enforcers took me there thinking that I was a criminal and there I had spent close to a year as the island's priestess and healer. Most of those who were left on the island gave me this before the Law enforcers came to pick me up when they realized they had made a mistake in thinking I was someone else. This has been with me ever since to remind me that I was lucky to have survived."

(I'm sorry to speed this up a bit guys but I wanted to get this finished by Aug. 7 for Chaotic Rei's Birthday. So forgive me if it's a bit rushed and such)

Come morning, Fuu, Jin, and Mugen thought it best to set out so that they could continue searching for the Samurai who smelled of Sunflowers.

Fuu asked Kagome if she had heard of him or even seen him but Kagome, for a moment, looked at her like she was a bit mental but answered all the same that she never heard or seen him although she did ask if Fuu had anything that may have belonged to him, like a trinket or something that he may have given her.

The younger girl did and handed her a key chain in the shape of a skull that she had attached to her dagger. When Kagome took a look at it and looked through it's eyes, she told them where they could find him but couldn't give them any specific name of the island that he may be on.

After their farewells, Kagome asked Jin to be careful while asking Mugen to take care of him and make sure he doesn't get killed.

Mugen then kissed Kagome on the cheek – something out of character for him- and said not to worry as they parted ways with Kagome and him knowing that they would meet again.

* * *

Yes, very short and rushed. I'm sorry but I wanted to get this up for Chaotic Rei's Birthday on August 7th.

All in all, hope you guys enjoyed it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REI-CHAN!!!!!

**Please review. It would be appreciated. And Requests are still welcome, depending on the anime and pairing.**


	12. KaidohKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing it for my amusement.

AN: This just came to me when I was watching a Valentine's episode of Perfect Girl Evalution (Or better known as Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge or The Wallflower) and thought of a good White Day fic.

Hope you guys enjoy along with Shiori The Lady Kazekage, Minty710, dizneyrulz23, and Sesshoumarukagomeforever23

And this is for All of those with a Birthday in August, whether this has been posted late, early, or on time.

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): Prince of Tennis/Inuyasha**

**Genre: Romance **

**Pairing: Kaidoh/Kagome**

**Summary: The day is White Day where the boys give something to the girls in return for the chocolates they had given on St. Valentines Day. And even though he had never received anything from her, Kaidoh Kaoru still wants to give the new girl, Higurashi Kagome something… but doesn't know if she'll accept it…**

* * *

_**Simple and White**_

Kaidoh was changing in the Boys' locker room to get ready for class. After he was finished, he pocketed a small white box tied with a silver ribbon.

That's right; Kaidoh was going to give a White Day gift to a girl, but not just any girl. He was going to give his gift to the new girl in his class, Higurashi Kagome.

He had to admit that she was very beautiful with long dark hair and deep blue eyes and looked to be in good shape with nicely toned muscles but thought that she was going to be like all of the other girls who were stuck up and went for guys like his rival, Momoshiro, his sempais like Fuji or Eiji, or even his captain, Tezuka. But she had surprised him when she had said during her introduction that she practically despised stuck up major fangirls.

She was also the first girl who wasn't afraid of him like most of the other girls. She was also strong and athletic… not to mention she was good at tennis and archery. Once when she was having a mock match with Echizen Ryoma twice, Inui tried to jot down her data, but every time she played, her form and style was always changing. Every afternoon she would check how the guys in the Boys' Tennis club was doing and had just recently started training with them since she had refused to join the Girls' Tennis Club.

Yes, Kaidoh really liked her, he knew that much. Kagome was everything that he had wanted in a girl but he was always too hesitant to talk to her. Because of this, he decided he was content in just watching her from afar.

He walked in and saw that his homeroom was fairly empty, save for a few guys who were talking to each other. This was his chance to leave his gift on Kagome's desk. Kaidoh only hoped that Kagome would like his gift.

It took him quite a while to find something that would suit her for White Day. But since the day was so close when he was looking for a gift, he settled with a sheer white ribbon choker that had a thin sterling silver snake dangling from the ribbon. And within the snake's jaws was an opal.

After taking the small box from his pocket and setting it on Kagome's desk, the bell rang for homeroom signaling for everyone to get to class.

He really hoped that she liked it.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome made her way in the classroom, just as the bell rang for homeroom. When she had made it to her seat, she noticed a small white box tied with a silver ribbon, sitting in the middle of her desk.

But before she was able to open it and see who may have given it to her, her sensei walked in telling everyone to take their seats so they could start their lesson of the day, making Kagome take her seat and set the small gift in her desk to open later.

At the end of the day (It's a Saturday so they only had half a day at school), most of the girls in her class noticed Kagome take out the small white box from her desk and came up to circle her as she picked it up with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Oh my God, Higurashi-san! You got a White Day Gift?"

"Who's it from?"

"Does it say?"

"What did they get you?"

These were their first bout of questions, which Kagome answered to, "Yeah, I got one. I don't know whom it's from. It doesn't say. And haven't opened it yet."

The girls urged her to open it while making theories on who gave her the gift. Most of them theorized that maybe Tezuka, Oishi, Momo, Fuji, or even Eiji from the Seigaku Regulars who gave her the gift. But Kagome doubted it.

Tezuka was really just a good study and training partner and saw her as a fellow tennis prodigy. The same went with Fuji. Oishi was to be her future stepbrother (I don't know Oishi's parents' status to whether they are divorce, still married or if one or both died, but work with me). Momo was her cousin from her father's side and lastly, Eiji was her best friend since they were still in diapers.

So she knew that none of them were candidates as to who gave her the White Day present. So that only left so many other guys in the school and maybe four guys from the regulars (if you want to count Ryoma among them even if he's younger than Kagome).

After untying the silver ribbon, Kagome opened the lid… to see a sterling silver trinket in the shape of a snake's head and within it's deadly looking jaws rested an oval-shaped opal. Picking it up from within the box, Kagome realized that it was on a sheer white ribbon choker.

While the girls looked a bit freaked by what they had considered white goth jewelry, Kagome couldn't help but like the necklace. As she made a move to tie the necklace around her neck, the girls began to protest saying "the necklace weird", "it don't suit her", and "it's disgusting".

But Kagome didn't pay them any mind and gave them her own calm and soft comeback saying, "Well, I like it. I think it's really nice. And besides, it's the thought that counts."

'And also… the necklace itself already gave me a good clue as to who gave it to me.' Kagome thought with a smile before gathering her things and head to the tennis courts.

----------------------------------------------------

Kaidoh was in a very good mood. Everyone who knew him well could see that. And Kaidoh had good reason to be in a good mood. The one girl he liked said that she liked his White Day gift.

He was glad that she liked it.

Kaidoh was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Momo holler, "Hey Kagome! How's it going?"

"Hey Momo! I'm just fine. Just get back to practicing before Tezuka-san makes you run laps." Came the reply. The Viper of the Regulars looked up to see Kagome stand next to Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei as she watched the tennis club, including him, practice.

All throughout club time, Kaidoh had been stiff and on edge, and not wanting to look like a fool in front of Kagome. So it was a relief to him when the coach said that they could go home for the day. But unfortunately, Kagome was called out to him, asking to wait for her and that she wanted to talk to him.

Most of the tennis club (which were the Regulars) stopped when she had said this but Kaidoh didn't mind them as he made his way to Kagome. That's when he noticed, around her neck; she wore the necklace he had given her. It made him feel warm inside that she was wearing something he had given her and he had to admit that the necklace really suite her.

When Kaidoh was in front of her he asked, "What is it?" He thought he heard his voice sound a little higher than it was but didn't mind when Kagome didn't seem to notice.

Kagome just smiled before taking a step forward and rising to her tiptoes and giving Kaidoh a small kiss on the cheek, making him blush. In the background, you could Momo making a fuss about Kagome kissing "the damned snake" while everyone else was a little surprised before giving his own knowing smiles or smirks.

"Thank you, Kaidoh-kun, for the necklace." She said to him softly before turning to leave.

Coming out of his slightly shocked state, Kaidoh gently grabbed her wrist asking, "How did you know?" He knew that he didn't leave a note or card saying that the necklace was from him so how could she have known?

When Kagome turned to him again, she just smiled while replying with her free hand showing the necklace's small charm, "The charm's design is kind of a giveaway."

Kaidoh gave a small smirk of his own before asking Kagome if she would like to go out on a date later that day which Kagome replied to, "At what time?"

* * *

Small, yes. Has a cliffie, yes. But this was all I could come up with and a lot of people who requested this pairing and their Birthdays were this month in August. 

But all in all, I hope you guys enjoyed this all the same.

**Please review. It would be appreciated. And Requests are still welcome, depending on the anime and pairing.**


	13. JizabelKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga series of Inuyasha nor do I own the Manga series of Godchild. They rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Kaori Yuki.

AN: This one idea just wouldn't leave me for a while since I had read the first volume of one of Kaori Yuki's best Gothic series next to "Angel Sanctuary", "Godchild"; the fifth series that's a part of The Cain Saga. And since the idea of pairing Kagome with Cain sounded like a pretty good idea, I decided to at least make a simple but sweet one-shot of the pairing.

This is dedicated to Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do in the quest for encouraging authors in making more Count Cain (Godchild)/Inuyasha Crossovers.

Hope you enjoy this

Category: Crossover One-shot

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Godchild/Inuyasha

Pairing: Jizabel Disraeli/Kagome

Warning: A bit of a Spoiler for those who hadn't read Volume Four of Godchild. 

Summary: Jizabel is met with something he thought he'd never see in the Delilah Organization… a human who was as innocent and purer than anything he had encountered. She was also the High Priestess of the Major Arcana, higher in rank than The High Priest, Cassandra. Will this foreign beauty be able to free him from the invisible shackles his father had put on him and help him regain the humanity he thought he lost? Or will she die by just being with him?

* * *

_**A Priestess's Sincerity**_

Two years… it had been two years since she had been brought into this demented organization. Two years since she had completed her duty in the Sengoku Jidai and the Jewel. Even though she still guarded the jewel, Kagome used it as a catalyst for her powers in the healing arts. And within Delilah, she used her power to give birth to new cards of the Major Arcana.

How did Kagome come to be a part of the Delilah Organization, you ask?

It all started when Naraku was defeated. But before his death, he had inflicted a life-threatening wound to the stomach. All she could remember was the cries of her friends and Shippó before everything went silent and black. For a moment she thought that she was truly dead but in her unconscious state, she kept hearing a voice saying that she didn't have to worry about her duty as guardian anymore and that she would be rewarded greatly.

When she woke up, even if it was for a moment, she found herself close to a river before falling into darkness again. When she awoke again, she saw a bright light hanging over her… for a moment she thought that she was dead until she heard the voice of and old man, speaking, "I see you're awake, my dear. How do you feel?"

Kagome had looked to where the voice came from to see an old man with a monocle on his left eye. In appearance, he was short… probably the size of a young boy, like her brother Souta. He had short beard and mustache and was bald while wearing the clothes of an old doctor.

Remembering his question, Kagome answered to him, "I'm fine. Just… a little weak." Her voice was weak, and sounded like she had a strep throat.

"That's good to hear. You were almost on the brink of death but you surprised even me when had pulled through and made quite a recovery." He said with a kind smile.

When Kagome asked him how long she had been out, only to be told that she had been out for four days. She soon found out that the small doctor's name was Zenopia and that he, along with many others worked for an organization called "Delilah". For some reason, Kagome knew she had heard of such an organization before. Then remembered her father used to talk about it when he was alive, saying that it was an old organization that specialized in medicine and other medical achievements, as well as black magic.

Kagome had made small talk with Dr. Zenopia while she was getting up. After Kagome was about to ask who had found her, a boy dressed in black interrupted them when he came through the door with a kncok. She heard Zenopia address him as Cassian, before the said boy announced that the "Card-Master" wanted to see her.

After changing into a pair of dark blue hakama and light blue haori that had designs of dragons that the small doctor provided from the old yellow bag that they had found with her, she left Dr. Zenopia to follow Cassian. She and Cassian never talked but Kagome, after closer inspection, she could tell that he was older than he seemed just by the feel of his aura and the way he carried himself.

She then met the "Card-Master", Alexis Hargreaves who asked for her to be a part of the Major Arcana. Despite her better judgement, Kagome had agreed and was then given the title of High Priestess. No matter how much time had passed, she just didn't like the man one bit… he reminded her too much of how Naraku carried himself and took pleasure in making people suffer.

Within a week, she went through what they had called "The Regeneration Ritual" where their High Priest was to look into her memories.

In the ritual, she had to wear white robes that almost made her look like a saint from the Christian religion or the Virgin Mary, with no undergarments or anything- just the robes themselves.

Kagome was a bit hesitant because all of her past was going to be laid bare to him and having to relive her past. Not that she regretted her past or that any deed she had done was completely horrible. There was just one memory that she hated because of the pain the event cause… a memory from when she was a child… just before her little brother; Souta was born… the memory of her father leaving her and her family for his lover who was the very man who raped him when he was still in high school. No matter how much she pleaded for him to stay, he always looked at her with a look of defeat and regret before getting in the car and driving off.

Only month later, she and her family received word that he was in the hospital in critical condition… nearly beaten to death by the man he had left with. Kagome was the last to talk to him, the last to watch him slip from life… but was the first to ever see him cry, asking her to forgive him for leaving her and her mother. Despite that he was fragile in mind and soul, Kagome had always believed him to be a strong man and had never seen him shed a tear for anything.

After a few months had passed… after the post-ritual event, Kagome soon met the other cards of the Major Arcana, but other than that, her presence was mostly kept secret from the organization as well as the outside world.

Currently, Kagome was just walking down one of the many corridors of the DELILAH organization until she heard a pair of male voices ahead of her.

Hiding her self to where she could still listen in, Kagome heard, "You went to that place? It's hard for me to understand why you had to go there personally when you've become one of the cards…" The High Priest Cassanrda was the one who spoke first. Kagome had met him twice, when she was "reborn" into the Major Arcana and Delilah was having a post-ritual event in honor of her rebirth.

That man, Cassandra disgusted her. He acted far too high and mighty for her tastes and he was almost as sick and twisted as Alexis and Naraku put together. She had also heard rumors of him liking anything beautiful, even if it were male. He even tried to touch her when he had caught her alone but if it weren't for Ida The Lunacy- "The Moon Card" of the Major Arcana stating her card name as the "High Priestess", he never would've left her alone. It seemed that she was of higher ranking than him in the Major Arcana, from what "Moon" had told her.

"Giving orders doesn't suite my personality…" Kagome heard the second voice speak. She then knew that it was Jizabel Disraeli. Kagome never met him personally but heard his voice a couple of times and heard Cassian, Dr. Zenopia, and Mikaila talk about him. From what she heard from Cassian, the man basically gave up his humanity and cared about the lives of animals more than humans. And that he was also a very fragile man…

Kagome decided to listen to the rest of what they had to say.

"Is that why you like to drag down other pitiful individuals much like yourself with your hand…?" Cassandra asked before continuing, "It was interesting to see… inside your soul… your mother was the Card-Master's lover and… although you're known as the adopted child, in reality you are… his real son. I'm sure not many people know that. Your mother became stricken with terror every time one of your two sisters… was taken away. And never returned. That's because she realized that they were no longer on this earth. She then disguised you as a girl and tried to run away but… eventually he found you. But although she was terrified of him, she realized that she could not resist his demonic charm. That's why she apologized to you… and wasn't able to look you in the eyes after that."

Kagome, even if a little shocked by this information about the frail doctor, could practically feel the cruel and dark smile of Cassandra as he spoke more, "After all, she chose the man she loved over you. And sold her only son to him."

"SHUT UP!!" Jizabel didn't want to hear any more from Cassandra. Kagome knew that much. Who wouldn't feel that way if they had such a past of the like?

But Cassandra didn't stop. "After that, you spent your days in happiness even though you knew that you were 'the child of the lover'. The gentle affection of your beloved father, who visited you occasionally… you believed that this world would last eternally. Until the day you learned the truth. That you were a mere plaything for him to experiment on until Cain… his true son was born."

Kagome then heard some struggling before she heard Cassandra continue to speak, "You look exactly like your mother… I can understand why your father doesn't want your face to become blemished." Kagome then heard Cassandra shoved Jizabel aside before hearing one of them say, "Come to my laboratory whenever you like. We'll talk more about this then."

By this time, Cassian was standing next to her over looking the scene that played out before them but Kagome stayed where she was.

She then heard Cassandra say almost fleetingly yet ominously, "I can almost hear… the cries of your older sisters' organs… from within your body."

By this time, Kagome was sure that Jizabel saw Cassian because she heard hurried footsteps walk away when Cassian called out to him and followed.

After a while, Kagome followed behind at a much slower pace still mulling over what Cassandra had said about Jizabel's past while also thinking, 'Bastard likes hear himself talk a lot like the self loving prick he is.'

The sounds of glass breaking and such sounded through the hall making Kagome make her way to Jizabel's lab in time to hear him yell, "How can I be fine…?! You turned your back on me, mother!! You chose your lover over your own child!! You're like the demon woman Medea who turned her back on her own two daughters after they were taken from her!! You must've known that you were being used!!" Kagome looked into the room to see the lab a mess with broken bit of glass of lab equipment and other things such as the organs he had preserved and the liquids they were preserved in. She also saw Jizabel calm down a bit and continued to talk to himself… like he was talking to his mother, his shoulders shaking, "In the end you were killed and now all that remains of you is this… how can you help me now…? You can't save me… after all, now you're nothing but the organ of a foolish woman preserved in a jar…"

Kagome saw him fall to his knees while silently crying to himself before she took careful steps around the mess. When she was within two feet of him, she hesitantly spoke, "Disraeli-san?"

Jizabel turned sharply to her with startled eyes… and at that moment, Kagome saw just how vulnerable he looked with tears streaming down from his eyes. Maybe far more than her father appeared when asking for forgiveness in his deathbed.

Kagome carefully walked closer to him, asking, "Are you… all right?"

She really was concerned for the doctor. He almost looked like he was about to break if she did anything rash or wasn't careful. So far, when she was close enough to try and help him, Kagome kneeled next to him and noticed his hands were bleeding with bit of glass cutting his fingers and his palms.

Jizabel's tears stopped when he sharply turned to see who had come into his lab, only to see a soft sincere face of a woman. Despite that she didn't appear to be English, her clothes made her look like a saint from the stain glass windows of the churches with a silver-like white head cloth with gold trimming over her head and a simple but beautiful white dress, also with gold trimming that almost reminded him of the Virgin Mary. Her face was pale but had an ethereal beauty to it with deep sapphire eyes, a pert nose, and luscious pink lips.

Seeing the concern in her eyes when she asked him if he was okay but for some reason when he tried to answer but he couldn't speak. Her concern toward him grew when he didn't answer. A small frail hand reached out to him, almost hesitantly before resting on his left cheek. Her hand was so soft and cool as he felt her wipe away his tears. They were cool to the touch and felt so heavenly to him that he leaned into her touch.

He then heard her speak, "Come on… let me help you take care of your hands." She then gently grabbed his elbows to help him stand. When Jizabel and her stood, he noticed that she was very small… probably five-foot-one, compared to his near six-foot height. Yes, she was very petite; unlike most women he met who were either about Cain's height or completely met at his shoulder. And her facial features seemed almost similar to Leonard Cromwell's first late wife Tohko or his daughter, Lukia.

'She's Asian… Japanese…' Jizabel concluded as she led him to a comfortable chair. After he was seated, she turned to the door and called out for Cassian, whom he noticed had been sitting behind to the door, and asked him to help clean the lab. When he had agreed, Cassian went straight to work while Kagome got a pair of tweezers to get the smaller pieces of glass out of Jizabel's hands.

After she was done in getting the glass out of his hands and started wipe his wounds with a clean wet washcloth that Cassian provided for her, Jizabel couldn't help but ask, "… who are you?"

Kagome looked up to him with a smile while Cassian looked up with a confused expression from what he was doing. Before Kagome could answer, Cassian interrupted saying, "Doctor, you don't remember? This is the girl you found who was almost dying, two years ago."

Jizabel was slightly surprised to see that this was the same girl he had found almost bleeding to death, two years ago. He had heard from Dr. Zenopia that she made a quite a quick recovery but didn't hear anything about her staying within Delilah. He thought that after recovering she would be left to leave when she deemed to.

'Father… he must've forced her to stay here…' Jizabel thought before he heard Kagome speak, "So you're the one who found me and brought me here… I must say that I'm grateful of you helping me. I thank you for that. As for who I am, my name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. The Card-Master, after I was well enough to walk, offered me to become one of the Major Arcana. I'm known as the High Priestess."

Jizabel didn't know why but he was slightly angered by his father for making her one of the Major Arcana… even though he never had a love for humans. But this girl in front of him… just by looking at her, he could tell that she was far different from many of the human beings around him in the outside world.

Once Kagome was done wiping the blood from his wounds and stopped the bleeding, she reached around her neck to lift what looked like a small pink marble over his hands, palms up. She then closed her eyes, as if in concentration, before a pink… almost lavender glow illuminated his hands and the marble. When the light had faded, the wounds on his hands were gone… not a trace of blood or even a scar.

Jizabel looked at his hands in barely contained awe. How was she able to heal his hands so quickly? What was that light? What was that pink marble and where did it come from? All these questions and many more were put to a halt when he felt her hand rest on his shoulder before saying softly into his ear, "The day of Cassandra's ruin is close. He will get what's coming to him… but until then, please endure what he throws at you- whether it's with something about your past or something you hold dear. The Card-Master will also meet his end in due time."

Jizabel looked at her confusedly but Kagome continued, "I know that it's said that you gave up on your humanity, Disraeli-san. But you can't have completely forgotten about it when you went out of your way to save me that day, two years ago." Kagome then smiled. "You're not alone, Disraeli-san. Remember that." And with that, she left his lab just as graceful as she came, leaving a confused but curious doctor in his lab.

As Cassian continued to clean the lab, Jizabel wondered if he'll ever see the High Priestess again…

* * *

Completely finished. I would've made it longer but nothing came up to make it better without any confusion or anything AU. Anyways, Hope you guys enjoyed it. 

**Please review. It would be appreciated. And Requests are still welcome, depending on the anime and pairing.**


	14. RenKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Chibi Vampire (a.k.a. "Karin" for those who've seen the anime). They rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yuna Kagesaki.

AN: This idea came to me when I had suddenly remembered an AMV while listening to this one German song I liked called "Warum" by Juli. The AMV was from an anime vampire series called "Karin" but the manga version to it is called "Chibi Vampire." It's a really cute series from TOKYOPOP. And there was only one guy from the series that I liked who was a vampire and that was the older brother of Karin, the heroin of the series. His name is Ren and is like a dangerous version of Miroku.

For those of you who've read or seen the series should know whom I'm talking about. For those who haven't, you can find the entire series to the anime on YouTube as well as Veoh (.) com. As for the manga, you can buy them from TOKYOPOP (.) com. Or you can find the manga volumes in bookstores like "Borders," "Barns & Noble," or any other stores that have manga available.

I'd also like to say that this is for Orihime-girl when she took a look at my challenges and thought that I should make this Crossover.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading this as much I had enjoyed writing it

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Chibi Vampire (Also known as Karin, in the anime version) **

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Ren Maaka (Karin's older brother) **

**Setting: With Inuyasha, four years after the final battle with Naraku. And with the series of Chibi Vampire, after Kenta Usui and Karin Maaka start going out and Anju's vampire blood has awakened. **

**Summary: After four years of traveling back and forth from the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome is home for good and is working at two well paying jobs as a part-time waitress at a restaurant called "Julian's Diner" and as a part-time assistant Martial Arts teacher. And because of her working two jobs to support her family as well as paying for the maintenance for the shrine, Kagome has hardly any time for her self. What would happen if she ran into a certain vampire who feeds on the blood of women who suffer from stress?**

* * *

_**A Stressed Miko and A Stress-loving Vampire**_

"Thank you for your hard work, Higurashi-kun. Be careful on your way home tonight." Kagome's boss, Julian said while biding the young miko goodnight.

Kagome turned to her boss with a tired smile before walking out the back, saying, "It was no problem, Julian-san. And thank you for your concern. I promise I'll be careful." And with that Kagome left with couple of last goodbyes to her co-workers, Karin-chan and Kenta-kun.

Yes, Kagome was working at a diner as a waitress but she was doing that job part-time from one pm to closing time (which was about eight-thirty at night). Her second job she worked in the mornings was her favorite job in teaching kids and college students martial arts as an assistant sensei at the dojo not too far from her home. The reason why she was working two jobs was to help her family out with their bills and help pay for her little brother's high school fees. And for whatever the amount of money she had left was saved for maintenance on the family shrine.

(Note that High School in Japan is like paying for College tuition and such.)

And if you're gonna ask if she ever gets days off? She does get days off but whatever days she has off from one of her jobs, she takes that time to work extra hours at her other job. Aside from working to support her family, Kagome also worked for another reason.

After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was forced back into her era without saying goodbye to her friends and had to leave Shippó to fend for himself. The first few months, Kagome was absolutely miserable about leaving her friends without saying goodbye. Kagome worked two jobs so she could get her mind off of her misery.

Actually… it was during that time she had first met Karin who, to her surprise, was a vampire who gave blood instead of taking it. It was also the first time she had met Karin's younger sister, Anju and her favorite doll, Boogie-kun.

It seemed that after Karin "attacked" her, Anju was there to erase her memory with her bats once Karin was done… relieving herself of the additional blood in her system (-Sweatdrop- that, for some reason, didn't sound right. I'm not even gonna explain why it sounds wrong to me). But somehow, Anju wasn't able to erase her memory of Karin biting her. Kagome thought that it had to do with her miko powers acting up after her many confrontations with demons and dark priestesses controlling her mind.

(The Chinese Moth Demon, Menomaru from the first Inuyasha movie, and the Dark Priestess Tsubaki, for example)

Once Kagome had explained her self and promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about the girls being vampires, they came to an agreement and became good friends. Ever since that day, she had made a pair of new friends who knew that there was more to the world than normal humans believed.

It wasn't too long until Kagome met Karin's boyfriend, Kenta Usui. He was a sweet and handsome boy who worked hard to fulfill his dreams and loved Karin very much despite the fact about her being a "reverse vampire."

That had been two months ago and Karin's bite and blood had already faded with Kagome feeling the weight of her stress on her once again, making her feel tired and feel older than she physically was. The only thing she could think of at the moment was going home, take a nice hot bath, and burrow into her nice soft bed.

When the light turned red, signaling she couldn't cross the street yet, Kagome stopped in her tracks and leaned against the light pole. She knew that she had never taken a vacation before and was beginning to think of considering Julian's offer of having a month's vacation off of work, same with the Teacher she worked with at the dojo.

Suddenly she felt a rush through her senses that was caused by an inhuman aura. The rush startled her from her light doze and make her look around, trying to find the source.

The almost felt like Anju's but felt older and more potent than the silver-haired girl's. Not to mention it felt male… and seemed to call out to her. Her eyes soon pinpointed where the aura was across the street and caught sight of what looked like light blue hair that belonged to a man who looked to be a year or two older than herself.

Kagome had to admit that he was very handsome but it was a shame that he was already taken… if the girl who was hanging off his arm like a nitwit was any hint to go by.

She sighed, feeling down at the thought of her lack of a boyfriend… and the fact that she was still a virgin at the age of twenty-one. It's not that she was picky about who she wanted to be with or anything. It's just that… the humans of today are just so naïve about what's around them, not to mention that they were very boring and don't seem to interest her as much as Inuyasha did.

True that he didn't love her like he did Kikyo and all, which was a harsh blow to her pride, but she still loved him not matter what. Sure there was Hojo but… oh, gods… he was as exciting as watching wallpaper dry. He's just so boring and his little crush towards her gets a little old. And he could really get some work done in the "gifts" department and start buying the traditional, like roses and candy… rather than ingredients for ailments, fruits, and other things that he had been giving her since she started going to the Feudal Era.

But she didn't have to worry about him anymore. It seemed that his family had an arranged marriage with someone he didn't know and because of this, he had to move to China to marry her.

He seemed a bit heartbroken at leaving her but Kagome soon told him straight that there was no way they could be together when the love he felt for her wasn't returned. Hojo soon understood after so long only to ask her to come to the wedding, at least.

But Kagome turned down the invitation, saying that it wouldn't be right.

'I wonder who the "lucky" bride is…?' Kagome thought, smiling and cackling evilly internally.

She again sighed deciding to just ignore the blue haired guy from across the street when the light changed but little did Kagome know… that when she had passed him… she had caught his attention more than the girl at his side.

Ren Maaka, older brother to Karin and Anju and only son of Henry and Calera Marker, was walking to one of his regular love hotels with another of his evening meals (a.k.a. a young girl who has built up stress). When they came to a crossing, he felt someone watching him but paid no mind to it. But just as he was crossing the street with the girl at his side… that was when he felt it… his blood pulsed, signaling that there was someone with a lot of built up stress. And it was more stress than the girl he was walking with.

Making up a lie, saying that something had come up and remembering that he needed to look into something, Ren went off to see if he could find the one who had so much of that delicious stress built up, leaving the girl he was with to huff in a fit.

He felt his blood pulse strongly as he neared the park. Every time he got closer to the source, it made his mouth water with his fangs lengthening and his breath laboring a bit.

Soon, just ahead of him sitting on a lone bench, Ren came across the source of his blood pulsing and he had to admit, she was one fine dish.

Long raven hair that reached to her knees and was held back in a French braid, lovely pale skin that just seemed to glow from the dim streetlight, her eyes were shut with long thick lashes resting atop of her cheeks, her rosy pink lips slightly part, a pert nose, and the rest of her body that was clad in a pair of regular black jeans, a long-sleeved blood-red shirt that had a black rose on it that was outlined with silver, and a pair of comfortable three-inch heeled black boots…

He just had to admit that she was better looking in features than the girls he's had in past. Even though that didn't change the fact that she was the one who was making his blood currently pulsate wildly.

Just as he was about to approach her, a group of thugs gave annoying catcalls that made the girl open her eyes with an annoyed expression. Even from where he stood, Ren could see the deep blue color of her eyes… a rare color among Asian heritage.

Back to the situation, as Ren watched the scene unfold, Kagome just turned her head toward the group of thugs that just woke her from her light nap. Really… she was tired, she was stressed, and she wanted just a LITTLE peace in quiet before heading home. But nooo, she couldn't get something as simple as a little nap because a group of punks wanted to bother her, thinking they were all that and thinking that they will be able to get in her pants.

Once they were in front of her, they started to talk trash saying that they promise to give her a good time. But she just looked at them with a deadpanned look, showing that she was the least bit impressed. And she really wasn't. Miroku was better in flattering women than these guys.

"What do you say, honey? You wanna come with us?" The one Kagome guessed was the leader of their little group.

Wanting to take care of these weirdoes quickly so she could make it home in time for a bath without disturbing her family, Kagome just stood with a sigh, saying bluntly, "No."

After they had tried to persuade her, she still said no and right when one of them started to get impatient…

For reasons beyond his comprehension, Ren found himself moving toward the woman as one of the men made a move to grab her. As he neared, a sickening crack was heard followed by a yell as the one that had touched her fell to the ground clutching his wrist to his chest.

The blue-eyed beauty stared the man down. "I believe I told you not to bother me." She said. Ren could taste the stress that was caused by her aggravation rolling off of her, making him somewhat proud that she was defending herself, but at the same time making his mouth water at the thought of devouring her.

As the leader of the group called her a bitch, another of his lackeys pulled out a switchblade knife. Not wanting the girl to get killed before he even had the chance to taste her, Ren ran toward her as the armed man made a move to stab her in the stomach. But she just sidestepped and kneed the guy in the gut.

It was the same each and every time the punks tried to hurt her and they all ended up on the ground crying in agony before they decided to give up and run away.

Ren was thoroughly impressed that his target could protect her self and he also halfheartedly and silently thanked the thugs for bothering her because it had only increased the girl's stress, making him look even more forward to sinking his fangs into her neck. Once the thugs were gone, Ren noticed that the girl looked more worn and tired than she did before. And her face looked a bit flushed as she was heaving.

Kagome cursed her self for pushing her limits. It seemed that just by fighting those guys off, it just caused her more stress to the point where it caused a fever. She then began to feel dizzy and nearly fell over before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and shoulders. Through her blurred vision, all she could make out was light blue, almost silver locks of hair slightly covering a pair of beautiful golden eyes.

In her dazed state, she muttered one word. "Inuyasha?" Her world became fuzzy, darkness closing in. With a smile on her face, she thanked her savior before allowing oblivion to claim her.

Ren couldn't help but frown a little at being mistaken for someone else but it soon melted away when he saw her smile, even after passing out. Her face looked so serene that he couldn't bring himself to stay disturbed for her little mistake.

His blood then started to pulse again, much stronger than before and almost making him drop the girl in his arms.

He couldn't take it anymore. His hunger was becoming unbearable and the girl was right here in his arms, out cold, and free for the biting. After picking her up to set her on the bench she had occupied before, Ren looked around to see if there was anyone else around. Seeing that there wasn't and the area was completely secluded and desolate, he lit a smirk slide on his face before slowly leaning down to her neck intent on drinking to his cold heart's content.

Ren then stopped when he heard the girl moan a bit from her unconscious state. It then came to him… why not let her be awake for this? Having his meals sleep while he feasted wasn't as filling or exciting as when they are awake. And he was too hungry to take her to a love hotel for them to "play". Pulling away from her neck a little to see her face, Ren thought that she was beautiful when fighting… but she was even more breathtaking with her face being flushed while her eyes were slightly dazed from her fever. Ren felt something in his chest as he looked into her eyes, but he didn't know what it was.

It felt like a tingle, not like how his blood tingles when he felt a human's stress, but different.

When Kagome awoke, she felt herself lying on the bench she had occupied before those thugs came and disturbed her from her little nap. A moan escaped her lips as she also felt some cool breath on her neck. It would've scared any normal human girl in her position but she was used to it what with someone or something always looming over her.

She again saw light blue hair and golden eyes but stopped herself in thinking that it was Inuyasha again. Painfully, she knew that it wasn't him because hanyous couldn't live as long as full bred Youkai. As her vision cleared up a bit, she saw that it was the same man she saw at the crossing before she came to the park.

Kagome sighed at her predicament. Yeah, she sensed that he was a vampire and for him to be even close to her meant that she must have his preference in blood. When she didn't feel him even try to bite her, Kagome spoke, "Well? Aren't you gonna bite me?"

Ren stiffened at first but then relaxed. Why should he be worried that the girl knew what he was?

After he was done with her, he was going to erase her memories and she wouldn't remember that she was ever bitten. For some odd reason though, for the first time… the idea of erasing her memories of him didn't set well with him.

Shrugging internally, Ren just gave a slight but disarming smirk while say softly, "No, not yet. First, I'll take you somewhere we can get your fever down a bit."

Even though Kagome heard him, she was much too exhausted to stay awake. But she knew for sure that he had no ill intent and she knew that vampires only fed when they needed to and it was on humans that suited their preference in blood. Like how Anju preferred the blood of the envious and Karin preferred those of Misfortune. Deciding to trust him for the time being and just lost consciousness.

After she was completely out cold, Ren picked up the girl bridal style and left the park to the nearest love hotel. Yeah, not the most appropriate place to take a girl to help with a fever but it was one of the most convenient places. Once he had bought a room for the entire night, in case the girl's fever takes a bit of time to break, Ren had laid the girl on the bed before slipping her shoes off and covering her up with the comforter.

While she had slept, Ren took this time to take a better look at her.

Yeah… the light in the park didn't do her any justice compared to what he was seeing now and up close. Too bad he couldn't enjoy the sight of her sleeping because of the throbbing in his chest. Ren still couldn't believe how much stress the girl… no woman in the bed had accumulated. Despite the best of him, he wondered how she had received enough stress that would've killed any normal girl.

As she started to stir, Ren was able to calm the throbbing a bit with his breath a bit ragged. When he regained his composure, the girl was staring right at him, fever broken, even if a little tired.

Giving another smirk that would swoon any hormone-crazed woman, Ren asked, "How do you feel?"

With a rueful smile of her own, Kagome tried to sit up a bit while answering, "A little better than I did when you found me at the park. Thank you."

After a bit of silence, Ren asked, "May I aske what your name is?"

'So he's the type who asks the name of his meal in hopes that he would run into her again.' Kagome thought to herself before answering him, "My name's Kagome."

'Kagome… where have I heard that…?' Ren thought to himself before moving from his place on the chair he was sitting on next to the bed to sitting on the bed. When he had looked into her eyes, he started to use his vampiric abilities to put her into some sort of a daze. He knew he had to tread lightly with the girl since she wasn't one of his routine girls who he met with daily. To her, he was just a stranger who went out of his way to help her.

Kagome knew that he was using his mind abilities to try and make her drowsy and dazed before he bit her so she decided to act like she was putty in his hands for a while until he was done. Just as Kagome lit him come close enough to where they were touching nose to nose, acting almost incoherent she spoke, "Wait… you never told me your name…"

With a breathtaking smile, Ren moved his head so that his lips were close to her ear, answering breathily, "Ren… Maaka Ren." He then brushed his lips over her neck before doing the same with his fangs, making a shiver go up Kagome's spine.

Kagome gasped from the pain that came from when Ren sank his fangs into her flesh. The pain soon faded into a pleasure that Kagome had never felt before. It made her heart race with the adrenaline coursing through her fangs as Ren drank from the wound he made.

Ren had never tasted anything that was this pure and clean compared to the so many others he had drank from. Yet in the back of his mind, he felt that he had tasted her blood before. Then he remember… a year after he had awakened as a vampire… after he had erased his teacher's memory of him and the school he went to…

(I decided to use the Manga version of how Ren awakened as a vampire rather than the anime.)

When he became fifteen, he remembered meeting a junior high girl dressed in a white and green sailor-styled school uniform with long black hair that reached to the small of her back and deep blue eyes.

Like many of his unknown victims who when to high school or Junior High, the stress was cause by the urgency to study for midterms and high school/college entrance exams. But unlike the rest, for this girl the exams were only half the cause. When he had tasted her blood, he found out that it was because of another life she had lived. What kind of life it was exactly, he didn't know but he knew that it must've been important.

After finding out her name and such… one thing was for sure about her… he knew that he would never forget the tasted of her blood. It tasted so… clean, pure… completely untainted that he almost couldn't get enough of it. After erasing her memories and leaving her on the steps of a shrine, Ren ran straight home to asked his parents, Henry and Calera Marker about the clean taste of the girl's blood.

When he did, they had said that it was because the girl was untouched- a virgin. From what they had told him, finding a virgin with your blood preference was a rarity in itself for any vampire of this day and age where girls AND guys try to have sex too early. They had also said that because the blood he had drunk from the girl was pure and untainted, he wasn't going to be feeding again for a couple of days.

And they were right, during the few days after he had fed from that Kagome girl, Ren did feel the need to feed at all. Even though he was never able to find her again after that, he had forever burned the taste of her clean stressed blood into his memory.

'It's her… it's really her…' Ren thought to himself, savoring the taste of Kagome's blood once more. There was no telling when he would see her again or if she was still have her virtue intact by then.

Kagome could hear her heart pound in her ears as she gasped at the sensation that coursed through her body while grabbing a hold of Ren's shoulders.

Ten minutes later, Ren had extracted his fangs from Kagome's neck… feeling drunk from the taste and amount of blood he had consumed. Kagome saw this after catching her breath and helped him lay down in the free spot next to her on the bed. And as soon as Ren's head made contact with the plush pillow.

The miko couldn't help but sweatdrop at the irony of what her blood could do to vampires… if she were of their preference. With a sigh, Kagome steadily got up and found her purse that was conveniently on the nightstand. From her purse, she took out a clean piece of paper and a pen so she could leave a note for Ren.

Sure she could stay with him until he woke up but it was late and she was certain that her mother was worried. Kagome knew that she could call home but she didn't have a cell phone on her yet and the phone in the room was out of order. After setting the short note on the nightstand Kagome also took out a thin-chained necklace that had a Chinese good luck charm of bats.

Once it was set on the note, Kagome looked to where Ren slept like the dead and couldn't help but smile before leaning over to give a light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

After slipping on her shoes and making her way to the door with her purse over her shoulder, Kagome took one last look at Ren before walking out and heading home.

--------- One hour before Dawn ---------

Ren awoke with a groan before stretching to get the kinks out of his joints. Feeling no extra weight or warmth next to him, Ren looked to his side to see no Kagome.

He cursed to himself before noticing a necklace with a note on the nightstand. Reaching over, Ren grabbed them and started to read what Kagome had written. The Chinese lucky bat charm in one hand as he read:

_Maaka-san,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't stay to wait until you woke up but  
I had to get home so my mother wouldn't worry about me._

_And before you ask, I could call her because I haven't bought  
a cell phone for myself and the room phone is out of order._

_The necklace I left you is just a simple gift from me… a sure sign  
that we will run into each again someday. And I hope that we can  
get to know each other by then._

_Hope to see you again someday._

_Sincerely,  
Higurashi Kagome_

_P.S.  
Don't worry about your secret of being a vampire. I promise upon  
my blood that I'll take it to the grave. And also, tell your sisters I  
had said 'hi'._

Ren really couldn't believe his luck and almost lost control of his anger before reading the letter again and asking himself how Kagome knew his sisters, Karin and Anju…

Knowing that he'd probably get an answer from them when he got home… or from Anju at least since he knew that Karin was probably still asleep now.

Now looking at the necklace that Kagome had left for him, Ren grinned almost predatorily at the thought of seeing her again.

'I can't wait… only this time… I'm not letting her slip threw my fingers.'

* * *

YAY! Finally finished! This one-shot was written in honor ofOrihime-girl's request of a Chibi Vampire/Inuyasha Xover that's a Ren/Kagome pairing.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. And now, it's late. My eyes are REALLY starting to hurt and I'm tired. I wanna be rested up for "The Scariest Places in Earth" marathon on ABC Family's "13 Nights of Halloween"

Anyways, send in any requests you might have in mind… And before I forget. **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!**


	15. AbelKagome Xmas Special

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Trinity Blood or Inuyasha. The anime/manga belong to their rightful creators. Nor do I own the song, "Do you Hear What I Hear". I just own the plots to my stories.

_**Authoress' Note**_: This is thoroughly an Abel/Kagome pairing with hints of Leon/Kagome. I also wanted to make something for Christmas. And I used Carrie Underwood's version of "Do You Hear What I Hear". Hope you guys enjoy it.

_**Category**_: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Trinity Blood/Inuyasha 

_**Genre**_: Romance

_**Pairing**_: Abel Nightroad/Kagome Higurashi fluff.

_**Summary**_: After Naraku's defeat and going home for good, Kagome found out from her mother, Kun-loon that she was part Methuselah (vampire), part Terran (human) and that her father was a noble Methuselah (Souta and Kagome are half siblings, both had different fathers). As the years turned into centuries, Kagome had to watch everyone she loved wither away from old age while she stayed young, keeping the youth of a teenage girl of 18 years.

Now living in Rome while on her nightly stroll from work back to the bus that leads to her winter home, Kagome is waits for the said bus with three priests from the Vatican. What will happen if the Vatican found out about her origins? What will happen if she came into contact with our favorite priest, Father Abel Nightroad?

* * *

_**Do You Hear What I Hear?**_

The night was cold, but not cold enough to where Kagome's teeth would chatter or for her to shake uncontrollably. To be honest, even if the weather was said to be a couple degrees below zero, Kagome didn't feel too cold at all.

'Must be due to my Methuselah blood…' Kagome thought. The young priestess had always wondered why, no matter how cold it felt for her family or friends, she never felt the intensity of the cold like they did. Anyways, around her Kagome could tell that it was really cold by the sheets of snow that were gently falling from the heavens.

Many centuries had passed since Kagome had traveled to the Sengoku Jidai.

Yes, centuries.

After the final battle with Naraku and Kagome coming home for good, her mother Kun-loon told her that she was a half-breed- half human, half vampire. Or in her father's native tongue: half Methuselah (vampire), half Terran (Human). Kagome's mother even told her that her father was a noble from Rome, Italy. But when Kagome asked about him, Kun-loon told her that she hadn't seen or heard from him since she was born.

Thus, because of her father's blood coursing through her veins, she was granted immortality of some sorts.

After hearing what she truly was, Kagome's world was turned upside down… more than being pulled down the well of her shrine and being sent to the past.

As the years passed, Kagome remained unchanged while the rest of her family and friends withered with time.

One by one, the miko, after her grandfather passed away, had to watch her mother grow old and gray until she spent her last breathe in her deathbed.

It was the same with her younger brother, Souta as well. Kagome knew that Souta was somewhat hurt that while he grew old, his only older sister stayed as young as the day of her eighteenth birthday. But, in reality, Souta was happy that his sister didn't have to die like he, Jí-chan, and 'Ká-san did. And Kagome felt that too when she promised him that she would look over his family and descendants to come as long as she lived.

With time came changes. And with those changes came new technology. Then soon everything Kagome had known and grew up around became lost. But to preserve what she could, Kagome kept them in an air locked confinement and to make sure that no damage would be done from the inside or out, she put an old protection spell she learned from Kaede on the space she kept her belongings.

The Air locked confinement was a gift from Sesshoumaru after the two had met up at Souta's funeral.

During the three hundred years after her family's death, Kagome, like she did in the Sengoku Jidai, had to learn to survive among both of her kind. Even though her people were very few among the surface. She learned to blend in with both humans and vampires and control her bloodthirsty hunger.

Because she was also a being of Taboo, Kagome always had to keep a low profile, and be careful with who she became acquainted with as well as to whom she spoke to.

Now here she was, many centuries later in Rome, Italy after the destruction of Armageddon, Kagome still kept tabs on Souta's descendants whom have scattered from Japan to a small part of Russia and very few countries and cities in Europe. Those who still lived in Tokyo, Japan and are current caretakers of the Higurashi Shinto Shrine often visited her in Rome during the Holidays. And she was able to find her stored belongings and take them back to Rome with her.

(--- Hope that didn't sound confusing ---)

Even though she now had more money than Mel Gibson did when he was alive, thanks to Sesshoumaru who still survived, after traveling to Albion and sharing her knowledge of the old technology, Kagome preferred to live like many other Terrans did.

And like any artist, in music and fine arts, she owned an entire floor as her Living Quarters. She had a normal part-time job working at a café as a Goth/Celtic songwriter (or something that sounds a lot like Within Temptation's music), and often worked as an orchestral instructor for theatre performances and concerts, along with instructing a small dance class for all ages. She even worked as Sesshoumaru's assistant for his business in computer technology.

Right now she was currently walking home from a performance she had just finished at the café she worked at. It was pretty packed that night since she was well known among those who were into very poetic Gothic Rock music and also because it was close to Christmas with the place wanting to do something special for their customers that night.

And even though she didn't perform that long, she was a bit tired and worn because of how hot it got in the café with how many customers they got.

Taking a seat on the bench to wait for the bus, Kagome made herself comfortable in wrapping her long scarf around her neck and buttoning up her long coat. Looking at the times for when the bus arrived at the stop and looking at her watch for the current time, Kagome figured it would take a while 'til the bus arrived so she just got comfortable and decided to sing one of her most favorite songs to pass the time.

-------------------------------------------

Not too far from where Kagome sat, a loud sneeze resound along with a whine about how cold it was. Not too far was what looked like three priests: one with short brown hair and had a smoking pipe, another with long brown messy hair, a nice build, and a locket around his neck, and one with long platinum blond hair that was held back in a ponytail, round glasses and was shivering.

"Quit complaining, Father Nightroad. We're not too far from the Vatican after we take the bus." Father William spoke, holding his pipe in a gloved hand. Father Leon snickered a bit at Abel's predicament after the said priest sighed while shivering.

It just so happened that on one of the coldest nights in Rome, that Abel forgot his scarf back at his living quarters within the Vatican when he left with Father Leon and Father William. The mission they had was urgent so it slipped his mind to bring the said scarf when he ran out.

As they got closer to the bus stop, they heard a voice, clear and soft coming from the bus stop they were walking to. The voice it self sounded female.

_**Said the night wind to the little lamb  
Do you see what I see?  
Way up in the sky little lamb  
Do you see what I see?  
A star, a star  
Dancing in the night  
with a tail as big as a kite…  
with a tail as big as a kite.**_

The emotion the voice expressed sounded so light, sweet, and soulful… as if the singer was trying to reach out to anyone who could hear or even bother to listen. Father William, Abel, and Leon didn't know what to think but felt drawn to the sweet soft voice. The emotions the voice reflected made their hearts swell with warmth.

_**Said the little lamb to the Shepard boy  
Do you hear what I hear?  
(Do you hear what I hear?)  
Ringing through the sky Shepard boy.  
Do you hear what I hear?  
(Do you hear what I hear?) **_

_**A song, a song.  
High above the trees,  
with a voice as big as the sea…  
with a voice as big as the sea.**_

There was an echo that seemed to fit the song perfectly. The closer they were to the bus stop, the clearer the voice became. To Abel, the voice sounded so beautiful it reminded him of an angel singing with so much love and reminding all that we aren't alone; that we should come together no matter what our difference were.

To Leon, the voice was unlike anything that he had ever heard before. Even the voices of most choir singers didn't compare to this one soft yet strong voice was able to catch his attention… much more than his decease wife who used to be one of the best sopranos of Rome.

(Okay, I'll say this for to spare many from the confusion. I _know_ that Leon had to be married one way or another because in one of the episodes of Trinity Blood, Leon has mentioned that he has a daughter. As to whether she's dead or alive has never been mentioned though.)

And to William, the voice had to one of the most beautiful sopranos he had ever heard in or outside the church. This one voice, to him, had no comparison.

_**Said the Shepard boy to the Mighty king,  
Do you know what I know?  
(Do you know what I know?)  
In your palace wall Mighty King.  
Do you know what I know?  
(Do you know what I know?)**_

_**A child, a child  
shivers in the cold.  
Let us bring him silver and gold.  
Let us bring him silver and gold.**_

When they came within sight of the bus stop, they saw the lone figure of a woman who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. From what they could see, she wore a pair of black jeans, a long black trench coat with short white fur with black tips around the cuffs and the collar, a deep sapphire blue shirt, a black messenger bag with a pair of wings on it- one white-silver feathers, the other bat-like- and a long sapphire blue scarf with snow white foxes.

The girl herself was very beautiful with long raven hair, bangs that framed her face, a pale complexion, light rosy cheeks due to the cold air, a pert nose, rosy pink lips, and the deepest sparkling blue eyes that were very rare for someone of Asian heritage.

Her song then picked up again… only this time it had a burst of energy and soul that seemed to renew one's own belief in God.

_**Said the king to the people everywhere,  
Listen to what I say.  
(Listen to what I say.)  
Pray for peace people everywhere.  
Listen to what I say.  
(Listen to what I say.)**_

_**The child, the child…  
sleeping in the night.  
He will bring us goodness and Light.  
He will bring us goodness and Light.**_

_**He will bring us goodness and light.**_

As soon as she was done singing, Kagome heard clapping from her right making her slightly jump from surprise. She really didn't expect to see three priests dressed warmly- one looking to be in his early forties and the last two in their early, maybe mid-twenties.

"Bravo, bravo! I must say that was just beautiful, my dear." The eldest praised, holding his smoking pipe and smiling. The younger ones of the three smiled as well, one shyly but carefree and the other almost in a flirty way.

Kagome smiled kindly with a modest blush say, "Thank you very much. Although I didn't really expect to have an audience while waiting for the bus."

The priest with the smoking pipe chuckled as he said, "It's quite alright. We didn't expect to see anyone out this late."

"Well, I just got off of work my self and was heading home." Kagome knew that they were from the Vatican and were AX members so she thought it was best to act normal and have a pleasant conversation with them. Kagome knew because of what she was would cause a lot of trouble and put her on the run from not only humans but from the Methuselah as well.

Abel thought that the girl, despite her looking like she was in her late teens, was very beautiful. Her hair accented the snow that fell onto her head and with her smile seemed to have lit up making her… appealing… like an angel that came down from the heavens. When she had looked toward him, Abel couldn't help but feel nervous with his face heating up with a light blush.

"Well, allow me to introduce our selves. I am Father William. And these two gentlemen with me are Father Leon and Father Abel Nightroad. And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Kagome Higurashi, a musician and artist." Kagome spoke with a slight bow out of habit.

Leon then stepped up, taking her hand into his own large hand, greeting, "A pleasure to meet you." And then placed a small kiss in her hand.

Kagome chuckled lightly with a light blush, saying in a teasing way, "Don't you think it's a bit improper for a priest to be flirting?"

Father William chuckled at the look on Leon's face.

Abel then sneezed again, making Kagome jump a little in surprise before she looked at him worriedly and asked, "Are you okay, Father? You're not getting a cold are you?"

Abel just smiled at her after wiping his nose and answered with a smile, despite how bad he felt with a stuffed up nose combined with the cold weather, "Oh, I'm fine my dear. I just accidentally forgot my scarf when we left the Vatican in a hurry." He then sneezed again.

Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for the platinum-haired priest when she heard that he forgot his scarf. Even though she had to admit, the priest was very cute… handsome even. His hair was long and was held in a high ponytail by a black hair tie with his long bangs framing his face that had a pair of beautiful light blue, almond shaped eyes, which were framed by the thin-framed glasses he wore. With all the black clothes he wore, he looked really pale but not in a sickly way and he looked really broad on the shoulders.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Father Nightroad sneeze again and sighed. No use letting him suffer from the cold while he was getting sick, so Kagome untied her scarf from around her neck. Walking up to the pale priest, she started to wrap the scarf around his neck before tying it at the front.

Abel was confused by the action until he realized that she was giving her scarf to him. He thought the gesture from her was sweet but spoke, "Please miss, you don't have to give your scarf to me. The Vatican is not too far and the bus to there should be here soon…"

Kagome cut him off by answering, "You're shivering like crazy and you don't need to get sick more than you're getting… and besides, 'tis the season for giving and receiving, right? And it's not that cold for me anyways. So you need this scarf more than me. I have two more just like it back home." Once she was done tying the scarf, she continued, "Think of it as a Christmas present from a kind stranger."

Seeing the smile on the small woman's face made his heart warm at the love and care she showed to him. Abel felt that this woman was truly kind at heart, despite all that's happened, what with most Methuselah trying to overthrow them. "Thank you, Miss. Kagome. That's very kind of you."

Leon and Father William saw this and could help but think how right the two looked together… like night and day. Just as they were about to see their interaction continue, an expensive looking black car- a limo drove up, drawing their attention from the pair in front of them while the said pair turned their attention to the vehicle as well.

Kagome looked toward the vehicle and recognized it as Sesshoumaru's.

She knew that since he was here, he obviously wanted to give her a ride home. Then Sesshoumaru himself stepped out and greeted her before she went up to him and wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her back.

Abel couldn't help but feel jealous of the silver-haired man who was hugging Kagome so gently. But his jealousy was soon washed away when she introduce the man with her as her older brother.

Sesshoumaru, when Kagome introduced Abel, knew about the Crusnik Priest of the Vatican and saw Kagome's scarf around the priest's neck. In most demon cultures as well as among some clans among the Methuselah, giving someone a belonging of theirs, like a scarf or something and the receiver accepts it… let's just say that they may be a potential pair.

After introductions, Sesshoumaru told Kagome that it was time to head home before most of her family started to worry and that her godchildren were eager to see her again.

Remembering that her family, Souta's descendants were coming to visit her for this year, Kagome excused herself and saying that it was a pleasure meeting the three priests. After Sesshoumaru opened the door for her, Kagome paused before walking back to Abel and giving him a peck on the cheek, saying, "Take care, Father Nightroad. And Marry Christmas." And with that, she got into the limo with Sesshoumaru and drove off.

Leaving a blushing and speechless Father Abel Nightroad under a mistletoe.

* * *

Not much, I know. But that's all I could write for a Christmas special as a one-shot and Crossover.

But still, I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated. Flamers aren't. And I'm not taking pairing requests because I already have enough as it is and I haven't even started on most of them.

Give me some time to finish the ones I have right now and I'll let you know when I'll be taking requests again.


	16. ShuichiKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. 

AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I had talked to Death By Squishy and she changed her song choice to something I REALLY love and enjoy. And I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. And for all of my faithful readers, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Don't worry. My dad is letting me use his laptop to keep up with my writing and news on anime and manga. I'm just now picking up on my long list of requests. 

Dedicated/Requested: To Death By Squishy. Hope that this make you feel better. 

Category: Crossover 

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Gravitation/Inuyasha 

Genre: Romance/Comfort 

Pairing: Shuichi/Kagome 

Summary: After hearing Yuki tell him that he was going to accept the Arranged marriage with Ayeka, Shuichi becomes depressed to the point where he feels like he can't write songs anymore. Hiro sees this and calls his favorite cousin, who's a really good freeloader lyricist, to ask if she could write something that could cheer his friend up. What would happen if said cousin makes a special appearance at an amateur lyricist and musician contest held by NG studios? 

* * *

_**Teardrops on My Guitar**_

Hiro couldn't stand this. It's been a week since his friend and lead singer; Yuki had told Shuichi that he accepted the arranged marriage with Ayaka and the pink haired boy had gone into depression. Yeah, sure Hiro was bummed out about Ayaka marrying Yuki but he didn't go into a depressed state where he couldn't write songs anymore. 

Then again, Hiro being attracted to Ayaka was just that- an attraction that was just physical. 

With Shuichi, he was completely in love with Eiri Yuki to the point where he'd give up anything to be with him and shout his love to the world (Which he really basically did at one of their concerts, in Episode 5). 

With a sigh and not able to take his friends depression any longer, Hiro got up and picked the phone up and dialed a number he remembered by heart. 

"Hello?" asked a feminine voice as they answered the phone.

"Hello.Is Kagome Higurashi home?"

"This is she. May I help you?"

"Ah! 'Gome-chan! This is Hiro! How are you?" Hiro asked, his features brightening.

"Hiro-kun!" exclaimed the girl, Kagome. "I'm fine, you?"

"As well as one can be when their best friend is depressed as hell." Hiro sighed.

"I'm sorry." Kagome replied. "What is it that you need?"

"Can't I just call to see what my favorite cousin is up to?" Hiro pouted.

"No. You only call when you need something." Kagome giggled.

"You're right." Hiro sighed. "Kagome, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"My friend, Shuichi, just went through a nasty break up and hejust can't write music anymore, which is really bad becauseif he can't write music then we can't perform. It could terminate our contract with NG records." Hiro sighed out.

"Well...crap." she said.

"Yeah-" Hiro chuckled. "-crap."

"I should be inyour part of the cityin a day or two so I can drop by and see if I can help."

"Why are you coming to my side oftown?"

"Isigned up for a contest hosted by NG records. I am performing a song." 

"Really? That's cool." Hiro told her.

"Yeah. I did it on a whim but hey-what can you do?" she asked, causing him to chuckle.

"Nothing."

"Exactly." she laughed. "Sowhere do you want me to meet you?"

"When will you be here exactly?"

"Two days at 4:30 PM."

"Meet me at the little cafe we usually go to."

"Roger."

"Bye, 'Gome-chan."

"Bye, Hiro!"

Hiro hung up and then ran a hand through his hair and smirked.

"Hopefully, Kagome can help Shuichi." he murmured aloud. "Hopefully."

-----------Two days Later-----------

"Please, Hiro. I don't really want to go." A teenaged boy with magenta pink hair and violet eyes said softly to his friend, Hiro as he was dragged down the streets of Tokyo. 

"C'mon, Shuichi." Hiro sighed. "You can't just stay home all the time and mope around."

"I am not moping." Shuichi pouted his beautiful violet eyes saddening, almost making them darker and vibrant in color. 

"Fine, you're not moping but please meet her. Kagome is a real nice person."

"Okay." Shuichi sighed as he was pulled into asmall but cute cafe. He watched as Hiro's eyes scanned thetables, searching. A raven-haired girl waved her hand in their direction and Shuichi's breath caught in his throat. She had a nice skin tone that showed she was an outdoor person with deep blue eyes and hair that rivaled a raven's feather. She also wore a pair of jeans with loose shirt that hung off her shoulder, making her look younger but mature and really cute. 

Shuichi once again found himself being pulledby his friend and towards the raven-haired girl. The girl squealed and threw her arms around Hiro. The guitarist merely buried his nose within her hair and hugged her back.

"Hiro-kun!" shecried out. "It's sogreat to see youagain!"

"It's nice to see you too, 'Gome-chan." Hiro replied. He looked at Shuichi and pulled him over. "Kagome, this is the lead singer of Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou. Shuichi, this is my cousin, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiledat Shuichi as she held his hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome said brightly. Shuichi merely stood there and after a few moments shookhis head. 

"It's nice tomeet you too." Shuichi replied with his own smile, taking her hand in his and shaking it. Kagome gestured for them to take a seat and they did. Once they were seated comfortably, she gestured for a waiter.

Once they had ordered some cool drinks and some sweets, the three of them talked about anything and everything from Hiro and Kagome's memories together to how Shuichi and Hiro reached fame- minus how Shuichi had met Yuki. 

When Shuichi heard Hiro mention Kagome entering a contest the NG records was hosting, he got interested while asking, "You're planning on entering a contest that's being held today? What are you planning to do?" 

"Yes, I signed up for the contest. And I'm planning on singing one of my own songs." 

"Which song?" Hiro asked before mentioning, "Last I heard, you wrote quite a lot from after your fifteenth birthday." 

"Yeah, this song was written after a bit of drama I went through." At seeing their curious expressions, she clarified, "You see… I loved someone very deeply… but he saw me as nothing more than a friend. He was completely dense to see how I felt about him and always ran off to someone who would've been mistaken as a mature but cold twin. I wrote the song to let out some feelings and express what I had felt." 

Hiro, for a moment felt bad for his favorite cousin when hearing that she went through a heartbreak but thought about it again when seeing that she had wistful smile. One of the many signs that showed she wasn't bothered by the event anymore. 

Shuichi couldn't help but admire Kagome for her resolve in moving passed her grief. He then began to wonder why anyone wouldn't fall in love with this… angel who was sitting right in front of him and next to his best friend who was also the said angel's cousin. 

Kagome looked at her watched before cursing with slightly scrunched up nose that made her look so cute that it made Shuichi blush a bit. 

"Kuso… I need to get to where they're holding the contest before I'm late." And with that said, Kagome stood while leaving her payment with a tip. 

Shuichi and Hiro followed and pitched in their share of the bill (more like Hiro paying their half because Shuichi forgot his wallet due to his depressed state) before Hiro asked, "Do you know where the contest it being held?" 

"Yeah. It's being held at the theater center of that new hotel that's a few blocks from the studio. I'm supposed to be the last contestant since I signed up when the registration was about to be closed." She answered as they were leaving the café. 

As Shuichi was going to ask if she needed a ride, Hiro stopped him before pointing to the motorcycle his own bike was parked next to. The bike itself looked foreign and Hiro elaborated, "Kagome, like me, likes motorcycles a lot. She saved up so much that she bought one and had a Harley Davidson imported from the US." 

(I LOVE Harley Davidson bikes! They're just AWESOME!) 

After that, they slipped on their helmets and rode off to the hotel that the contest is being held. During the entire ride, Shuichi couldn't help but stare at Kagome with her hair bellowing in the high-speed wind and the way her shapely jean-clad legs straddled her bike. 

Shuichi's face started to turn red when he realized his thoughts were turning toward a less innocent path. 

Once they had made it to the hotel, the three of them dismounted from their bikes after parking and made their way inside with Kagome shouldering a small duffle bag and a guitar case. After walking into the theater center, Kagome parted from them saying that she had to get ready. 

After wishing her luck, Hiro and Shuichi made their way to where they could see Nittle Grasper, as well as Sakano, Suguru, and K. It looked like Nittle Grasper were the judges for the contest. 

From what they heard from Tohma and Noriko, most of the contestants couldn't even sing while Ryuichi said that almost all of them didn't even wear anything decent. K had clarified that most of the girls were wearing clothes that would be considered underwear or something from a bondage movie when the girls looked like they shouldn't even be wearing anything like they were. 

Hiro and Shuichi made there own "WTF" faces before shuddering and shrugging off the mental images. 

When Tohma announced Kagome's name, Hiro couldn't help but stand and make whistles and cheer his favorite cousin on. 

Kagome blushed as she made her way onto the stage with her guitar. Gods no matter how much she loved her cousin she hated it when she embarrassed her like that. 

When Shuichi saw her, his breath caught again what Kagome was wearing. 

She wore the same jeans that she was wearing when he and Hiro met her at the café but she wore a different top that had a remarkable resemblance to the top half of a kimono with a bellowing behind her while looking like a pair of golden butterfly wings. The "kimono top" was a deep blue long sleeved with yellow rose petals. And lastly, a sapphire butterfly clip held up most of her hair. 

Once she had took a seat on a stool that was set on the stage for most of the instrument playing contestants and announced what she was going to sing, Kagome started playing a tune that sounded calming yet innocent. 

As she closed her eyes, Kagome started to sing… 

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,  
That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be,  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got ev'rything that I have to live without... **_

**_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so dam funny,  
But I can't even see anyone when he's with me,  
He says he's so in love, he's fin'lly got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night..._**

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do...**_

Nittle Grasper, along with Sakano, Suguru, K, and Shuichi couldn't help but be amazed at how well she sang with an appearance of a very modern Japanese woman while Hiro couldn't help but feel proud of his favorite cousin. 

He looked to his right where Shuichi sat next to him and saw the enthrallment his best friend had as he listened to Kagome sing wondered, 'Is it possible that Kagome is giving him some inspiration?' 

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be,  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause... **_

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do…_**

Shuichi could practically feel the emotion that Kagome poured into her song, making it reach out to anyone who was willing to listen. His heart was beating with an unknown emotion as he continued to listen and watch Kagome perform. 

He faintly heard Tohma comment her performance with Noriko doing the same from her clothing while Ryuichi said how sparkly she looked. 

Even K made a few comments saying that he liked Kagome's style and the feeling he could hear from her singing with Suguru saying that it looked like Kagome belonged on stage and Sakano agreeing. 

They then noticed Kagome's expression growing sadder as she pick up on the song.

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight... **_

**_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..._**

**_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._**

**_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._**

As the song came to an end, a tear escaped from Kagome's eye… giving the song just the right touch before many of the contestants as well as viewers stood up to applaud reverently and appraisingly. 

Once Kagome made a respectful and thankful bow, she wiped away the stray tear before walking off stage. 

After what seemed like hours, Nittle Grasper came to a decision. 

Tohma then made his way on stage with Noriko and Ryuichi (with Kumagoro on his head). With the microphone in his hand, Tohma announced, "I, as well as the other members of Nittle Grasper, have come to a final decision. And we'd like to announce the winner of the first 'NG Records' Amateur Lyricist and Musician Contest'." 

He then handed the microphone to Ryuichi and Noriko with Noriko starting, "Now the winner of 'NG Records' Amateur Lyricist and Musician Contest' is…" there was a agonizing pause until Ryuichi yelled out excitedly, "Kagome Higurashi and her original song "Teardrops on My Guitar"!" 

There was then a huge applause with loud whistles and whoops of joy before Kagome came out on stage with a look of excitement on her face and Hiro ran up there with Shuichi following, both with grins on their faces. 

As her prize, Tohma announced that not only will she get to record a single of her own, but feature in a new song with Nittle Grasper, as well as one from Bad Luck. 

This bit of news made Shuichi so excited that he started getting a lot of good ideas for a new song that would seem perfect with Kagome's voice. 

Three years had passed since the two of them had first met and Kagome was accepted as a part of the band as Bad Luck's female vocalist. 

It was late and Shuichi was up just watching Kagome sleep after their little… intimate time. The pink haired singer couldn't help but feel whole when he was with this dark haired angel who was his best friend's cousin. He would be forever grateful of Hiro for leading Kagome into his life. 

Thanks to her… and Hiro, Shuichi matured greatly and came very far in fame with songs that made a great impact on his fans- young and old. 

He heard Kagome moan a bit before falling back to sleep. Shuichi caressed her bare skin that just glowed in the moonlight and shadows of falling snow before planting soft passionate kisses on her stomach to the valley between her breasts. His ministrations stirred Kagome and she moaned from how good it felt with Shuichi's lips on her naked flesh. 

Feeling soft lips on her stomach slowly and pleasantly woke Kagome from her sleep. Opening her eyes, she was met with a pair of hooded love filled violet eyes that had an underlying lust. 

Over the years she and Shuichi had been together, Shuichi decided to let go of his look that reminded many of Ryuichi Sakuma and adopt a style of his own by letting his hair grow out a bit. In a way, it still looked the same but after giving it a trim here and there and also putting in a few natural highlights that brought out his natural color, he was able to get a sexy mature disheveled look with his eyes being narrowed slightly from the last three years. 

His build even became slightly broader than it was before but still retained the lithe masculinity that was entirely his own. 

Kagome smiled as she caressed Shuichi's cheek with a small, dainty hand. He nuzzled it with his nose, his eyes never leaving hers. He placed a kiss on the palm and then grasped her hand within his own. He kissed the tips of her fingers softly.

Kagome brought her unoccupied hand to run it across the flesh of his back, starting at his firm buttocks and stopping at the crook of his neck. She felt him shiver against her, his violet eyes closing. He sighed when Kagome began to lightly massage his neck. He leaned his head against her stomach as she abandoned his neck to run through his hair.

"Ne, Kagome?" Shuichi asked softly.

"Hmm?" Kagome hummed.

"I love you." he told her as he lifted his head and his right hand ghosted over her breasts. Kagome arched wantonly into his hand. His eyes glistened with lust as he watched her beautiful figure respond to him.

"I love you too." Kagome moaned out just as his other hand traveled lower, getting closer to that one aching place between her thighs. Shuichi kissed her stomach once more as he teasingly inserted a finger into her already wet core. 

"Good. Then you won't hate me when I do this." He smirked against her stomach when he heard her moan. He pulled away abruptly and leapt off of the bed. Kagome blinked the fog of lust from her eyes, just catching Shuichi's backside as he walked away. 

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." Shuichi answered with a backwards wave of his hand. Kagome blinked several times before she gritted her teeth and jumped from the bed as the shower turned on. She waited for a few moments, hearing the shower curtain shut.

She walked stealthily into the bathroom just as Shuichi began to sing. She smirked happily yet mirthfully to herself.

"Ne, Shuichi?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Kagome said repeating his earlier words.

"I believe we already established I love you too." he responded.

"Good. Then you won't hate me when I do this." she called in a singsong voice, flushing the toilet. A very 'manly' shriek came from the shower as Kagome took off running.

"Kagome! You're dead to me!" Shuichi yelled. Kagome merely laughed and returned five minutes later. Still giggling, shejoined him in the shower. Shuichi turned towards her and glared. "Evil." he muttered with a pout.

"But you love me, still." She purred pressing up against his back, capturing his lips in a kiss. Let's just say they spent more time getting dirtier then they were before. Thus... the shower was basically pointless... unless you were Kagome or Shuichi.

* * *

LOL, I hope you guys enjoyed this. And thank Kagome Yuki Niwa for helping me out in getting this going. This is the first Gravitation/Inuyasha Xover I've ever written with the help of my beautifully creative friend. 

Again, hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Flamers aren't. And I'm not taking pairing requests because I already have enough as it is and I haven't even started on most of them. 


	17. KagomeK

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own the song "Dam Dadi Doo" by Nightcore (OMG! It's such a cute song! Thank You 'Gome Yuki!).

AN: I wanted to make a one-shot for the most rare and my favorite Gravitation/Inuyasha pairing, K/Kagome. This was a inspired to me by reading Death By Squishy's K/Kagome pairing, "Shot Through The Heart". It was also because I wanted to make something a little similar but not quite.

I'd also like to dedicate this to Death By Squishy, even though she had already requested a Shuichi/Kagome pairing and I had already posted it. Yeah Squish, I just wanted to try out how I could write a K/Kagome pairing.

Hope you guys enjoy it.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Gravitation/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance

Pairing: K/Kagome

Summary: After six years of her travels and the jewel, Kagome loses her eyesight due to the final battle but finds out that she can see much better and clearer without it. Especially when it comes to music. Seven years later, her younger teenage cousin invites her to stay with him and his lover. Accepting her favorite cousin's invitation, Kagome comes to live with him and experiences what he's gone through as a musician. Will she also get to experience absolute love for the first time… and in the arms of her cousin's manager, at that?

_**Sweet Serenity**_

"Well, Kagome here we are. Welcome to you new home away from home!" A young teenager with magenta hair exclaimed to his favorite older cousin, earning a soft and warm smile from her. It then hit him that he remembered something so very important, making him apologize profusely, "Ah! I'm so sorry Kagome! I keep forgetting that-"

"It's okay, Shu-chan. It doesn't bother me as much as you believe." Kagome said while taking off her pair of sunglasses to reveal a pair of glazed, unseeing deep sapphire-amethyst eyes that were almost covered by her light magenta- almost sugar pink hair.

Since she was born, Kagome was born with very light colored hair and was told she had gotten it from her grandmother on her father's side. But because of the school board had been getting complaints from teachers and most students about her hair color, she was forced to dye it black- an average, common hair color.

And with her eyes, they told her to wear brown contacts, since most had found her eye color of sapphire-amethyst to be freaky.

At her graduation, Kagome dyed her hair back to its original color and lost the brown contacts.

Her graduation had been seven years ago with her journey to the Sengoku era being done a few years before.

Now, twenty-eight years old and STILL single… Kagome found out that she really didn't have much of a life, especially when no working space would accept her because of her inability to see.

Because of her handicap, she hadn't been able to work anywhere. She tried many times but many people would always just look at her school record or her handicap and think that she wouldn't get the job done. Basically she did what she could to help her family get by and started a small class that helped the blind, both young and old, learn how to defend themselves.

It was a cheap class for all ages but it gave amazing results.

It seemed that her younger cousin, Shindou Shuichi had heard about her luck with getting a job and had thought that she was probably feeling down about it.

So he had took it upon himself to let her stay with him and Yuki to, not only cheer her up but maybe help her find a well paying job.

After clearing his throat, Shuichi asked her to stay where she was while he got her bags out of the car. Once he did, he carefully instructed her where to go, lead her in the right direction of the door… but was failing horribly.

Yuki, from his balcony, saw this and decided to help since he didn't want the woman to get hurt. After making it downstairs, out of the elevator, he went outside and gently grasped the pink haired woman's hand. He was surprised when the woman grabbed his hand in a tight grip, almost breaking a few of the bones. She had her walking cane positioned lightly against his leg, ready to hit and disable at any moment.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked in a cheerful manner but Yuki caught the threat and coldness underneath her faux cheerfulness. His amber gold eyes narrowed in both contemplation and some wondering.

"Kagome!" Shuichi cried, trying in vain to pull her hand from Yuki's. "This is Yuki Eiri! This is the man that I told you about over the phone!" Kagome didn't move for a few seconds. Soon, she released his hand and pulled her cane away. She smiled and bowed apologetically.

"I am sorry, I'm Higurashi Kagome. Because of my handicap, some people try to take advantage of me. And… well... I just don't tolerate it. It doesn't help that I didn't know who you were or what you look like. If you could please speak several sentences so I can recognize your voice...?" Kagome asked.

"I am Yuki Eiri. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said gripping her hand in a handshake. She nodded happily and then Shuichi nodded to him. "I'm going to lead you inside Ms...?"

"Just Kagome please."

"Kagome." Yuki said softly. She nodded to him and slowly lifted her cane to rest under her arm. Yuki took her hand and put it within the crook of his elbow and walked inside. He told her when to watch her step and was actually very careful. Shuichi brought in her bags and set them near the door. Yuki gave her a small tour of the apartment telling her where everything was so she could feel around.

Shuichi was in awe as he watched his lover be kind to his cousin. He smiled softly and soon joined them. After playing 'memory', so to speak, they sat down on the couches and Shuichi and Kagome got to catch up on things and Yuki was able to get to know Kagome. He learned that she gave martial arts lessons to those with handicaps and silently wondered how a single blind girl could that. Well… woman, considering he remembered Shuichi telling him the she was in her late twenties- several years older than him.

It was only when the phone rang that they were taken from their peaceful world of Kagome's soft speaking. Eiri was the one to grumble and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Yuki-san!" the man on the other line greeted happily.

"Yes, Hiro?" Yuki asked dully.

"We were going out tonight and I was wondering if you and Shuichi wanted to come?" he asked. Yuki sighed and held the phone from his mouth.

"Do you want to go out tonight with your group?" he asked. Shuichi looked at Kagome.

"Kagome? You want to meet my band mates and friends?" he asked Kagome happily. Kagome, sensing his happiness, nodded her head in consent.

"Okay." Eiri said. Hiro gave him directions to the club they were going to be at and Eiri said he knew where it was. The club they were meeting at was a very popular one called Unmei no Yoru (Night of Fate).

"I'm going to rest if we're going to go. Could someone guide me to my room?" Kagome asked softly. Shuichi volunteered and took Kagome.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

K sat, drinking a shot of Vodka, in The Dōjō Room (Dōjō spelled like this means 'sympathy' or 'compassion'. Don't believe me, get a Japanese-English Dictionary)- one of the VIP rooms of the club. He sighed as he stared down at Hiro and his new girlfriend, Minami (an OC. I don't like Ayaka with Hiro) jumping around like maniacs with glow in the dark paint splattered on them (Body Paint Night). He chuckled when Minami got the first couple of drinks into her system. It was quite amusing to say the least. He brushed his blonde bangs from his eyes and sighed heavily.

There were women and men jumping around screaming and laughing as a new song came on.

_**Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam  
Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam**_

K chuckled when he saw his wards jump around some more. His eyes searched for every possible threat, his hand resting lightly on his coat pocket ready to shoot if necessary. His eyes scanned the place one more time and his eyes rested on Shuichi and Yuki walking into the club. From the second story he saw a girl and his eyes narrowed. He watched as Hiro pointed to where he was sitting and Shuich nodded, brining the girl and Yuki.

When they came up the stairs. K's breath caught in his throat when he saw the woman up close. She was about five-foot-one; real petite with pink hair that framed her face and reached her knees. She wore simple yet colorful clothes that seem to suit her completely with a baby blue knee-length skirt that had lavender and periwinkle butterflies of different sizes, a baby blue modest halter top that had the same pattern at the skirt (the pattern stops below the breasts), and three-inched wedge heel sandals.

He also noticed that her eyes, in color, almost looked similar to Shuichi's but looked misted, almost unseeing. That's when he also noticed long white walking stick under her arm and how Yuki and Shuichi took their time to make sure she watched her step.

_**When the morning come come  
I'm dancing like you're dumb dumb  
And when the groove is high  
when dummies jump to sky**_

_**If you feel the groove groove  
the dummies have to move move  
can you feel the beat the beat the beat**_

"K! I'd like you to meet my cousin, Higurashi Kagome. She's staying with Yuki and me for a while. Kagome, this is K. Bad Luck's Manager/Bodyguard." Shuichi introduced, shocking K to hear that this small woman was Shuichi's cousin.

Yuki stepped up to K, and whispered into his ear, "She's blind so you'll have to be careful of what you say and such." It was loud enough to be heard over the music but not enough to where Shuichi and Kagome could hear.

Nodding after noticing how her eyes seem to look straight through him, K acknowledged and gently grabbed Kagome's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. I never knew that Shuichi had other family members aside from his parents and sister."

He heard her laugh a little and answer, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, K-san. Shuichi kept it to himself because he didn't want our family shrine to be overrun by reporters and the paparazzi." After explaining Shuichi's reason for not mentioning her, she added, "Shu-chan's mother and mine are siblings."

_**You never tell me what is wrong  
'cause now it's time to be alone  
let me love you everyday  
so long you let the dummies play**_

_**dance to the beat dance dance to the beat (2)**_

_**Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (4)**_

Dance dance to the beat

When Shuichi and Yuki left saying that they were going to the dance floor, K led Kagome to an empty chair and offered to buy them some drinks. Kagome asking for anything that had little alcohol while K asked for another shot of vodka.

While waiting for their drinks, K decided to get to know Kagome a little and asked questions about herself, "So, Kagome. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm the head priestess of my family's shrine and I also teach a class for the handicap, young and old. It's a cheap class but the ones who take it come out with great results. I think a couple of my teenaged students have entered a few tournaments and won first to second place." Kagome answered in a modest yet proud tone and a smile on her face before she took a sip of her drink.

"Tournaments… what kind of class do you teach?"

"I teach martial arts to the blind and legally blind. So that way they can protect themselves from those who will try to take advantage of them."

K was thoroughly both impressed and curious as to how Kagome was able to make such a class when she was, in fact, blind as well. He then asked, "What did you mean by 'it's a cheap class'?"

_**They tell me let's come home home  
The party going on on  
We only have to dance  
Do dummies fall the trance**_

_**If you feel the groove groove  
The dummies have to move move  
Can you feel the beat the beat the beat**_

"Since there are many who want to know how to take better care of them selves, I made the class affordable those who are of the working class and below. I just wanted to do what I could to help them. Not to mention the parents who leave their children in my care can relax with the knowledge of knowing their kids are not only in good hands, but they have someone who can understand what their child is going through." Kagome explained.

_**You never tell me what is wrong  
'cause now it's time to be alone  
Let me love you everyday  
So long you let the dummies play**_

_**Dance to the beat dance dance to the beat (2)**_

_**Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (8)**_

_**Never tell me what is wrong  
Let me love you everyday**_

_**Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (4)**_

As the music died down, K began to wonder what else she taught.

Truth is, since he and his wife- Judy had divorced, she started traveling to other countries to work on international movies but she couldn't take their son- Michael with her. K had no qualms in taking care of their son but he was worried about his schooling, since the kid was still in early grade school (maybe… somewhere in elementary).

So now he was trying to find a home teacher who could teach him everything as well as help him understand Japanese at his own pace. K was willing to pay any price the tutor asked for, as long as they would be able and patient to teach what his son needed to know until he was ready to take Japanese public schooling- in case Judy decided to give him custody of Michael.

K then asked, "Do you also teach anything else? Like Elementary school courses and such?"

"I do have a teaching license to teach kids math, reading, and other things but with every teaching job I applied for…" Kagome paused for a moment while lowering her empty gaze before continuing, "After taking one look at me and hear that I'm blind, they turn me down, thinking I might not do my job right. It's either that or they fear for my safety in thinking I can't take care of myself should the kids I teach get out of hand."

K observed the young woman before him with something akin to awe in his eyes. His eyes watched her, gently taking in her fetures. Though she was blind, she seemed to know exactly where he was. Kagome took a small swig of her drink and K was struck by an idea that could fix his problem and Kagome's as well.

"Would you like to teach my son?" K asked. "I'm willing to pay whatever price you name." Kagome's eyes narrowed, whether through contemplation or something else.

"I will not take your pity." She nearly growled, causing K to chuckle.

"It's not pity. My son doesn't know much Japanese and the schools will dive in and teach him something he doesn't know. It will cause him to fail so I am searching for a teacher to home school him." K reassured her. Kagome nodded her head and then took another small swig of her drink.

"I would be willing to home school him." Kagome said slowly with a nod. A smile curved at her lips and she giggled. "I'd be glad to teach your son."

"Good. Tomorrow, you and I can go for some coffee and discuss prices. Is that okay?" K asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"I'd like that." Kagome smiled. K chuckled and looked at her face once more.

"It's a date." K told her and Kagome blushed. Another smile curved at his lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day, K took it upon himself to pick Kagome up for their meeting/date. Shuichi had called saying that he was sick. Probably due to how much he drank the night before. And K's son, Michael was with Tohma's wife, Mika since she agreed to watch him as he met with Kagome. He only hoped that she would become his son's new tutor if they come to a payment that the both of them could agree on.

Walking up to the front door, K knocked and waited for it to open. When it did, Yuki was there with a cup of coffee in his hand. Seeing that it was his lover's manager at the door and remembering what Kagome had said last night, the novelist spoke, "Come on in. Kagome is getting ready so it may take a while."

Just as K was gonna say his thanks and step in, Kagome's voice sounded, "Just because I'm blind Eiri-kun, it doesn't mean that I'll be slow in getting myself ready." There wasn't any anger but there was some teasing in her voice.

Yuki just smirked at her, despite that he knew she couldn't see it and spoke, "I know." Wrapping an arm around her shoulder after helping her with her shoes, he said, "Just be careful, okay? I don't want the brat bitching at me, especially when he's sick." And as if making a point, they could hear Shuichi losing his breakfast from down the hall.

"I will, Eiri-kun. I will. Make Shu-chan gets plenty of rest while I'm gone. I'll be back soon." And with that while slipping on her sunglasses, Kagome left with K as Eiri shut the door.

Once they had made it to the café that K mentioned the night before, the two adults started to talk about a price for Kagome's time and teachings as they ordered their coffees.

"First, I'd like to know how many hours a day you'd like to work before naming a price for your paycheck." K suggested as their waiter left to get their orders.

"Well… I'm willing to work normal school hours on weekdays and on Saturdays. As for payment, it doesn't matter as long as it's not too little yet too much." Kagome answered, looking forward to teaching a child. Sure, it was just a home tutoring job but she didn't mind, it was a job that she was offered personally.

"Hmm… then how about… I pay the average teaching salary to you? It's not too much, yet it's not too little. And you said that you'd be willing to work school hours…"

"That would be good. I accept those terms." The waiter then came with their coffees before leave to wait some new customers.

"I'll have to tell you though, on Saturdays I may not be able to make it home in time because I usually work until seven at night or later."

"It's fine. I'm more than willing to take care of him when you can't get home or if you can't come to get him if you decide to drop him off with me while I'm at Eiri-kun's." After K had said that those arrangements would be great, Kagome spoke softly, "Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

"I should be thanking you." K said back with a smile. "I really want my son to be able to learn at his own pace. Would you like to meet him?" K asked.

Kagome cocked her head to the side before nodding her head. "I'd love to."

After the two of them had finished their coffee, K led Kagome to his car before they drove off to see Michael who was with Mika.

When Kagome met Michael, just from the sound of his young voice, she knew that she just adored him. And was sure that he would be awesome to teach as soon as she started working to help him learn Japanese and such so he could catch up with his peers.

Michael, for certain, just adored Kagome. She was very beautiful and the misted look she had in her eyes made her look even more beautiful.

After Mika left to go home, Michael started to talk to Kagome about anything and everything from she planned to teach him to what she was interested in while K watched his son get to know his new tutor, observing how patient Kagome was in listening to the young boy chat.

He then started to absently think how good of a mother she would make, despite her handicap.

His thoughts were cut short by what his son had asked next, **"Are you and my daddy going out? If so, how far have ya'll gone?" **

(Bold text is for those speaking in English)

This made Kagome blush, making her remember just how straightforward kids were these days. Not to mention fast they seem to mature. And K… let's just say he was blushing like crazy while suggesting that Michael play in his room while he and Kagome talked about when she should start giving his lessons. All of this was done as he was laughing nervously.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

About two months had passed since that day with Michael's studies coming along very nicely and was very close to speaking fluent Japanese, which made K very proud with fatherly pride.

Also during that span of time, Kagome and K had come to like each other very much while managing to go out on a couple of dates that consisted of dinner, walks in the park, or something that Kagome enjoyed since they couldn't really see a movie or anything like that.

On their recent date, they felt that it was all right to take their relationship to the next level but Kagome had always unsure if she would be a good enough lover because she was blind and inexperienced.

Sensing her insecurity, K assured her that there was no need to rush and they could try when she felt ready.

That was one of the many things Kagome loved about K… he was very caring and understanding, not to mention he was very patient with her when so many of her previous dates were quite the opposite.

Right now, they were currently driving to K's place since it started to rain and was really coming down hard. And the radio news broadcast recommended that they stay indoors for the night.

K felt kind of nervous since Kagome was going to be staying for the night. It was going to be only his and the woman sitting in the passenger seat, since it was summer vacation and Michael was spending the month with his mother who shooting a movie in Europe.

(I can't remember if Judy, K's wife, is an actress or not. If not, then please try to work with me on this.)

After parking the car in the garage, K helped Kagome out of the car while trying to keep her out of the rain since the apartment complex and the garage were connected. Once they had made it to his apartment, he lit them inside before hanging their wet jackets dry on the coat rack.

Sometime after K had turned the lights on, the power went out making him curse slightly with Kagome chuckling lightly at his misfortune before making her way around the apartment for towels and a candle for K.

During the time she had been teaching Michael, Kagome had learned the layout of the apartment and knew where everything was placed. After getting the towels from the bathroom and a couple of candles from K's bedroom which he had stashed away for emergencies like this, Kagome made her way back to the living area where K was seated and was trying to get his fire place going.

"Damn. Well, we can forget about the fireplace since I used the last log the week before Michael left and wanted to make s'mores." K announced as Kagome handed him a towel.

Kagome just smiled, "It's okay. I got some candles from your room so you can use those for lighting." Too engrossed in drying her hair, Kagome never felt K's eyes drinking in her appearance after he had lit the candles that the miko brought in.

He didn't do a very good job in trying to keep her dry and Kagome ended up getting soaked with her clothes sticking to her body. And what a body she had…

She wasn't too skinny like some Asian women he had seen and she wasn't too curvaceous like most he had seen in America or Europe. Kagome was perfect in every way, even if she may not be aware of it. Her blue ankle-length skirt clung to her legs while her pale blue- almost white long-sleeved dress shirt clung to her torso and breasts while revealing the dark colored bra she was wearing underneath.

The tall male felt his mouth go dry while heat traveled to his nether regions. He shook his head slightly to shrug off the feeling.

Yes, it was true that K wanted Kagome… so badly but he wanted to wait until she felt ready since this was the first time she ever had been in relationship that actually worked out. But by gods, she could be so tempting at times. Especially now with how sexy she looks with her clothes clinging to her every curve and her hair that was still slightly wet while clinging to her face wildly.

Kagome sneezed a bit, bringing K out of his thoughts. Not wanting her or his self to catch a cold, K offered to get something for them to wear for the night until their clothes dried off. Once he was able to find a shirt for Kagome and a pair of pajama for himself, K made his way back to the living area as Kagome started to unbutton a little of her shirt so she could dry her self a little more.

K didn't know how it happened… his mind went blank, his body moving on his own closer to where Kagome stood after dropping the clothes he brought for them and wrapped his arms around her small frame. His lips skimming along her slender neck, emitting a shuddered sigh from her.

"K." she whispered.

K broke from his blank state and tried to pull away but Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him close after she turned around to face him. "No, K. It's alright." Kagome lifted herself onto her tiptoes and guided her lips to K's with some of his help. Her lips slanted against his gently and K took control of the kiss, coaxing her lips open and then gently driving his tongue within the moist cavern.

Kagome sighed against him, pushing as close as she could, wanting to feel their bodies pressed together... small hands splayed against the expanse of his chest, exploring the hard muscle through his wet shirt. K gently massaged the base of her neck with his fingers, long, nimble appendages digging into her long pink hair, a pure sign that she was related to Shuichi, arching her neck upwards.

Feeling daring, K pulled away from her lips and started kissing her nose, eyes, forehead, and cheeks before kissing her neck, licking and suckling at her pulse before moving downward to her chest. While keeping one arm around her, he then started unbuttoning the rest of her wet shirt with the other.

Before sliding the wet top off, K moved back to where his leather couch (easier to dry and clean than clothed furniture) was set while pulling Kagome with him so that she was straddling his hips.

*Lemon part Deleted. Can Find it on yourfanfiction(.)com*

Seeing that she was completely exhausted and felt his own exhaustion sinking in, K picked Kagome up in his arms before taking them to his bedroom to rest.

Once Kagome was under the covers asleep, K stayed up a little longer admiring how beautiful she looked whenever the lightning from the storm flashed across the sky. After pulling her into his arms and resting her head on his chest, K fell asleep himself, silently vowing to never let the woman in his arms go, even if it killed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that it suddenly ended, But I really wanted to get this out. This is my first lemon so forgive me if you guys see a few mistakes.

I'm no longer taking any requests due to my already long list. But your reviews would be most appreciated with your thanks to Kagome Yuki Niwa who helped me start the lemon.


	18. RoyKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators. Nor do I own the song, "Moments". That song belongs to its rightful artist, Emerson Drive.

AN: I finally decided to make a FMA/IY Crossover and in request to punkish furball's request of a Roy/Kagome or Ed/Kagome pairing. She's been such a great writer, reader, and friend that I decided to write this in honor of her.

Hope you enjoy it, Fuzz. This one-shot will take place before Roy met Ed and Al but a little after the war in Ishbal and when Roy tried to read up on Human Transmutation.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): FullMetal Alchemist/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Comfort

Pairing: Roy Mustang/Kagome Higurashi

Summary: Feeling all his troubles weighing down on him, the Flame Alchemist- Roy Mustang takes a walk one night. After coming to a bridge, thoughts of suicide plague his mind. Once he had stepped up onto the rail ready to jump, an angel walks up to him…

Dedicated to/Requested by: punkish furball

* * *

_**I've Had My Moments**_

The wind blew through his short raven tresses as he looked over the rail of the bridge and down at the rushing river about two stories below him… its dark raging waters looking merciless and cold.

'… Enough to give a painful but almost quick death…' Roy thought absently.

It was one of those nights for him when the memories of what happened at Ishbal caught up with him and his guilt of what happened started to weigh on him.

Roy was at HQ in Central, trying to finish signing papers when it was starting to get late. Calling it a night, the Flame Alchemist stopped what he was doing, got his winter coat, and silently left his office before running into a few Privates who decided to work overtime. After walking out with Hughes, Roy headed to his home opposite of where his friend was heading.

One he made it home, he went straight to where he kept his brandy. After filling a small glass with a couple of ice cubes, he poured the dark colored liquor to halfway to the rim of the glass before taking a swig and filling it to the same amount doing the same action.

On his second glass, he looked around his apartment. The floor had many Alchemy books littering it- most of them containing information about Human Transmutation. Looking at those books… they reminded him of the sins he had committed in Ishbal. The countless lives he had taken in the pointless war… and the lives of the two doctors… who had a little girl waiting for them at their home.

The bloody scene of them lying on top of each other and the husband reaching a photo of them and their child plagued his mind as he clenched his eyes shut before he looked to the drink he still had in his hand. With a sigh, he headed to the kitchen where he poured his drink down the drain before setting the glass in the sink. Not caring about what time it was, he got his coat and went for a walk.

Now here he was, standing in the middle of a bridge looking over, contemplating whether or not to step up on the rail and jump. Clenching his hand on the said rail, Roy made up his mind. After stepping up and balancing himself on the rail with his hand grabbing a hold of one of the beams that made the bridge. Just when he had gathered his nerves and was about to jump, a soft, gentle, yet sultry voice made him stop, "You know… committing suicide will only cause more pain than easing it…"

_**I was coming to the end of a long long walk  
When a man crawled out of a cardboard box  
Under the E. Street Bridge  
Followed me on to it**_

Kagome had just finished her shift at the bar she worked at and was saying goodnight to her coworkers and the regulars she saw him… a state soldier dressed in his uniform walk past her and to the bridge that wasn't too far from the bar. Feeling the anguish and guilt in his aura, Kagome silently followed him to make sure he would be okay and didn't do anything stupid.

_**I went out halfway across  
With that homeless shadow tagging along  
So I dug for some change  
Wouldn't need it anyway  
He took it lookin' just a bit ashamed  
He said, You know, I haven't always been this way**_

Halfway across the bridge, she saw him stop before looking over the railing down at the raging waters below. He was still for a few moments before he looked like he made up his mind and stepped up, ready to jump. When he looked like he was about to, Kagome made her presence known to him by saying, "You know… committing suicide will only cause more pain than easing it…"

Roy turned around to see a young woman, maybe a couple years younger than him self. Unbound raven hair framed her pale but slightly sun kissed face that was pink from the cold weather. Her bangs almost covered her deep blue eyes while her lips glistened with chapstick to keep them from getting chapped.

She also wore a long coat that had fake fur along the collar, hem, cuffs while wearing warm feminine boots under blue jeans and black leather gloves on her hands. He also noticed that she was wearing a black turtleneck underneath the coat. All in all, she was very beautiful… it was too bad that he wouldn't be able to date her because he really was going to jump.

Remembering what she had said, he asked, "What do mean, "cause more pain than easing it"?"

_**I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like that plane ride coming home from the war  
That summer my son was born  
And memories like a coat so warm  
A cold wind can't get through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
I've had my moments**_

She then walked up next to him looking over to the raging waters below while resting her arms on the rail before answering, "Despite that you think that taking your own life will ease your suffering… how do you think the people you know will feel? Friends? Family? Colleagues? Subordinates? Don't you think that they'll miss you?"

"You talk as if you've tried killing yourself before."

There was a pause before Kagome answered him, "… I tried… but that was before I thought about people who cared about me…"

_**I stood there tryin' to find my nerve  
Wondering if a single soul on Earth  
Would care at all  
Miss me when I'm gone**_

Roy, after looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye, looked down with Kagome following his line of sight before they looked at each other.

_**That old man just kept hanging around  
Lookin' at me, lookin' down**_

Looking down at the river again from the corner of her eye and looking toward the man, she spoke, "You sure you want to take that jump? It's a long way down… and the water's very cold this time of year." It sounded like she was trying to lighten the mood despite the straight face she had on.

**_I think he recognized  
That look in my eyes  
Standing with him there I felt ashamed  
I said, You know, I haven't always felt this way_**

His knuckles started to turn white from how tightly he was holding on to the beam until he started having second thoughts about jumping. Roy steadily got down from the rail and once he feet were on the steady pavement, his shoulders started to shake as he tried to hold back his tears and his sobs.

Seeing that the man in front of her looked like he needed someone to talk to… to at least get some load off his chest, Kagome walked closer to him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The simple caring touch was enough to make him let go before the miko brought him into her arms, whisper soft comforting words of everything was okay. After he had calmed a bit, she asked him, "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

This woman's touch, her embrace, they held such comfort warmth that Roy couldn't help but break. And when she popped the question of talking, he told her everything…

**_I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like the day I walked away from the wine  
For a woman who became my wife  
And a love that, when it was right,  
Could always see me through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
I've had my moments_**

After hearing his tale of what he had done during the war at Ishbal, Kagome couldn't help but feel for him since she had killed countless her self, even if they were demons that were after her life just for more power. This man… he was forced to pull the trigger on those two doctors just because they were doing what a doctor was supposed to do: save lives, regardless of whose side they were on.

This made her heart ache for him…

Roy was silent after he had told this woman of why he wanted to end his life.

He wondered what she thought of him now… did she think he was a murderer? Did she think he was a monster for killing so many? These questions were put to a halt when he felt a leather gloved hand rest on his cheek, wiping away a tear with their thumb. He turned his eyes to the woman and saw deep blue eyes that held a burden much like his own.

Looking into her eyes, he heard her speak, "If you think that putting an end to your life on your own is going to atone for the sins that stain you hands from the war…" She shook her head gently before continuing, "the only way one can atone for their sins is to live for the lives they had taken."

Noticing the watch that hung from the belt loop of his pants, she asked, "You're a State Alchemist…" it was more of a statement than a question, "With every good deed you do, to try and help the people… despite you Fuhrer's (sp?) Orders, that will give you penance for what you had done. Live for the ones you were forced to because of war… climb your way to the top… to make a difference to the people."

Xx Some years later xX

Her words echoed in his mind… even after a couple years had passed. The woman's words on he can atone for what he had done gave him the motivation to work hard and rise through the ranks- gain promotions- and maybe even take the Fuhrer's place and make Amestris a better place then under Bradly's control.

Roy had taken her words to heart climbed up to the rank of Colonel… although he is not liked by a majority of the military, he had gained a good group of subordinates who respect him and see his ideals.

Aside from the woman's words… her face also plagued his mind. Yes, she was very beautiful. It was a shame that he never got her name even though he gave her his name. He often wondered what she was doing and how she was fairing…

_**I know somewhere 'round a trashcan fire tonight  
That old man tells his story one more time  
He says**_

_**I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do**_

He started to think back on how they first met… how she practically saved him from committing suicide…

_**Like that cool night on the E. Street Bridge  
When a young man almost ended it  
I was right there, wasn't scared a bit  
And I helped to pull him through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it**_

Roy smiled at the memory before wondering if he would ever see her again… hopefully he would be able to. Too lost in his own thoughts, Roy never heard Ed and his brother enter his office with a female who was close to a head taller than the blond alchemist.

Ed raised a brow at the colonel who looked like he was daydreaming. He had never seen the colonel look so wistful… not want to see his smile turn goofy, the FullMetal Alchemist spoke out, "Yo! Mustang!"

That snapped his superior out of his daze before scowling at him in an almost annoyed way. But that scowl melted when he saw who was with the Elric brothers.

Long raven hair… deep blue eyes… it was the same woman he met that night on the bridge…

Not knowing why she was here, Roy asked them, "What's going on here?"

Kagome had the eldest Elric by the scruff if his neck before answering Roy's question, "Your… _**subordinates**_ snuck into my home and took an heirloom, thinking it was the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed turned to her while yelling in defense, "OF COURSE IT'S THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID IT WAS ABLE TO GRANT POWER AND AS WELL AS A SINGLE WISH! YOU EVEN SAID THAT IT WAS MADE BY SOULS!"

He and his brother had stopped by a shrine because Al was curious about. When they took the tour, the woman who was with them now told them of her shrine's history and the legend it stood for. To prove her story true, she showed them her family heirloom, the Jewel of Four Souls. And not one to believe in demons and magic, Ed quickly assumed that the jewel was just another name and version of how the Philosopher Stone came to being.

Kagome glared at him, 'I said that "the jewel granted power to demons', 'Granted a single wish to whoever wields it, human or otherwise', and 'was made by the Soul of my great ancestor, The Priestess Midoriko while sealing the souls of the demons she was battling'. And for that last part… in technicality, the jewel was formed by mostly demon souls, not human souls like the Philosopher Stone you've been searching for. Not to mention what you have in your pocket is just a shell of Jewel's former form."

"Huh?!"

"If you were listening to ALL of my story, you little nitwit, when I showed you and your brother the jewel, you would've heard me say that the jewel was purified 400 years ago by Midoriko's reincarnation, leaving an empty shell of the jewel's former form."

While Ed was blowing his top off about Kagome calling him 'little', Roy turned to Al, asking, "Is all of this true, Alphonse?"

"Um… yes sir. But I really tried to stop Brother but he wouldn't listen."

"DAMMIT AL! YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU SELL OUT YOUR OWN BROTHER?!"

After a lot of arguing and such, Roy gave Ed an order to give Kagome back her family's heirloom. Once Ed had given the necklace back, he and his brother were told to leave the room while talked with Kagome.

With the two brothers gone, Roy turned his attention to the woman in front of him who was putting the necklace on. For a while they talked of what had been going on in their lives after they had met and other such pleasantries. They had spoken for a good two hours until Kagome said that she had to get to work.

As she was about to leave, Roy stood, "Wait! Please… I… want to thank you for what you did for me back then…"

Kagome turned to him with a smile, asking, almost teasingly, "Oh? And how do want to repay me?"

Giving one of his breathtaking smiles, Roy answered, "I was hoping to repay with Dinner, maybe? A lunch date? Or even a simple outing for coffee…"

The miko just chuckled before walking up to him with a smile. When she was right in front of him, she answered softly into his ear, "Dinner… would be lovely… you pick the time and place…"

Once Roy gave her a time and place to meet with a hope maybe catching a movie together, Kagome made her way to the door again before Roy stopped once again saying, "I never got your name."

Opening the door, Kagome turned to him with that same smile of hers, answering, "It's Kagome… Kagome Higurashi." And with that, she left while closing the door behind her.

"Kagome…" Roy muttered, testing her name on his tongue before he grinned. Taking his seat at his desk, he started to make plans for his date.

_**Oh, lookin' at me now you might not know it  
I've had my moments**_

* * *

I know this is a bit short compared to my other one-shot but I really wanted to get this request out of the way since I already know plenty about FMA and such. Not to mention, I did what I could while I was still inspired to write it. I'm sorry if the song doesn't seem to suit the one-shot.

I'm no longer taking any requests due to my already long list. But reviews will be most appreciated while Flames are not welcome.

**And ****punkish furball****, PLEASE leave a review? Because if you send me a PM, I'm not gonna get it due to something wrong with the site's emailing system in sending alerts to my email. I don't know if it's just me or not. But if you send me a review, then I can at least read what you thought of the one-shot while I read the story's reviews. **

**Anyways, hope you and many others enjoyed. **

**On another note, I don't have the Internet anymore but I'm able to use my cousins' computer to check for updates, emails, and such. That's reduced my time on the Internet but I'll do my best to write what stories I can while without the web. **

**(One-shot started and finished June 26, 2008) **


	19. ZeroKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own the song "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney. That belongs to its rightful artist and singer.

AN: after looking into my list of requested pairings and reading a couple of Vampire Knight/Inuyasha Xovers, I found that the only pairing of that Xover I had left was Zero/Kagome. And after listening to Kenny Chesney's "There's Goes My Life" and knew who true it was for most teen parents, I decided to use that for a one-shot the had a bit slice of life in it.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

**Category**: Crossover

**Anime(s)/Manga(s)**: Inuyasha/Vampire Knight

**Genre**: Romance/Family/Slice of Life (a genre that has real life problems involved, like drugs, child abuse, Teen pregnancy, etc.)

**Pairing**: Kagome/Zero

**Summary**: Zero had heard, seen, and met quite a few in the Day Class of Cross Academy who became teen parents but he never thought that he would become one after the one and first night with his girlfriend and fellow prefect, Higurashi Kagome- the first who ever accepted him of being human turned vampire… and saved him from turning Level E.

**Dedicated/Requested by**: Saphira1204, shiori no yume, and whoever else wanted this pairing.

**Also… for the last time, people… NO MORE PAIRING REQUESTS!! I have a long enough list as it is! And for those who've been asking for pairings from animes or mangas like that I never heard of before, have seen but never liked ("Flame of Recca") , or have seen and liked but can't really make the pairing work or there are too many out there as it is… don't expect for me to write a one-shot of the pairing you asked for.**

* * *

_**There Goes My Life**_

Sighs and moans of bliss sounded within a private dorm room as a pair of lovers explored each other's bodies for the first time, the both of them wanting to savor the feel of the pleasure they were feeling from each other's touches and kisses.

"Zero… please… I want you inside me…" The girl pleaded with a moan as she wrapped her legs around her lover's waist as he continued to suckle at her breasts. His hard member almost rubbing against her aching core, making him hiss at how hot and ready she felt for him.

Lifting his head from her breasts, the boy- Zero looked into the deep, love-filled eyes of his beautiful lover… silently asking if this was what she truly wanted.

Yes… Zero loved this girl, Kagome. Even more than his own miserable life and he never wanted to cause her any sort of pain whether it be emotionally, mentally, or physically. This was her first time, she told him, and he didn't want to hurt her.

Higurashi Kagome… he must admit that fell in love with her the first day he had seen her. At first she was a new transfer student who was enrolled into his and Yuki's class and was assigned to sit next to him.

Within a few days, they became close friends to the point the rest of the day class started to spread rumors about them being a potential couple or lovers and such.

After a month, when his master Yagari Toga came to the academy, Kagome and he were called to the headmaster's office where they saw him and his master. On the way to the headmaster, Zero noticed that Kagome was very quiet, and had hardly spoken to him… he knew something was bothering her and was slowing eating away at her.

When arriving at the Headmaster's office, Yagari and Kaien both held somber but almost victorious feels about them. They soon told him that they found a way to turn him back into a human… but it would be by drinking the blood of the girl who stood next to him and the said girl agreed to help. Zero now understood why she seemed so troubled… it was because she was questioning if he would treat her any differently after he drank from her.

Kagome told him that she hated being referred to as some sort of object that helped someone gain what he or she lost or didn't have.

After drinking her blood that night for the first time… he reassured her that he would never think differently of her… no matter what. Zero's master and Kaien told him that he wanted to become completely human than he had to drink from her every month until he graduated.

Soon, drinking her blood became something that was a sort of ritual that needed to be done every month. Zero soon started to love her more every time he tasted her blood despite that he truly was slowly becoming human again. Kagome letting him drink from her was a sign of her trust in him… and with this, their friendship slowly bloomed into love.

Now as boyfriend and girlfriend… they wanted to take their relationship to the next level- to lovers.

At her reaching down and gently grasping his member, Zero groaned as Kagome direct its head to her entrance, teasing him while also teasing her self.

Feeling her so hot and ready for him, Zero eased the head of his member into Kagome's sheath until he felt some resistance. After making sure she wanted this, Zero devoured her lips into kiss, muffling her pained cry as he entered her completely- taking her innocence.

Once her tears had subsided with her pain, Kagome bucked her hips making Zero slide deeper into her to the hilt. Moaning from the feel of him completely inside her, Zero gently eased out of her before thrusting back in, earning a pleased mewl and throaty moan from her.

With every thrust, they tried to stay as quiet as possible so not to wake anyone who was a floor below them. The room they were in may be a private one but it was still a part of the dorms.

XoXoXoX

A month and a half had passed after that night and Zero and Kagome felt closer than ever. For some reason, on most nights when Kagome would come help him and Yuki keep the Day Class girls at bay from finding out the Night Class's secret, the miko would suddenly look ill before excusing herself and run to the nearest bathroom.

Going on a hunch, Kagome secretly asked the Headmaster if she could go into town to get something. Kaien had a knowing look and said that he heard from Zero and Yuki about her being sick lately before taking out a small paper pharmacy bag and handing it to her. Inside the bag was a pregnancy test… the most accurate one that could be bought over the counter.

She thanked him greatly before asking if she could use his bathroom.

Kaien understood what Kagome was going through… he had seen and heard it from most of the Day Class girls who had secret get-togethers with their lovers and didn't use protection or birth control. They were all young… so he couldn't be mad at them for trying to grow up. He himself had been down that road.

Inside the bathroom, after doing what the instructions said, Kagome waited for the results.

The seconds almost passed like minutes before the timer on her watch went off and she checked the test. Shock colored her expression before she did a double check on the instructions on the box on what was positive and negative.

'Oh god… I'm… gonna have a baby… Zero's baby…' were the thoughts that ran through her head before realizing that everything she had planned for her future was shattered. But thought otherwise. She took care of Shippó for a short time so she wasn't worried about being a lousy mother… but what would Zero think was another matter. She didn't even know if she could tell him… she didn't know if he would accept the news.

After telling Kaien the news (and receiving a very happy praise about it when hearing that the baby was Zero's), Kaien said that even though Zero didn't look it, he wasn't that irresponsible when it came to matters like this.

Making up her mind, Kagome decided to tell Zero when they went to patrol the campus together.

That night, during patrol, the two were able to be alone and Kagome told him the news.

Zero… had not expected her to tell him the reason she usually sick was because she was pregnant. He was shocked as thoughts went through his mind about him being too young and how was he going to raise a kid…

**_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one?_ **

Kagome, taking his silence and shock as something negative, started to feel horrible and started to regret telling him about being a father. And when he said that he needed some time alone to think- to fully absorb this, Kagome dropped to her knees after he disappeared to the dorms, tears streaming down her face with her sobs as she hugged her lower stomach, where she knew she was carrying a new life inside of her. Neither of them noticed some of the Night Class overhearing their conversation… most of them who adored Kagome felt bad at seeing their miko ally- who was going to be a mother- cry.

When Zero made it to his room, he couldn't help but feel numb all over as the thought of him becoming a father sunk in…

Once he was completely human again, he planned on graduating- maybe even go to college, find a good job and buy a house that was in the mountains… and possibly even marry Kagome. He never had plans of having children…

**_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone._ **

Not wanting to leave Kagome alone and not wanting to be a bastard, who left his girlfriend because she was carrying his child, Zero made up his mind. He would take responsibility and stay by his miko's side to help raise his child.

After he found her, he saw most of the Night Class was there with her. Seiren had her arms around Kagome in a comforting matter while most of the males were trying to cheer her up.

Kaname sensed his presence and asked (more like ordered) everyone else to leave Zero and Kagome alone to talk but promised the miko that they would be close by.

Once they were alone, Zero noticed that Kagome was crying and felt his heart clench. He felt that she took his earlier reaction as a negative sign. Walking up to her, knelt before her and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a bit of silence, he softly asked, "Have you decided on any names yet?"

This gave Kagome a sign that he was never going to leave her to raise THEIR child alone… he accepted the fact that he was going to be a father…

It was clear that from that moment on, their dreams didn't matter… not when they were going to be raising a child together…

**_Chorus:  
And he said,  
there goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life..._ **

XoXoXoX

_**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah… he loves that little girl.**_

"Alright, Kínuko! Time for your bath! You want to be all squeaky clean before bed, don't you?" Kagome's voice rang throughout the house, making Zero smile as he helped his old master sort through his weapons as the two of them heard an adorable little girl's voice answer, "Okay, mommy!"

Sometime after Zero became completely human again, Kagome gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with Kaien telling them they were welcome to live with him… in the same house he had raised Zero and Yuki in.

The both of them accepted his offer and now here they were… three years later with a beautiful little girl who looked almost exactly like her father but with her mother's deep blue eyes. There was not a day that went by that Zero that he deserved such a lover or a daughter who was his little angel.

Toga saw the smile on his old student's face and couldn't help but be proud of taking responsibility and raise the little girl who was currently upstairs with her mother, taking her bath. After teasing him a bit, they finished up before getting themselves up to say goodnight to the little one.

After Kínuko, Kagome and Zero's little girl was finished with her bath and ready for bed, she waited at the bottom of the steps to say good night to her Vampire Hunter Godfather and her daddy. Dressed in a set of pajamas filled with chibi roses she got from Akatsuki Kain and in her arms she held a stuffed chibi bat doll she got on her 2nd birthday from Aido Hanabusa. Hearing footsteps come up from the basement she was forbidden to enter until she was at least thirteen, Kínuko perked up with a cute smile on her face before making her way to the opposite side of the basement door.

Seeing his baby girl waiting for him outside the basement, Zero grinned before picking up his little angel into his arms, kissing her goodnight before setting her down to let her make her way up the stairs but not before Toga hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

Kínuko, because she was so small almost had to lift his little legs up to her chest to get up on each step. In the middle of the staircase, she turned around and smiled at her father saying adorably, "Goodnight, Daddy."

**_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._ **

"Goodnight sweetie. See you in the morning." Zero said as she continued her way to bed, smiling at the little miracle that became such huge part of his life, next to his beloved.

_**Chorus:  
He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy goodnight.  
There goes my life.**_

While later, Kagome came down meeting him at the foot of the stairs before wrapping her arms around his slim waist, burying her face into his chest as he hugged her back and buried his nose into her hair that smelled of her Orchid and coconut scented shampoo before leading her to the living room where Kaien and his mater were sitting in front of a warm fire.

XoXoXoX

The years almost seemed to pass like a flash… and now eighteen years later, Kagome and Zero's little girl was packing her things and on her way to the newly open Cross University for Humans and Vampires.

_**She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.**_

Yes, sometime after Kínuko's sixteenth birthday, Kaien Cross's dream of a world of Vampires and Humans coexisting came true. The use of vampire hunters was still need to take out Level E vampires with the help of any common vampires who were willing to help. What purebloods were left and the aristocrats assigned the missions to the hunters and paid them well.

Today, humans and vampires were still getting used to the idea of coexisting but they were steadily seeing each other as equals. Even a few couples today went so far at to start boyfriend/girlfriend relationships, as well as the rare Yaoi vampire/human relationships.

After Kínuko was done packing, she came up to her parents and the old Night Class of Cross Private Academy and hugged her mother as her father held the both of them in his strong lithe arms… she was also hugged by Aido who seemed to not want to let her go and Kain who just wanted to wish her luck.

Kaname and Yuki did the same with the rest of the Night Class while giving Kínuko gifts that would help her during her days in University. After farewells were exchanged with promises of writing to them everyday and coming back for the holidays, Kínuko went to her car to leave and start the beginning of her new life in University.

Before she was about to drive off, Ichijo who wanted to give her one last thing before she left stopped her.

Quickly coming to the driver's window, Ichijo bent over with a smile saying, "You almost forgot this, Kínuko-chan." He handed her what looked like a plastic key chain that held a picture that was slightly bigger than a wallet sized photo. When Kínuko took a look at the picture and made a small gasp of surprise.

In the picture were her parents from when they were still in high school and were wearing the Day Class uniforms of Cross Academy High. She had heard the story from the old Night Class, Kaien, and her godfather- Yagari Toga of how her parents conceived her during their last years of high school… and the photo on the key chain reminded her of the story she always loved to hear as a child.

With a smile that had the same brilliance as her mother, Kínuko thanked Ichijo saying that she loved it and she would always treasure it. After Ichijo told her that he was glad she liked it, he stepped away from the car and made his way back to the other as Kínuko attached the key chain to her rearview mirror.

After admiring how well her parents looked together when they were younger, she gave one last wave to everyone before driving off.

Zero, with Kagome watched as his little girl drive off as he felt himself crying inside…

**_Chorus:  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye._ **

"Zero…" he heard his wife say softly before telling him that everyone was heading inside while asking if he was coming in… her eyes were silently asking if he was going to be okay. Kagome knew how much Zero adored his daughter who became a very talented Level E vampire hunter and was about to be a successful young woman in University… letting his little girl go to make something of her self was the most hardest on him…

Zero gave his wife a soft smile before telling her that he'd be in, in a little while. After receiving an understanding smile, he watched Kagome make her way inside to entertain their closest vampiric friends. A yell from Aido sounded from inside before Kagome closed the door behind her, "I MISS KÍNUKO-CHAN!!"

Zero snorted at his cries of missing his daughter. Once he was alone, the former Prefect of Cross Academy looked to the direction Kínuko drove off with an expression that looked like a mix of longing, loss, and wistfulness before a small but proud smile crept on his lips.

_**There goes my life.**_

Some miles away, Kínuko finally arrive at the home her closest guy friend who was half vampire, half human. Honking the horn, she then yelled out for him to hurry up before they burned any more daylight.

Cross University was a long way from where they lived and Kínuko wanted to get there before dusk when the vampiric students arrived to move in to their dorm rooms.

After a while, her friend- Kokota came running up with three bags of clothes and two cases of his art supplies. Once he had them packed in her car, he slipped into the passenger side before they drove off.

The dhampir noticed the key chain that hung from Kínuko's rearview mirror and asked, "Hey, who are they? The guy with platinum hair looks like you."

Grinning, Kínuko answered, "Those are my parents… when they were in High school. The picture was taken sometime before I was born." At Kokota's shocked expression, she couldn't help but laugh before reminding him that her parents had her when they were still in high school.

"Whoa… no wonder they always look so young when I come to visit during high school." Kokota said softly. After looking at the photo again, he spoke again, mostly to himself, "Your most was really hot back then…"

That got Kínuko laughing again because she knew that her friend had always had a bit of a crush on her mother when they were ten years old. After she told him that the photo was given to her by one of her mother's friends for proof of the story how her parents met and had her, Kokota asked Kínuko if she could tell him the story.

_**There goes my life.**_

Giving him a soft smile, she agreed before starting, "It all started in their last years of high school, after my mother finished her trips to the Sengoku Era…"

_**Baby good-bye.**_

* * *

There we go, my Vampire Knight/Inuyasha Xover with a Zero/Kagome pairing. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

I don't know which pairing or Xover will be next but it will from my long list of pairing requests that I've been holding off and they will most likely be song fics. Keep a look out for them because I'll be working on them during my absence of being without Internet.

Again, Hold your requests until I'm done with the list I have now. Reviews would be most appreciated and flamers with their flames can hit the road or go to hell.

Also, for those who are curious, Zero's daughter's name "Kínuko" means "Silk child". And I can't really remember what "Kokota" means.

Anyways, again hope you guys liked this and Keep an eye out for the next one-shot, what ever pairing it is.


	20. MosquitonKagome incomplete

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Mosquiton or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: After getting back into a vampire series that I had grown to love, I had decided to make a Crossover of it with Inuyasha. For those who had never heard of the anime or OVA called "Master of Mosquiton", take my word for it in being a really good and funny series that's Occult and Comedy.

Hope you guys enjoy^^

And also HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

Category: Crossover

Genre: Romance

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Master of Mosquiton OVA

Pairing: Mosquiton/Kagome

Summary: Sometime after her family died in a accident and her trips to the Sengoku Era were through with Naraku and the jewel gone, Kagome recieves word from a lawyer concerning some sort of inheritance from her Great-grandmother who lives in Transylvania. Who's this Great-grandmother? Why had she never met her before? And also... why had she left a coffin filled with ashes to her?

_**To Love Beyond Right of Blood**_

_**Part One**_

It was just a normal day for Kagome as she was sweeping up the Sakura petals around the Goshinboku. The sun was shining through the lush canopy as birds chirped their happy songs while the wind blew gently.

Looking up at the tree that had been on her family's shine grounds even before the Sengoku era, the miko started looking back on the past.

Soon after she had turned sixteen, Naraku was defeated with the jewel destroyed from existance. Sango and Miroku survived and were married weeks after the final battle. Inuyasha was destroyed with Naraku, soon after being absorbed by the tainted hanyou. Kikyo commited suicide when she saw no reason to go to hell alone and in order to give Kagome back the part of her soul she had. Shippó became her son and she was able to bring him with her through the well.

Sometime after returning home for good and Shippó was welcomed into the family, Kagome's mother, grandfather, and younger brother Souta were caught in an accident. Her mother and grandfather died on impact while Souta was in the hospital comatose. She and Shippó visited him every day, hoping that he would wake up.

As Kagome was about to take a break, a man dressed in business suit and had a briefcase in his hand walked towards her from the shrine steps.

After stopping in front of her, he spoke, "Higurashi Kagome-san?" His Japanese sounded a little off and sounded like he was a foriegner

"Yes?"

"My name is Lucian Dragomir. I'm a family lawyer from Romania and I've come to talk to you about an inheritance you had recieved." He answered, gaining a confused expression from Kagome.

The miko didn't whether this is a joke or something but asked anyways, "How, exactly did I recieve an inheritance? And by whom?"

"Perhaps there's somewhere we can talk? I'll be more than happy to explain everything to you." Raising a brow at him, Kagome invited him into her home, leading him to the family area, but not before telling him to take his shoes off before stepping inside. Lucian seemed confused at first but soon remembered that it was customary and traditional, as well as respectful to take your shoes off before entering one's home.

Once he had slipped them off, he followed Kagome into the family room and sat at the low table with his briefcase at his side. After a while of silence, Kagome cleared her throat and asked once more, "Now, who was it I had recieve this inheritance from?"

"Have you heard of the Hitomebore family?" At Kagome's negative answer, Lucian explained, "It seems that you late father was the grandson of Hitomebore Inaho. And because she had no other living relatives, most especially anyone female, she wrote in her will to the daughter of her only grandson her most precious possession which lies hidden in Hitomebore castle. And if you can find your Great-grandmother Inaho's most precious treasure, then not only will you get to keep it, but the castle is yours to do what you will as well."

The conversation went on with Lucian telling Kagome everything about the Hitomebore family to the inheritance she recieved. The only way for Kagome to recieve this inheritance was to go with Lucian to Transylvania, to Hitomebore Castle.

Taking a chance, Kagome made a few calls, mostly asking one of her friends to watch over Shippó while she's gone and keep an eye on Souta while he was in the hospital. Luckily, Ayumi agreed saying that she'd call her if Souta woke up while she was away.

With everything planned out for the next week or two, Kagome was ready to take the trip to Transylvania with Lucian.

After some odd hours on a plane to Romania and an unknown amount of miles by car, Kagome reached Hitomebore Castle with Lucian. The castle's appearance was quite majestic and held historical value. Although, because Lucian had this thing against old castles and the occult (especially when they arrived at dark), the lawyer just left her a gold earring with a holy cross (Which he helped put on her left ear), and the master key to the castle.

Kagome could've sworn that she saw him kick up dust while trying to quickly get to his car and drive like the devil was after him. Once the lawyer was gone... after he yelled for her to call him when she was finished with what she had to do, Kagome made her way to the entrance of the castle and was met by the castle's caretaker who offered to keep her company during her stay.

The miko thanked the kind middle-aged woman befor she led her to the room she would be staying in during the duration of her stay.

Considering that it was already late and she was a bit jet lagged, Kagome just decided to just go straight to bed.

Sometime during the night, she felt a chill and a gust of hot air blow in her room while feeling of an unknown energy in her room. Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome looked to the window to see a transparent form of a man standing in front of the window, looking at her. After trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, the man disappeared, as well as the hot and cool air that was present in her room. With one last curious look around her room, Kagome tried to fall back asleep but as the minutes turned to close to an hour, the miko just gave up in and decided to just take a look around the castle.

Lighting a candle on her nightstand, Kagome started her way out her temporary room. After walking through several corridors, the miko came across what looked like the library. The faint light of the candle she held made a soft glow on the shelves she walked past as she looked at the titles on the spins of the books.

On one wall was a portrait of a kind looking woman with long red hair and a what looked like an eighteenth century dress. Next to her was a man with light lavendar hair and droppy but beautiful golden eyes. The man was very handsome, Kagome will admit as he looked like had had this... immortal look to him even though he seemed like a sweetheart.

She soon set her eyes on a lonely book that was sitting on a table close to a tall window with the moonlight shining through. Once in front of the table, Kagome set her candle on the table and flipped through the book and read some of something that concerned a relic called the O-Part. What was written soon led to a page that talked about a hybrid vampire...

'... Wow, that doesn't really surprise me...' Kagome thought before she started to doze as she continued to read. As she was coming across the location of where the hybrid slept, the miko fell asleep... never noticing the entity, that was in her room earlier, watching over her with curiosity but recognized the earring she wore.

--

A couple of days had passed since Kagome fell asleep in the library and saw that entity that had been watching her at night. Now she was walking down a stairwell leading to the catacombs of the castle. Earlier that morning, Kagome found out what her great-grandmother's most precious treasure was.

Once making it to a chamber that was freezing cold, Kagome shivered a bit before letting the light of her flashlight lanturn illuminate the chamber. Finding a coffin, the miko made her way to it and read "Vampire M" on the lid of the coffin.

"This is it..." Kagome muttered to her self before opening the coffin, letting the lid fall with a loud thump. Within the sarcophagus were ashes and articles of clothing that looked a lot like the man who was in that portrait she saw in the library and a pair of sunglasses. After taking a look at the ashes a little more, Kagome took out a pocket knife she found in her father's old room when he was a boy and slit her finger before letting the small drop of blood fall onto the ashes. As the blood landed on the ashes, a huge poof of smoke came out of nowhere before two apparitions of ice and fire appeared.

The fire apparition was male while the ice apparition was female. The two of them demanded who had awakened their master before Kagome answered calmly and evenly, "Kagome Hitomebore Higurashi, by right of blood." At her answer, the apparitions looked toward the coffin as a man started to rise.

The miko almost blushed in realizing that he was naked but, in almost in a flashed he seemed to be dressed with the sunglassed on top his head. The apparitions, in the true form, were kneeled at either side of him. The man just smiled at her before looking at her, speaking in a voice that almost wanted to make her melt, "So we finally meet at last..." he then stepped out of his coffin and made his way to her before kneeling, "my master..."

* * *

Not really that long, I'm sure but I wanted to get this posted before going to bed and as a Halloween treat. Don't worry, I plan on making Part II for this soon after my mother's wedding day that's November 1st.

Hope you guys enjoyed this, even if you don't really know what "Master of Mosquiton" is about. I'm not taking requests at the moment because of my already long list and some other one-shots that I was planning on writing.


	21. MosquitonKagome Revised & Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Mosquiton or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: After getting back into a vampire series that I had grown to love, I had decided to make a Crossover of it with Inuyasha. For those who had never heard of the anime or OVA called "Master of Mosquiton", take my word for it in being a really good and funny series that's Occult and Comedy.

The revising of this is dedicated to EAnIL who was the only one who sent me a review for my first attempt in writing this pairing.

Hope you guys enjoy^^

And also LATE HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! And Congrats to mother who recently go married on Nov. 1st 2008!

Category: Crossover

Genre: Romance

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Master of Mosquiton OVA

Pairing: Mosquiton/Kagome

Summary: Sometime after her family died in a accident and her trips to the Sengoku Era were through with Naraku and the jewel gone, Kagome recieves word from a lawyer concerning some sort of inheritance from her Great-grandmother who lives in Transylvania. Who's this Great-grandmother? Why had she never met her before? And also... why had she left a coffin filled with ashes to her?

_**To Love Beyond Right of Blood**_

_**REVISED**_

It was just a normal day for Kagome as she was sweeping up the Sakura petals around the Goshinboku. The sun was shining through the lush canopy as birds chirped their happy songs while the wind blew gently.

Looking up at the tree that had been on her family's shine grounds even before the Sengoku era, the miko started looking back on the past.

Soon after she had turned sixteen, Naraku was defeated with the jewel destroyed from existence. Sango and Miroku survived and were married weeks after the final battle. Inuyasha was destroyed with Naraku, soon after being absorbed by the tainted hanyou. Kikyo committed suicide when she saw no reason to go to hell alone and in order to give Kagome back the part of her soul she had. Shippó became her son and she was able to bring him with her through the well.

Sometime after returning home for good and Shippó was welcomed into the family, Kagome's mother, grandfather, and younger brother Souta were caught in an accident. Her mother and grandfather died on impact while Souta was in the hospital comatose. She and Shippó visited him every day, hoping that he would wake up.

As Kagome was about to take a break, a man dressed in business suit and had a briefcase in his hand walked towards her from the shrine steps.

After stopping in front of her, he spoke, "Higurashi Kagome-san?" His Japanese sounded a little off and sounded like he was a foreigner

"Yes?"

"My name is Lucian Dragomir. I'm a family lawyer from Romania and I've come to talk to you about an inheritance you had received." He answered, gaining a confused expression from Kagome.

The miko didn't whether this is a joke or something but asked anyways, "How, exactly did I receive an inheritance? And by whom?"

"Perhaps there's somewhere we can talk? I'll be more than happy to explain everything to you." Raising a brow at him, Kagome invited him into her home, leading him to the family area, but not before telling him to take his shoes off before stepping inside. Lucian seemed confused at first but soon remembered that it was customary and traditional, as well as respectful to take your shoes off before entering one's home.

Once he had slipped them off, he followed Kagome into the family room and sat at the low table with his briefcase at his side. After a while of silence, Kagome cleared her throat and asked once more, "Now, who was it I had receive this inheritance from?"

"Have you heard of the Hitomebore family?" At Kagome's negative answer, Lucian explained, "It seems that you late father was the grandson of Hitomebore Inaho. And because she had no other living relatives, most especially anyone female, she wrote in her will to the daughter of her only grandson her most precious possession which lies hidden in Hitomebore castle. And if you can find your Great-grandmother Inaho's most precious treasure, then not only will you get to keep it, but the castle is yours to do what you will as well."

The conversation went on with Lucian telling Kagome everything about the Hitomebore family to the inheritance she received. The only way for Kagome to receive this inheritance was to go with Lucian to Transylvania, to Hitomebore Castle.

Taking a chance, Kagome made a few calls, mostly asking one of her friends to watch over Shippó while she's gone and keep an eye on Souta while he was in the hospital. Luckily, Ayumi agreed saying that she'd call her if Souta woke up while she was away.

With everything planned out for the next week or two, Kagome was ready to take the trip to Transylvania with Lucian.

After some odd hours on a plane to Romania and an unknown amount of miles by car, Kagome reached Hitomebore Castle with Lucian. The castle's appearance was quite majestic and held historical value. Although, because Lucian had this thing against old castles and the occult (especially when they arrived at dark), the lawyer just left her a gold earring with a holy cross (Which he helped put on her left ear), and the master key to the castle.

Kagome could've sworn that she saw him kick up dust while trying to quickly get to his car and drive like the devil was after him. Once the lawyer was gone... after he yelled for her to call him when she was finished with what she had to do, Kagome made her way to the entrance of the castle and was met by the castle's caretaker who offered to keep her company during her stay.

The miko thanked the kind middle-aged woman before she led her to the room she would be staying in during the duration of her stay.

Considering that it was already late and she was a bit jet lagged, Kagome just decided to just go straight to bed.

Sometime during the night, she felt a chill and a gust of hot air blow in her room while feeling of an unknown energy in her room. Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome looked to the window to see a transparent form of a man standing in front of the window, looking at her. After trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, the man disappeared, as well as the hot and cool air that was present in her room. With one last curious look around her room, Kagome tried to fall back asleep but as the minutes turned to close to an hour, the miko just gave up in and decided to just take a look around the castle.

Lighting a candle on her nightstand, Kagome started her way out her temporary room. After walking through several corridors, the miko came across what looked like the library. The faint light of the candle she held made a soft glow on the shelves she walked past as she looked at the titles on the spins of the books.

On one wall was a portrait of a kind looking woman with long red hair and a what looked like an eighteenth century dress. Next to her was a man with light lavender hair and droopy but beautiful golden eyes. The man was very handsome, Kagome will admit as he looked like had had this... immortal look to him even though he seemed like a sweetheart.

She soon set her eyes on a lonely book that was sitting on a table close to a tall window with the moonlight shining through. Once in front of the table, Kagome set her candle on the table and flipped through the book and read some of something that concerned a relic called the O-Part. What was written soon led to a page that talked about a hybrid vampire...

'... Wow, that doesn't really surprise me...' Kagome thought before she started to doze as she continued to read. As she was coming across the location of where the hybrid slept, the miko fell asleep... never noticing the entity, that was in her room earlier, watching over her with curiosity but recognized the earring she wore.

--

A couple of days had passed since Kagome fell asleep in the library and saw that entity that had been watching her at night. Now she was walking down a stairwell leading to the catacombs of the castle. Earlier that morning, Kagome found out what her great-grandmother's most precious treasure was.

Once making it to a chamber that was freezing cold, Kagome shivered a bit before letting the light of her flashlight lantern illuminate the chamber. Finding a coffin, the miko made her way to it and read "Vampire M" on the lid of the coffin.

"This is it..." Kagome muttered to her self before opening the coffin, letting the lid fall with a loud thump. Within the sarcophagus were ashes and articles of clothing that looked a lot like the man who was in that portrait she saw in the library and a pair of sunglasses. After taking a look at the ashes a little more, Kagome took out a pocket knife she found in her father's old room when he was a boy and slit her finger before letting the small drop of blood fall onto the ashes. As the blood landed on the ashes, a huge poof of smoke came out of nowhere before two apparitions of ice and fire appeared.

The fire apparition was male while the ice apparition was female. The two of them demanded who had awakened their master before Kagome answered calmly and evenly, "Kagome Hitomebore Higurashi, by rite of blood." At her answer, the apparitions looked toward the coffin as a man started to rise.

The miko almost blushed in realizing that he was naked but, in almost in a flashed he seemed to be dressed with the sunglasses on top his head. The apparitions, in the true form, were knelled at either side of him. The man just smiled at her before looking at her, speaking in a voice that almost wanted to make her melt, "So we finally meet at last..." he then stepped out of his coffin and made his way to her before kneeling, "my master..."

Kagome couldn't help but blink at the man who was currently kneeling before her while that fire and ice apparitions knelled behind him.

Yes, she heard him call her his master and she just knew that he was the same man as the one in the portrait but she still had no idea who he was and why he was her Great-grandmother Inaho's most precious treasure. A part of her felt that it was because she loved him in her youth but she couldn't really be certain.

Not used to people, human or not, bowing to her like she was someone important, Kagome stepped up to the man resting a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention, saying, "Please... sir, stand up. You don't have to bow to me. Blood pact or not."

In his astral form, Mosquiton felt a presence that was similar to Inaho's but much stronger and purer. From the shadows, he could see a young girl of sixteen, seventeen at the most with long dark hair and deep blue eyes. And on her left ear was an earring that looked very familiar. At first he had doubts that she was even related to the Inaho because of the color of her hair and eyes- completely different from the fiery red tresses and teal eyes that were dominant traits of the Hitomebore clan. But as he continued to watch her, Mosquiton began to see the little quirks that could really make her a relative of Inaho while most other things, like the way she carried herself and acted could signal that she wasn't related to Inaho.

As he watched her sleep during her first night in the castle, Mosquiton would admit that the girl was beautiful as the moonlight gave her skin a glow. And when she fell asleep in the library, after seeing him in her room, Mosquiton finally remembered that the earring Kagome wore was the same that Inaho wore when they were searching for the O-Part in her teens.

Now... after finally meeting this girl, Kagome face-to-face, he along with his familiars Yuki and Honóo were surprised in how she was treating him.

Mosquiton did what she asked, standing with Yuki and Honóo following him before she spoke, a bit uneasy, "Um... let me introduce myself properly." She then bowed slightly in a bit of a formal manner, "My name is Kagome Hitomebore Higurashi. Great-granddaughter of Inaho Hitomebore. And you are..."

The vampire hybrid chuckled a bit before introducing himself, taking one of Kagome's hands into his own, answering, "I'm Alucard von Mosquiton. Vampire servant to the Hitomebore clan." He then motioned toward the apparitions behind him, "And these two are my familiars, Yuki and Honóo." The two gave their own polite greetings.

From what Kagome could see, Yuki was a very beautiful Asian Ice apparition with long light blue hair, aquamarine eyes, and a single beauty mark in the corner of both of those eyes. Her kimono-like clothes of teal, light blue, and white clung to her body in a seductive way, accenting her body. And around her neck as well as on her ears were simple earring and a necklace of gold that accented the blues she wore. But what made Kagome a bit... short was she was taller than the miko herself by six inches, more or less.

Yeah, this demoness made Kagome feel very short with her five-foot-one height.

Now Honóo was quite the handsome fire apparition who looked to be from India with a nice build and fiery red hair and eyes. His murk green shirt practically clung to his torso and stopped above his belly button as his cream-colored pants hung at his hips. On his ears were earrings of slim tablets dangling while around his neck was what looked like a type of gem and on his forehead was a crimson chakra.

(If you want to see what Yuki and Honóo really look like... then you're gonna have to watch the OVA of Master of Mosquiton)

With introductions aside, Kagome suggested, "How about... we go up to the surface and get something to eat?" It sounded like a good plan to them. Before leaving the catacombs, Kagome was a bit surprised that Yuki and Honóo could reduce their age and size to preserve their power and that they called her "Mama Kagome".

It was really a first for her, considering that she knew they were far much older than her. But Mosquiton explained that they called every girl from the Hitomebore clan thier mama. Well, those whom awakened him.

Another thing that surprised Kagome was that both Honóo and Yuki's hair got shorter and became darker in color. Yuki came from light blue to dark green while Honóo was from wild firey red to tamed black.

The castle's caretaker, Crina was surprised at first but remembered the stories Inaho told her when she was a kid. During lunch, Kagome did what she could to get to know Mosquiton and Yuki and Honóo. As they talked, Kagome concluded that Mosquiton was a really sweet guy. Not to mention he somehow knew how to make her laugh.

Honóo, after finishing his meal, looked to Kagome and asked, "So what do we do after all this? Go looking for the O-Part to give you eternal youth?"

The miko almost choked on her sandwich when Honóo popped that question. "What?"

"That's what Mama Inaho desired when she awakened Mosquiton." Yuki supplied.

A pause stretched as Kagome stared at the two child-like demons before glancing at Mosquiton and speaking, "I read about the O-Part... but sorry to burst your bubble guys. I'm not interested in searching for it. Plus... I don't really desire to live for as long as eternity. I'm fine with the life I have now. The only thing that I truly want is for my younger brother wake up from his coma..." Another pause stretched before Kagome added softly, "I'm just fine with my life now with my son and waiting for my brother to come home from the hospital."

Honóo blinked, confused, "Then why did you awaken Master from his sleep and make a blood pact with him?"

"A few days earlier, Grandmother Inaho's family lawyer came to Tokyo looking for me because of an inheritance she left me in her will. She wrote that if I could find her most precious treasure, not only will I be its..." she glanced at Mosquiton again, clearing her throat, "Excuse me, _his _'master' of sorts but Hitomebore Castle can be put under my name as well." At their priceless faces, Kagome assured them, "Don't worry about it. Even though I found Mosquiton and made a blood pact with him, I'm not gonna hold it to him. You three are free to do what you want. As for the castle, I'll open it as a museum of sorts... and Crina can be its curator."

Mosquiton and his familiars were shocked at Kagome's claim. Yep, she was definitely Inaho's opposite. The hybrid vampire looked at his plate in thought. To be able to be free... but then again, to do so much traveling again, it'll be like the way he had traveled with Camille (one of his former loves... a real masochist and slut. To me anyway).

Looking to Kagome, he spoke, "Kagome... if it's alright with you... I'd like to go to Tokyo with you."

"Really?"

With a nod, Mosquiton replied, "I've been almost everywhere Shanghai to London to the Americas. But Yuki, Honóo, and I never been to Tokyo. Also, I'd like to help you out in whatever it is you need."

---

With the week Kagome stayed in Transylvania and talking through things with Crina and Lucian about her dicision about turning the Castle into a museum, the miko took the next flight back to Tokyo but with Mosquiton, Honóo, and Yuki along.

The trio looked pretty amazed about how much had changed since the 1920's. Then again, Kagome couldn't blame them... although, she knew the first thing she was going to do when they arrive in Tokyo...

'I'm gonna buy these guys some clothes to help them blend in with this era. Lord knows people will staring at Mosquiton thinking he's going to a Cosplay convention...'

Once arriving at Tokyo Airport, Kagome told them that she was going to buy them the right clothes. Taking a Taxi to the train station and going to the Shibuya shopping district... wow, imagine Mosquiton's face in seeing about big Tokyo actually was and the amazement on Yuki and Honóo's faces. Almost like kids in a Candy store. Or very much like Shippó when he first took a glimpse of the 21st century.

Kagome was able to get a good outfit for Mosquiton- a nice pair of jeans and a dark violet dress shirt. She wasn't really bothered by the sunglasses, they just suited him so much.

After getting Yuki a sundress with snowflakes on it and Honóo some casual boy clothes that he liked, they were about to make their way to Kagome's home when they ran into... Yuka and Eri, along with Hojo.

The miko stopped dead in her tracks, almost looking like she was in a panic before turning to Mosquiton. "Mosquiton, I'm really gonna need your help."

"Huh? Why? You know those three?"

"Yes, but I really need your help to get them off my back. The two girls, Yuka and Eri are always trying to set me up with Hojo, the guy they're with."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Pretend that we're in a relationship."

"WHAT?!" This was the first Mosquiton was ever asked that. Never in his long years to pretend to be someone's lover of sorts. But from the almost desperate look on Kagome's face, he couldn't help but agree. Kagome's eyes glowed with happiness before threw her arms around his waist, gushing out 'thank yous' repeatedly before her old high school friends noticed her.

"Kagome-chan! Oh my god, is that you?" Kagome heard Yuka yell out before she heard three pairs of footsteps running toward her.

Trying her best to stay calm and keep smiling, the miko turned from Mosquiton to her 'friends' and replied while holding Mosquiton's hand, "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"We've been doing great, but where have you been the past week? We asked Ayumi-chan but she said that you went out of town on family business while she was looking after the shrine and Shippó-kun." Eri said before Yuka cutted in without thinking, "But somehow we felt that couldn't be true because almost all of you family is dead."

At that, Kagome's expression went blank, making Yuka realize what she had said with a gasp of realization. Hojo scolded her and tried to apologize but Kagome cut him off saying, "I went to Romania on family business, yes. It was concerning the will of my late Great-grandmother, Inaho Hitomebore... not that it was any of your business to begin with."

The girls and Hojo grew uneasy at the miko's tone. Hojo and Eri cursed Yuka for her big mouth, realizing that it was no wonder Kagome confided in Ayumi more than them. Clearing her throat, Eri tried to change the subject asking, "So... Kagome, who's this with you? Did you meet in Romania?" Eri will admit, this guy was much hotter than Hojo. And he seemed nice too, very kind and generous.

"Oh, he's someone I finally met face-to-face in Romania. His name is Alucard von Mosquiton. He used to be very close to my great-grandmother Inaho. And these two are his foster kids, Yuki and Honóo." Kagome answered, half lying through her teeth and not giving any indication of it.

"So, how did you meet him?" Hojo asked, although he looked a little heartbroken to see his love interest being so familiar with another man who, not only looked a little older than him, but looked noble and is a foreigner.

"Oh, at first we met online as pen pals. From there, we had only seen pictures of our selves and after my great-grandmother's lawyer brought me to Transylvania, I was really surprised to hear that he was very close to my great-grandmother. He also helped me out in a lot of things while in Romania, like setting things up to open my great-grandmother's castle as a museum along with a few other things."

Mosquiton agreed with her smiling. Sure, he really didn't like to lie but this was to help Kagome out in getting rid of these people. Not to mention... the brown haired guys just didn't bode (sp?) well with him.

Yuka then gasped, "Wait Kagome! Is this guy you're lover?! What about Hojo?! I'll bet he's much better than this guy!"

This made Mosquiton frown a bit before Kagome butted in, "Excuse me? Since when, Yuka, did I put you in charge of my love life? And why must everything always revolve around Hojo? I had, not ever, saw Hojo as nothing more than a friend who cares about my health. Sure, I screwed up when I fell for my ex who saw me only as a replacement for his own dead ex but that doesn't give you any right opportunity to try and but into my life by choosing who I should be dating. This is the reason why I hang out with Ayumi more than you and Eri. Ayumi gives me the chance to live my life the way I want it instead of butting in bossing me around and making my choices for me." After calming down a bit, Kagome decided that it was time to go see her brother before heading home, "Now if you three will excuse me, I'm going to visit my brother before heading home."

She then held Mosquiton's hand, taking him with her down the street away from her old high school friends as Yuki and Honóo.

Mosquiton wondered... if Kagome, Inaho's great-granddaughter was truly the one he had been waiting for most his life...

He wondered if Kagome was truly his soul mate...

Compared to my first attempt, I made this longer when I tried to write former part 2. This is a Late Halloween treat to those who love vampire pairings with Kagome. Congrats to my mom for a successful wedding on Nov. 1st and to my dad for bringing home some good looking fresh fish from his trip to the coast.

Hope you guys enjoyed this, even if you don't really know what "Master of Mosquiton" is about. I'm not taking requests at the moment because of my already long list and some other one-shots that I was planning on writing.

Please leave a review, even though you're not familiar with the series of "Master of Mosquiton". It's really sad that I only got one review from my first attempt in this. And if you want a sequal, tell me.


	22. HamelKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Violinist of Hameln. They belong to their rightful creators and Distributors. And any songs that make an appearance in the fic belong to their rightful composers.

AN: After watching the anime of The Violinist of Hameln, I couldn't help but try to make a Crossover One-shot of my favorite character from the series with Kagome.

Also, for those who have seen the anime and read the Manga while noticing the differences in both series, I'm gonna be using the character personas from the anime series at the beginning before having Hamel's personality change slight, almost resembling his Manga persona but with a slight perverted streak. XD

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this One-shot. And who knows, I may even make a full story in the future. Also, sorry if it seems rushed in some places, I really wanted to get this posted.

Oh! And by the way… **THIS IS THE FIRST EVER "VIOLINIST OF HAMELN/INUYASAH XOVER" TO BE MADE! XD**

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): The Violinist of Hameln/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Comedy

Pairing: Kagome/Hamel

**Note: after the deletion deal of the site, I'm forced to edit my lemon shots to make them Lemon/Lime-Free. So to keep my profile and my fics posted, I have to go back and make Edit versions of my lemon pairings. And if I can't edit anything for the pairing, it'll have to be taken down and posted elsewhere – most likely at the new site I've heard of called yourfanfiction(.)com that actually gives an MA rating for fics with adult content. **

Summary: after the jewel's disappearance and near death, Kagome was met with the astral form of a tall, blond, slender woman by the name of Pandora and, with Midoriko's help, sent to the woman's world where Music has great power. There, Pandora, through Kagome's dreams, had taught the miko how to play, not only Magical Music with an Ehru, but a new form of Magical Music with lyrics. After learning so much about Magical Music, Kagome was given a large Ehru that reached her shoulder, as well as a choker that amplifies her singing voice. With these gifts, she becomes the Sixth Hope of Sforzando.

Now after recovering from near death and in a new world, Kagome's living a somewhat peaceful life in the village that helped her recover, Kagome soon meets a Magical Music user like herself who uses a violin… will love resonate between these two lights of hope?

Lullaby and Melody of Salvation

Hamel stared at the burning flame of the campfire before him as he leaned back against the trunk of a tree. With it being nightfall, it was a bit dangerous to wander the woods at night. Currently, his companions were sleeping and he took up night watch.

His eyes then slid over to their newest traveling companion; the Sixth Hope.

Next to her sleeping form was her instrument to play Magical Music – an Erhu that was about a head and a half shorter than her height. And around her neck, almost hidden by her long raven tresses was a Magical vocal choker that allowed her to use Magical Music through lyrics… a new form of Magic his mother somehow taught her.

At the thought of his mother, his mind wandered back to when they first met… almost a year ago… sometime after they left from Sforzando.

_- Flashback - _

_A sweet, languid, light sound of what seemed similar to a violin playing an unknown tune, making a young man dressed in black and large violin, and his crow and female companions stop to listen. _

"_What is this music?" Flute asked; a girl with pigtails and dressed in pink dress with a matching hat and a cross around her neck. She looked around, like her companions, Hamel and Oboe, trying to decipher where the music was coming from. _

_Hamel, the young man dressed in black with a cello-sized violin looked to the right as their crow companion, Oboe took flight above the trees to see where the sad sounding melody was coming from. A village soon came into view… and just on the outskirts, at what looked to be a cemetery, a group of people gathered, dressed in clothes of mourning. _

_Not too far from the group, Oboe spotted a young woman who looked to be the same age as Hamel, also dressed in clothes of mourning. He hair flowed around her as the picked up what looked like a instrument bow and a two-string instrument. Her eyes were as she continued to play the instrument that was so similar to Hamel's violin in sound. _

'_An Erhu…' Oboe thought when he recognized the instrument the young woman was playing and its sorrowful sound it produced with only two strings and its bow gliding over said stings. _

_Seeing that the gathering and the cemetery weren't too far, Oboe headed back to Hamel and Flute. Coming to a landing on Hamel's shoulder, Oboe informed, "There's a village just up ahead. It seems most of the villagers are at the cemetery for a funeral. And the music we heard is by a female Erhu player at the service." _

"_An Erhu player?" Hamel asked as Flute looked to them curiously. _

_Oboe nodded, "Yes… even though I don't know the song she was playing, she was also using Magical Music." _

_At this, Hamel's eyes widened slightly before he took off towards the village; towards the sound the Erhu was playing. Not far behind him, Flute followed while asking him to wait up. _

_Once breaking through the forest and met by a cemetery, Hamel's eyes searched where the funeral service was being held before making his way to the gathering. As he came closer, he noticed a lone figure sitting on a stone, next to the tombstone the villagers were gathered around. _

_Like Oboe had said, it was a female Erhu player. Her long, dark, raven hair was unbound, letting the gentle breeze play with the obsidian tresses, as well as her bangs that almost covered her closed eyes. The clothes she wore were black with traces of sapphire blue. Her Erhu, like any of the magical instrument, was unique with it being bigger than its average counterpart and looking to reach her shoulder if she were to stand. _

_As she continued to play, the grave started to glow before the form of an elder man appeared before everyone. Hamel and his companions turned to the woman again as she opened her eyes to reveal a pair of deep, serene, sapphire eyes as she smiled to the spirit of the old man. With the song coming to its climax, sounding as if the woman was saying her and the villagers' farewells, the old man's spirit started to ascend to the heavens as the sun's light broke clouds. _

"_Ahh… she used her music to help guide the spirit to the afterlife…" Oboe murmured with awe from his place on Hamel's shoulder. _

_Once the old man disappeared to the heavens and the glow from the grave faded, the song came to an end with the villagers giving a moment of respectable silence. After words of farewell were spoken, the villagers started to leave while some stayed behind to thank the young woman for guiding the village elder's spirit to the afterlife. _

(If you want to hear this Erhu song, look up 'sad Erhu songs' on Yuotube and search for the video titled, 'Erhu Performance Sad and Melody Music in HD'. It's a very beautiful song.)

_As if feeling their presence, once the villagers left for their homes, the woman turned to them. With a quick look over them, she called out, "Hello there. How can I help you strangers?" _

"_Um… we're just passing through…" Flute started before Hamel spoke, "What was that song you just played? On your Erhu?" _

_The girl continued to smile as she answered, "The song was called 'Sad and Melody'. And what you just witness was my Burial version of it." She answered the silent question she was sure that the crow wanted to ask. _

"_And what might your name be?" Oboe asked, even though the girl before them didn't seem the least bit surprised by his ability to speak. _

"_My name is Kagome. I'm the Priestess of this village… and a former student of Pandora in Magical Music." _

_- Flashback End - _

Thinking back, Hamel couldn't help but think that the woman, Kagome was beautiful and how she played her instrument so skillfully. After introductions with the promise of explaining things more thoroughly about how she knew his mother, Pandora, Kagome had invited them over to her home for a nice hot meal.

As Oboe theorized, it seemed that somehow his mother's, Pandora's spirit transcended space and time to reach Kagome and, with the help of a stronger being, was able to bring Kagome to there world, visiting her through her dreams to teach her Magical Music with the Erhu and lyrics.

After a great deal of conversation and belief that Pandora brought Kagome to their world for a reason, Kagome asked if she could travel with them to get back the key of Pandora's Box and prevent the demons from freeing The Great Demon King Kestra.

Since Oboe believed that they needed all the help they could get when they go up against The Phoenix King Sizer when looking for Pandora's Box and getting the key back, the Crow suggested that they let her travel with them.

Now heading to Senza – the village of farewells, Kagome had stuck with him and Flute through their journey in looking for any leads of where Pandora could've possibly hidden the box.

During their travel together, Hamel felt that his feelings for Flute were slowly changing from a romantic love to that of sibling love… and felt that he was slowly falling in love with the Erhu player of their group. Her presence was cleansing in ways and her beauty was completely different from any woman he'd seen. Hamel had also grown to like how she could look past the fact that he was of demon blood when he had told her who he was.

"_So what if you're a half-breed; the so called Successor of The Great Demon King Kestra?"_ he remembered Kagome telling him, _"Your blood, lineage, and appearance have little meaning to me, who had befriended many demons from my world, once fell in love with a half-breed myself, and even took in a fox demon child for my son. All that truly matters is your heart and soul, Hamel… those are the only things that count to me in a living being." _

When she had told Hamel this, he never felt so at peace at the fact that his origins didn't matter to her. Sure, he knew that Flute had feelings for him and seemed to not care about his said origins but he could still see some fear in her eyes and her hesitance to be close to him after seeing him in his demon form and knowing what he had done in the past.

His eyes soften as he continued to gaze at Kagome's sleeping form, noticing that she was starting to shiver a little despite the warmth of the campfire. Resting his violin against the tree he was leaning again, Hamel stood and made his way to where Kagome lay and covered her up with his unused blanket to keep her warm.

Once he had her covered up to her chin, Hamel couldn't stop his hand from caressing her cheek or combing through her silk, raven tresses. His eyes then slid to Kagome's lush pink lips and felt this great urge to feel them with his own.

From his perch, Oboe watched as his charge… the son of the woman he loved caress the cheek of their second female traveling companion before his fingers slip over her lips. Oboe could see that the young man was slowly falling in love with the Erhu playing priestess. At first, it was admiration of how well she could play a foreign instrument such as the Chinese Fiddle that was a counterpart of his own violin. But the more time he spent around her, the more he could see that the young man was falling deeply in love with Kagome.

And she in turn was falling in love with him to the point where she would almost do anything to keep him safe.

Internally smiling, he watched Hamel leaned in to kiss Kagome, touching her lips with his own in a gentle and sweet kiss.

'Ah, to be young… most beautiful when two Magical Music users come together.' Oboe thought softly at the sight of Kagome and Hamel in a kiss. But as his eyes skimmed over to where Flute slept as Hamel parted from Kagome, the old crow couldn't help but feel sorry for the princess since he could see that she was in love with Hamel as well and had been while growing up in Staccato village.

Now he knew that Hamel still loved her but he just wasn't in love with her anymore. His love for her was only that of close friends bordering to sibling love. The crow felt that this love triangle was gonna be very complicated.

Flute loved Hamel because they had grown up together. Hamel was in love with Kagome but was still having some doubts about her accepting him fully. And Kagome loved Hamel but was too afraid of telling him how she felt, mostly because she didn't want to hurt Flute and make her feel the same pain she did when the priestess was involved in a love triangle of her own with her first love.

Kagome didn't give too many details. Just that her first love didn't return her feelings and often mistook her for his former love.

Oboe felt that it was one of the catalysts that led Hamel to start having feelings for her since she felt like a copy and a part of him wanted to show her that she was her own individual and there was no way anyone was going to care for her just because she looks like someone they previously knew.

Looking to the sky after watching Hamel leave Kagome's side to sit where he was leaning against previously, Oboe looked to the sky and wondered, 'Why did Pandora bring Kagome to this world? What purpose does Kagome have in this quest?' Hoping that the answer would come to him in due time, Oboe closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Leaning against the tree, next to his violin, Hamel lit out a sigh with a soft smile. He had been right. Kagome's lips were indeed soft and were very sweet. As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, he didn't want to wake her and possibly be rejected.

Pushing aside the possibility of that happening if he confessed to her, Hamel closed his eyes to get some rest before the morning. If the situation of finding his mother's box gets worse and there was a chance that none of them would make it, he would tell her of his feelings before it was too late.

If they managed to survive… then he would gather his courage to confess.

But right now, it was best to rest for the journey tomorrow. It was still about a two to three days journey to Senza but it was going to be more difficult since it was the harsh winter season for Senza.

/\/\/\

Kagome couldn't believe this… after almost more than eight months of traveling with Flute and Hamel… once they had reached the Republic of Slur, everything concerning the fight for Pandora's box started to fall apart.

After meeting with an old friend of Hamel's, Raiel; a Pianist who also used Magical Music, they were taken to King Zithern's castle for a 'party' of sorts.

Chaos soon washed over Slur as Sizer's fleet attacked. And it was revealed that the Phoenix King Sizer was Hamel's twin sister… King Zithern's floating fortress crashed over the sea surface before stopping at the shores of Slur… And it was also revealed that Hamel was in fact a demon with the recovery of his past from what happened in Anthem; him and his mother being sold to the demons… and Pandora being sealed in crystal while Hamel was left behind.

The miko was in morbid awe at Hamel's demon form with his demonic wings, as dark as coals and his skin as red as blood. His golden hair became longer, reaching to the middle of his back as three horns protruded from his crown – his original horn was now as red as his skin with two more curved from either side of his head. His feet were like that of a lizard's while his hands were clawed and looked more deadly. In her eyes, Hamel's demon form was frightening yet sinfully beautiful.

But in his eyes, instead of a proud and bloodthirsty look that could belong to any demon, Kagome saw defeat and suffering… so painfully clear that it made her heart feel like it was being torn apart as he described what he felt through all the carnage he had seen and the people he had killed. The underlying pain in his voice brought her close to tears.

Raiel then used his magical music to raise the dead, using the marionette version of Beethoven's 5th Piano Concerto, Emperor. The corpses even crucified Sizer to a cross, tying her limbs to the cross but also pinning her crimson wings as well.

'He's planning to use the dead to kill Hamel while also using his sister as a hostage…?' Kagome couldn't believe Raiel would go so far just for revenge, and against his own childhood friend. But just when she thought he couldn't stoop any lower, he used his music to take control of Flute to kill Hamel for him.

Getting to her feet, Kagome ran toward the princess before tackling her to the ground to keep her from going anywhere near Hamel. Once she had the princess to the ground, Kagome took the sword from her hand before slapping her across the face to make her come back to her senses.

As Flute stared at her with confusion and shock, Kagome got off of her and stood with the sword in hand, giving Raiel her coldest expression that reflection nothing but disappointment.

Surprise entered Hamel's eyes when he saw Kagome stop Flute from cutting him down and slap her back to her senses. He thought that her views on him would change after she had seen what he truly looked like. But he was proven otherwise when she stood in front of him protectively.

Her expression made Raiel flinch momentarily before his expression reflected anger as he demanded, "What are you doing, Kagome? Get away from that demon!"

"The only demons I see here… are the corpses you brought back from the dead… and yourself, Raiel." Kagome replied, gaining a look of offense and confusion from the pianist before explaining, "You threw aside your friendship with Hamel for revenge… you use your music to use not only the dead to kill your friend but you also stooped so low as to use Flute to kill him because you know that Hamel would never lift a claw to harm her. You also even had to gall to bring Trome, a child to be manipulated by you to do your deeds. By doing all this… throwing all other attachments aside for the soul purpose of revenge for your parents… you are no different from the demons who manipulate all in their path to get to Hamel."

After receiving no reply from him, Kagome asked, "And even if you do kill Hamel, Raiel… and complete your revenge, what would you do then? What would you do when Hamel's finally dead? Have you ever asked yourself if this is what your parents wanted?" Kagome's expression then turned sad while still hold disappointment, "If you keep going down this road of revenge, the only thing you're going to be left with is nothing but a numbing emptiness growing inside of you with the fact of knowing that you indeed lost everything you held dear… knowing that the blood of your friend soaks your hands. Revenge is a path that no being should take… because it consumes them to a point of no return."

At hearing her questions, Hamel stood behind Kagome and looked to Raiel, "What is justice, Raiel? What are intentions? Demons might have their own kind of Justice. I bet you never even thought about this before, have you? Kagome practically saved Flute, knowing that a demon will kill anyone they're close to when the demon feels its life is in danger. Even when someone I care about threatens my life, you think I won't kill to protect my self?"

'But what stops him from killing anyone now, even me just by standing close to him, is that he still has the heart of a human.' Kagome thought as Flute's eyes started to tear up at the knowledge of Hamel killing her despite the bond they share.

With eyes hardening, Kagome lifted the sword in her hand and wrapped her other around it before darting toward Raiel, giving a swipe at him to get him away from his piano. The instrument's sound banged with the clash of lightning and thunder as it fell to the ground and Raiel along with it.

The corpses under his song's control stopped but didn't fall, even as the rain came pouring down.

This all then led to Flute making her way closer to Hamel and confessing her love for him. The confession tore at Kagome, even though she knew that Flute loved Hamel.

During their journey together, Kagome couldn't help but fall for Hamel. He was so much more different than Inuyasha in personality and he was also unimaginably sweet while trying to search for his true identity. He was also so gentle and Kagome got along with him greatly. Her feelings for him just continued to grow until she knew that she was in love with him.

With Flute's confession of being in love with Hamel came her power sweeping over the land to purify the corpses from Raiel's control, allowing them to fall.

"What have I done? Manipulating the dead… even worse, manipulating Flute's heart. After all, who can claim to know what other people really wish for?" Kagome heard Raiel say before she turned to him, "If you're not blind to see that now… then there's hope for you yet."

After all of that, everything just happened so fast with the location of Pandora's Box revealed being hidden within King Zithern himself, the battle between demon Hamel and his sister, Sizer, and Oboe appearing in his humanoid form with his daughter, Ocarina in his arms

Before she knew it, the Beast King Guitar arrived with Pandora still in her imprisonment before the beautiful woman was freed, asking her own daughter to open the box.

"Lady Pandora…" Kagome's voice reached the older woman, making her look to Kagome before giving her a smile, saying softly… so softly that only she could hear as she passed the miko, "after this… should Kester be freed, please keep my son safe… Kagome." Pandora then continued her way to her daughter; telling Sizer to open the box while explaining what had happened for her to open the box and how her husband, Kestra came to be the Demon King to when she had sealed him into it and up to when Sizer was kidnapped.

When Sizer went to hug her, now knowing that her mother did lover her, Pandora seemed to have turned to dust. Her sudden death had hit Hamel the hardest after finally seeing his mother again after so long.

Now… now Kagome understood some of the things from Pandora's story. She understood why Kestra, while his human heart was still there, begged Pandora to seal him inside the box. It was because he didn't want to put her or their children in danger and forget that he ever was human as he lost his human heart and soul. She was certain that he didn't blame his beloved for sealing him away.

But even with Oboe's words of warning, Kagome's pleas for her not to open it, and after Guitar's death when Drum devoured him, Sizer opened the box… only to reveal the fossil of a small dead bird.

To those without the ability to see spirits, it seemed like nothing had happened and they believed that they searched for Pandora's Box for nothing. But Kagome knew better, seeing the dark entity and dark aura of Demon King Kestra hang over all of them. She had never felt so much evil, even from when she faced Naraku.

Kagome watched as Kestra's spirit form started to loom over Hamel before his tendrils started to wrap around him. Her eyes widened in realization as she started to see the changes in Hamel, "No…"

Everyone too started to take notice as they witnessed Kestra's revival by the Demon King taking over Hamel's body.

Remembering one of the reasons she was given the choker around her neck and why she was taught Magical Lyrics, Kagome started to understand what Pandora meant when she asked her to keep Hamel safe. Noticing that Oboe was about to attack, she yelled out for him to stop as she darted towards him to try and stop him from attacking Hamel.

Feeling Kagome wrap his arms around him, trying to stop him from attacking, Oboe looked down, "Let go, Kagome! We can't let Kestra be reborn!"

"But I know how to defeat Kestra without killing Hamel or sealing him within the box!" Kagome's claim made Oboe pause, "This is the reason Pandora brought me here, taught me the Magical Music I know, had me meet Hamel… she knew! She knew that this would probably happen!"

The demon forces, and all who were witnessing what was happening, wondered how Kagome could save Hamel and defeat Kestra.

Letting Oboe go, Kagome slowly made her way to where Hamel stood.

Not wanting to let it happen, Sizer picked up her scythe and went to attack but Raiel started to play "Swan Lake" on his piano, summoning his swan apparition from water while Oboe followed for the attack, covering for Kagome. Even Trome and Cornet stood up to keep Sizer at bay.

_**I thought of you the other day  
How worlds of change led us astray**_

Kagome's voice reached everyone's ears before they looked to her, still steadily walking to Hamel as his body started to change more grotesquely with his skin turning from blood red to a blue-grey and his hair from blond to a lighter color than his skin.

Colors seem to fade to grey in the wake of yesterday

Energy then seemed to flow from the Erhu player with her choker glowing brightly as she got closer and closer to Hamel. Her power as she sang seemed to grow and make its way to Hamel.

_**You looked into my eyes.  
You had me hypnotized  
and I can still remember you. **_

From within Hamel's consciousness, Hamel could hear Kagome's voice as his 'father's' spirit tried to take over his body. As much as he tried, he couldn't fight him off. But then, he felt it… Kagome's presence, and the sound of her voice, reaching him and almost seems to give him strength.

_**I had a dream of you and I  
A thousand stars lit up the sky. **_

As Kagome was in front of him, she reached her hand out to Hamel's, gently but firmly grasping it as tears of blood was released from Hamel's eyes.

_**I touched your hand and you were gone.  
But memories of you live on. **_

She then lifted her free hand to rest on his cheek, looking into his eyes as her energy through the lyrics started to wrap around him.

_**You looked into my eyes.  
you had me hypnotized  
and I can still remember you. **_

Hamel started to cry out as Kagome's song of exorcism started to take effect, driving Kestra's spirit out of him before Kagome grasped his hand tighter and wrapped her other arm around him in a tight embrace. Yet she did not let up on her song… not until Kestra was completely driven out of Hamel's body.

'Kagome…!'

From within Hamel's mind, he continued to struggle against Kestra's hold and felt Kagome's presence making his will stronger.

'That's right, Hamel. I'm right here. You can fight it!' She thought as she continued on.

_**Those moments spent together.  
Promising forever  
And I can still remember you. **_

As Kagome gave a vocal melody, Oboe's eyes widened as Kagome's power wrapped around Hamel intensely as the boy cried out. A darker entity looked to be driven out of Hamel's body. 'She's driving Kestra's spirit out of him!' He thought, remembering how she mentioned she was a priestess during their travels.

He then looked to where Flute was, seeing her about to open the box, "Flute don't!" His voice had stopped her before he told her, "Don't open that box! Not yet! Not until Kagome says we can!"

Kagome's song was greatly taking effect in driving Kestra out of Hamel as the young man's form started to take up his former blood-red color and his hair back to its natural golden color. She could feel Hamel heaving from exertion from fighting Kestra off and rested her head against his heart. Her song continuing so that she could keep Kestra's spirit away from Hamel while letting the young man in her arms grow limp as he let exhaustion take him.

_**Do you ever think of me?  
And get lost in the memories?  
When you do I hope you smile  
and hold that memory for a while. **_

_**You look into my eyes  
you had me hypnotized  
and I can still remember you. **_

As Kagome lit Hamel rest in her arms, his demon form slipping back to his human form and the horn on the center of his head turning back into its ivory color, the Erhu playing priestess turned to Flute, yelling out, "Flute! Open the box, now! Seal Kestra away for good!"

Flute did as she was told, placing her cross on the lock of the small opened box as Kagome continued her song to protect Hamel.

_**Those moments spent together.  
Promising forever  
and I can still remember you. **_

_**Still remember you. **_

With her song continuing, Kestra's spirit was driving back to Pandora's Box, locking him away for good without the sacrifice of Hamel.

When Kagome's song faded, everything grew silent with only the wind blowing and the crashing of the waves with Hamel's intakes of breathes as he continued to sleep. Kagome gave a sigh of relief before she wrapped her arms around his sleeping form as she heard Oboe make his way to her and Hamel unconsciously wrapped an arm around her.

Oboe kneeled next to her, glancing down at a peaceful Hamel before he heard Kagome say softly, "So it's over… finally."

"Yes… and without sacrificing Hamel to prevent King Kestra from reviving." The former Phoenix King replied as he helped in picking Hamel up with Raiel and Trome came to help Kagome as Cornet went to Flute's side.

The battle for Pandora's Box was over, three of the four demon generals were dead with all demon forces across the land turning to dust.

Sizer stood still with her scythe in her hands, staring at nothing as she felt so completely alone and used after so many years. _"Even if you complete your revenge… what will you do then?" _She could hear that raven-haired girl say; the one who freed Hamel from being possessed by Kestra. Looking to where said girl was being helped up as Oboe and the Pianist picked her brother up…

Hearing the sound of wings flapping, Kagome looked to the direction Sizer flew off before turning to Oboe and asking, "Will she be okay?"

"I believe so… she just… might need to find her own place in the world, even though it may be difficult after spending most of her life within the Northern Capital and among demons."

"Come on…" Kagome said, getting the Crow demon's attention, "I had spent almost most of my life around demons and befriended quite few and look how I turned out." With a chuckle as his reply, Oboe suggested that they find any survivors before finding shelter for Hamel to continue resting and discuss what to do with Pandora's Box.

And once they were all rested and recovered from their injuries, they'll head back to Sforzando.

/\/\/\

"HAMEL! What the heck are you doing? Kagome-chan was saving that last one for me!" Oboe yelled in loss at his charge, who was now a young man in his twenties and who also stole the last riceball Kagome made after they had left the last village.

Ocarina, in her crow form sighed at her father's childish behavior as Hamel looked to the older crow curiously as he asked, "What's the problem, Oboe? Kagome said she would make more once we hit market in the next village. Besides, I thought rice was bad for birds."

After he took another bite out of the riceball, Oboe let out another yell that could be heard to a nearby hot spring where Kagome was bathing.

Almost three years had passed since Kestra was sealed away for good and peace was restored. After returning to Sforzando, there was a great celebration once an official discussion on what to do with Pandora's box was over; the decision being to destroy the key and dispose of the box where no human or demon can get to. When trying to figure out where to dispose of the box, Kagome suggested a volcano since no humans can go inside a volcano unless they really wanted to die. And the idea worked as they also destroyed Kestra from within.

And although Flute confessed her love to Hamel, the violinist couldn't return her feelings and told her that he was in love with someone else that he hadn't had the chance to confess to before. It was then that Flute understood that Hamel was in love with Kagome and knew that it was bound to happen, especially since Flute was to be queen and couldn't really be with Hamel.

Once the crowning of Flute becoming Queen and her brother, Lute becoming Priest Clarinet's superior, Raiel decided to make his own troupe with Birdie and a little girl they took in before heading back to Sforzando. Oboe and Ocarina decided to travel with Hamel and asked Kagome to travel with him as well, even though she was given a position to be one of the healers of the castle.

As Kagome traveled with Hamel, they grew even closer with taking their relationship further, bit-by-bit to where they could call each other lovers. Oboe and his daughter, Ocarina traveled with them since leaving Sforzando; although they had different reasons for traveling with them.

Oboe continued to travel with them because it was out of habit that he stayed by Hamel's side. But for Ocarina, it was a chance for her to hopefully run into Sizer on their journey.

After Hamel took the last bite of his riceball, Oboe on the brink of tears from the unintentional cruelty, the violinist stood with a stretch before turning to Ocarina, "Mind if you guys watch the camp for a while?"

"Where are you going?" Ocarina asked, ignoring her father's whimpers about 'Kagome's delicious riceballs, they're all gone'.

"I'm gonna go check on Kagome. She's been bathing for quite some time." Hamel replied before walking off into the direction the hot spring Kagome was bathing in.

Oboe and Ocarina just stared after him as he left for the hot spring close by, already knowing what he has planned once he found Kagome.

When Hamel made it to where his beloved was bathing, he smiled at the sight of her resting against in the shallow water against a smooth crop of stones, the water almost covering her breasts. Her expression was one of bliss as she was completely relaxed in the naturally warm water and her cheeks flushed from the heat. Her hair was even soaked, sticking to her cheeks, neck, and shoulders.

With Kagome's sigh of content while stretching her arms up, Hamel started to undress before making his way to his lover's side, wading through the water. His more sneaky and perverted side surfaced, wanting to catch his little lover off guard and give her a 'nice wake-up call'.

Just as he was halfway to her, a sneaky grin on his face, Hamel saw Kagome stir before opening her deep sapphire eyes and froze where he stood, in waist-deep water.

After blinking a couple of times, Kagome looked at him with a deadpanned look and a twitching brow, "Hamel? What do you think you're doing? Trying to get some while I was resting my eyes and relaxing?"

Hamel twitched when she had hit his intention dead center before letting his arms drop to his sides with a splash. His expression set in a pout before moved to sit close to her on another smooth stone.

Not able to keep her mirth in check, Kagome released a giggle, finding her lover's sulking form amusing.

After so many times of exploring each other's bodies, Kagome didn't have as much modesty as she used to when around Hamel. But what she never expected from Hamel was that he could be such a pervert; trying to take advantage of her (in a joking/playful matter) with any chance he got… whether she was alone in the woods to gather herbs and/or wild berries, when Oboe and Ocarina were away, when she was bathing, or even while she was trying to sleep after a long day of traveling.

'Such a closet perv… Lord, knows that he and Miroku would get along to a certain extent.' She then took a glance at Hamel, still sulking a bit while splashing some water in his face and rubbing his shoulders before giving a lopsided smirk, 'Then again… it has been a while since we last been alone like this…'

Kagome could tell that Hamel was getting a little frustrated since it had been almost four months since they had last been intimate… after leaving Sforzando from visiting Flute, her future husband, and Queen Horn. And after going through so much rough terrain, neither of them was in the mood to get intimate when they were so exhausted.

And now that the trails were smoother and the weather was perfect almost everyday, Hamel had started to get more energy at their leisure pace with it being so quite and no rush.

After blushing at the thought of Hamel touching her so sensually and passionately, Kagome decided to take matters into her own hands by moving closer to Hamel and setting the mood.

Hearing the splash of water and the feel of Kagome's wrap around his torso from under his arms, Hamel stiffened slightly at feeling Kagome's breasts press against his back before turning to her slightly. His breath then caught in his throat as what she had whispered into his ear, "Ne, Hamel… there's no one else around… we got the springs to our selves with no one being out this late. And I know how much you've wanted to get me alone. And to be honest…" one of her hands then slipped down his stomach, treading close to his groin where heat started to gather before Kagome breathed huskily into his ear, "I've been feeling the same way."

Hamel hissed when she brought his earlobe between her teeth, nipping it before suckling it and her hand started rubbing him. When wrapped her hand around him, Hamel grunted as Kagome started nuzzle behind his ear and giving nips, licks, and gentle openmouthed kisses down his neck.

Oh how long had it been since she had ravished his body like this? How long had it been since he had ravished Kagome's body to madness?

'Far too long… I won't be able to last…'

*Lemon part Deleted. Can Find it on yourfanfiction(.)com*

As they came down from their high, breathing deeply from their exertion, Kagome and Hamel rested their foreheads against each other while looking into each other's eyes, the violinist still within his exotic erhu playing priestess.

No words were needed to tell one another how much they felt for each other. The emotions that filled their eyes were more than enough as they held each other before leaning in to share a sweet, gentle kiss that still held so much passion.

After parting from each other, Hamel held Kagome closer to him, letting her rest on his shoulder as they relaxed in the hot spring.

A peaceful silence passed between them before Kagome spoke, "Hamel…" looking up to him to meet his gaze, despite her own was started to grow heavy, "I…"

Knowing what she was probably going to say, Hamel smiled, resting a finger on her lips and saying, "I know, Kagome. And there's no way that I would leave you." Resting his chin atop her crown, he continued with a promise, "I'll always be by your side. If you want to settle at a village, we'll do so. If you want to have a family… with children, I'll help create one with you. You're the greatest thing that every happened in my life since I had come to know of my demonic blood, Kagome. And I'm not willing to let you go… I'll stay with you, even to my last day of living."

His words made Kagome's heart swell in happiness as her tears started to fill her eyes before she snuggled deeper into her lover's embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck as the ends of his hair almost tickled her face.

After escaping death by Naraku's hands, transported to this world, taught Magical Music by the mother of this man, and starting a new life, Kagome never thought that she would be blessed to have such a man, no matter his demon blood or ties to their former foe, come to love her so much for who she was.

She never knew that her own music would lead her to him.

Despite her missing her home world and family dearly, there was no way she could leave him and the friends she made on this journey. There was also no way she would stop loving Hamel… even if others looked down on her for falling in love with a half-breed.

For the first time in her life since she was pulled down the well and became involved with demons, Kagome was thankful of the fates in leading her to Hamel. Now… there was no way that she'd want to part from him. No matter what would come between them.

/\/\/\

9 pages… dame, that took me longer than I thought, combined with Kagome driving Kestra's spirit from Hamel and the lemon (which had to be taken out for this site). And the Lemon was especially hard for me since the last lemon I wrote was my Gravitation/Inuyasha one-shot that was a K/Kagome pairing in my One-shot collection, "Lovers of a Miko" and a Yaoi-to-threesome I was writing for my Death Note/Inuyasha xover "Fukushu Suru – To Take Revenge" (Now that's so full of detail that I probably won't post it on Fanfiction(.)net or even at any new site that I may register to, even when it's complete).

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this and hope you leave some nice reviews. Though, I'm sorry if the lemon seemed a bit rushed. I'm still new at writing them on my own and still need practice.

This Xover is the first of its kind! And I encourage for writers to help this Crossover circle grow whether by using the Anime or the manga over Violinist of Hameln.


	23. AbelKagome Xmas Special Sequel

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own the song "Don't Laugh At Me" by Mark Wills. All credit of the song belongs to him.

AN: Since it was close to Christmas once again, I decided to write the sequel from my last Christmas One-Shot.

Hope you guys enjoy it. And forgive me if it seems short or rushed.

---

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**: **_Trinity Blood/Inuyasha

Genre: slight Romance/Spiritual

Pairing: Abel Nightroad/Kagome Higurashi (somewhat…)

Summary: A Christmas Sequel to "Do You Hear What I Hear". As Abel was writing in his journal, Sister Esther comes to him saying that everyone's heading to the main chamber of the Pope for a Christmas performance by a family of musicians. Within this family, Kagome arrives. Despite the celebration, Brother Francesco sentences Kagome to death for her mixed heritage. Will Abel be able to save Kagome? Or will his Holiness gather his courage and finally step in?

Every Life is Precious

Abel Nightroad was in his living quarters, writing in his journal until his eyes drifted to the black and silver scarf that was hanging from one of the hooks on his coat rack that was set next to his desk.

It was already Christmas once again… three years since the last when he received the scarf from the woman that fateful night. Abel still couldn't get his mind off of the woman, Kagome who gave him the nicely made garmet nor could he get his mind off of the kiss she had given him before leaving with her brother.

The radiance of her smile and the gentle kindness she showed when tying the scarf around his neck was unlike anything he had ever received in his long life… especially from a stranger. And the sound of her voice was just unforgettable. The way she sang that Christmas song was just too beautiful.

For a moment, Abel wondered if she would like to sing for the Pope one day… that is if he could ever meet her again.

To see her again…

The very thought made Abel smile with a soft light in his eyes. The Crusnik Priest will admit that he was attracted to Kagome at first sight and even after the short amount of a few years; he could not forget her kindness, her face, or her kiss.

'Will meet her again, someday?' Abel thought before a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and even further away from his journal.

After bidding them in, Sister Esther peeked into his living quarters and spoke, "It's time, Father Nightroad. The choir family is here."

Ah, Thank you, Sister. I'll be there shortly." Abel smiled before Esther left with the other sisters who accompanied her on her way.

Closing his journal, Abel stood, taking the black and silver scarf and left his living quarters before locking the door and making his way to the chamber where the Pope and his cardinals were seated to meet with the Performers of this Christmas, the scarf now resting on his shoulders.

It was something the Duke of Florence, Cardinal Francesco di Medici suggested for Christmas in honor of the Pope after discovering a large family of musician who were trying to bring back songs and music that used to be well known before Armageddon.

The Pope, despite that he was young, said that he would love to hear them since he was curious and interested in what songs they would be playing for the Vatican.

After coming into the huge chamber, all Sisters, Brothers, and Priests were present along with members of AX. Father William was there as well, waving to him to come over.

"Father Nightroad, so glad you could join us." Father William spoke with a smile.

Abel greeted with a smile, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." But his expression soon changed as he added, "Although I find it strange that Cardinal Francesco suggested this to the Pope. If it was Lady Caterina who suggested this to the Pope, I wouldn't mid it but…"

It didn't set well with Abel since Francesco hardly ever considered the holidays, especially for his brother, the Pope, Alessandro XVIII (18th). The Duke was known to be a warmonger of sorts when it came to the Methuselah and would rather find a way to kill them off rather than celebrate the holidays.

Father William nodded, also finding it fishy that the Duke arranged this for the Pope.

All talking was soon silenced when the mentioned family, that seemed to consist of maybe close to seventy members – children included – entered, dressed in garments ranging from foreign to classic within Europe; the fabrics of the garbs even ranging from every beautiful color imaginable with trims of gold and even silver starlight. But all were formal, considering whom they were performing for.

Among the family, Abel noticed a few Methuselah who were married to humans. Even the wives of the male Methuselah were in the early stages of pregnancy.

'Their love must be strong… to put aside their differences and make their relationship work despite the world we live in.' Abel thought, understanding that not all Methuselah were evil.

There were even children among the group; their ages ranging from infancy to mid adolescence. And a couple who looked to be in their late teens looked to be married or even starting a family of their own soon. At the head of the group was… the same silver haired man whom Abel met on the night he, Father William, and Father Leon had met Kagome.

His features rivaling that of a Methuselah, it was hard to believe when it was announced the he was the co-head of the family that was present after he had introduced himself.

"If you are the Co-head of this family… then who is the rightful head?" Caterina asked, her voice monotonous but reflected some of her curiosity. The Duchess of Milan, like Abel and most likely others in the chamber also noticed that a few Methuselah were among the family of humans but they were calm and didn't have any ill intent towards the Vatican members… so they didn't seem to be a threat toward His Holiness, despite that they were indeed slightly nervous.

Not answering the Lady Cardinal, Sesshoumaru turned to the family and called out, "Imouto, come introduce yourself." Turning back to the two Cardinals and His Holiness, he spoke again, "While my position in the family affairs is only second and I serve more as an adviser in ways, my younger sister is the rightful head of our steadily growing clan."

Gasps could be heard as the rightful head showed she, donned in a white and baby blue kimono trimmed with silver. Her dark, raven locks held up on the side of her head by a hairpin that had jeweled snowflakes dangling from its visible tip. Her skin was pale and flawless aside from the light blush the colored her cheeks that were most likely caused by the cold of outside.

But she was very beautiful… more beautiful than the day Abel had first met her.

"My, I never though that we'd see her again after that one Christmas Eve a couple years ago." Father William spoke before noticing the surprise on Abel's face. He and Leon always knew that Abel had somehow fallen in love with the young woman at first sight. And seeing as he was never once without the scarf she had given him, there wasn't a winter day that he didn't think about her.

'Despite he's much older than I am, his mind is still young.'

The all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Cardinal Francesco stands and orders two guards to apprehend Kagome. This in turn, almost caused uproar of confusion and anger from her family. The few Methuselah, as well as the elders among them were demanding why they were arresting their Family Head.

Abel also made himself known in asking what Kagome's charges were and after Francesco announced that the warrant for her arrest was because she was a forbidden union between Methuselah and Terran, the family and most of the younger and more open-minded members of the Vatican began to protest this while some of the children within the family begged and pleaded for the Vatican guards not to take Kagome away.

Even though Abel tried to reason with them; talk them out of condemning an innocent person to death just because she was born of both Methuselah and Terran, his words didn't reach Cardinal Francesco. Although his words seem to have the Pope conflicted, not sure what to do while Cardinal Caterina understood that the entire situation was wrong; to sentence a young woman to death just because of her birth.

When no one listened, Abel took matters into his hands and tore Kagome away from the guards, drawing his gun and aiming at them as he pushed Kagome behind him and to Sesshoumaru's side.

During Kagome's struggle against the guards' hold, she never expected for the Priest she gave her scarf to

Not able to stand the yelling anymore and in one of his rare bouts of courage, Alessandro stood and demanded silence. His voice ringing loudly within the chamber and grabbing the attention of all within as well as a surprised Francesco, who often used Alessandro's lack of confidence and timid nature to his advantage.

If there was one thing that Alessandro couldn't stand was all the fighting on one of the most memorable holidays where everyone should put aside his or her differences and come together with friends, family, and neighbors.

The beautiful woman who his brother was trying to sentence to death was obviously held in high regard by her family, and most especially by the children and the Methuselah among them.

Despite that she was born of two beings, Alessandro also knew that she was still a living being. He also didn't have the right to condemn her just for being born.

With a sigh, he spoke loudly so everyone would hear him, "Although… long ago, from what I understand, it was forbidden for a Methuselah and a Terran to be joined. But… in this era, when the Vatican is trying hard to develop a peace treaty with the Methuselah… should that unsaid law still be in effect, after all the hard work of forming such a treaty?" Despite his growing nervousness in everyone looking at him, Alessandro pushed it down and continued, "I have nothing against such a union, nor do I have anything against any child born of such a union. The Methuselah/Terran couples I see before me today, who also show signs of expecting new life in a matter of months… shows me that they were and still are willing enough to put aside their own difference to make their relationships work and be able to create their own families. Therefore… I will not allow this woman, or any child like her, to be put to death when she has committed no sin. As my father, The Pope before me, had always taken to heart; 'No living being is Flawless, including myself' and 'every life is precious, no matter how they came to be'."

In that moment, Cardinal Caterina had never felt more proud of her younger brother.

'He must understand that would be hypocritical in killing any living being just because they're different when the members of AX, including Abel Nightroad, are not exactly normal themselves.' She thought before her sights turned to where Abel stood protectively in front of the young woman dressed in white.

Seeing Alessandro almost running out of his courage, Caterina stood and ordered for the guards to escort Cardinal Francesco to his quarters.

As the hateful Cardinal left in a huff, Kagome turned to the silver haired Priest and noticed, around his shoulders was the scarf she had given him on the night she first met him. "You kept my scarf…" Kagome said softly but it was loud enough for Abel to hear.

Turning to her, Abel smiled, "I treasure it every winter… a great token of kindness that has always kept me warm." This answer received a smile from Kagome.

The night continued without anymore incident with Kagome and her family performing many great Christmas songs for the Vatican. Their voices, young and old, resounded through the corridors of the Vatican with beautiful melodies that seemed to cleanse each soul within the walls of the Holy Catholic order.

* * *

Sorry this is short and seemed rushed and didn't seem to have much of a Abel/Kagome pairing but the main point of the one-shot is that, despite whatever negative drama's is going on, it should be put aside if only for a while when spending the holidays with Family and friends.

Also, I'm sorry that I hadn't been updating anything lately but the holidays this year had been very busy and combined with Writer's Block and low inspiration, I just haven't had the time or the motivation to write.

Anyways, I hope this sequel to my last Christmas One-shot can make up a little. I also hope you all have a Merry Christmas as well as a Happy New Year.

(For those drinking eggnog for Christmas and the New Year wine/Champaign – for all those of legal drinking age – Don't get too drunk XD)


	24. HirumaKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: This is a Birthday Present for The H-Experiment. Her Birthday's on March 4th. Sorry if Hiruma seems a little OC around Kagome; he's the first crazy character (not counting Alucard of Hellsing) that I've paired with our favorite miko.

And also, I've got a new Beta for my oneshots. Her name is k0sm0s-beta for hire and she will be editing my one shots from now on.

---

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Eyeshield 21/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Hiruma/Kagome

Summary: Kagome never thought that being persuaded to tryout her schools new cheerleading uniform would land her a man… let alone the Captain/Quarterback Demon of Deimon High's DevilBats.

_**New Cheerleading Uniform**_

"Gome-Né!!" Came Suzuna's voice rang outside the school, in the courtyard as Kagome was making her way to the front entrance to Deimon High, a brown bag of new three-fingered gloves for archery in hand. Looking to her left, the miko found her new friend, Suzuna rolling up to her with an excited grin on her face.

Once her trips to the past were over and the well closed up, Kagome immediately went to studying for her Entrance exams. Despite the amount of absences she had for the majority of her last year in Junior High, she was still able to catch up with the rest of her peers. And with her entrance exams, she chose three schools- Kyoshin, Ojo, and Deimon. With much cramming for the exams, Kagome manage to pass at least one of her exams and entered Deimon.

Now she was in her second year, with a good average attendance, and vice captain of the Archery club and defense advisor to the Kendo club. And somewhere in the beginning of her second semester, the miko personally met not only Mamori, but also her favorite rollerblader, Suzuna. The miko really enjoyed the shorter girl's company and she was easy to get along with. Heck, her amount of energy and hyperactive nature reminded her of Shippó.

After Suzuna stopped in front of her, Kagome asked, "Hey 'Zuna, what's up?"

"The Devilbats just got a prototype of their new cheerleader uniforms earlier this morning and I was hoping you could do me the favor of trying on. It's not my size so I can't really try it on and Mamo-Né won't put it on because she thinks it's more embarrassing than the original uniform before I added the devil wings and tail."

Kagome laughed, "And how is it more embarrassing than the last? Goth-loli with frills and lace? Too sexily revealing for her? Hehe, I'm sorry, 'Zuna but she's really too modest for her own good. Makes me wonder if she'll even try to dress up to catch a guy's attention." Sure, Kagome was a somewhat friend with Mamori but after seeing how she usually treated Sena like he was still a child or as if he was her son… let's just say she tries not say anything about her over protectiveness toward Sena or anything.

'Her heart's in the right place but too excessive with her approach to protect him…' Kagome's train of thought paused before she rethought, 'who am I kidding? She practically baby's Sena when it comes to doing something that's natural for boys.'

"Yeah, I know but that's what makes Mamo-Né 'Mamo-Né'. Plus, the design was You-Ní's idea. He thought it would be daring enough to get more people - the male population – to come see the Devilbats' games, especially when we're so close to the finals of the Kanto Tournament." Suzuna answered, almost fidgeting.

"You-Ní?"

"Oh, Hiruma Youichi. The Captain of the American Football team; the same team Sena's in and Mamori-Né's manager of."

It wasn't that Kagome didn't know who Hiruma was, because she did. Who didn't know of or about Hiruma while in Deimon High? She had seen him around school when he and a friend of his passed out flyers to advertise the American Football Club and on the school's football field practicing with only his friend, Kurita-kun. Kagome had even seen him at the beginning of her second year, when she was helping out the Kendo club, as he was gathering temporary recruits for the Spring Tournament… after his friend Kurita-kun and a freshman (very modest and cute kid) came by, asking if any would like to join their club.

Kagome noticed him since he really stood out with, not only his actions and all, but with his appearance as well. Pointed, almost elf or bat-like ears, his wildly spiky blond hair, his inhumanly sharp teeth; his physical features made him seem inhuman, like he was of demon descent making him stand out so much with his antics as well. But if it weren't for her sensing that he was completely human, Kagome really would have thought that he was a demon or was of demon descent.

And although she could never admit this to anyone but herself… Kagome admits that his antics as well as his features were what drew her to him. But because of her hesitance to try talking to him despite his reputation and he seemed unapproachable, Kagome couldn't seem to easily make small talk with him.

Kagome inwardly sighed, 'he's really that intimidating… the closest I've been to him is accidentally bumping into him in the hall…'

But in the end, in all her time at Deimon, Kagome never heard of any kind of nickname for Hiruma, let alone anyone calling him by his given name so it was a first when she heard Suzuna call him "You-Ní".

The miko smirked a little, "Ah, yeah. Hiruma… I heard about him. I just never heard anyone call him anything else, other than a devil or a demon."

Suzuna laughed, "He's not that bad… cunning… harsh when it comes to football practice… but he's not that bad." The part where she mentioned Hiruma being cunny and harsh were said nervously.

"Anyways, so what about the new Cheerleader uniform?"

"Yeah… since Mamo-Né won't try it on and since the prototype is too big for me, I was hoping that you could try it on." The younger girl then tried to give the puppy-eye look, "Please? If you do this for me, I'll do anything you want. I'll even help you out with the family shrine for all the days we have off of school. Unless you have to meet with the Archery club first today…"

The miko chuckled at Suzuna's antics, Kagome answered, "It's okay, 'Zuna. Archery Club activities are canceled so I'll try the uniform on for you. I do owe you for helping me out with putting some of the equipment up from the Archery Club's last competition. And the uniform can't be as bad as Mamori's exaggerating it to be."

---

Moments later, in the DevilBats' Club Shed/locker room…

"Wow… when you said that Hiruma-san was going for daring with these… he was really going for daring…" Kagome said as she looked at herself in the mirror, adorning the new DevilBats' cheerleader uniform.

Yeah, it was no wonder that Mamori was against wearing the new uniform. But on Kagome's part, it wasn't anywhere close to as sluttish as Mamori almost seemed to exaggerate it to be. The top was similar to the original of the uniform but was halter styled; v-shaped and corset-like from the back with strings tied there. Along either side of the crisscross of black string were the trademark red Devil wings. The skirt was different, not being pleated with the sides being red with the center being black while trimmed with white. The sides had two belts each with silver buckles; the length of the skirt reached just above mid-thigh but like the original skirt of the Cheerleader uniform, the devil tail was added.

For the most part, Kagome was glad that the skirt came with black bloomers considering if a cheerleader did a Y-stand or anything that would make the skirt ride up, they'll be showing the color, style, and material of their undies to any who were close enough in the bleachers.

The extras that came with the top and skirt were a red choker with a black metallic ring that hung over her chest. Her thigh long socks were red with the knee area being black, looking like she was wearing kneepads. The fingerless gloves were of the same coloring while reaching below her shoulder with a small belt and buckle wrapped around her arm to keep the glove from sagging down. And for her wrists were the new optional belt bracelets with buckles of the DevilBats' mascot. And to complete the uniform were black hiking boots that reached a bit above her ankles- the boots having the same red design as the team's cleats.

Yep, it didn't look like something Mamori would be willing to wear, even if you begged her to, Kagome thought to her self as she looked in the mirror, admiring her image a little.

Due to her always running around in the Sengoku era and such, Kagome not only gained a healthy sun-kissed skin tone but she also gained some nicely toned muscles that made her healthily slim. Not an ounce of fat on her. And aside from the fact that the scar she received from when Mistress Centipede took a chunk out of her to get the jewel, Kagome thought that the uniform was cute in a sexy way.

"So… what do you think?" She heard Suzuna ask, slightly apprehensive of hearing her slightly taller friend's answer. Not to mention, she was getting rather excited on how much her plan was working.

For as long as she had known the Devilbats while they were at Deimon, and during the amount of time she had known Kagome, Suzuna knew that the dark haired, blue-eyed girl was attracted to Hiruma. She could see it every time when the demonic-looking boy was nearby or if Suzuna went visiting Kagome while she was still at her classroom, she would notice Kagome looking out the window watching Hiruma and his team practice.

And every time she was close by, Hiruma would notice her immediately notice her and seem to push the team much harder than before whenever she was sitting on the bleachers, watching them. Hell, whenever he opened his "Devil's Handbook", Suzuna would sometimes see a photo of Kagome tucked in-between the pages.

The photo Hiruma had of Kagome was when the girl had won the Archery championship during the Prefectural tournament, early in the spring semester. The female captain was holding the first place trophy for the Prefectural tournament proudly in her hands with an equally proud grin.

The blond Quarterback would always stare at the photo and when he feels someone behind him, he would quickly and swiftly close the notebook before casually stuffing it in his pocket.

Yep, Suzuna could see that both teens were attracted to each other. And when she spoke with Hiruma about the new design for the cheerleader uniform that was drawn on a model that looked suspiciously like Kagome whenever she put her hair in a high ponytail, Suzuna jumped at the chance to not only have her friend try on a cheerleader's uniform but also give the chance for Hiruma and said friend to be in the same room--

'Hehe, seemed like You-Ní wanted 'Gome-Né to be one of the team's cheerleaders so that she could be closer to him… maybe but it's definite that he wanted Kagome to be the model for the uniform.' Suzuna thought with a mental giggle. Putting two and two together, she felt that despite how both teens were like night and day, they made a good couple.

'Besides… I owe Kagome this much for helping me ask Sena out on our first date.' Suzuna thought with a blush, 'Without her, Sena and I wouldn't be as close as we are now.'

Kagome grinned as she turned from side to side, "It _is_ daring… I'll give Hiruma-san that. But all in all, I like it." Putting her hair in a high ponytail, she continued, "And it would serve its purpose for the official team cheerleaders at the Kanto tournament. They might even be enough to distract the opposing team during the games as much as catch the attention of most male audience watching the game."

As soon as she said that, the front door slid open with a slam, not only making both girls jump but revealing the Devilbats… with Hiruma in front of them, M4A1 Carbine in hand and all. And while the team immediately noticed Suzuna and a new face that was wearing what they guessed was another version of the cheerleading uniform, Hiruma was turned to them.

"With five more days till our next game, we're gonna be coming to morning and afternoon practice thirty minutes to an hour earlier than normal so that we can also get in some game planning for what to expect from the other team." Hiruma pointed out before he noticed how all his teammates seemed to have either their jaws hitting the ground, were shocked but curious, or seemed to be dazed. The fact that most of them were blushing made Hiruma frown lightly before lifting a brow and speaking in a calm and curious but demanding tone, "What the fuck are you guys looking at?"

"S-sexy max…" was Monta's answer to the blond teen, hearts in his eyes while a dribble of drool hung from the corner of his mouth.

"Huh?" When Hiruma turned, he somewhat expected the fucking manager (Mamori XD) to be wearing the cheerleader getup again on Suzuna's persuasion but he never expected that it would be the girl who caught his interest enough to have him _not _make a couple of pages worth of blackmailing material on her (minus her basic info; name, age, residential address, etc). But what he did consider from her information was her personality; kind, considerate and patient but when crossed or if you press the right buttons, she had a temper that would even scare Cerberus into submission. She was quite a Hell Cat.

Aside from that, what made him more shocked, inwardly mind you, was that she was wearing the new sexy/cute Devilbats Cheerleading Uniform!

Seeing the subtle widening of the team captain's eyes, Suzuna spoke up, "Since you said you needed someone to model for the protype of the uniform, I asked 'Gome-Né here to try it on since Mamo-Né flat-out refused because it was a bit more revealing than the original." And although she appeared to be fidgeting out of nervousness, Suzuna was also excited on seeing what will happen next before she continued, "Gome-Né also said that she agreed on your thoughts about the new uniform."

"Those thoughts being?" Sena asked nervously for Hiruma after the taller teen didn't say anything.

"That the uniform would catch the attention of most male audience watching the game, more than the original. And for a bonus, they could also catch the attention of the opposing team enough to make them mess up somehow." Suzuna said in a chipper tone.

The Demon of Deimon glanced at the Cheerleading Captain during a moment of silence before he lifted his free hand that wasn't holding his gun and motioned for a nervous and frozen Kagome to turn around.

Sensing that he wanted to see how all of the uniform appeared on a live model, Kagome did as he asked, slowly turning a complete 360 degrees before she was facing him again.

Although his expression was blank, Kagome could see the tips of his ears turning a bit pink before he turned to his team, his deadly voice snapping out of their dazes, "Practice is over. We'll start the fucking game plans tomorrow afternoon. Be here in the morning an hour earlier than normal." Even though the tone of his voice was deadly calm, the gleam in his eyes was enough to have everyone quickly head to their lockers to change before quickly heading home.

The only one among the group who was calm and seemed unfazed was Musashi. After he had finished changing out of his football uniform and heading out, he glanced between Kagome and Hiruma before the corner of his mouth turned up a bit, making a smirk, and headed out to make his destination to the hospital to visit his father before heading home.

Seeing this as a chance to let the two older teens be alone, Suzuna pointed out that she had to get home now to help her mother with dinner before heading out the door.

Kagome, who was now unfrozen from the shock, tried to catch the younger girl but was too late when she already disappeared and when Hiruma firmly grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. Before she could ask what he was doing, the miko's words were caught in her throat when she felt Hiruma chest to her back when he pulled her to him.

"H-Hiruma-san… Suzuna-chan was the one who asked me to put this on. I didn't know that you might not have wanted-" Kagome tried to explain, thinking he didn't like how the uniform looked, despite that he was the one who designed it but before she could finish, she heard Hiruma speak, "Is it true?"

"Eh? Is what true?"

Hiruma grinned, his breath brushing against the smaller girl's ear as he clarified, "Is it true that you think that this new uniform could not only catch the audience's attention but also the any assholes we play against?"

"Well… maybe against Shinryuuji a little since they're an all-boys school, not to mention Kongo Agon can't really resist any pretty girl. So… it's a good possibility with any teams you and the guys face."

Her nervous answer gained a cackle from Hiruma, "Kekeke, that's all I wanted to hear! And to make it all the more effective, you're going to performing with the other cheerleaders!"

"WHAT?!"

Even though that's what Hiruma said, he really made the uniform for her. Thus the sketch he made.

At the beginning, since his first year at Deimon, he had always noticed Kagome with her being on the Archery team and even more so as she was the defense advisor of sorts to the Kendo Club. Hiruma always saw her around, including in the halls and earlier this year, when he and his team had that practice game with the Zokugaku Chameleons, the Quarterback always saw her among the viewers who came to watch out of curiosity and were new to watching the game.

He had even seen her help out the fucking manager in passing out pamphlets to those who were new to American Football.

The idea of her in the uniform she was wearing now came to him after he returned from completing the Death March from Houston, Texas to Las Vegas in America. Guess you could say it came from one of his rare but not unusual naughty dreams that come to him every now and then.

Just as soon as he got back, he went to work on designing the outfit. But after he was done and went about in gathering information on her clothing and shoe size and with the completion of the uniform, for the first time in his life didn't know how to go about in getting Kagome to try it on.

'Kekeke, guess the fucking Idiot's sister found the sketch and the finished product. Gonna have to thank her for that somehow. Saved me the trouble.' Hiruma thought, secretly taking in how Kagome looked once more. The first time was a bit of a surprise but now that he was alone with her, he could take in her appearance more appreciatively.

Yes, despite that he had a good imagination, said imagination couldn't do the real thing justice. The uniform fitted and accentuated her every curve almost sinfully. The color of the uniform being red and black made her seem more appealingly sexy, making Hiruma's grin wider, the corners of his mouth reaching his ears.

As his eyes reached Kagome's waist and hip area, the starburst-shaped scar didn't escape his attention the second time. He lifted his hand to let his long fingers skim over the scar tissue. His sudden but gentle touch made Kagome jump while giving what sounded like a soft giggle.

His eyes darted up to Kagome's face, seeing the upturn of her lips she was trying to hide with the back of her gloved hand. Her cheeks dusted with a light blush of embarrassment before she cleared her throat, "Yeah, I'm… ticklish… there…"

Smirking, Hiruma dropped his hand, brushing against her hip before he set his gun on the table before he stood straight and started to lift his jersey so that he could untie the strings to his gear as he made his way to the other side of the room to take his uniform off.

Kagome gulped at how bold Hiruma was to change out of his football uniform in front of her. Her face turned a little redder than before as she saw the slim rippling muscles of his back be revealed to her. The miko turned her head so as to give him the privacy she would give anyone out of courtesy. Although she really didn't care much for a guy's appearance to have a relationship with them but…

Glancing back at the guy who caught her interest, she turned away once again as he popped a kink in his neck before changing out of his working with his pants before thinking, 'Yep even though he looks really skinny, he's got nice muscles and a nice booty.' That last part making her redder than before. 'But why is he changing while I'm still in the room… when he could just change in the locker room?"

Without her notice, Hiruma did catch her looking before he took off the rest of his uniform off and reached for his slacks. Seeing her turn her head away quickly while almost imitating a beet made him grin more slyly before he spoke, "Kekeke, you see something you like?"

Kagome almost choked on her laugh at the sudden question, pretty shocked at his confidence and him being so blunt and forward.

'But if he's gonna play like that, I'll play like that too.' She thought with mirth, outwardly showing said mirth through her smile as she answered turning to him just as he was buckling the belt of his pant, "Yeah, I see something I like…"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Hiruma lifted a brow, amused at her boost of confidence and the mirth he could see in her deep blue eyes, his grin still in place as he waited for her answer.

Looking him up and down, Kagome replied, "Yeah… despite appearances effected by certain clothes, with or without, you actually do have nice muscles." She then moved from her place near the door and made her way to him. Once she was standing next to him she added, "Not to mention some nice manly buns." To accompany that compliment, Kagome gave him a pat in the rear before making her way to where her school uniform was folded.

Hiruma cackled, greatly amused that Kagome wasn't afraid to play his game. Sure, the fucking manager always talked back at him but that was it and he wasn't as interested in her as he was for the girl who was now gathering her uniform. And although he really wanted to get a little view of her, Hiruma turned around and continued to finish dressing.

By the time he finished, Kagome already had her pleated skirt on while clasping the hooks of her white camisole and taking off the fingerless gloves. Sitting down, she started untying the matching cheerleader shoes before slipping off the socks.

Now Hiruma wasn't one to be picky outside of his preference in gum and wasn't a complete 'Leg Man' but he did have to admit that Kagome had some nice legs. Aside from the scars that were practically invisible to the naked eye, they were nicely toned; showing that did quite a bit of running or power walking. Said toned legs led up to a nicely shaped ass that was covered by the pleated skirt of the school uniform as she stood from her seat, the socks for the uniform already off and replaced by her normal white pair. As for her breasts…

'Keke, not too big yet not too small… just the right size…' but all in all, he was a man who liked all of the above; leg, boob, and booty.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard Kagome chuckle a bit, giving him his own question from earlier, "You like what you see… Hiruma-san?"

"Kekeke! Yeah, so much that we're going on a date right after the Devilbats' next game in the semi-finals!" Hiruma cackled, pulling a fast one on Kagome and making her pause when she was pulling on her shirt. While she was sputtering, obviously confused, Hiruma added with finality as he headed out the door, "We'll meet at the school's front gate the day after the game and make sure to wear something nice!" And with that, he left not sparing Kagome a moment to question or even protest.

Once he was gone, Kagome was stood frozen where she stood, trying to allow her brain to process what had just happened.

'Is it just me… or did Hiruma-san just ordered me to go on a date with him?' Realizing that's exactly what happened, Kagome couldn't help but feel giddy and excited rather than bothered by the order. 'Then again, it's not in his character to ask politely.' She pointed out to herself.

Finishing buttoning up her shirt and slipping on her jacket and shoes, Kagome rolled up her choice necktie and stuffed it in her jacket (Not wanting to bother with the one that went with the girls' uniform, she went with the tie for the boys' uniform). Since she already finished doing Suzuna the favor of trying on the new uniform for the Devilbat Cheerleaders, which also earned her a date with the guy she had been attracted to since freshman year, she was ready to head home once she was finished with leaving the new archery gloves in the Archery clubroom.

'Maybe I can ask 'Zuna if she can allow me to cheer with her and the girls and surprise Hiruma-san during the game…' Kagome thought, making plans to ask Suzuna teach her the Devilbat cheers and routines for the next game as she made her way to the clubroom for the Archery Club.

Finding a chart for the Kantou Tournament, Kagome found that the team Deimon was playing against was Shinryuuji. This made her smirk a bit.

She knew that Shinryuuji High School from the Kanagawa Prefecture was an all-boys school so there was no doubt that they were exceptionally prone to get excited over any pretty girl they see in proximity. Glancing at the new uniform she had folded on a chair, 'then again, Hiruma did say I was going to be one of the team's new cheerleaders…'

Softly laughing to herself with the new Archery gloves in hand, Kagome left the Club Shed with a grin on her face and some ideas in the works that Hiruma might be interested to here.

- **Before match against Shinryuuji** -

The roars of the crowds on both sides of the stadium were overwhelming to Kagome since during her Archery tournaments, it was mandatory for the audience to stay quiet as members of participating teams stepped up to shoot. This was quite the opposite of what she was use to… but it made her almost tremble with excitement.

"Kekeke, you sure you want to help promote the new uniform? It could've waited until we made it to the finals when we would have enough sets for the other girls and in their sizes." Hiruma's voice came to her ears as he walked up to where the Cheerleaders were gathered.

The day after he told Kagome that she would be one of the team's cheerleaders and that they would be going on their first date after the first round of the Kantou Tournament, Kagome came to him with the proposal of 'promoting' the new uniform in the first round of the tournament; hoping to gauge the reaction of the audience. And to hit two birds with one stone, maybe even distract the Shinryuuji Nagas.

Hiruma found the idea to be very interesting and decided to give it a shot. Currently Kagome was wearing a long trench jacket so as to hide the new uniform.

Nodding, Kagome replied to her would-be boyfriend with a grin, "Yeah. Plus, I've heard that since the Shinryuuji Nagas are an all-boy school, there's probably no way they could ignore a remotely pretty girl dressed in such clothes. Especially if they're moe for girls who wear things that look cosplay."

This point made Hiruma cackle as Kagome slid off her trench, revealing the same uniform she had tried on a few days ago, before the tournament.

When Sena caught a good look of what she was wearing, he practically spit out his drink in while Mamori tripped and spilled all the drinks she was carrying; both in shock at what their friend was wearing.

Sometime later, Hiruma noticed that Shinryuuji's Hosagawa Ikkyu was with the fucking manager and it also looked like Monta was about to start a fight, he turned to Kagome, "Oi, go pull the fucking monkey away from Ikkyu before he starts making a scene."

Glancing where mentioned 'monkey' was with Shinryuuji's wide receiver was, Kagome asked, "And if he and his teammates react positively to this?" while pointing to her getup.

With his wide trademark grin, Hiruma replied, "Just act natural in front of Ikkyu. And if you catch his team's attention, start acting coyly and show off sexily." Although a part of Hiruma didn't want to do this, wanting to keep Kagome to himself, he wasn't going to back down from a potentially successful plan to distract or psych the enemy.

Nodding, Kagome set out to stop Monta from starting a fight before the game even started.

Before anymore could be said between the two wide receivers, Monta felt a hand land on his shoulder, stopping him from speaking. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Kagome, "Come on, Monta. Save that fire for when the game starts, then you and Hosagawa-san can settle the difference of your skills in catching."

Not bothered by what she was wearing and hearing underlying tone that said 'don't start a fight before the game or not only will you be forfeited from playing but you'll also be feeling Hiruma's wrath', Monta nodded before making his way quietly to his team but not without exchanging the silent challenge of facing Ikkyu in a catch battle on the field.

As for Ikkyu, he was stunned in silence at seeing the raven-haired beauty that stood before him, clad in Deimon's colors. She was petite, maybe five-foot-one but had a very healthy physique with sun-kissed skin. What caught his attention the most were her rare deep blue eyes that were darker than Mamori's.

Her voice brought him out of his daze as she spoke in apology with a soft smile on her face, "I'm sorry about that. The tension and excitement is getting to us; making us a bit edgy. And with Shinryuuji being as strong as they are and the champions of the Kantou region, the game's gonna be quite challenging for us."

Before Ikkyu could speak, Yamabushi came up suddenly and grabbed his ear before dragging him off. The upperclassman and center lineman then started spouting apologies while dragging off his underclassman to their side of the field.

After they had made it to their side of the field, Ikkyu was bombard by questions on who it was that was talking to him, a couple of them being of the 'Cosplay moe' variety. A few of the seniors of the team, as they caught sight of Kagome, started making loud catcalls that could be heard across the field and making some of the Devilbats wonder what they were doing.

Kagome turned to where Shinryuuji's team was, making howling sounds and such before turning to Hiruma. The demonic Quarterback gave a grinning expression that would make him seem comical yet mischievous, making Kagome almost laugh before getting to work.

A little wave here, a cute yet sexy pose there with a coy look in-between seemed to have gotten the hormonal boys hot and bothered.

Her actions even caught the more levelheaded ones of the team. Unsui had indeed noticed her and couldn't keep from blushing. And when she went into an exceptionally sexy pose with her arms lifted casually over her head and her weight set on her left leg, he had to turn away to keep from losing his composure and lowering himself to Yamabushi and three others' level in going crazy of the opposite sex.

Agon had also notice her, "Oh? Deimon has a new cheerleader?" His eyes slid over her body through his shades, tracing every curve before he commented with a smirk, "Heh, she's prettier than their manager. And a hell of a lot more sexy in the getup." He ignored the mutters of his teammates saying that he found another target.

"Oi! Damn Archer!" He heard the 'trash', Hiruma yell out, catching the new cheerleader's attention before said 'trash' came up from behind her and lifting her in his arms, cackling when it looked like the girl yelped in surprise. The action made his smirk drop a bit but had dropped even more when he heard Hiruma yell from his team's side, "YA-HA! Too bad, fucking Dread! This one's mine and you're not touching her!"

The claim made Kagome blush a bit as Hiruma continued to cackle, carrying her to where the other cheerleaders stood before setting her down and making his way back to his team for last minute huddle.

As the game started to commence, Kagome did her routines with Suzuna. Most of her stunts almost distracting some of the guys from Shinryuuji. Heck, unnoticeable to almost everyone, Hiruma would almost trip or something whenever she would lift a leg or show off her flexibility.

Yep, who would've thought that she'd land a man like Hiruma with a cheerleader uniform? Kagome most definitely owed Suzuna for this.

* * *

Phew, finally finished! I hope that everyone likes this along with our Birthday girl, The H-Experiment, whose birthday is on March 4th! For those who are curious about Kagome's uniform, you can find the reference pic link on my profile for the latest entry of "Completed One-shots: Collection", along with the list of my previous completed oneshots, their pairings and summaries.

Hope to get some nice reviews and my next oneshot WILL be a lemon XD. Pairing and Xover are a surprise but it is a rare Xover.

As for The H-Experiment… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! XD


	25. GwendalKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that I may add to my fics or have been inspired by. They belong to their rightful artists and distributors.

AN: Since I loved **Kotei-Heika**'s masterpiece, "Shades of Black", especially since it had my most favorite Kyo Kara Maoh/Inuyasha xover pairing, I decided to make this oneshot in her honor as well as my Christmas Present to her^^

Hope you guys and **Kotei-Heika **enjoys this^^

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Kyo Kara Maoh/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Gwendal/Kagome

Summary: Everyone who knew Gwendal including his family had always wondered why the stoic Lord of the von Voltaire never had a woman, let alone became interested in one even though many Mazoku females sought him as a future husband. But what they all do not know… is that Gwendal does have someone… but kept as a secret from even his closest friends and family… as well as Yuuri himself who is very overprotective of his sister.

**WARNING: **And maybe Gwendal being a bit OOC because this is my first time writing anything with him. (Sadly, lemon had to be taken out)

**Inspired By**: **Kotei-Heika** and also by Shayne Ward's "Breathless" (A song I recommended to **DeathNoteMaker** for her Sailor Moon Xover also).

**In Tribute to**: **Kotei-Heika**, writer of "**Shades of Black**", which is my most favorite Kyo Kara Maoh xover with my most favorite and rarest Pairing (Kagome/Gwendal).

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_**You Leave Me Breathless **_

The night was quiet with not a soul in sight within the halls of Blood Pledge Castle as a pair of Prussian blue eyes looked at their surroundings with caution, making absolutely sure there was no one that was going to catch sight of him. With one more look behind him and to the opposite hall, Gwendal quickly and quietly made his way to his destination just almost at the end of the hall of the west wing.

As he started coming closer and closer to his destination, Gwendal grew eager; picking up his pace ever so slightly to get there quick but still careful enough to keep an eye out for any night guards walking the halls. His luck seemed to be holding out with him not seeing any guards or any of the servants out in the late night. And even when he heard someone walking within the quiet halls toward him, he took cover in the darker halls until they passed him without any notice.

And with a quiet and relieved sigh, he'd continue on his way.

Once Gwendal had made it to his destination – a pair of doors leading ton one of the many guest suits – he took one last look around for anyone who could catch sight of him in front of the doors so late at night. Seeing no one still, he quietly and carefully turned the knob and opened the door before stepping inside and quietly closing it behind him.

The sight he was soon met with made his usually hard and stoic face soften. The reason and purpose of him not wanting to get caught by anyone walking the halls or even entering the guest bedchamber; his lady, Yuuri's twin sister, Kagome was sleeping on her stomach with her head resting on an open book at the foot of the four-post bed, clad in a baby blue silken robe that reached her calves while also covering the crème silk nightgown, he had recently given to her in secret, that reached to her dainty ankles. The glow of the fire that kept the room a little warm illuminated her in its soft yellow-orange glow.

Making his way to where his lady slept, Gwendal sat next to her, making sure not to wake her yet, before he started to brush aside what stray obsidian locks that were in Kagome's face.

'_She must've fallen asleep while waiting for me…'_ the thought of Kagome trying to stay up so that she could see him when he came to meet with her made Gwendal's chest swell with warmth and had him wanting to hold her in his arms but he didn't have the heart to wake her yet.

Thinking of something better, he silently stood and divested his great coat before slipping off his boots. Once his white shirt was unbuttoned a bit, Gwendal picked up a blanket that was hanging over the back of one of the chairs set in front of the fireplace and unfolded it before gently throwing it over the sleeping miko.

Certain that she was covered; Gwendal then joined her under the covers, gently bringing her into his arms. With his nose nestled within her hair on the top of her head, the Mazoku lord inhaled her scent, instantly soothed by Kagome's natural fragrance and the shampoo his mother, Cherri had given to her as a gift.

As if wanting to get closer to his body heat, Kagome nuzzled her face into his broad chest before releasing a content sigh as Gwendal wrapped his arms around her a little more and started to comb his fingers through her thick but still soft raven hair.

Taking in her scent of lilies and vanilla, Gwendal started to think back on how his and Kagome's relationship came this far.

When Yuuri and Murata first brought Kagome with them to Shin Makoku, it was quite a surprise for everyone present to hear that the young raven haired, obsidian eyed woman was in fact their Maou's younger twin sister. Even Conrad had not known about this when he had helped take Suzanna Julia's soul to be reborn within Yuuri or even when he had helped Miko get to the hospital when her water broke.

Despite the obvious resemblance between Yuuri and Kagome, questions were still asked.

Or in Wolfram's case, _demanded. _

But it was explained by Murata that Miko and her husband said that Kagome was a 'surprise baby'. On the day that Yuuri was born, Kagome being born after Yuuri even shocked the doctors present because during the ultrasounds, they didn't catch any sight of her, even when Miko was very noticeably showing and didn't look like she was going to be giving birth to more than one baby.

'_Then again… they had said that Kagome was a bit smaller than the average newborn…' _Gwendal thought when he remembered Murata saying that Kagome had to be watched closely by doctors soon after she was born. _'And the reason they couldn't hear her heartbeat was because it was practically in sync with her brother's.' _

At the beginning, Kagome, being a small baby – smaller than her brother – worried not only the doctors but the Shibuya couple as well. It was hours after Kagome and Yuuri were born that the female twin started to become ill but had pulled through on her own, soon becoming the Shibuya family's Surprise Miracle Baby.

For some years, Kagome was raised with the Shibuya family until the start of Middle School came around and she was accepted into a Middle school that was located in another part of town. Throughout the years until the start of high school, the only times that the twins were able to see each other was during the holidays and summer vacations but when Yuuri started to go back and forth from their world to Shin Makoku and Kagome hopped back and forth through time, there just wasn't enough time to see each other with their busy schedules in their dutiful roles as Maou and Miko.

It was after Kagome was finished with her duty as the Shikon Miko that Yuuri was given the full and uncensored story of her quest. Despite all the dangers she had retold that could've taken her life, Yuuri was more bothered about her love not being returned by the hanyou she fell in love with.

The same Hanyou that always verbally abused her… never took her side and never believed in her abilities… who never saw her for who she truly was but as a memory of his past that never should've returned from the dead in the first place.

What caused Yuuri to worry more of his twin sister was how sad she became knowing that the well was sealed permanently and she would never be able to see, not only Inuyasha, but also the Kitsune kit she had adopted as her son.

In hopes to help her get away from the shrine that had stored so many of her memories and hoping to help her move passed the pain of not only never being able to see Inuyasha but also never being able to see little Shippó ever again, Yuuri spoke with Murata about his idea of taking Kagome to Shin Makoku; letting her stay with them there as a vacation of sorts from memories.

Not to mention giving her a break from Shouri's babying and his threats of destroying the well for keeping his baby sister from the nephew he never had the chance to meet. The twins' older brother purposely ignored the fact that his little sister was also depressed because she would never be able to see the hanyou who held her heart without knowing.

After first arriving in Shin Makoku with the two Soukoku rulers, Wolfram instantly went on a rampage, demanding who the 'hussy' with Yuuri was.

And for the first time… in a very long time – not counting when Shouri's babying became too insufferable – a very rare reaction was brought out from the blue miko. Her dark blue-sable eyes soon became darker with fury before they were soon directed to the blonde Mazoku who gave the insult with the demand.

The furious gaze not only made Wolfram pause for a moment before he started to get riled by the fact that a woman was stepping up 'to challenge him for Yuuri', but made something in Gwendal seem to spark to life.

It was faint but it was there, making his heart picked up speed with the desire to see that passionate expression more often and he didn't even know who she really was or even her name at the time.

Kagome then walked up to Wolfram, demanding in a deadly calm and cold voice, of who was Wolfram to call her a hussy when mostly what she has heard about him was that he was nothing but whinny, bossy, accuses Yuuri of cheating on him with complete strangers he'd never even met before, and had these trust issues to the point of not having any faith in Yuuri when it comes to him being alone with someone, especially when it's a family member he never met.

And most of all, getting jealous over nothing even when Yuuri was doing nothing but being polite with whoever he was talking to for the first time.

Before Wolfram could make a comeback, Kagome added a word of advice; saying that the blonde should think before he acted, most especially when it came meeting someone that could be related to his fiancé who had a great say in who Yuuri is engaged to.

These words made everyone present pause for a moment before they curiously turned to their Maou.

In reply, Yuuri sheepishly scratch the back of his head before saying, "Hehe… as I was going to say before Wolfram decided today would be a good time to piss her off… everyone this is Kagome, my younger twin sister."

Everyone present, including Wolfram (although he showed denial) was shocked to here that the young woman with him and Murata was their Maou's sister before she turned her attention away from Wolfram, turning it to Yuuri to apologize for her actions but reasoned that although Inuyasha got away with calling her certain names (to cover up what he really felt), she wasn't going to take being called anything foul by someone who didn't know anything about her.

Once he was out of his stupor of denial and with a bit of a wounded pride, Wolfram had let his mouth run again in saying that there was no way that Kagome was related to Yuuri but Murata confirmed that Kagome and Yuuri were indeed related and were in fact twins. Yuuri had just never told them and they had never really thought to ask, believing that the only ones in his family were the ones living in the Shibuya household, consisting of Shouri and Yuuri's parents, Shouma and Miko.

After all of that was settled, Yuuri and Murata started introducing Kagome formally to all the Mazoku present starting from her already having met Wolfram then moving onto Gunter, Conrad, and then last, Gwendal.

Once she was faced with Gwendal, the blue-eyed Mazoku didn't know what brought him to do so but he brought the miko's much smaller hand into his and brought it up to his lips to lay a kiss on her knuckles. He didn't know what brought him to do such an action or why he felt his pride swell when he noticed the light blush that colored her cheeks from his gesture.

With introduction done, Yuuri, momentarily confused by the interaction between his sister and Gwendal, asked for Gunter to ready a room for her and also have some dresses made for her as well. With those tasks given to him, the beautiful lavender haired Mazoku escorted Kagome to a guest room, making light conversation while asking what colors she liked in clothing, as well as style and such almost ecstatically.

It was then, after Gunter had settled Kagome into her room and asked for her measurements, that everyone was told the reason why Yuuri brought her to Shin Makoku and answered Gunter's question as to why she seemed so sad.

After that, and as weeks turned into months (close to almost a year) with Kagome settling in the castle nicely, falling into routine playing with Greta, chatting with Cherri and helping her with her gardens, and also helping out in the stables by tending to the horses, despite the protests of stable boys and some of the guards.

At other times, Murata and Gunter would teach her what she needed to know about Shin Makoku; teaching her to read and write their language, learn their history, and was also taught etiquette (much to her dislike, finding the other subjects a lot more interesting).

But a majority of the time, she spent her free time in the stables, helping the stable boys tend to the horses and even helping rear one of the very few young horses.

One day, Gwendal had wondered why they protested her presence in the stables but soon got his answer when he found out that she helped tend to a couple of his prized war horses. Worried that one of the war horses would somehow severely injure her, Gwendal made his way to the stables with haste.

What he was met with, he never expected considering he knew how the war horses that he reared himself acted toward anyone they didn't deem their master. Within the stall that held his fiercest war horse, stood said war horse docile and quite content while Kagome calmly stood beside it, brushing it down and giving soft compliments on how beautiful and strong it was.

This seemed to go with all of his other war horses present in the stables, acting as harmless as normal horses like Ao; Yuuri's black stallion.

Although, during her time in Shin Makoku, Gwendal had been too busy to get to know her on any level with all the paper work he had been given concerning any problems among the lesser lords who have been displeased about Yuuri's alliances with some of the human territories. But he had watched her from afar and during meals as she made small talk with his mother, Conrad and the Maou and his Holiness while ignoring Wolfram.

It had seemed that she was still angry with him in calling her a hussy without even hearing the explanation of who she was to Yuuri.

But seeing her partially alone in the stables, and grooming one of his horses gave him an opportunity.

From there, they made a friendship that steadily bloomed into a love that they agreed to keep secret. Their reasons for this was because Kagome believed that with her being human, her being in love with a Mazoku like Gwendal might turn into a scandal; considering that most demons have never approved of demon-human relationships and all the more when the Mazoku and human are lovers or wish to marry.

Although she was viewed as the unofficial regent to the Maou, Kagome didn't view herself any different from any other human.

Another reason for Kagome keeping everything a secret was because even though she knew she loved Gwendal and was over Inuyasha within the fourth month in Shin Makoku (away from her home on Earth), the miko was still wasn't completely certain about Gwendal's feelings toward her.

Of course, his touches, kisses, and his embraces spoke volumes of how much he cared about her but whenever she brings the subject up or if she ever verbally told him that she loved him, he would stiffen, turn his eyes away from her, and avoid the subject or just stay silent while looking at her with longing and regret, like he wanted to return her words but couldn't bring himself to say them. It was as if something was holding him back.

For Gwendal, though he would never bother to listen to the other lords, whether they were among the top ten or any of the lesser nobles, about his choice of choosing Kagome as his lover. A part of him was also filled with the guilt that stuck with him after what had happened to Suzanna Julia. Hube was his responsibility so his misdeeds counted as Gwendal's sins.

And for someone, as wonderful and kind as Kagome, to love someone like him almost unconditionally just seemed too good to be true for him, considering how tainted he felt after shedding so much blood in the previous war and the events that happened that may as well be considered his fault.

The stoic Mazoku was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the soft murmur of his Miko regent, "You finally came… I thought it would be too late for you to come see me."

"For you, it's never too late… even if I've just returned from a harsh travel that your brother or duty said was important." Gwendal replied, laying a sweet but love-filled kiss atop of her head.

Kagome lifted herself up to look at her lover's face before pushing him fully onto his back and lifting her leg and tossing it over his hip, straddling him. Leaning onto Gwendal, crossing her arms over his broad and still clothed chest, she pointed out, "Still, I would understand if you wanted to sleep without coming to see me. We would've been able to meet in the morning."

"You know that I don't sleep as well as I used to… unless you're at my side. And waiting until morning is too long of a wait for me to see you again." Gwendal said, combing his calloused but gentle fingers through her hair before wrapping his free arm around her waist to keep her from moving.

The miko in his arms smiled at him before nuzzling his chest.

*Lemon part Deleted. Can Find it on yourfanfiction(.)com*

After grabbing hold of a blanket to cover them, Gwendal lay next to Kagome, gathering her into his arms.

Sharing another but sweeter kiss with her, Gwendal suggested for her to rest while promising that he'd be here when she awoke again.

Kagome gave a tired chuckle before replying, "Or wake me when you think it's time for you to leave." With that, she allowed sleep to take her as she rested her head on his chest where she could listen to her strong heartbeat.

Listening to her breathing even out, Gwendal gave a soft smile as he held his beloved closer to him and burying his nose into her dark hair, taking in her lovely scent that was completely hers.

Before he allowed himself to fall asleep as well, Gwendal's thoughts began to churn, thinking of his and Kagome's relationship as secret lovers. Despite what he felt, another part of him didn't want to continue sneaking around and keep their relationship a secret. Although he understood the thrill of their relationship being just between them, Gwendal wanted more out of it.

'I want her to be mine completely… and I don't want to let her slip away from me…' With that thought in mind, Gwendal made a decision.

He would talk to his mother, tell her that he found the woman he wanted to in his life and he planned to ask for her hand in marriage. Then he'd confront his Maoh, Yuuri and ask for his blessing. If everything worked out like he hoped and Kagome agreed to marry him, he believed that they would be husband and wife within a few months or more if she wants to inform her family on earth.

With that in mind and deciding to make plans while he worked tomorrow, Gwendal allow sleep to take him so he could be allowed more time to be with his beloved in the land of dreams.

Xoxoxoxoxox

FINALLY! I'm finished with this! I swear, I think I took more time on this in the lemon than I did with my (Soul Eater) Dr. Stein one, or even my (Gravitation) K-san and (Violinist of Hameln) Hamel oneshots. But I believe it was well worth it, despite the end may seem rushed.

Again, this oneshot was promised to **Kotei-Heika**, authoress of "Shades of Black. I hope you enjoyed this, Kotei-san. XD And I also wish you a Merry Christmas^^ I can't wait to read the next chapter to your masterpiece. XD

And also a Merry Christmas to all others who enjoyed this^^ I'm also almost finished with the next chapter of my LoTR xover so keep your eyes peeled for it XD


	26. SteinKagome repost & edit

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: Hehe, yeah, for those who thought that this next oneshot was going to be a very rare and never before made Xover, I'm sorry. So far there had only been 2 Soul Eater/Inuyasha xovers and I wanted to help this xover circle grow. But I also wrote it because Stein's my fave next to Soul and Death The Kid.

Hope you guys enjoy.

And also, this one-shot hasn't been beta'd yet and I hadn't heard from my beta since I first sent this to her last month or so.

AN2: After a long Hiatus of no internet and moving to smaller town, I was able to make an edited version of this pairing with no lemon. Took me quite a while since once I'm done making a pairing, that's it. No changes unless I feel it's absolutely necessary. To be completely honest, I wasn't happy with going back and editing some what few lemons I had posted and I didn't like the edited versions as much as I liked my lemons. But down the road in the near future, I'll post my lemons on . There, it will be just my lemon collection, much like how punkish furball has done for hers.

Keep an eye out for my profile on since I don't know when the profile will be created or when I'll post my lemons there.

Until then, hope you enjoy the reposting of this. (For those who liked my Vampire Knight xover with Zero/Kagome/Ichiru, I couldn't edit that since it's a complete smut piece. But when I can, it'll be on AdultFanFiction)

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Soul Eater/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kagome/Stein

**WARNING: Teacher/Student love! Don't like, don't read! I also edited this finally so that this will be clean enough for this site's standards (a.k.a. No Lemon but the lemon version, along with my others will be posted on soon since yourfanfiction may shut down soon). **

Summary: Kagome always liked a man with scars, no matter their origin… but for her, it was so hard to find one who wouldn't mind her own scars. All that soon changed after coming into with the Genius Technician, Franken Stein. But the sad thing was… he was a teacher… and she was his student.

_**After School Confessions **_

Looking to the clock, hanging over the blackboard to see that it was only about an hour before class was to be released, Kagome gave an unnoticeable sigh before getting back to jotting down notes that the teacher was reciting and putting on the board.

The miko paused in her writing before she glanced up to the front. 'Sensei…' Kagome thought as he continued to listen to his voice read aloud what he was writing.

She didn't know why but she just felt drawn to her teacher, Dr. Franken Stein. Despite the surgical scars all over his body and the screw in his head, Kagome thought that he was handsome. He was also very intelligent – a genius even as a Technician (Meister). And even though he could be crazy and twisted at times, he was a really good man and cared about his friends and loved ones.

Yes, Kagome had fallen for the man despite his quirks… but there was only two- no, three things that were in the way of her tell him how she felt.

One was that she was afraid of rejection or that he wouldn't see her for who she was, instead of some replacement.

Second… she didn't want him to see the scars that littered her body from the neck down. Kagome didn't want him to be repulsed by the grotesque scars that she received from Inuyasha's betrayal.

And third, most importantly… Stein was her teacher… and she was his student. Like at any school, an intimate relationship between a Teacher and his or her student was forbidden, despite the difference in age. Kagome was only sixteen, very close to becoming a legal adult… and Stein didn't look to be any older than his mid-twenties.

'School regulations still won't allow it though… whether he returns my feelings or not…' Kagome thought, just staring at her incomplete notes… remembering when she first met Stein.

About five months after Shinigami-sama took her in and it was on the day she went to Shibusen for the first time to speak with the Death God about her enrollment to the school. After coming into the Death Room, Shinigami-sama wasn't the only one who had greeted her.

At first, Stein's presence with his clothes all stitched, stitches on his face, a bolt in his head, and smoking a cigarette surprised Kagome… but after getting to know him and learning about being a Weapon Technician, she could see that he was a decent man, if a little sadistic at times. He also had a very well fit body, despite all the surgical scars.

Before Kagome knew it, the bell for dismissal rang and Stein was allowing everyone to leave for home while reminding them to do the homework assignment due in three days. Before Kagome could finish her trek down the stairs, Stein spoke up, "Kagome, stay behind a while longer."

The Miko blinked confusedly before turning to Maka and Soul who looked equally confused. They turned to Kagome before she assured them that she'd see them tomorrow.

After the last of the students left, Stein went to the door and closed it. Once it was closed, Stein turned to her as she stood next to his desk and asked, "You seemed distracted today… something on your mind?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind recently, sir. And being a Weapon Technician is still really new to me… I have a lot to learn before Shinigami-sama finds a partner for me." Kagome answered. And it was true, she still had a lot to learn before she finds a partner for her weapon.

But lately, after almost coming close to failing the past few tests, Kagome had taken Maka's offer of tutoring her and helping with any problems she was having trouble with.

The pigtailed girl was a great tutor and she had no doubt that she'll reach her dream to be just like her mother. Maka was very patient with her when Kagome was still learning the basics and helping her catch up with everyone else. Even her partner and friend, Soul was nice enough to help out… even though he cheated at times and tried to give her tips on how not to get caught.

Stein looked at the girl in front of him, an unreadable expression on his face as he took in his student's appearance. Her soft looking raven hair reached almost past her rear with her bangs almost covering her deep blue eyes. Her face was consisting of a pert nose, lush pink lips, high cheekbones, and eyes that practically showed her soul. She stood at about five-foot-one, very petite and lean with muscle – delicate but very strong.

Her figure combined with her facial features and her personality made her very attractive as she was dressed in a white short-sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, showing off her slim arms, around her neck was a black tie, and a mid-thigh length black skirt revealing her long smooth legs. It just made her downright sexy with how her clothes almost clung to her like a second skin.

Not to mention her soul was so large, pure, and powerful – making it like a beacon for Kishin eggs to hunt for its power but it was her talent in sensing souls, their auras, and seeing them was what caught Stein's attention, along with the fact that she could purify Kishin and witch souls with just a single touch.

She was a miko – a priestess. She was basically the polar opposite of the witches they hunted.

Stein was surprised that Shinigami-sama managed to find her since priestesses were very rare and hard to come by. From what he had learned while still a student at Shibusen, before the founding of Shibusen, Shinigami-sama also had the help of mikos and monks deal with the growth in Kishin eggs and were also known to deal with witches.

But as the centuries passed, the strong bloodlines of monks and mikos started to dwindle as an increase in Weapon Technicians and weapons started to skyrocket almost.

So imagine how surprised he was to hear that the young girl in front of him was a part of an almost lost bloodline.

Shinigami-sama not only put Kagome in his class but also assigned him to help her in learning all she can to be a Weapon Technician. He even went as far as to teach her the Soul Purge and other soul techniques since she had already known how to channel her soul's wavelengths prior.

As the months passed, Stein couldn't help but be attracted to the teenager. How her eyes seem to light up in realization of hearing something new about being a Weapon Technician or a new method of channeling her soul wavelength into a weapon without the help of a partner.

The genius guessed that it was because of his lessons that there wasn't a wide selection of partners for her while she felt that she still had a lot to learn before she felt ready to take a partner in collecting the 99 Kishin eggs and 1 Witch soul to make a weapon worthy of being Shinigami-sama's weapon.

"Still… Shinigami-sama hopes to find some candidates to be your partner as you continue to learn what's needed of a Weapons Technician." Stein answered Kagome, leaning back against his desk rather than bringing up his rolling chair to sit.

Kagome nodded in understanding, knowing that getting a partner was mandatory for all Shibusen students if they wanted to graduate. And a part of her wanted to graduate… so that she could tell Stein how she felt about him.

Seeing that she was quiet and that her soul was trembling with apprehension as she tried to keep from fidgeting, Stein couldn't help how appealing she looked. Even more so as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and started nibbling it. He had to stop himself from grunting at the simple action and licking his dry lips.

Yes, there was no denying that Kagome was a very attractive young woman and Stein was very much attracted to her even beyond a physical level. She had this air to her that was addicting and it attracted many to her on many levels.

For him, there were many nights when he dreamed of taking her in so many ways, ravaging her body with kisses, nips, and licks to the point where she would be screaming his name writhing under and begging him to ram himself into her and take her hard before making her cum. Other nights he would be gentler with her, more sensual and taking his time with her. Or even let her be dominant with him and allowing her to ride him however slow or fast she wanted.

And even though Stein knew that she was at least attracted to him someway or another, he was still a teacher…

'But I guess that what makes the idea all the hotter… and that much of a turn on…' Pushing those thoughts aside before he started pitching a tent in his pants, Stein asked, "Is there anything else on your mind? Your soul's shaking from so many emotions… perhaps someone you're interested in?"

The miko didn't want to ask Stein how he felt now while confessing to him. Worst that could come from it is him saying that he wasn't interested in girls her age and her feeling humiliated from confessing. But still… "Hakase… how do you… feel about student/teacher relationships?" Kagome could help asking. She had to know what he felt about the concept.

Stein raised a brow before stopping himself from grinning. So she was curious about this as well… he guessed he could humor her. "I think it's good that a teacher and his or her student could develop a friendship where they could put a lot of trust in each other…" Oh, he knew what kind of teacher/student relationship she was talking about but that didn't mean he couldn't tease her a little.

Gripping her books a little more, Kagome clarified, "that's not what I meant. I mean… how do you feel about a teacher and his student having an intimate relationship… about them being lovers?"

Kagome didn't look up to see the upturn of Stein's lips as he straightened up and started to step up to her as he answered her truthfully, "Who knows? It doesn't bother me if the student and teacher have strong feelings for each other… and the age difference is just meaningless to me." Stopping in front of her, Stein gently grasped Kagome's chin and lifted head up so she could look at him and added in a low voice, "although… I find the idea of having a very attractive student as my little lover very sexy." Before he could allow her to say anything, he quickly devoured Kagome's lips with his own.

The miko dropped her books from the shock of the sudden kiss and the fact that it was _Stein_ who was kissing her. His lips were soft and better than what she imagined or dreamed as he started to coax her to return the kiss. Her face becoming warm, Kagome's eyes closed as she timidly returned it. As his tongue started skim over her bottom lip, Kagome's lips parted, allowing her sensei to deepen the kiss as she lifted her hands to grip the front of his lab coat, tasting the his unique flavor that tasted like cinnamon.

Stein slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting every nook and cranny of her while her own tongue shyly met his in slow, slightly awkward kiss. Not that he minded… he figured there was a chance that the little female that he was wrapping his arms around had never been kissed, let alone had a real boyfriend.

Feeling her becoming a bit more bold and kissing him back, Stein started skimming his hands up along her sides before wrapping his arms around her and pulling the miko to him, molding her clothed body to him.

The action, along with the kiss made Kagome moan at how deliciously good it felt to not only be held by Stein but also at how amazing his lips expertly move against her own. Although she's kissed Inuyasha before, Kagome had never felt anything close to the sensations Stein's kiss invoked in her.

Although Stein was feeling bold and wanted to take her, he pulled away before he was allowed the chance of acting on his desires and taking her right there in the classroom. Although he felt slightly disappointed in not being able to, he did feel his pride swell in how his kiss made his student flustered and breathless at the same time.

With arms still around her, Kagome, in her daze, felt Stein rest his forehead on hers. The gentle feel of his arms wrapped around her made the miko relax, savoring the moment for as long as she could.

Stein tilted her head back to make her look up at him before lowering his lips to connect with hers in a soft but still passionate kiss.

For that moment, they weren't student and teacher; they were simply a man and a young woman… and nothing else. Despite the safe and loving feeling she felt within Stein's arms and with his lips connected to hers, Kagome didn't want this to end and go back to their roles as Teacher and Student… not when she finally found out that Stein might have returned her feelings.

Pulling away from the lips of the woman in his arms, Stein stared down at her before speaking, "So that there's not a chance of us getting expelled or fired from Shibusen… would it be all right for our new relationship to be kept secret? And once you've graduated, we can let everyone know about us…"

Even though a part of her didn't like it, Kagome knew this was for the best so that Stein could keep his job teaching and she could continue learning at Shibusen, they had to keep their relationship under wraps until one of them leaves Shibusen; either when Kagome graduates or if Stein decided to quit teaching. But since Kagome knew that the older man wasn't going to be quitting or retiring from teaching anytime soon, they would have to wait until Kagome graduated.

For the both of them, the span of two years, more or less, seemed so long but in another way all that time would pass before they knew it.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, returning his embrace before replying, "Yeah… we'll keep it under wraps until I graduate. I only have two more years unless I'm somehow held back because I don't have a partner and I don't want you to quit being a teacher here for my sake… either way, I'll be patient until I graduate."

With that and one last deep kiss, the taboo couple pulled away from each other before making their way to the door. Their beginning was that classroom but the end of their path was their choice to take and determined by how far they're willing to go…

After the two parted from their embrace, they kneeled down to pick up the miko's fallen books and papers. Their fingers touched just barely every time they each went to pick up a singular piece of paper or a book, making the miko blush slightly as Stein smirked a bit at her reaction of the simple touch.

Once all of Kagome's belongings, Stein escorted her to the door but not before writing a note to the miko and looked into her eyes with a hooded look before shutting the classroom door behind her.

As soon as Kagome reached outside the school, she looked down at the note Stein wrote to her. Reading it once… then twice… and a third time for good measure, the miko's face flushed with color before feeling nervous and giddy as she continued her way home, not paying any mind that she left the note behind on the steps she quickly glided down with practiced ease.

Said note read, 'come to my place tonight. Just because we agreed to keep it a secret, doesn't mean we can't have our _fun_ outside of school.'

* * *

Rewrite/edit is only 3 full pages… and I'm not at all happy with it. It's not as exciting as my lemon version. But all the while, I hope you guys like it.

For my new readers, the Lemon version will be posted in my YourFanfiction account, see keep an eye out for it when you get the chance. For my followers who have read all my oneshots before the "Mass deleting" hullabaloo, just know that I still keep copies of my lemons and they will be posted elsewhere.

That includes my Vampire Knight xover with a Zero/Kagome/Ichiru Incest oneshot. I couldn't really rewrite that since it's a complete smut piece but it, like all my other lemon oneshots will be posted in my account in

Now for all readers, I did this rewrite while I was not only without AC but also without Wireless and my laptop. That's why I hadn't been online very much the past couple of weeks during the summer.


End file.
